


He Came from Narnia

by khryss62185



Series: He Came from Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Centaurs, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, GOT7 - Freeform, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 115,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khryss62185/pseuds/khryss62185
Summary: Jess and her friends leave their boring lives in the states to visit the Korean countryside for a couple weeks. When they arrive, something unexpected and magical begins to happen as Jess finds herself in the mythical land of Narnia. She comes face-to-face with what used to be her reality and the men she once loved before being sent to the "real world". Follow Jess and her friends as they try to save an conquer Narnia in the most unexpected ways.





	1. The Door to Narnia

Jessica sat in her room eating mint ice cream and working on her latest photo shop painting, in fact, she was concentrating so hard she didn't realize how quickly she was devouring the ice cream and gave herself brain freeze. As Jessica smacked her forehead in agony her cell phone buzzed with a new text message:

_Mary: What are you up to?_

_Jessica: Just working on a chibi a client has ordered._

_Mary: Let's meet for coffee, I have something to talk with you about._

_Jessica: Now?_

_Mary: NOW! Michelle and I have some exciting news._

Jessica reluctantly set her work aside and drove to the coffee shop her Mary and Michelle often met at after work to rant about horrible customers, slacker co-workers and how they wished they were making more money. Jessica works a slew of odd jobs which often left her angry and drained and pinning for some new adventure. Mary works a late night retail job of pushing carts around a parking lot, facing and restocking endless shelves of products and ringing up over eager customers who don't know how to check prices and decide there are 10 things in their cart they don't want because it's _too expensive_. While Michelle works at the downtown library sorting through books that need to be re-shelved and looking thorugh books and movie that were returned long overdue. All three of them were desperate for a vacation and all three of them were about to have the adventure of a life time:

"So why'd you call me here so late?", Jessica asked. "I need to finish that drawing by midnight and I'm only halfway through."

"You know how we were planning that trip to Korea with Kortney?", Michelle asked.

"Yeah, what about it?", Jessica asked impatiently.

"Well....she can't go," Mary explained. "And we already have her ticket, which means we have an opening if you want it." Mary began to taunt Jessica with this amazing vacation.

"Are you serious?", Jessica jolted out of her seat. "This is a torturous prank if you're not serious."

Michelle chuckled, "We're serious! We want you to go! You so deserve it?"

"Can you get the time off from all 10 of your jobs?", Mary asked jokingly. "We leave in two weeks."

"Yeah, I think that's enough notice," Jessica said. "How long will we be gone?"

"The trip plan is 3 weeks long," Michelle said. "We'll be traveling through the Korean country side starting in the HaHoe and Yangdong villages in Andong."

"Sounds interesting," Jessica said. "I'M IN! Let's do it!"

The girls parted after finishing their coffees and talking about trip arrangements and accommodations. Then it was time to go and finish the chibi and email it to her client. Jessica slaved over the computer screen for about an hour before putting the finishing touches on the chibi and sending it off to her client at 11:30 pm, thirty minutes to spare! In celebration of completing the drawing early, Jessica went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of chardonnay and pulled out her pint of double chocolate and marshmallow ice cream. _Jesus, Jessica, you're such a fatty. You'd better go to the gym tomorrow;_ she thought to herself. After the glass of wine and a few bites of the rich ice cream she brushed her teeth and went to bed.

Jessica put in her time off requests and was approved, after that the weeks seemed to drag on. She went out a bought a bunch of new clothes to wear but also kept in mind they would be doing some hiking and would need a sturdy pair of boots and clothes she can get dirty. She had 3 days left to get everything ready and Mary and Michelle were hot on her tail about it. Jessica is known for procrastinating horribly and her friends knew it:

_Mary: Are you packed yet? You're not are you?_

_Jessica: I'm working on it...._

_Mary: No you're not, you're drawing again or blogging. PACK WOMAN! PACK!_

_Jessica: I'M PACKING!_

Air day arrived, the girls had stayed the night with Michelle so they could all pile into one taxi to head to the Sacramento Airport and from there the girls would fly into Ulsan. With the North still impending threats upon Seoul, we decided to stay as far south as possible for most of the trip. As much as the girls would like to see the sites of the country's capital and maybe catch a glimpse of one of their favourite musicians, they didn't really want to risk their lives that badly. Besides, if they found they had the time, they could always switch the tickets to say they fly out from Incheon instead.

After a 22 hour flight and traveling forward in time, they finally landed at Ulsan Airport 7am the next day. It was a 30 minute drive to Andong Hahoe Village where they were greeted with a translator and a tour guide who promptly showed the girls to their hanoks. The rooms were small and claustrophobic but the traditional heated flooring was amazing! The girl each got their own hanok since they only slept one and with their luggage, the space was already a pretty tight squeeze. After they each took a two hour nap they were greeted with a knock on the door by the tour guide who was to show them all the amenities, hiking trails and meet and greet some of the villagers whom they would be living with for a week. Their tour guide was Korean American with a tall slender and lanky build, he dressed as a traditional Korean scholar and looked quite silly wearing his thick rimmed glasses with that sweet atirre.

"Greetings, my name is Choi HanJae and I will be your tour guide today," HanJae said with a broad crooked tooth grin. "If you have a hard time remembering my Korean name you may just call me Jae."

### "안녕하세요, I am Dong SukBae," SukBae greeted warmingly. "I will be your translator for the duration of your visit. Please ask me anything."

"Are you ladies ready to begin your journey back in time?", HanJae said enthusiastically.

We all nodded our heads stoically, still a little jet lagged and starving. "May we eat first?" Mary raised her hand as if she were in school.

Jae chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I will show you all the wonderful restaurants and street foods you may choose from."

The girls grabbed their purses, sweaters and shoes in anticipation for a wonderful traditional folk village meal. HanJae and SukBae took them through the dust dirt roads explaining all the different buildings and what they were traditionally used for and some are still used for those things, others have been turned into small museums. The girls sat down and had a delicious meal of heotjesbap and gangodeungeo, everything was devoured including an entire pot of tea.

"What will we see next, Jae?", Michelle asked.

"Would you like to see the Yangjindang House?," HanJae said webbing his fingers together like an evil mastermind. "It's the oldest house in the village and was owned by the Ryu clan when the village was first founded."

Mary got a wild look in her eye, "YES! Let's go there!"

HanJae and SukJae took us back through a few more winding dirt roads along the river bend and eventually into the centre of the village.

"Ryu, Seong-ryong, born in 1542 and died 1607, was a famous court minister who helped protect Korea from the Japanese invasion of 1592. He lived here.", HanJae explained. "Let me take you to Seong ryong's personal study, he has a unique armoire there."

They followed HanJae into the house and through several large rooms adorned with antique furniture and pristine rice paper on every door. Everything was very well kept and loved. As they walked into the study there was a large bamboo armoire looming over us.

"This armoire is unique in the way that it has been locked for centuries," HanJae pointed to a large antique Asian style padlock. "No one dares to open it and find out why it's been locked for so long. Some in the village say it's cursed and contains the dead bodies of Seong-ryong's enemies. Others say there is another world within this armoire and that the other world is cursed and that's why it's been locked. A few have attempted to break the lock or pick it open, but none have been successful."

"Another realm through an armoire," Jessica said pessimistically and crossing her arms. "What is it, the Korean version of Narnia?"

Mary scoffed, "C'mon Jess, it's just a village folk story. Don't take it so deliberately."

"Yeah, Jess," Michelle chimed in. "Just a folk tale. You like those right?"

"I guess so," Jessica shrugged. "That this is absolutely massive and terrifying!"

"It was built during the Quing Dynasty when Korea was still known as Joseon Providence. It was built for protection and weaponry. There's supposed to be a hidden door in the floor boards for storage or hiding from the enemy. But since the lock can't be removed we will never know."

"Well that was an interesting bit of history," Jessica said sarcastically. "Let's go put our boots on and go hiking!"

The girls began to walk back to their hanoks when a mysterious woman walked up to Jessica pointing at her with a sinister look:

"YOU!," she shrieked. "The curse will be lifted our worlds will meld into one because of your love and purity for him. You are the chosen one, but only if you're willing to take on the task."

"WHAT?!", Jessica backed up terrified of the old woman. "I'm pure? I'm the chosen one? What?!"

HanJae gently took the old woman away and she continued shouting, "Believe in yourself my dear! You're in for a battle that you can only win with faith!"

Mary, Michelle and Jessica got their hiking gear and turned toward the ancient trails for comfort. They hiked the cliffs along the Nakdong River and took in the picturesque few of what nature had to offer.

"This is so great," Mary said admiring the river from the top of the cliff. "I would love to camp up here."

"This would be a great place for a pic-nic," Michelle said. "We should bring some goodie with us tomorrow and camp out."

"That sounds like a great idea, Michelle!", Mary said enthusiastically. "What do you think Jess? Jess...?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what that crazy woman said to me," Jessica said still haunted by the woman's words. "Was she putting a curse on me?"

"Nah," Michelle said contently. "I heard she's the village shaman. Or the last of them anyway. Shamanism is still widely practiced in the Korean countryside you know."

"No, I didn't know," Jessica said angrily. "And I'm still super creeped out by it. How am I the chosen one when I live in California, fuck, I'm not even Korean! I'm Mexican! And how the fuck am I supposed to bring two worlds together? Mexico collides with Korea? I don't get it?"

"I'm sure there's a very simple answer and you're over thinking it," Michelle said putting her hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"Maybe you can pick the lock on that cursed armoire!," Mary said wildly excited. "Maybe that's why no one has ever been able to get in there! They weren't the chosen one!"

"That's stupid, Mary," Jessica said scowling and crossing her arms again. "Why doesn’t someone just blow the stupid thing up or burn it? Then they can get inside."

"Why ruin a beautiful and important piece of history?", Michelle asked.

"Oh you silly librarian," Jessica scorned. "There's no such thing as curses and that stupid armoire doesn't lead to another realm. And I'm not the chosen one! I want to go to bed now."

They hiked back down the steep trail into the village and headed back to their hanok. In the middle of the night Jessica was awoken by a loud _CRACK!_ She sat straight up and saw a strange glow leading from her hanok to the courtyard, it seemed to be a glowing trail of bubbles coming right through the door. Jessica crawled across her bed and slowly opened the door to peer outside, she saw no one and nothing but this glowing trail of tiny bubbles beckoning her to follow them. She went against her better judgment and stepped outside slipping her shoes on and following the glowing trail through the courtyard, past the midwife's house and to the Ryu clan home. Jessica stopped short when she noticed the bubble trail seemed to be floating almost wispfully like a bunch of tiny faeries were holding it together and floating along with it. Jessica swallowed hard and followed the trail up to the front door. Jessica expected the door to be locked since it was after hours:

' _This is stupid,'_ Jessica thought out loud. ' _Why the fuck am I here?'_

With that the door slowly creaked open and the floating wispy bubble trail lit the way through the house winding around corners and taking her through haunting dark corridors to her destination: the armoire. There is stood solid and mighty like nothing could ever demolish it. The giant armoire was creepy and Jessica noticed something else about the armoire: the lock had been broken. She walked up to the armoire to touch the busted lock and it was covered in ice!

"What the fuck?!", Jessica yelled. "How the..."

She stopped short as the large bamboo door slowly opened and beckoned her to crawl inside. Jessica hoisted herself up into the large armoire and saw a strange glow in the back. Jessica cautiously crawled toward the light and as it got closer and brighter she began to see a whole new realm forming. Jessica turned around to crawl back but the door seemed to have shut, she couldn't see a way back! As she looked back toward the world that was slowly forming she saw a tree filled with beautiful sparkling apples! Jessica stood up and walked toward the tree to get a better look, as she approached the tree she could feel grass between her toes:

"Huh?" Jessica gasped. "Where are my shoes? Where are my clothes? These clothes aren't mine!"

Jessica was no longer dressed in her pajamas, but dressed in deer skins and lamb wool. She was now barefoot and could feel something on her back...it was a bow and a small pouch of arrows!

"What the fuck is this?", she shrieked.

"Huntress you have returned!," said a high pitched voice above her.

"Who said that?", Jessica shouted looking around.

"I did!", the voice said again and suddenly dropping down in front of her face.

"EEEee!", Jessica screamed. "What are you doing in that tree upside down?"

"My name is Doodle! I'm a tree elf!," he said excitedly. "Welcome back huntress, we missed you! And our world is in great need of you now, the Prince needs you to fight in his army."

"My name is Jessica and I need to do what?", Jessica said confused and angry about what was happening.

"Jessica, that's a peculiar name," Doodle said. "OK huntress Jessica, follow me."

Jessica sighed heavily and followed Doodle into the thick forest not knowing what to expect but knowing she was confused and terrified at beginning to understand what the village shaman had told her only hours before.


	2. Discovering Her Innerself

Jessica followed Doodle through the dense woods to a pond and ducked into his little hole. She looked around in amazement with all his trinkets, swords, shields and daggers hanging on the walls. She noticed some pictures sitting on a mantle of a young Korean man and his wife,

"Is this the Prince?", Jessica asked.

Doodle scowled, "You really think the prince is that good looking? You silly woman, that is me before I was cursed to be a woodland elf."

"That was you?", Jessica asked shocked. "Why were you cursed?"

"Same reason the Prince is cursed to change into a Snow Wolf every full moon," Doodle said. "She is angry again. So I was taken from my wife and new baby to fight her and she turned half the army into woodland elves. I was a handsome man once, went by the name of YoungJae. I miss my wife, I used to live in your world. Now I'm stuck here until the chosen one comes home. That's why I'm so happy you're here!"

"Wait, so what the Shaman back in the village said is true?", Jessica still shocked continued to pepper Doodle with questions. "Why do I have to fight? I don't know how to fight!"

"When we get you into training you will remember," Doodle assured Jessica. "It's been 100's of years since you were banished. She knows you're home to take your revenge."

"What is the Prince's name?", Jessica asked curiously.

"Jackson," Doodle responded. "His name is Jackson and he has a fraternal twin brother who disappeared when they were kids. No one know what happened. And his best Knight is Mark, they guy can wield a sword like no one I've ever seen. If Jackson didn't make himself well known as the Prince of Narnia, Mark would easily be mistaken for a Prince instead of a Knight."

"Mark must be pretty handsome then," Jessica stated.

"He's handsome alright," Doodle responded. "People can also take Mark more seriously than Jackson. It's no wonder he got himself cursed, he taunts people and goofs around too much."

"So who is _SHE_?", Jessica asked. "I don't know how to train for someone or something I don't know about."

"She is the wicked Queen come back to turn Narnia into a snow covered forever cold land again. We don't mind snow in the winter when it comes, but winter all the time? I had to fight that big war and that's when I became this. I am immortal and as long as I am a woodland elf I will never grow old." Doodle sat down on a stool sadly and held the picture of him and his wife. "I miss her, Jessica. Help me go home."

"I don't know how," Jessica said. "But, if you introduce me to the right people and help me train to fight the evil Queen, I will do my best!"

"OK huntress Jessica, let's go!", Doodle said excitedly. "I have some other friends I want you to meet!"

"Are they elves too?", Jessica asked.

"A couple of them are," Doodle giggled. "The others were turned into a hobbit, a fox and a couple luckily stayed human!"

Doodle took Jessica through a winding path of talking tree and animals, a little two tailed black and white fox came bounding at them and pounced on Doodle.

"Junior!", Doodle yelled excitedly, "How is the day?"

"The sun is shining and I hear the chosen one is here," Junior said. "This is a glorious day!"

"Junior, meet Jessica," Doodle pointed in Jessica's direction. "She's the huntress who was banished to the other world during the battle, remember?"

"Yes, I remember you," Junior said in a low growl. "How did you get back? Why did you come back?"

"I followed a glowing path of blue bubbles to an armoire in Andong, South Korea," Jessica said. "I am on vacation with some friends and a crazy shaman lady told me I am the chosen one who will bind to worlds together."

Junior the fox gasped, "You're the chosen one, huntress?" He bowed waggling his little butt and two tails in the air. "I'm so happy you're here. Being a fox for a little while was fun, but as the food grows scarce, it's less and less fun."

"Do you have a wife and kids too, Junior?", Jessica asked.

"Me? Oh heavens no," Junior explained, "I was just a rising pop star with amazing dancing skills. Sadly, very single and lonely. Stardom isn't easy, is it YoungJae?"

"You two were pop stars together?", Jessica asked in awe.

"Yep, apart of an up and coming Korean idol group," Doodle said hanging his head. "Then we all got sucked in here because Jackson wanted to be Prince!"

Jessica roared with laughter, "You all got stuck being cursed because of a team mate? That's very greedy of him and not so Prince Charming like. He sounds like he deserves to be cursed."

"I wouldn't say he _deserves it_ necessarily," Junior said. "But he is kind of an asshat."

"Let's go find JB and Yugyeom!", Doodle said excitedly. "They will love to meet Jessica!"

Jessica set off on the trail with Doodle and Junior once more to find their friends. As we wandered through the forest Jessica heard a strange noise behind her and instinctively grabbed an arrow and her bow and aimed in the direction of the sound:

"Don't shoot!", a dwarf yelled. "I'm a friend!"

"It's JB!", Junior smiled as much as he could as a two tailed fox. "JB, the huntress has come home!"

Jessica lowered her bow and placed the arrow back in the pouch, "How did I do that?"

"Your primal instincts are returning, Jessica," JB said as he approached. "You've been gone too long. We've missed you here in the forest."

"what was my role here? How do you all know me so well?", Jessica asked.

"You are the protector of the forest, Jessica." JB explained. "Everyone knows, loves and fears you." JB reached out for a hug and Jessica shrank down a little to give it to him. Jessica isn't very tall, so hugging a dwarf isn't much of a chore.

"We should keep going," Doodle urged. "We still need to find Yugyeom."

As they continued walking the trees began talking more and welcoming Jessica home. She was overwhelmed at how many animals and woodland creatures knew her here. Back in Sacramento she was just shadow working odd jobs in order to make ends meet! Here in Narnia, she was famous! She was in charge of something other than her own pathetic broke ass life. Jessica was begging to change her mind about going back out of the armoire, she was getting comfortable here. Suddenly there was a buzz passed Jessica's ear and she jolted to the right. She grabbed an arrow from her pack and aimed in the direction the other arrow came from:

"Welcome home Huntress," a sexy deep voice emerged from the thicket. "We've missed you."

A handsome blond haired Asian man came out of the bushes strapping his bow over his back along with an elf sword. His pointy elf ears wiggled with delight at seeing Jessica and he extended his arms out for a hug.

"I thought you said two of you were left human," I looked at Doodle.

"Yeah, Jackson and Bam Bam are still human," Doodle said. "This is the other elf, he's just...bigger than me."

Yugyeom continued to reach out to Jessica for a hug and she gave in. "I'm glad to see you home, babe." He said embracing her in his muscular elf arms.

"BABE?!" Jessica asked confused. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"You don't remember?", Yugyeom asked totally astonished and heart broken. "When I was still human we were engaged! You really don't remember?"

"She remembers nothing, Yugyeom," Doodle said gently. "We need to be gentle. She may recognize faces but not really be able to put things into perspective just yet. Fill her in on details as we walk."

"Who is Bam Bam?", Jessica asked.

"He's a lucky one who got away from the curse," Junior said. "We haven't been able to find him yet. He just...disappeared."

"Hopefully he didn't turn to the cold side and start working for _HER_ ," Yugyeom said coldly. "I would be greatly disappointed."

"Didn't you say Prince Jackson had a fraternal twin who disappeared?", Jessica asked.

"Bam Bam being Jackson's twin? No way! They look nothing a like!", JB said.

"Hence being fraternal twins," Jessica said scowling. "Fraternal twins don't look like each other identical twins do!"

JB hung his head low in shame for not understanding completely, he wasn't the brightest in the bunch but they loved him anyway. JB and everyone else is an important piece of the puzzle! And for Jessica, this was a like putting together a 3D 1,000 piece puzzle. She had no recollection of being a huntress in another realm and had no idea who these boys would be in the "realm" she just came from. She can't say the "real world" because to them, this is real, it's very real! The battles, the curses and the shapeshifting is all real for them and now it is real to her.

The group came around a bend and heard horses approaching quickly, they all backed off to the side, Jessica grabbing Junior and holding him close so he didn’t get run over. Junior began to purr like a cat as Jessica pet him and played with his tails. The men on horses stopped:

"Greetings Huntress, I heard you were back in Narnia," said a golden haired Asian boy high on his white steed. "Welcome home, huntress, your bow and arrow are in high demand."

"Who are you?", Jessica asked. "And how do you know who I am?"

The boy laughed throwing his head back, "You are funny huntress. I am Sir Mark, Prince Jackson's right hand. I will be happy to escort you and your friends back to the palace to meet the Prince himself so you may present your bow to his army."

I looked at JB, Doodle, Yugyeom and the purring Junior in my arms for confirmation that this would be OK. They all nodded accept Junior who just continued to purr and nuzzle into Jessica's breast.

"OK Sir Mark, we will follow you," Jessica said holding her head high attempting to be authoretive and not show how terrified she really was.

"Great, follow me," Mark said turning his horse about with the rest of the knights behind him.

We walked a good half mile before reaching the castle gates, Mark lead everyone in to the courtyard and asked them to wait there while he notified the Prince of their arrival. Jessica set Junior down and let him scamper about like the little two tailed fox he is with all his energy. He spotted a chicken coop and began to hunker down for a pounce. A guard caught him in mid pouncing stance and yelled:

"Those are the Prince's chickens, fox! If you're hungry for one wait for dinner."

Junior did as he was told but pouted none the less. He coward back to Jessica's feet and begged to be picked up again so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Shortly after Jessica picked Junior back up they heard the trumpets sound to make the announcement the Prince was on his way. They watched in anticipation for the Prince to walk through the crowd of Knights, and that he did. Prince Jackson made his grand entrance with his generously adorned silver crown, ice blue thrown robe gilded in white gold, his silver knee high boots and raven black pants and ruffled blouse with a white gold chain dangling around his neck. His broad shoulders, fine jaw line and piercing brown eyes took control of Jessica and she dropped Junior unknowingly. Junior snarled at Jessica in discomfort of being dropped carelessly and not receiving any form of an apology or scratch behind the ear to make him feel better. Jessica just continued to stare at Prince Jackson as he entered the court yard. Junior plopped himself in front of Jessica as her guard and proceeded to snarl and frill his fur at the Prince.

"Huntress, welcome home!", Prince Jackson shouted with a smile raising his hands. "Welcome to my castle and thank you for bringing my friends along, I missed them."

"If you missed them so much why don't they live here?", Jessica managed to utter angrily. "Why are they living in the forest where you ignore them?"

The Prince scoffed, "I talk to them often enough! Besides, they know how to find me." The Prince sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "Anyway, follow me, we shall dine and drink fine wine tonight in celebration of your return."

The Prince turned about face throwing his robe behind him and sauntering away. Jessica had no idea what she was getting herself into by being in the Prince's clutches. Her new friends would have to be her conscience, otherwise things would end very very badly.


	3. Exploring Prince Jackson

As Prince Jackson lead the group through a few winding corridors and a large hall full of weaponry, lavish rugs and curtains, vases and other pieces of art from various counties in Narnia and one grand fireplace with a massive painting of the Prince himself hung candidly for all spectators to see. Jessica paused briefly to sneer at the painting of the self righteous Prince with his jeweled crown and winter fox fur lined robe. Yugyeom noticed this and walked up behind Jessica giving her a hug and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?", Yugyeom asked. "Are you ok?"

"I despise the very site of him," Jessica said sharply. "He gave up his friends to become this? I will never understand nor want to understand what kind of douche would sacrifice his friends for the power to rule a kingdom."

Yugyeom kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand leading her back to the group where they all walked into a grand dinning area with a gorgeous rosewood table with a red velvet table runner edged in gold and 3 golden tassels at each end. The table was large enough to seat 20 with a beautiful china place setting at each chair. The white china was adorned with gold edges, ice blue flowers along the rim of the plates and inside of the bowls and a large lion's face in the center of the plates. Each silver goblet was etched with the Prince's crest on one side and a lion head on the other. Prince Jackson gestured us to all take a seat as he rang a large bell near another massive fireplace with yet another large painting of himself hung above it; the servants began to bring in platter after large platter of some of the most delicious smelling food she'd ever known.

The main course looked to be a giant boar with game hens lining the platter. There were vegetable kababs of brussel sprouts, sweet potatoes and onions, a large green salad, something that looked like pudding, and various bowls of gravy. Jessica couldn't figure out why there were so many kinds of gravy!

"Your Highness," Jessica said. "Why are there so many bowls of gravy? And what is that pudding stuff?"

"My dear Jessica," the Prince started. "Gravy is my favourite thing! I have the traditional gravy in the center, duck gravy for dipping your bread in, spicy mustard gravy for the kababs, a sweet and sour gravy for the game hen..."

"And a vinaigrette gravy for the salad, I suppose?" Jessica said annoyed and cutting the Prince off.

"Ewww...gross!," Jackson jumped and gaged at the thought. "NO! That pudding stuff! IT'S PUDDING! My mother's own recipe for double chocolate and marshmallow pudding. No one puts anything on their salad here, we just mix in more vegetables."

"So I have to eat my salad naked?", Jessica asked still annoyed.

"Jessica," Junior tugged at her skirt. "Putting anything on a salad or uncooked vegetables is considered desecration of the land and what Narnia has provided for us. Anything that comes to us fresh from the ground is sacred."

"Then why cook the brussel sprouts and potatoes?" Jessica asked confused. "Isn't that bad too?"

"No Jess, it is purifying them," Junior said shaking his head. "You will understand in good time."

After a quick prayer of thanks for the food everyone dug in. Yugyeom went straight for a game hen and some gravy. Jessica dropped a plate down for Junior full of bacon pieces and pieces of Boar thigh. Doodle just wanted the kababs and salad while JB wolfed down a boar leg leaving only the hoof behind. Jessica ate her naked salad and dipped the kabab in the mustard gravy as instructed by the Prince. She smiled and let out a squeal of enjoyment; Jessica had never tasted anything like it! Back in California, gravy was this gross grey lumpy stuff that was only made during the holidays and usually tasted horrible. Mark watched Jessica with amazement:

"I see you're enjoying the palace food, Jessica," he said. "Just wait till you try the pudding, you won't want to stop."

Jessica swallowed hard to get the sweet potato down, "I'm looking forward to the pudding. I love pudding!"

Everyone finished up their main course and then a big blob of pudding was dropped into everyone's bowl and pilled high with whipped cream. As the large empty platters were removed from the table, 2 pies and 2 cakes replaced them. Jessica's eyes got wide with her mouth full of chocolate marshmallow pudding and whipped cream on her face. Yugyeom giggled and wiped Jessica's face clean as she swallowed the last bit of pudding and staring in awe of the large red velvet cake sitting before her.

A servant woman came around to refresh everyone's goblet with a delicious sweet red wine and cut a slice or two of whatever cake and/or pie each guest craved.

"The red velvet cake please!", Jessica blurted out excitedly. "And a piece of the cherry pie!"

"I've never seen you eat like this, Huntress," Mark said confused. "Did you miss Narnia food that much?"

"Not much to miss if I don't remember ever eating it before," Jessica said with a mouth full of cherry pie. "However, when I return home I will miss this food very much. I've never had anything like it!"

"If you pledge your bow and arrow to me, Huntress, you may eat like this all you want," the Prince said snidely. "You may even have your own room in this very castle and lead your own army of archers."

Jessica put her spoon full of cherry pie down and wiped her mouth, "What's in it for you if I stay in the castle and raise my own army of archers?"

"I have an amazing army of archers with an amazing leader of course," the Prince said leaning in and folding his hands under his chin with an eyebrow raised and crooked smile. "Lidia, show Miss Jessica to her room. I will be up shortly."

Jessica looked wide eyed at Yugyeom and shook her head sharply almost refusing to leave his side. Yugyeom nodded at Jessica to go and to not argue with anything the Prince asked of her. ' _You don't know what he's capable of my love. Do as you're told.'_ Jessica had no idea her and Yugyeom could speak telepathically! _'I'm scared! I don't want to go!'_ Jessica said looking behind her at Yugyeom as Lidia took her out of the dinning hall.

"Do you love her Yugyeom?", Jackson asked his friend.

"Yes Prince, I do," Yugyeom responded annoyed and gripping his wine goblet. "Don't harm her." Yugyeom's eyes began to glow as red as Junior's in a fiery anger.

"I'm not going to hurt her, my dear friend," Jackson said. "I'm merely going to make her feel wanted and accepted. Something you've failed to do from the beginning. Not sure why she's clinging to you now after years of you giving her the cold shoulder and your cold heart."

"You want to talk about me having a cold heart?", Yugyeom gripped his chair arms snapping one off. "Try taking a look in the mirror. You're as cold and self centered as the Queen before you." Yugyeom's blonde hair stood up like a cockatoo's mohawk and his arm muscles bulged as he broke the other arm on his chair while throwing the chair across the room and watching it splinter against the stone wall.

"Did I hit a soft spot?", Jackson said softly giving Yugyeom the sad face and then immediately going back to his normal poise. "I think you need to go back to your tree house and think about what you've just done. Swing from a few vines and talk to the trees for some comfort."

Yugyeom snarled and stormed out of the dinning hall, breaking things on his way through the great hall and throwing guards against walls on his way out of the castle. Once he hit the dirt path right before entering the forest, Yugyeom dropped to his knees, closed his angry red glowing eyes and let out a bone chilling howl.

Jessica was sitting on the bed in her new room and jumped at the sound of her lover howling in anguish. She began having flashbacks at hearing that horrid sound of an elf in deep sorrow. Jessica remembered her first warrior cry when Yugyeom was stabbed in the side by an ice dwarf and was only half alive when she found him. The memory was so vivid and clear she began to cry and once again her warrior cry came out in the fear of losing Yugyeom again, only he wasn't dying, someone who called himself _friend_ was attempting to steal her. Yugyeom's ears wiggled as he listened to Jessica's cries, he hunched over sadly and walked back into the dark forest alone.

"Why did you do that?", Doodle asked angrily slapping the table. "Now they are both howling! No one will get any sleep!"

"Calm down, YoungJae," Jackson said calmly stroking his fur robe and admiring the silver goblet of wine in his hand. "They will be fine! They just survived 200 years without each other, I think they can survive another week."

"We're leaving," JB said bluntly. "Yugyeom needs us now. Let's go guys."

"I promise, the Huntress will be happier here," Jackson said confidently.

"She belongs in the forest!", Junior said jumping up on the table waggling both tails wildly. "She's the Huntress and the forest needs her! Jessica doesn't belong behind thick stone walls, she's a free spirit!"

"She promised me her bow and arrow AND an army!", Jackson angrily slammed his hands on the table challenging the little red eyed fox. "I'll send her back to the forest when she's done training them."

"How long with that be?", Doodle asked sneering at the Prince.

"I dunno," Jackson said once more gazing at his wine goblet. "A week, two weeks, a month, a year? Depends on how truly capable she is of raising an army of archers to defeat the Queen."

"If you don't have confidence in her, why are you keeping her?", JB asked.

"Because I want her here," Jackson said a bit bewildered. "I like her, she's changed from a wildling to someone more....sophisticated. I want her here with me."

"Your Highness," Mark said sternly. "I will escort everyone back to the forest. I think they've heard enough."

"Yeah sure," Jackson waved his hand. "Whatever." The Prince sighed heavily setting down his goblet, "Safe travels back to the forest. Come and visit again." He said escorting himself out of the dinning hall and heading up the steep stone steps towards Jessica's room.

Jessica was pacing back and forth in her nightgown and playing with her hair. She couldn't sleep in this cold place with a Prince who was handsome and yet made her so angry! While she hated him so much she was also wildly attracted to him. Should he make an advancement, she may not refuse him out of pure temptation. There was a knock at Jessica's door and the Prince entered her quarters.

"Is your room to your liking?" The Prince asked pretended to be worried.

"My room is fine," Jessica scowled sensing his fakeness. "Why are you here? Why did you enter my room without my permission?"

"I am the Prince," he said. "And if everything goes my way, your room isn't the only thing of yours that I will be entering."

Jessica began to panic, sweat and become slightly aroused at the thought of this happening. She backed into one of the bed posts and was startled at the sudden beam of rosewood smacking her head and the heel of her left foot.

"OW!", Jessica let out a yelp and rubbed the back of her head.

"Let me take a look at that," Jackson said making an advance towards her.

Jessica froze in place becoming fearfully aroused at the handsome Chinese muscle chiseled man walking toward her. He wasn't wearing his robe anymore so she could see every muscle definition showing through his skin tight shirt and pants. Her palms became sweaty as Jackson wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and cupped her face in his hand. Jackson rand his nose along her jaw line and breathed heavily into her left ear while slowly beginning to kiss her neck. As his lips found hers, Jackson's fingers also found her nipples through her cotton nightgown. Jessica's hands gripped the bed post as Jackson fondled her breasts and slowly took his hands down her body and around her butt.  Jessica's mind began to run wild with all the things they could do in the next 5 minutes or more, all of a sudden, the sadness of Yugyeom not being at her side was lost. Jessica was lost in Jackson's kiss, in his touch, lost in his muscular body that was over dressed. She began undoing Jackson's belt and running her hands up his chiseled chest to help him out of his skin tight shirt so she could admire what was underneath. Scars, there were several scars on his chest from the great battle against the Ice Queen. Jessica kissed the scars, one-by-one: the scar on his right peck, the scar on his left rib cage, the recent wound just above his belly button.

Jackson lifted Jessica up and pushed her on the bed, straddling her and running both hands up her legs and body while bringing her nightgown up over her head, revealing her tan fit body and teal panties. Jackson took every part of her in with his eyes and soon with his mouth and tongue. Jessica felt like she was going to explode, her mind was completely blown that a man this handsome wanted her this badly. Jessica removed the Prince's belt and peeled off his skin tight pants, revealing _all_. He had nothing on underneath those pants, that explains _a lot!_ He removed Jessica's panties and crawled on top of her.

 Jackson made love to her for hours: Jessica didn't care what people thought of her back in the "real world", she cared less about what they thought of her here. In Narnia, everyone was still a stranger to Jessica. While she felt badly that Yugyeom was about to get his heart broken, he did say to do what she was told. Being lost in ecstasy was not a demand in Jessica's mind, especially when she had Prince Jackson inside her. Jessica had no complaints during those hours they were in the throws. The complaints and tears would come later.


	4. The Huntress Returns

Jessica woke up the next morning to an empty spot next to her and Lidia putzing around her room, cleaning the dust off the window sill and organizing a tray on the vanity.

"What's that, Lidia?", Jessica asked covering herself and attempting to look around the robust woman at what she was clumsily doing at the vanity.

"It's your makeup tray," Lidia responded. "The Prince asked me to bring one to you and a new dress is hanging for you behind that screen." Lidia pointed to a beautiful black lacquer screen decorated in gold painted cranes with large wings, spans flying throughout the 4 panels with a beautiful oriental mountain range in the background.

Jessica pulled the sheet off the bed and walked behind the screen to find a red velvet dress on a mannequin. The long heavy dress came with a pure white lace bodice to wear underneath so the lace shown at the breast and out the bottom of the belled sleeves of the dress. A silver belt with red gems was loosely hung on Jessica's hips and a pair of silver slippers were waiting for her at the vanity. Jessica made her way to the vanity so Lidia could brush and curl her hair, lightly brush some blush on her cheeks and apply a light pink paste to her lips. A knock came at the door and once again Prince Jackson made himself known.

"How is my Huntress this morning?", Jackson said coming up behind Jessica and placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to her ear, "Did you sleep well after?"

"I slept fine, Your Highness," Jessica said sitting up straight trying to hold her composure. "When do I meet the archers?"

"Don't worry about the archers right now, Huntress," Jackson said with his arms behind his back and pacing. "It's time for breakfast!"

Jackson escorted Jessica down to the dinning hall where they were greeted with the bold smell of coffee, heavily buttered waffles, crispy bacon, fried and hard boiled eggs and freshly baked bread. He sat Jessica down to the left of him while Mark was at his right and directly across from her.

"Did you sleep well, Huntress?", Mark asked genuinely. "I hope the castle isn't too cold for you."

"I was a little chilly," Jessica said lying. "Luckily I had a nice heavy quilt to keep me warm once I was able to fall asleep. I was awake a good portion of the night." Jessica gave the Prince a slightly seductive look and bit her lip.

"Good," Mark said reaching for some waffles and fried eggs. "I'm glad you finally got to sleep. Last night was....interesting. Hopefully not too traumatizing for you."

"I'll be OK, Sir Mark," Jessica said reaching for some of the crispy strips of bacon, waffles and syrup and a hard boiled egg. "It was a bit intense last night between the Prince and my friends. I wish things were easier somehow."

"Would you like some coffee, ma'am?", a servant woman asked.

"Oh, yes please!", Jessica responded excitedly.

The coffee tasted of hazelnut, cinnamon and dark chocolate undertones with a vanilla bite. Every flavour hitting Jessica's tongue like an arrow hitting a bullseye, she'd never tasted coffee like this before.

"What do you taste, Huntress?", Mark asked curiously. "What coffee are they serving today?"

"My mouth is overwhelmed!" Jessica said throwing her hands in the air. "I can taste cinnamon, vanilla, hazelnut and....something else...but it's so wonderful! It smells so majestic and tastes even better!"

The Prince scoffed at their conversation of coffee tasting, he had no interest in it while devouring his eggs and bacon and buttering his freshly baked bread. The three of them shoveled so much food in their mouths they were barely able to walk out of the dinning hall without passing out. Prince Jackson and Sir Mark lead Jessica out to the court yard where she is meeting her army for the first time. As they walk out on the terrace and overlook the 50 archers in question, Jessica's eyes widen as she sees Yugyeom among them. Her heart dropped knowing the warrior elf has succumbed to the Prince's will. Jackson manipulated Yugyeom into joining forces instead of training his own army in the forest! Jessica became enraged at this thought and pushed Jackson back inside the castle and threw him against a wall.

"Why is Yugyeom among the archers?", Jessica yelled. "He's the lead Elf warrior! Why is he on my team of archers?" Jessica tightened her grip on Jackson's shirt.

The Prince winced as Jessica tightened her grip pinching some of the skin, "I figured he'd want to be close to you while you stay here training them."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Jessica yelled. "You're manipulating him! You want to hurt him! Let him go back to his army so they can fight for you."

He got that disgusting crooked smile again, "If I let him go back to his army they won't fight with me but against me. They will attempt to take you from here."

Jessica loosened her grip and softened her face, "What if I don't want to be here? What if I truly want Yugyeom to rescue me?" She began to feel guilty about the night of pleasure with the Prince.

"It doesn't matter what you want, Huntress," Jackson said, "I'm the Prince. It only matters what I want, and I want you _HERE_ warming _my_ bed and training _my_ archers. Is that so much to ask?"

Jessica gathered herself and her pride and walked back out to the terrace to accept her place as lead archer in the army. Sir Mark gave her a silver bow and silver arrows with poison tips for battle. Jessica also received her silver plated armor, cuffs, shin guards and white gold tiara. Back in California and working 3 menial and random jobs, Jessica felt like a nobody. Here, she was in control of an AMRY! An army of potentially fantastic archers, she was in control....mostly. Jessica was determined to make sure the Prince knew she had a backbone and could take control of anything she wanted, including his heart. Prince Jackson wanted to talk about cold hearts? Well, Jessica is Queen of cold heartedness, she'd mastered it over the years of bad boyfriends and people taking advantage of her. Clearly in this realm, it wasn't going to be much different and Jessica was ready to take anyone on who said she was incapable to doing anything.

"Introducing the Huntress Jessica as your new leader!", Sir Mark yelled holding Jessica's hand up high while her other hand raised her new bow with pride. "Jessica will train you; and lead you into battle. She is the Huntress, The guardian of the forest, therefore she is the best and Prince Jackson always requires the best. Listen to everything she says about fighting, protecting and being loyal."

Jessica was touched by the speech this valiant White Knight had to give about her. She blushed with every word he shouted to the archers and began to have the same fluttery feelings she had with Prince Jackson the night before. It was almost a Lancelot and Guinevere moment between Jessica and Mark; Prince Jackson could read that loud and clear. The Prince scowled at his First Knight and stormed off to his study where he pulled out a large silver key from his desk, moved a bookcase which was a secret passage used only for royalty to escape danger, and walked down to the dungeon. As Jackson passed a guard, he picked up a torch and continued down the corridor to the cells. At the end of the corridor he reached a cell that seemed to have been barred off for years, completely neglected and rotting. He opened the lock and pulled the nailed boards off the door to open it, he shown his torch inside:

"Brother, are you still alive?", Jackson asked into the darkness.

"I'm here," said a faint voice from a dark corner. "I can hardly walk, but I am alive. What do you want with me? Wherefore have you come for me? Has the chosen one returned?"

"Yes, she is here," Prince Jackson responded. "I need your help, Bam Bam. Are you able to come to the surface?"

"I asked you to put me here so you wouldn't kill me," Bam Bam responded. "I can't trust you in your winter wolf form. I'd rather be the decrepit troll of Narnia than be mauled by my blood-thirsty brother."

"The Huntress has returned to break the curse," Jackson pleaded, "We don't have to live like this anymore! I'm tired of lying to everyone about your death."

"I will come to the surface until you change," Bam Bam agreed. "But on the night you transform into that creature, I want to be locked away until you are done feeding."

"I promise, brother," Jackson sounded sincere for the first time in 200 years, "I will have you locked down here when I change into the winter wolf."

Prince Jackson picked up his limp twin and carried him to the study, where the Prince called for his servants to tend to his brother's wounds and weak muscles. Bam Bam was suffering from muscular dystrophy due to being locked in a cell for so long: his legs barely functioned and he could hardly hold a pencil. He wore a sheer scarf over his eyes for two days before being able to focus on daylight properly and could only eat soup until his stomach could handle solids. Living on bread, fruit, vegetables and water weakened his stomach a bit, any meat made him vomit for hours. The kitchen staff started him off with soups made from chicken broth and vegetable stock to keep his bowels and stomach at ease. Bam Bam got a hair cut, a bath and was dressed as he should be, like a Prince. The servants would help Bam Bam practice walking everyday and when he wasn't walking he was in a wheelchair.

"May I meet the Huntress?", Bam Bam asked. "I'm curious to know her."

"In good time, brother," Jackson responded. "She is busy training our archers so we can beat the Queen and break this curse. You will no longer turn into a disgusting troll on a full moon and I no longer a winter wolf who stalks you as his most precious prey. She cursed us as these creatures because we are brothers, twins; so one would constantly be fighting the other for the throne."

"Why is being a twin such an evil thing?", Bam Bam asked. "I was always told twins are a blessing."

"Not to a royal family," Jackson informed Bam Bam. "In a royal family, twins are bad luck because even though one is older, they are still the same age, and one is likely to bring shame to the family and cause massive bloodshed. One must always disappear in order for the family to live peacefully, but that never happens, does it?"

"No, no I suppose not," Bam Bam said quietly hanging his head. "But I am sickly and useless, so we don't have to argue about who will have the throne. You are strong and assertive, two things I could never be. Why would she cast a curse on us for that?"

"Because she sees more potential in you than in me," Jackson revealed. "In the Queen's eyes, I am the weak one which is why every full moon I turn into a winter wolf and you turn into a troll. The winter wolf's favourite meal is a nice, juicy ugly troll."

The sunlight beamed in on Jackson's face through the stained glass window of Bam Bam's bedroom. As he spoke of the curse and their family misfortune, Jackson kept his poise and his hands behind his back. Jackson loved his brother so much and refused to lose his temper seeing as he'd chased Bam Bam multiple times as a winter wolf attempting to eat him.

"Shall we practice your walking?", Jackson asked with a smile. "I know you're getting stronger. You'll be able to go out on the terrace and greet everyone as a Prince soon!"

Bam Bam smiled and nodded, "Yes, let's practice and afterward can we go to the kitchen and have some of that pudding mother used to make us?"

They both giggled and Jackson said, "Absolutely! We will have loads of pudding afterward. We'll eat it until we are sick, just like when we were kids."

♥♥

Jessica worked hard with her troops, she'd never actually remembered shooting a bow and arrow before, but somehow her muscle memory knew. As she got into her training, it was like a whole new being took over her body and mind, she was able to train all the troops at once with ease and without losing her temper. Watching Yugyeom suffer through this rigorous training made her heart hurt. Jessica wished he could be back in the forest training his own troops to wield swords, shoot arrows and tracking instincts. He shouldn't be here learning from her, Jessica didn't feel she was qualified to be teaching an elf warrior the basics of being an archer!

"How are you my love?", Yugyeom walked up to Jessica brushing the side of her face with the back of his hand. "Is he treating you well?"

"I haven't seen much of him since you left that night," Jessica said, and she wasn't lying. "Something has him preoccupied and behaving very secretive. I can spend as much time with you as I want!"

"Did he make you do anything you didn't want?", Yugyeom asked in fear.

"No," Jessica said, "He didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do." She wasn't lying, she wanted to have sex with Jackson and she wanted more. Every time they walked past one another in the halls of the castle, she began to remember their first night together, and how much she longed for his touch.

"I want to go back to the forest with you tonight," Jessica said.

"For what reason?", Yugyeom was confused. "Aren't you comfortable here?"

"I miss the forest and I miss you," She was halfway being honest and half way being horny. "I want to go back to the forest with you."

"You miss a mans touch, don't you?", Yugyeom asked giggling. "Come back to the forest with me, I will give you everything you need."

Jessica held his hand to her face and kissed his palm. She didn’t just miss the touch of a man, but in particular, she missed _his_ touch. Sleeping with the Prince made her forget how loving Yugyeom seemed to be, and how much he adored her despite the echo of his cold heart. Although, since he'd become an elf warrior, he changed somehow, her heart supplied. His heart wasn't as cold at it used to be and it seemed he cared more for Jessica than she cared for him, the roles had switched!

After a long day of training, Jessica followed Yugyeom back to his home in the forest. He hoisted her up a ladder leading her to a home high up in the trees. The trees spoke to her as she climbed up the ladder, welcoming her home again and again. Once they reached the top, Yugyeom went inside and got a bucket of warm water and a sponge.

"Take off your clothes," he said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Jessica gasped. "Why?"

"You need a bath," Yugyeom responded. "Take off your clothes and let me wash you."

"Out here where everyone can see?" Jessica asked, looking around at the trees that has been speaking to her.

"Don't be silly," Yugyeom laughed. "They've seen you naked plenty. No one here cares. Get undressed so I can wash you."

Jessica slipped out of her Huntress garments and Yugyeom hung them on a clothes line to wash later. He picked up the sponge, dipped it in the bucket of warm water and began to wash Jessica's legs. He seemed to enjoy washing her but didn't seem aroused; it was like bathing her was a perfectly normal thing! Jessica, however, was feeling quite different as he stood up and began washing her neck and chest, her back and bum and going between her legs.

"Eeep!" Jessica let out a yelp with the sponge between her legs.

"You ok?", Yugyeom asked.

"I'm OK," Jessica blushed. "Just startled with where the sponge went."

Yugyeom laughed, "Would you rather something else go there?" He asked, kissed Jessica while running his fingers down her tummy and into her, while his other arm was cupping her back and holding her close.

Jessica winced as his fingers found their way to her clit and made her moan in a way the Prince never managed. Yugyeom nibbled her ear and kissed her neck while continuing to please her relentlessly.

"Is this why you wanted to come back with me?", Yugyeom whispered in her ear. "Did you miss my touch that much? Was he not good to you?"

Jessica moaned as his fingers went a little deeper, "I missed you more than I thought I would."

Yugyeom removed his fingers, picked Jessica up and carried her inside to the bed. As he lay her out he began to nibble on her breasts and slowly make his way down between her legs where she began to feel pleasure she'd never felt before. A human's tongue is one thing, but an elf tongue is _so_ different. Jessica came almost immediately, unsure of whether is was Yugyeom's touch or the sheer fact of knowing she was having sex with an elf. An elf warrior who was ripped, handsome and truly wanted to love her. He came up over her body keeping her straddled and continued to kiss every part of her until he was able to place himself inside her. At this point, Jessica began to have more flash backs of her and Yuyeom having sex when he was still human and still under the Queen's control, which is why his heart was so cold. The sex was good back then too, but his heart was too frozen to truly be in it. This time, the sex was mind shattering, he was no longer frozen, but she was and BamBam was defrosting her one orgasm at a time.


	5. Huntress vs. The Angry Forest

Jessica woke up the next morning to Yugyeom cooking breakfast: fresh eggs from the bird's nest outside his window, bacon from a boar he caught a few days before she arrived and served on a bed of steamed moss.

"When did you get cursed again?", Jessica asked while putting her freshly washed clothes on.

"Right after you were cast out of Narnia and before the White Witch was ambushed by her own men," Yugyeom replied. "Why do you ask?"

Jessica cocked her head to the side confused, "Because...if the White Witch is dead, then shouldn't the curse have broken? Isn't that how it works?"

Yugyeom paused and his elf ears wiggled as he thought about the idea that had just been presented to him: "You're right! She must have a sister that survived or a daughter! That's the only way the curse could continue. Someone just as powerful or more powerful than the White Witch is still alive and in Narnia."

"Is it possible she could have had an accomplice that no one was aware of?", Jessica asked. "A Priestess maybe?"

Yugyeom paused again with bacon dangling from his mouth and scratched his head as he slowly continued to chew his food and think. His ears continued to twitch as he continued to contemplate who else could have been a part of casting the curse!

"I remember!", Yugyeom yelled scaring Jessica and making her spill eggs in her lap. "Sorry, babe," Yugyeom giggled and grabbed a towel from a drying line to wipe up Jessica's mess.

"What did you remember?", Jessica asked curiously.

"There was a Priestess who lived with the White Witch," Yugyeom responded. "She wasn't just _any_ Priestess though. She was a Sorceress from The Seven Isles in the Silver Sea, the Dark Island to be exact, and much more powerful than the White Witch. She must have given the White Witch the spell or they cast it together knowing they would have to combine their powers.

"Regardless of all that, the Priestess escaped Narnia shortly after the White Witch was killed: she was nowhere to be found after the battle."

Yugyeom put the dirty dishes into a wooden barrel of water, got dressed and escorted Jessica down from his tree loft.  They walked hand-in-hand toward the pond where JB lives when they stopped short, noticing a large tree that seemed to have turned a brownish grey. This was the only tree in the forest which did not greet them with a warm and cheerful _good morning_ ; instead it stood rigid and angry.

"There is something very wrong with that tree," Jessica whispered.

Yugyeom immediately put his hand over Jessica's mouth, " _shhhh_..."

They tiptoed past the angry tree toward JB's hut and saw his lights were out! In a slight panic after seeing the angry tree, Jessica and Yugyeom rushed to JB's front door and knocked loudly.

"What is it?", a grumpy JB growled when he answered the door. "Why are you knocking so loudly?"

"Let us in JB, it's urgent," Yugyeom said in a low voice.

JB stood aside as Yugyeom and Jessica ducked inside the dwarf's dark and dank abode with a dirt floor and moss decorating the ceiling. A musty smell hung in the air as JB grabbed three steins from his packed dirt cupboard and filled them with freshly brewed spiced ale.

"I see you noticed the trees are changing," JB said gruffly and slamming down the steins in front of Yugyeom and Jessica. "Huntress, are you aware of what's happening?"

Jessica nodded as her memory was slowly beginning to return, "Yugyeom and I think there was an accomplice working with the White Witch before she was killed."

"This is very possible," JB said wiping ale foam from his beard. "Considering we aren't back to our human form and can't return home, someone or something is keeping us this way."

"Could it be BamBam?", Yugyeom shuttered at the thought. "He did disappear shortly after the White Witch lost the battle."

"Not likely," JB said biting into a sourdough roll and offering a roll to Jessica and Yugeom. "Bam Bam is smart enough, but not evil enough. And Jackson's just....isn't smart enough. He wanted to be Prince real bad, sure, but he's definitely not smart enough to pull of working with the White Witch and not get killed."

"Jessica..." Yugyeom was cut off.

"Just _Jess_ ," Jessica insisted. "Please, call me Jess."

"OK... _Jess_ got the idea that maybe there was a Priestess involved," Yugyeom said. "I do vaguely remember a Sorceress from the Dark Island working with the White Witch. Do you think she could have had something to do with this?"

JB's more or less permanent scowl became even harder after that thought came to light: "This too is possible," JB said stroking his ale soaked beard. "Wasn't she cast out of Narnia too?"

"No one is really sure," Yugyeom shrugged as he took another drink of ale. "Some think she escaped so she wouldn't be killed with the White Witch. Others think some of the dwarves and elves got a hold of her and cast her out for banishing the Huntress."

The three of them drank their spiced ale and continued to ponder why the curse continued without the White Witch being alive and not knowing that the true source of the curse had followed Jess through the portal just days before.

♥♥

While BamBam's legs were getting stronger day by day, Jackson was beginning to wonder where Jess had run off to.

"Brother, what's wrong?", Bam Bam said walking into Jackson's room with his regal cane. "You've been staring out that window for 2 days."

"Jessica is gone," Jackson said sadly, "I haven't seen nor heard from her in days. The archers haven't even seen her."

Jackson briskly walked out of his room with his hands behind his back and went to his practice room. He changed into his fencing gear and began practicing his balestra, compound-riposte and coulé. Lidia walked in with a couple towels and set them down beside a bucket of cold water for Jackson to wipe his face with, as well as wipe down his sweaty body after taking off his fencing  leotard to change back into his royal clothing.

Jackson wearily and unwillingly walked outside to visit the archers to check on their progress without their leader. He was in shock to see Jess there in her armour shouting out drill commands just as she had been 2 days before. He beamed with excitement to see Jess back in her place and hoped she would explain why she'd been gone so long. Her absence perturbed him greatly and left him with a heavy heart and a guilty conscience for bedding her while she still belongs to Yugyeom, the warrior elf. He also knew that soon he'd have to lock his brother back in the dungeon for a week while the full moon took over his body.

"Prince, HELLO!", Jess smiled and waved enthusiastically.

Jackson smiled and waved back, "Huntress, where have you been?" He shouted down to her, "Please come upstairs, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Jess gave her last few commands to her archers and gave them some tasks to complete while she was gone. She then ran up the stairs to Prince Jackson's quarters where she saw a tall, thin young man wearing a similar outfit to Jackson, though not adorned as eloquently: he wore a lighter robe made of red velvet and gold lace trimmings, his cane was made of rosewood and adorned with a gold crown and red jewels. Jess was confused about the cane and soft shoes; the boy seemed far too young for such things.

"Huntress, I'd like for you to meet my brother," Jackson smiled and beckoned Jess to come forward. "This is Prince Bam Bam. He hasn't been in good health, which is why no one has seen him for a few years."

"It's an honour to meet you, Huntress!", Bam Bam said excitedly. "I've been begging my brother to let me meet you since I heard of your return. How are the archers?"

"It's an honour to meet you as well, your highness," Jess bowed. "The archers are doing well in their training; excelling quite quickly, actually."

"I'm pleased to hear it," Bam Bam smiled. "Sadly, I will be leaving for the East in a week, I hope to see you work with the archers before I depart."

"I'll happily show you their drills, Sire," Jess said, "But why are you going to the East? What is out there? And how long will you be gone?"

"I have some unfinished business to tend to," Bam Bam smirked. "Don't worry, I've made this journey many times before I fell ill. I'll be fine."

"Please come visit us in the training yard whenever you please," Jess bowed again and showed herself out.

♥♥

Back in the forest JB and Junior walked amongst the trees to see who was still on their side and who was slowly beginning to work against the forest dwellers.

 _"This is making me very nervous, JB,"_ Junior spoke telepathically with his dwarf companion.

 _"Me too, my little fox friend, me too,"_ JB responded.

With the trees slowly turning, they had to use their telepathy to communicate; it was the only safe way to contact the other woodland creatures and warn them of any nearby danger. Unfortunately, the trees would catch on and learn how to tap into the conversations. Once that happened, Hawks and Ravens would have to be used as messenger birds in order to warn one another and to pass on battle instructions. No one knew for sure how quickly the trees would betray the forest and no one knew who the trees were working for. Not knowing what kind of evil lay afoot was the biggest concern of all.

As JB and Junior continued walking through the forest to count how many trees had already turned, a large bird nest came crashing down in front of them, nearly crushing Junior!

"Eeep!", Junior squealed. "What is _THAT!?_ "

"It's a giant Hawk's nest!", JB's eyes widened as he stared at the large gold eggs in the nest. "This tree must have turned and thrown the nest from its branches."

Junior hopped up on the large nest and peered inside, "What do we do with the eggs?"

JB sighed and scratched his head, "There's a cave near my burrow that's empty, we can roll them back there and bring pieces of the nest back to keep the eggs warm until they hatch."

"They're pretty big, JB," Junior whined, "I think we need to call Yugyeom to help us."

"I'm already here," Yugyeom said perched on a boulder 10 feet away. "I've been tracking you, making sure you don't get into trouble."

"Hmph," JB scowled and crossed his arms. "You never trust us. Why don't you go track Prince Jackson, he's always up to no good."

"HAHA! Let's get these eggs to safety," Yugyeom jumped down from the boulder and into the giant nest. "Once they hatch, we can use them as transportation during battle."

"Do we even know whom or what we're up against?", JB glared.

"Nope," Yugyeom grunted pushing the golden egg over the rim of the nest. "But I have a feeling it's someone very powerful and we will need all the help we can get. Especially since the trees are already switching sides."

The three of them rolled the two large golden eggs to the cave near JB's burrow and placed the heavy nesting around the eggs to keep them safe and warm. Being unsure of where the mother was or how she would behave knowing her nest had been thrown from the top of an angry tree, they figured it best to keep the mother's scent near the eggs.

"Well, that should do it," Yugyeom said wiping his hands on his pants. "Just hope momma bird doesn't come after us for saving her babies."

Suddenly, there was a loud screech and beating of large wings above them. Yugyeom, Junior and JB all ducked inside the hut for safety as the large bird searched for her eggs. A loud crackle, tearing of roots and only the sound a woodland creature could hear; the tree screaming as it was torn from the ground. The giant bird carried the tree to the great river and dropped it in, watching the dark angry tree float down the river as it shouted and slowly died.


	6. BamBam Reveals His Darkness

Jess sat in her room tightening and re-stringing her bow and sharpening her arrows while thinking about whom or what they could possibly be fighting against. She jumped when she heard the shrieking of the angry tree being thrown into the river and looked out the window to see a giant Eagle angrily shaking the tree, snapping it in half and tossing it to the water. _What could have caused her to go so berserk?_ Jess thought to herself as she watched the large bird slowly settle down on a large mound of boulders and begin to peck at something quite fiercely! The sight of this made Jess run downstairs to the courtyard, jump on a horse and ride out to the forest to see what was happening! _She's too close to JB's burrow. What if she's attacking It?_

Jess rode furvuriously into the forest toward the burrow to save her friend. Upon approaching, Jess saw the wild giant Eagle calmly staring at two large golden eggs she'd gently plucked from the cave. Jess slowly approached the beast,

"Who are you?", Jess asked the Eagle.

"I am Winona, the last Fire Eagle," the beast spoke. "That enchanted tree threw my nest from its branches when it turned sides. I had to vanquish him. We have many spies returning to the forest, you see. It's my job to pluck them from the ground and destroy them."

"I'm glad to see your eggs are OK, Winona. My name is...." Jess was cut off buy the large Eagle.

"Jess the Huntress, yes, I heard of your return," Winona said sitting up straight and folding her wings. "When my young hatch, you may rear them as warrior birds to ride into battle."

"But...if you and your young are the last....", Jess paused.

"I will sacrifice my young for Narnia," Winona said wisely. "It is the Eagle's duty to supply wings to her Prince, even if the Prince is as stupid and belligerent as Prince Jackson." Winona looked tense and reluctant to hand her hatchlings over to Jess, "I know they will be in good hands with you Huntress and your betrothed, Yugyeom. He's a good Elf, he'll train them well."

Jess smiled at the thought of training two baby eagles to fight alongside her archers and Yugyeom's swordsmen. Winona very tenderly rolled her eggs back into the cave where they would safely hatch under her lovingly made tattered nest pieces.

"Remember, Huntress and Yugyeom," Winona said sternly. "My children are yours, don't let anyone else have them. Not even the Prince. They are wings for the Prince's warriors and archers. An Eagle's eyes will see things long before you do and will avert you from danger. Baby fire eagles are very precious and in demand; if my babies fall into the wrong hands they can be used for dark magic and other unspeakable things. Don't let this happen."

After Winona gave her warning, she majestically beat her large wings as she rose above the forest, leaving ripples of wind and sound all throughout. Jess watched in awe as Winona scowerd the forest for traitors and one-by-one began to unearth them and drop them into the river to send them to the loggers at the bottom of the waterfall. There, the evil trees would be chopped into logs for housing, widdled into arrows or carved into axe handles for battle. Angry trees have a beautiful wood once polished, almost looks like Buckeye burl with a hint of purple. It is the best wood to make weaponry from because their hard dark hearts, which make the wood dense and sturdy. In order to guarantee the tree is absolutely dead and no longer able to send messages to whomever they are working for, there is a drying process: first, the dwarves pull the supposed dead trees from the river and allow the trees to dry in the sun under a blanket of river weed. After two days of the weed, blanket the tree is stripped of its bark and then sits in the sun naked for another full day. FInally, after 3 days of drying the tree is slowly dismembered of it's branches for weaponry while the trunk is used for housing.

♥♥

Jess awoke the next day nuzzled in Yugyeom's arms and Junior cuddled up at their feet purring noisily away and occasionally tickling Yugyeom's toes with his whiskers. Jess creeped out of bed for a breath of fresh air on the balcony. Her naked body drank in the sun like a sunflower turning it's head in the same direction. 

"Huntress! Huntress!", a colourful bird squawked as it slowly landed on the balcony railing practically out of breath. "You and Yugyeom need to come to the clearing immediately! It's urgent!"

With that, the rainbow coloured bird flew off  still making quite a fuss to other tree top homes spreading the message to meet in the clearing. Jess walked back inside and sat on the side of the bed stroking Yugyeom's face and brushing his long blonde hair from his face. Yugyeom's hand grabbed Jess' wrist like lighting and pulled her on top of him:

"What'd that damn bird want?", He asked half awake but smiling.

"Everyone is being summoned to the clearing for an urgent meeting," Jess replied gently kissing Yugyeom's nose.

Yugyeom smiled and giggled softly as he rolled Jess over on the bed and softly rubbed her upper thigh down to her knee while staring intently into her eyes: "I think they can wait another 30 minutes, don't you?"

"Mhmm...", Jess softly moaned as Yugyeom ran his hands up Jess' arms over her head and began to slowly kiss her mouth, chin and neck down to her breasts  and moving slowly toward her navel. Yugyeom's favourite area on Jess' body to caress, lick and kiss were her hips, while Jess' favourite part of Yugyeom was his tongue and all the magical things he could do to her with it; and that he did. Another 30 soul cleaving minutes later and Jess wasn't sure who she was anymore nor was she sure she could actually get dressed and leave the tree house without making love to Yugyeom at least once more.

"We need to go to the meeting, my love," Yugyeom said calmly. "We can enjoy each other naked when we get home." Yuegyeom smiled and wiggled his elf ears in delight as he caressed Jess' still naked and very tempting body.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Jess said seductively as she caressed Yugyeom's chest, stomach and penis.

Yugyeom winced in pleasure and reluctantly grabbed Jess' hand saying, "We _need_ to go to the meeting."

Jess grabbed her brown buckskins and bow and the two of them headed down the ladder to meet with Junior, JB and YoungJae and off to the meeting they went. As the five of them entered the clearing, Jess saw a massive temple of stone pylons dug into mossy hills covered in beautiful flowers she'd never seen before and stone seating stacked high like a Greek amphitheatre. A hunched over armadillo with a long white beard and a gnarly brown cane stood in the centre and spoke with a booming voice:

"I've asked you all here as an Elder of the forest to address an astonishing discovery!", the armadillo said boldly. "It has come to our attention that a new evil source has recently entered Narnia! Who this evil entity is, we have yet to discover! Please be on your guard as the trees who once followed the White Witch slowly turn to fight with this new evil, this new...." The old armadillo coughed loudly, "….this new darkness that which has befallen Narnia. We need all able bodies to train and fight in this battle. We don't know what mysterious powers we are up against yet, any woodland creatures able to speak or not are eligible." The old armadillo continued to hack, "I'm sorry, my time for descending into the dark forest is near. I shall leave you all within the week to go meet with Aslan. My son, Jester, will take my reign. Also, I would like to welcome the Huntress back to the forest, everything has changed so much since your return! Please come here my dear."

Jess slowly and awkwardly approached the old frail armadillo and turned to greet her audience: "Please welcome your Huntress back to the forest!", the armadillo shouted. "She is the reason the trees are so green again, our elf warrior Yugyeom is alive again and raising his army of elves, dwarves and woodland beasts to defeat this evil entity which is disturbing the peace here in Narnia. The chosen one has returned."

The old armadillo kneeled and bowed his head, everyone in the stadium followed suit. Jess looked around her to see everyone, including Yugyeom kneeling before her, some offering their sword, some offering their bow and arrow. Others offered out a club, an axe, fist or a gesture of love and gratitude. Jess's eyes filled with tears as she saw her people accepting her and welcoming her home with such warmth; back in Sacramento, all Jess would have received upon coming home from work was a muttered _hello_ as she walked through the living room seeing her grotesque and obese mother sitting on the couch watching TV. In Sacramento, going home was always a depressing sight: an overweight mother who has no ambition to do anything, a spoiled little sister who doesn't understand the real world yet and a bum of a boyfriend who only asked for money. Jess would choose this crazy realm called _Narnia_ , any day, over her old life back in California.

♥♥

Somewhere to the East, a large ship was about to set sail when a beautiful young woman with long auburn hair and blonde curls covered in a large crimson velvet hood, approached the ship's loading dock:

"I am Shareen, Priestess of the Dark Island," she said as her eyes glowed an acid green. "I will pay you handsomely if you grant me passage to my kingdom."

The Orc grunted, " _snort_ , your highness, you have returned. Your dragons have been waiting for you." The Orc bowed and allowed the Priestess to pass.

"How many of them are still living?", Shareen asked coldly as she lit a candle in the Captain's quarters. "At least two I hope, a male and female so I may continue the bloodline."

 _SNORT_ , "Yes your highness, one male and one female remain. Also, the female just laid 3 eggs."

"WONDERFUL!", the Priestess shouted excitedly pulling the large crimson draped hood from her head. "I hear there is a giant female fire eagle terrorizing my trees in the enchanted forest...I will need my dragons in order to fight her off and burn her young."

"Shareen, is that you?", came a romantic and charismatic voice from a dark four post bed carved with mermaids, seaweed and whales as decor. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon? However did you get back?"

"I followed the Huntress from her chamber in the human world," Shareen sneared as she approached the Captain. "A silly naïve girl who follows her friend willy nilly and she's so trusting...." The Priestess was cut off.

"However did you find her?", the Captain said straightening his long black curly wig and picking up a wooden pipe carved from a dead angry tree, and lit the cherry that slowly burned inside from earlier. "Was she easy to befriend and lure?"

Shareen cackled loudly, "Jess? She's despicable! Working 3 jobs to take care of her family? And not very good paying jobs at that, she takes whatever comes her way! Including that lame cheater boyfriend of hers she always complained about...oh what was his name? Chuck, that's right, not only is he a bum of a boyfriend but his name is also....strange." Shareen poured herself a glass of whiskey and shot it back, "My it's good to be home Captain Bam Bam. I've really missed you."

Bam Bam lured himself into Shareen's arms and nibbled on her earring, "I've missed you too, Priestess. I've been longing for a _real_ woman's touch for over 200 years."

Bam Bam gestured for the crew member to leave his quarters as he pulled Shareen closer and moved her toward the bed. He hastily pulled off his gloves so he could feel Shareen's warm glowing skin on his fingers once more and gently ran his fingers down her neck to her cleavage and began to untie the front of her heavy red velvet dress.

"You may have to cut me out of this dress, Captain," Shareen said breathing heavily. "Do you remember how to untie a corset? And however did you escape that dank cell?"

"My mind may not remember, Miss," Bam Bam said gently. "But these hands will never forget, nor will they ever forget your body and how to please it. Also, my pitiful Prince brother let me out knowing I was planning to travel to the East."

The Captain spread Shareen's legs and ran his hands up her thighs slowly to find the rim of her bloomers and slowly pulled them off. Shareen gripped the sides of the bed as Bam Bam ran his fingers up inside her to make her wince and moan just as she had before she was cast out of Narnia, like all the times they had made love before on that same ship on the Silver Sea. Clumsily, Bam Bam managed to undress Shareen and himself while Shareen took off his Captain's wig to reveal his natural hair. As Bam Bam made his way down between Shareen's legs with his tongue and fingers, she let out a loud yalp of pleasure: she hadn't felt his touch in so long and yearned for it greatly. Those boys in the human world had no idea what they were doing when it came to women, they were all too selfish! But Bam Bam...Captain Bam Bam knew his way around Shareen's body. He knew every pleasure spot: how to give her goose pimples, how to make her hot, how to make her wince and moan, how to make her cum multiple times and he knew how to make her orgasm.

As the supposed crippled Bam Bam tied Shareen to his bed and readied her body for the most intense pleasure she was about to endure since she left Narnia, he asked her, "What shall I call you?"

Shareen breathing heavily in anticipation of his large penis inside her making her cum over and over for the next 3 hours, said, "Call me Michelle..."


	7. Salvation

Shareen lay naked on the bed next to her lover and watched his chest slowly rise and fall as he slept peacefully while she ran her finger softly down his chest and under the blanket. Realizing that Bam Bam was completely out and wasn’t about to be roused for another roll in the sheets, Shareen got up and walked over to the table under the giant window and poured herself a glass of wine. The Silver Sea was unusually calm and this left Shareen with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, she hadn’t heard the rumbles of the Zydon yet. _Those damn pirates better not have killed it!_ Shareen thought while tightly gripping her goblet. The Zydon is a beautiful and dangerous shimmery dragon like creature that slithers its way through the crisp blue waters and on occasion he’ll crawl up on a warm rock to sun bathe his glimmering scales. As Shareen stood naked in the window she caught a glimpse of a faint shimmer in the water almost directly below her.  _Azuelo!_ She could see his purple, silver and blue shimmery scales swimming along hugging the ship and his tendril like mane flowing behind him.

            “It’s the Zydon!” Shareen heard someone shout from the crows nest. “Grab your harpoons before it attacks!”

            Shareen quickly put on her robe and ran out on deck: “STOP! Don’t harm that creature, he’s mine!”

            “Get back inside Priestess, you don’t know what this monster can do!” a Pirate cautioned her.

            “Of course I know what he can do,” Shareen sneered at the pirate. “I raised him. He’s a water dragon from the Dark Isle. PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS! Azuelo will not harm this ship so long as I am on board.”

            She glared at the pirates before going back to the captain’s quarters to enjoy and other glass of wine and enjoy the view of the sea while sitting naked on the chaise lounge next to another large window. Shareen enjoyed sailing on the Silver Sea, it brought back many fond memories of when she was an apprentice setting sail from South Narnia to the Dark Isle for training. She glanced down and noticed Bam Bam’s glistening gold pipe that he used to play for her when they first became lovers: more fond memories of being aboard a ship. Before her and Bam Bam made love for the first time after the White Witch had her demise and the Huntress was cast out, before _she_ was cast out: Bam Bam had written a beautiful song for her while playing his pan pipe. If it were not for the beautiful song, Shareen would have allowed Bam Bam to die in the jaws of his own twin brother, instead she placed an enchantment on him after he tamed the wild Zydon with his music. Shareen did not only control the water dragons but also the land and air dragons, Priestess Shareen was almost invincible and back in Narnia where she belongs.

©©

            As the curse became more and more apparent in the forest, large rats began to appear and produce offspring. Soon the forest had developed a section called the swamp, where large bursts of fire occurred randomly and the large oversized rodents resided. Yugyeom was more than happy to hunt these crazy beasts for their meat and fur:

            “These beasts will make fine clothes for Jess and I,” the Warrior Elf gloated. “Can’t wait to bring one home to her!”

 _Yeeehaaa!_ He yelled as he decapitated the head of one of the large beasts, “Perhaps I should bring one back for the Prince….I’m sure he loves to devour his own kind.”

Junior followed closely behind Yugyeom as the hunting continued, “Shouldn’t we slow down?” Junior asked while trotting briskly. “The fire Eagle can only carry so many as well as you!”

“Then you’ll carry one!” Yugyeom said, “I’m sure that strong back and tail of yours can handle at least a small female rodent of unusual size.”

Junior waggled his tail about as he sensed another large rodent approaching, “There she is!” Junior hissed and furrowed his tail while pouncing at the large female rodent. Junior buried his sharp teeth into her neck as she flailed him about trying to fend him off. Yugyeom grabbed an arrow and panned his aim on the creature so as not to hit Junior in the process.

“Junior, Let go!” Yugyeom demanded.

Junior let go just as an arrow buried itself deep into the beast’s neck where Junior had latched on. Yugyeom frantically looked through every bush to find Junior after killing the beast, the poor little two tailed fox was thrown against a rock and knocked unconscious. The Elf picked up his little two tailed friend and gently rested him in his pack while putting the oversized rodent into his large net and dragging everything back to the palace.

Jess could see Yugyeom dragging the large net back over the dirt road but saw no Junior, she became worried and ran out to greet them:

“Where is Junior?!” Jess asked frantically.

“He’s here in my pack,” Yugyeom lowered himself so Jess could pull the little fox out. “He’s unconscious from fighting a beast. Take him inside quickly!”

Jess plucked the two tailed fox from Yugyeom’s pack and carried him inside to her room. Poor little Junior had a bloodied head and his fur was mangled. Jess quickly grabbed a towel and some warm water to dab Junior’s head with as his tongue hung out and he breathed ever so slightly; she worried over his wheezing. Prince Jackson walked in:

“What’s happened?” Jackson demanded, “What is with all the large rats running through my Kingdom and why is your…poor excuse of a fiancé….at my gate with 6 dead rats?”

“Junior is unconscious, sire.” Jess said impatiently. “He’s wounded from battling those large rodents you’re so worried about. AND as for Yugyeom, you should be thanking him! He’s just brought food for the troops, you and the entire court!”

Prince Jackson stood astonished at Jess’ response to his abrupt entry, he did not expect her to be so….feisty and obtrusive. He had to be honest with himself though, this is the Jess he fell in love with the moment she walked through his gate. 200 years earlier, when she was just _The Huntress_ , she was plain and uninteresting; now she is someone else. Jess the Huntress is someone who has lived many lives in a different world only to return here and teach them something new. Prince Jackson fell in love with the _new_ Huntress, the old Huntress is now nothing more than a memory, a memory of someone who annoyed him and badgered him about keeping the forest clean and to respect what the earth gave him. Living with Yugyeom hasn’t exactly been a walk in the park for him either; he got the same reprimanding from Yugyeom as he received from the _original_ Huntress; _don’t cook your vegetable or fruits with meat, it is unsanitary. If you must serve cooked vegetables with your meat, cook them separately. And no talking animals are allowed to be meals. Any animal that speaks is sacred or could also be a human who is cursed._

Turns out, the oversized rats are all humans whom are cursed, they have been cursed by Aslan to roam this world as grotesque creatures who have no purpose but to do bad since they refuse to change. Once Jackson got wind of this fact, he began to question his own life and how he’s been living. _Will I become one of those grotesque creatures because I go out once or twice a month and eat innocent creatures?_ This worried the Prince greatly, because, although he’s not the brightest nor the strongest Prince or King; he doesn’t feel he should be curse with being a giant rodent for the rest of his life! On the contrary, Prince Jackson felt he was already living his own hell with being forced to eat innocent people and always attempting to kill his own twin every full or new moon.

“Huntress, I’m very sorry for intruding,” Prince Jackson bowed to her, “I shall take my leave as you mend this humble creature.”

Jess looked confused as Jackson bowed his way out of her room as if _she_ were the royalty and not him. Her attention immediately returned to Junior as he coughed a little and opened his little red eyes then gave her, what seemed to be a smile with his tongue hanging out as he panted a bit. Jess felt the need to rub Junior’s tummy to make him feel better; as she did so, Junior’s left foot began to kick slightly out of enjoyment. He was definitely back to normal! Jessica giggled slightly as she saw him come too and back to his normal self. She picked him up and gently threw him over her shoulder like a baby and rocked him about in joy. Junior licked Jess’s ear in happiness to see her and she set him down on the floor:

“You’re feeling a bit better I see,” Jess said while petting Junior’s head.

“Oh yes Huntress!” Junior purred.

“I’ll bet you’re hungry,” Jess said happy to see her friend awake and bouncing around.

“Oh YESSS!” he squealed. “I’d like some eggs and bacon and wild pig if you have it!” Junior waggled his tail in excitement. He knew there was oversized rodent to be devoured as well and his mouth watered at the thought.

Jess directed her four legged friend down to the kitchen where they found some fresh eggs to cook and some left over chicken thighs from the night before for him to devour. They both looked up sharply as Yugyeom came into the kitchen dragging the large rodents behind him and reeking of blood and mud; Jess, regardless of how her lover smelled, ran to him immediately.

“I’m so happy to see you’re safe!” Jess crooned. “Do your scratches hurt? I hear scratches from these beasts are poisonous and hurt a lot!”

“No, my love,” Yugyeom said cupping Jess’ face in his hand, “They don’t hurt at….”

Yugyeom fell hard on the stone floor at the three striped gash on his shoulder began to turn from a dark red to a brown-ish green. The poison from the rat who’d struck him had begun to sink in to his blood stream. Jess saw the colour change, picked her lover up and heaved him over her shoulder to carry him to a safer place. Junior followed close behind to make sure Jess didn’t grow faint from carrying such a large creature on her shoulder; they reached an empty room and Jess gently placed Yugyeom on the bed.

“Junior, what do we do?” Jess asked frantically, “I don’t know how to cure this!”

“Don’t cry huntress,” Junior said as he jumped up on the bed next to Yugyeom, “You always think of something. I know you! I’ve seen you cure this before!”

“What did I use?” Jess asked as tears rand down her face, “Where did I go?”

“You used toad stools from the enchanted pond!” Junior explained, “You just walked to the pond and asked the toads for their mushrooms and lily pads that glow right before dawn.”

“That sounds difficult,” Jess said crying and frustrated. “It’s almost dawn, will I make it?!”

“Come with me, Jess,” Junior waggled his tail and let his tongue hang out in excitement, “Let’s get a horse and I will take you there! You’ll remember then!”

Jess quickly followed Junior to the horse stable to find the quickest horse en-route to the swamps of light where Jess would find her salvation with her lover once more.


	8. The Sisterhood Begins

Shareen saw the large rat infestation that had happened upon her Kingdom since she’d been cast out and she was greatly displeased. Standing on the barge, Shareen could see the large rodents walking among her people as if they too were human! She sneered at them in disgust and was shamed at the sight of her own people accepting these creatures as human; Shareen, for the first time, was ashamed.

            “Who are you?” Shareen shrieked as her aura glowed a bright acid green while she pointed at the grotesque rabid creatures roaming the streets of her Kingdom. “ _WHO ARE YOU?!_ ” Shareen demanded again without a response.

            Her eyes glowed ice blue with an acid green glow still hovering about her as she floated off the ship and across the sea toward land. Shareen continued her rampage on land destroying businesses, homes and lives until she heard Bam Bam play: he began to play that sweet song of his on his pan pipe. The only way to tame a beast…..

            “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Shareen shrieked loudly as she covered her ears, “I am defending my…OUR Kingdom!” She wasn’t willing to give into him that easily. Shareen wasn’t about to let the opposite sides of the sea join as one.

            Bam Bam continued to play to keep the giant rodents at bay while Shareen safely made her way to her castle…

            “Why did you do that?” Shareen asked Bam Bam, “I could have taken them on my own.”

            “Could you?” Bam Bam asked condescendingly, “Who was it that saved you and tamed the sea dragon? Who helped you to breed those dragons? Oh…that’s right…me….”

            “You insolent little prick,” Shareen sneered. You’re no better than your brother…

            “And yet you can’t keep your hands off of me,” Bam Bam said snidely, “You always come back for more. You always fuck me one more time…” he smirked. “Guess you shouldn’t have blessed me?”

            “No, I shouldn’t have,” Shareen said clenching her teeth. “You’re worse than your brother and stronger than I though.”

            Shareen threw her massive black cape behind her and walked down the dark stone hall t her dragon’s den. There she met face-to-face with her friends:

            “There you are gorgeous,” as she pet her male specimen under the chin. “Your scales are so soft and warm, just like our fathers! Oh and your colour is so elegantly dark purple! _Perfect!”_

            Shareen was ecstatic to see her new hatchlings so fine, she also visited the parents to make sure they were suitable enough to breed at least two more eggs before their offspring do. She found that both the older male and female can breed at least two more eggs and the younger two can create up to 4. This motivated Shareen to prepare an army for war against Prince Jackson! Shareen wasn’t just excited to have her dragon team, but also Jackson’s fraternal twin could help to win over _all_ of Narnia.

            “How are you my love,” Bam Bam asked as he waltzed in the room, “Heard you’re a bit tense., anything I can do for you?” Bam Bam rubbing Shareen’s shoulders and kissed her neck.

            “You may do anything you want with me our highness,” Shareen said seductively, “As long as you promise to make me your Queen when you help me over throw Narnia…”

            Bam Bam was a bit taken back by this statement, “Whatever do you mean, my love? Over throw Narnia?”

            “Isn’t that what we agreed on before I was cast out?” Shareen asked.

            “It still pertains to now?” Bam Bam asked confused, “I just spent 200 years in a cell for you and you still want me to over throw my brother?”

            “it’s your destiny, Bam Bam, “ Shareen said as she groped Bam Bam’s groin and massaged it, “You wouldn’t give me up would you?”

            Bam Bam grimaced in pleasure and attempted to pull away only finding himself lost in Shareen’s fingers and tongue on his balls. He moaned in pleasure as she continued to keep him hypnotized with her tongue and kisses.

            Bam Bam awoke the next morning chained to the bed and with an astronomical hangover: he had no clue what was going on. Shareen very quickly appeared telling him:

            “You’re officially mine now,” Shareen said, “I’ve made sure I have conceived your child.” She laughed wickedly and walked away.

            Bam Bam struggled to get out of the binds Shareen had tied him with but it was no use, the more he struggled the tighter the ropes became. He chose to lie there naked and vulnerable to everything and everyone until someone came to his rescue.

©©

            Bam Bam had gotten himself into quite the predicament with telling people he is traveling to the east and to not be worried. Well…now he is tied to a four post bed, naked and vulnerable to his crazy lover who just wants his baby! Jackson is thinking his brother is going to the east to settle disputes, while knowingly his brother is part of the problem.

            “I haven’t heard from Bam Bam in 3 days!” Prince Jackson yells, “Where is he? His falcon should have flown in by now!”

            “I’m sorry your highness,” the magistrates says, “We had hoped to hear from him by now.”

            “Well keep looking!” Jackson demanded, “That’s my brother out there and who knows what could have happened in his condition! I told troops to go with him!”

            “He declined troops, your majesty,” the soldier said. “I am sorry we didn’t re-enforce the idea.”

            “He declined troops?!” the Prince yawped, “In his condition?”

            “His condition, sire?” the soldier asked confused…..

            “He’s lame you idiot!” Jackson yelled, “What other Prince would leave here besides me who isn’t lame…”

            The soldier again confused said, “Your highness, Prince BamBam left walking normally on both feet with his horse before mounting and riding away like he does once a month,”

            “Then who is in the cell whislt I am at large killing innocent people?!” Prince Jackson asked while foaming at the mouth…

            The guard shook in terror, “They plant someone with his smell, sire.”

            “How long has this benn happening?” Prince Jackson sneered with his nose on the guard’s

            “ss….ince the curse….sire….” the guard sniveled. “And no one knows why, sire….but it’s always..happ..pppaned….”

            Jackson backed down and didn’t eat the guard, but he did eat half the artillery to prove a point:

“You don’t have me, you don’t have ammo: don’t forget who gives you money.”

            “Bring me Jess, she makes me happy,” Jackson said sneering more while drooling…He waited patenting for Jess to come to his room before he would pounce on her:

            “Why have you called me here in the middle of the night?” Jess asked angrily…”I was dreaming!”

            “Because I want to know where my brother is and it seems you may have a hand in his disappearance.”

            “WHAT!” Jess screeched, “I have done no such thing! There a lot of crazy girls here in the LA area, but I’m not one of them!”

            “LA, what is that?” Prince Jackson asked, “is that another island?”

            “NO!, Jess shouted, “It’s Los Angeles, California….that’s where I’m from!”

            “Jess!,” yelled the Prince grasping her shoulders, you are home!

            Jess awoke the next day in her bed at the castle and was depressed, she longed to be with Yugyeom and his freshly baked eggs and steamed moss.

♥♥

            Shareen was settling very nicely back into her kingdom with Bam Bam at her side, caressing her and making her cum at every will. Sometimes during a ceremony she would ask Bam Bam to finger her! During her inauguration she asked him to make her cum at the end of her speech for her becoming queen of the Dark Isle. Shareen asked Bam Bam to place his fingers in the place she liked the most so she could cum at the end of her speech to make it more...enticing, _Isn’t that what you men do for your presidential speeches?!_

            Shareen decided to use her womanhood adventurously and to her advantage. Shareen wasn't afraid to make a statement and complete her mission using sex or by swaying people and making them think they are special to her when they are merely a minion. Shareen was kind when she wanted to be, but when provoked, she was anything but kind. Shareen was infamous for beheading people just for stealing bread, lying to a guard or committing adultery. As Queen, she saw she had more power than ever before and decided to take advantage of this as well. She is Queen of the Dark Isle for a reason, because no other Kingdom will have her. The people of the Dark Isle bend to her every will and tolerate her unreasonable requests: mostly out of fear but also out of loyalty for their dragon Queen.

"Bam Bam, Dear, pour me another glass of wine?", Shareen cooed at her lover. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather today and need some liquid encouragement."

Bam Bam obliged his lover by pouring her the last of the wine in the decanter, "Are you stressed that much? What can I do to help?"

"You can hand me that glass of wine and then leave," Shareen said sharply. "I need to be alone right now. As much as I like your hands I really need some time to organize things so I can run my Kingdom more efficiently."

Bam Bam nodded and lef the room with haste. Slowly closing the door behind him he leaned againt the wall and took a deep breath and sighed. Being Shareen's lover was beginning to take it's toll on him both emotionally and mentally. He was beginning to feel abused and less loved. When they first started out things were hot and heavy and going the way he had always hoped, but after a few years things took a turn for the worst and now he is left empty and unhappy. Bam Bam almost wishes he were back in that dank cell in his brother's castle pretending to be malnutritioned and weak. What he wouldn't give to see Jess again: her bright smile, her long dark hair blowing in the wind as she raised her bow and arrow, her elf clothing regardless of the fact that she's human. Bam Bam just imagined these things and he felt happier and less stressed. But how could he compete against his brother for her? How could he compete against the strongest elf of the wood for her? Bam Bam fell into depression as he came to realize he is no match for either of those men. Shareen is the best he could do and she is all he's got. He hung his head and walked toward the edge of the castle tower and looked over to see how high the drop was. Bam Bam pondered throwing himself over because he felt he had nothing else to live for if he couldn't be happy. Shareen had sucked the life out of him and he wasn't sure what else there was to do. Is there anything left in this world for him? Can he escape back to the real world and become a normal human again? Not without Jess he can't. She has to break the curse before any of them can follow her back.

"Sir Bam Bam!", a soldier called from behind.

"Yes, Cratecook?", Bam Bam asked.

"Sir, there is a peasant here to see you about an issue in the village," Cratecook answered.

"OK, Cratecook," Bam Bam acknowledged. "I shall be down momentarily."

Bam Bam slowly made his way down to the courtroom to address the issue in the village since Shareen wasn't feeling well.

"What seems to be the issue, sir?" Bam Bam asked.

"Sir Bam Bam, my cattle have fallen ill and the Queen's dragons are feasting upon them. What can you do for me to save my livestock?"

"What are your cattle falling ill from?", Bam Bam asked.

"I do not know sir," the peasant repied, "They seem to be poisoned since they refuse to eat or drink water. They just starve and fall over then the dragons come."

"Hmmm...", Bam Bam pondered. "This is perplexing indeed. Allow me to examine your farm sir and I shall do what I can."

"Oh, thank you sir! Thank you!" The peasant responded excitedly.

Bam Bam followed the peasant out to his farm and saw a ghastly sight: dead livestock scattered across the field. Cows, chickens, pigs and dogs: all dead and half eaten. The smell of rotting flesh and meat was enough to kill a person so Bam Bam covered his nose with his kerchief and walked forward into the graveyard of animals.

"Sir, what did you say you thought killed these animals?", Bam Bam asked.

"Poison, sir," the peasant replied. "That's all I can think of since they just stop eating and then die a few days later."

"I don't think it's poison," Bam Bam exclaimed. "The dragons are possessing them and the animals starve themselves. That's how the dragons work then they want to feed."

"Are you sure, sir?" The Peasant asked. "No poison is involved?"

"I am sure, dear peasant," Bam Bam said still covering his nose, "I live with the woman who controls these beasts and I know how they work. Poisons definitely did not kill your animals. Please bury them as soon as you can so the stench doesn't fill the village."

"Yes Sir, I will Sir!", the peasant promised.

Shortly after Bam Bam left the farm the stench that was slowly covering the village subsided for the peasant had buried his dead animals. Several villagers had come to the castle complaining of the stench in the past week and Shareen was fed up with it. She wasn't willing to take responsibility for her dragons feasting on the local's livestock and causing problems. Most of the villagers were terrified to approach her about the situation afraid that they would be beheaded or tortured for supposed false allegations.  The villagers would never lie to their Queen, they were far too loyal to leave her or lie to her. They adored her so much they built this city for her in anticipation of her return to Narnia someday. However, some villagers were becoming resentful and began to regret creating this utopia for such a selfish and irresponsible Queen. Some quietly pondered to leave because they _knew_ the trees were listening and the birds were watching. On the Dark Isle, no place was safe to make a plan for escape.

 

 

 

♥♥

Jess wandered around the castle in her new gown which Prince Jackson had made for her. A beautiful long flowing sky blue silk gown with London sleeves and a gold sash around her waist. Jess missed her warrior garb and her archery equipment, she longed to be back on the ground with her men to continue training them. Unfortunately, Jackson didn't trust her to be outside so she was now a prisoner in her own home, forced to behave as royalty and do as she was told instead of her being in charge. Jess moped about the castle depressed and staring at the ground with every sultry step in her soft silk slippers. Her shoulders hunched over and her head hung low as she held back her tears of agony and loneliness from not being able to see her friends or Yugyeom. What she wouldn't give to be back in his arms, naked and lying in bed in his tree house back in the forest. Sadly, it's too dangerous for her to be there and being in the castle was her safest place from the evil trees and listening ears of the forest critters. Jess almost regretted following that damn bead trail to the armoire and crawling inside. At the same time, she understands that this is who she is and was at one time: this is her destiny.

"Misses, are you OK?", the new handmade called out to her. "You look ill! Are you with child?"

"NO Matilda!", Jess shouted. "I am NOT with child I am sad and miss my lover. Jackson won’t allow me to leave!"

"Oh Misses," Matilda said empathetically, "The Prince cares for your well being and wants you to stay safe. This is the best place for you at this time."

Matilda held Jess' hands and spoke to her with empathy and tried to comfort her: "I know Matilda and I appreciate everything you're doing for me," Jess said. "But I miss Yugyeom so much! Also, I miss my freedom and my troops! That's why Jackson asked me to be here right? To train the men in archery? Or does he have other ideas?" Jess raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

Matilda took a deep breath and sighed, "I shouldn't tell you this but....the Prince has alteririoir motives with you being here. He wants to marry you...."

Jess took a step back in shock, "what?! He's holding me captive so he can make me his bride?!" Jess blacked out from shock and hit her head on the stone wall as she fell. Matilda ran to her side to help Jess up but she would not wake.

"Mr. Chon! Mr. Chon!" Matilda cried.

A lanky Chinese man ran up the stairs to see what was the matter and saw Jess on the floor with a bloodied forehead and Matilda attempting to stop the bleeding.

"What happened Miss Matilda?", Mr. Chon asked.

"She fainted, sir," Matilda exclaimed, "Find Prince Jackson or Sir Allen to help get her back to her room!"

"Right away, Ma'am," Mr Chon said as he about-faced and ran back down the stairs to find help.

About 15 minutes later, which felt like an eternity to Matilda, Mr. Chon and Sir Allen came running up the stairwell to rescue Jess.

"Miss Matilda, how badly is she hurt?", Sir Allen asked as he examined the bloddy bump on Jess' forehead.

"She should be fine, Sir," Matilda said, "She just seems depressed and she hasn't eaten much lately. I accidently gave her a fright and she collapsed while hitting her head on the wall."

"I shall fetch a Doctor," Mr. Chon said in haste.

"Good idea Mr. Chon," Sir Allen agreed. "Find a Doctor for her so we can have her fixed up quickly."

Matilda wanted to stop them but held her tongue, she didn’t want to strike fear into them nor did she want to get in trouble for the truth. If anyone knew what she had told Jess she would not just lose her job but potentially lose her life. Matilda kept quiet and waited next to Jess and held her hand until the Doctor arrived.

"Seems he has a nasty cut on her head," the Doctor observed, "Let's have a closer look. Has she been eating well? Sleeping well?"

"No Sir," Matilda said, "She has been very depressed lately and hasn't been eating much nor drinking water. She has been sleeping a lot though. I am concerned she is with child."

"Hmmmm.....", the Doctor pondered and took Jess' pulse and checked her temperature. "Miss Matilda, I believe you are correct. She is definitely with child. Approximately 14 weeks."

Matilda gasped in dismay, "What shall we tell the Prince? She has another lover!"

"Don't tell him anything," the Doctor said, "Once she begins to show he won't question much. He will think it's his. Don't ruin it for him."

The Doctor collected his things and Matilda watched in horror as his cleaned up his utensils and nonchalantly left the castle. Matilda was at whit's end about what to do with a pregnant Jess knowing full well the baby is half elf and once Jackson sees this, he will do away with the baby. Matilda continued to ponder.....


	9. Mystery Baby

Jess awoke to smell of lilacs and lavender in the room, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. She had no recollection of being in her room and very quickly sat up strait when she noticed the blood on her pillow. She looked around frantically for someone who might have answers and there was no one to be found. Jess pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed only to fall because she couldn’t feel her legs. She began to weep and then wail loudly because she couldn’t stand and didn’t know why. Matilda heard the screams from Jess’ room and ran to her:

 

            “What’s wrong Jess?” Matilda asked.

            “I can’t feel my legs!” Jess’ yelled, “What’s wrong with my legs?”

            “It must be the pain killers the Doctor gave you,” Matilda said, “He came yesterday to make sure you were OK and gave you some medicine.”

            “What did he say?” Jess asked frantically, “Am I OK? My head hurts so badly! Why does my head hurt but I feel numb almost everywhere else?”

            “I’m not sure, Dear,” Matilda said reluctantly. “You’ll be fine in know time. Let me fetch you some water.”

 

            Matilda helped Jess back into bed and went to the water canteen to help Jess get re-hydrated. All the medications the Doctor had put Jess on made her sleep for days and also made her very weak. Matilda’s conscience was getting the better of her and she wanted to tell Jess everything the Doctor said despite him saying that it was best to not say anything to Jess until she was physically and more mentally stable. Any sudden excitement could damage her body and she could lose the baby. Matilda brought the water to Jess with a shaky hand and Jess noticed this:

 

            “Miss Matilda, are you ok?” Jess asked, “You’re trembling!”

            “I am OK Miss,” Matilda lied through her teeth, “Just worried about your health, that’s all.”

            Jess gave her a funny look, “I think you’re hiding something from me Miss Matilda. But, I have in good faith that you will tell me when you’re ready.”

            Matilda smiled and re-filled Jess’ cup and Jess smiled back knowing she could trust her new hand maid with her life. As much as she enjoyed her last hand maid, Matilda seemed more genuine and pure. She wasn’t corrupted by the castle staff yet so she would be a loyal confident to Jess.

            “Miss, are you feeling better now?” Matilda asked calmly.

            “Yes Miss Matilda, I am feeling much better now,” Jess said, “Would you help me up so I may walk around a bit?”

            “Yes Miss,” Matilda agreed, “Take it slow Miss, you have not been well.”

            Matilda helped Jess out of bed and walked her around the room to strengthen her legs again. The medication the Doctor had given her drained the potassium from her body and made her calves tighten and her thighs weaken so she couldn’t walk well. After 30 minutes of walking Jess needed to take a break, her legs ached and pain shot up through her spine to her head giving her a migraine.

 

            “Miss Matilda,” Jess whimpered, “Will you find me some bananas please?”

            “Yes Miss,” Matilda said frantically, “Right away Miss. I will return with a bunch as soon as I can.”

 

            Matilda ran downstairs to the kitchen to rummage for some bananas for Jess. During her frantic search for bananas and other potassium filled foods she ran across a strange object: it was a gilded goblet with a lion’s head on one side and a woman’s face on the other. _What is this?_ Matilda wondered. _Why is it hidden in such an obscure place?_ She tucked the object in her skirts and grabbed the bunch of bananas to take to Jess. Matilda felt slightly guilty for stealing the object but it was so unusual and placed so meticulously in a strange place that she had to find out what it was.

 

            “Here are your bananas, Miss”, Matilda said as she set them on a tray and brought them to the bed for Jess to eat.

            “Thank you so much, Matilda”, Jess said excitedly, “You’re a life saver!”

            Matilda cautiously removed the gilded goblet from her skirts and showed Jess:

            “Do you recognize this at all?” Matilda asked, “They say you are the chosen one so do you know what I am holding?”

            Jess stared long and hard at the golden goblet and without warning _snatched it_ from Matilda’s hands.

            “This is Aslan’s goblet!” Jess’ said with a mouth full of banana, “This is the goblet he kept near him during ceremonies at the great rock!”

            “So it’s true!” Matilda gasped, “You _are_ the chosen one!”

Jess looked at Matilda wild eyed still chewing on a banana, “Not sure how knowing this is Aslan’s goblet qualifies me as the _chosen one_. But whatever…”

 

            Jess tossed the goblet back at Matilda in annoyance and Matilda clumsily caught the goblet before it touched the floor. Had that goblet touched the ground it would have meant bad luck for the both of them. Matilda had already been living a hard life with her uncle and father both being physically and sexually abusive toward her for no reason. Whether he was drunk or sober, he would beat his her or whomever was within range of his anger at the time. Matilda cried at the thought of this and remembered that she left her old life behind and began working to save money and escape to start a better life. She couldn’t count how many times she’d been pregnant and her father beat her so badly she always lost the baby. This is why she cared so much for Jess and her wellbeing. Jess deserved to be happy because Matilda could see that Jess had also lived a hard life and worked so hard to achieve almost nothing. Matilda wanted to see a happy and healthy baby be born from Jess, so she was careful to not excite her or put her or the baby in any danger since the pregnancy was so early.

 

♥♥

 

            Yugyeom paced back and forth while Junior licked his paws and sprawled out on the bed. Doodle sat in a chair in the corner sharpening his dagger and building arrows with JB.

            “Why are you pacing so much, Yugyeom?” JB asked, “It’s getting annoying…”

            “Have you ever been in love, JB?” Yugyeom shot back, “No you haven’t cause you’re a stupid ugly dwarf!”

            “Them is fighin’ words,” JB threw down the arrow head he was working on and stood up to Yugyeom. Although JB was a good 2 feet shorter he was still intimidating.

            “Don’t pick a fight with me little man,” Yugyeom snarled, “This is not a time when you would win.”

            “Don’t be so sure you cocky asshole,” JB snarled back, “I always kick your ass regardless of how passionate you are about something. Sit down before you get hurt.”

 

            Yugyeom took JB’s advice and lie down next to Junior on the bed to calm down. He missed Jess so much he was beside himself about things. He missed undressing her and washing her down after a long day. He missed cooking for her and feeding her breakfast in bed. He missed her soft skin, his face between her breasts and his hands between her legs. He missed the smell of her skin and her hair after a long day of training the archers. He missed everything about Jess and couldn’t get over her.

           

“I have to go find her,” Yugyeom said, “I can’t sit around here any longer and wonder where she is.”

“It’s not worth the risk to go to the castle,” Junior said stroking Yugyeom’s face with one of his tails.

“She’s at the castle? How long have you known this?!” Yugyeom shouted.

“SHHHHH……they’ll hear you and tell Shareen….” Said JB, “You’re tree may not be evil but the ones around you are. So until they have been plucked, stay quiet.”

“How can I stay quiet when the woman I love it with the man who betrayed us?” Yugyeom flailed, “I have to go rescue her.” Yugyeom scowled and stared out the window of his tree house toward the castle. He pondered on how he would achieve rescuing his true love and bringing her home safely.

“You could take her to the other side of Narnia,” Doodle suggested. “I hear there is some beautiful farm land over there.”

“Don’t be stupid, Doodle!” JB smacked Doodle upside the head, “Don’t fill his head with unrealistic ideas.”

Doodle rubs his head, “It’s not unrealistic, it’s true! They can move to the west side of Narnia and build a farm and live quietly.”

“And what about us, Doodle?!” JB snapped, “We need all of us together in order to break the curse. Aren’t you tired of being a wood elf? I sure am tired of being a god damn ugly dwarf! We need to stay close to Jackson and Mark until we find Bam Bam and break the spell. I want to go home!”

Doodle turned back to his work and stayed quiet while Yugyeom stroked Junior’s two tails and thought of ways to rescue Jess. Junior purred and circled around Yugyeom’s chest and head before curling up on Yugyeom’s side and falling asleep. All of a sudden, Yugyeom sat up straight with an epiphany and unknowingly throwing Junior across the room. Junior hit the wall with a loud _THUD_ and a small whimper:

 

“I’ve got an idea!,” Yugyeom said excitedly, “We put everyone to sleep and sneak Jess out!”

“That’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard,” JB grumbled, “How are you going to pull that off?”

“Doodle, you have sleeping powder right?” Yugyeom asked.

“Yes, I might have some left,” Doodle confirmed, “If not I can give you a list of ingredients to make more.”

“Great! Let’s go back to your hut and find it!” Yugyeom said excitedly.

Doodle set down the dagger he just completed and agreed to go back to his hut to find the sleeping potion.

As Yugyeom and Doodle crept back toward the wood elf’s hut they noticed how dingy the place looked. Doodle rushed up to his home and found it had been raided and almost completely gutted. Yugyeom poked his head in to see a crying Doodle because everything was gone. Everything from his dishes to his books, food, furniture and pictures. The only thing left was a broken picture of Doodle and his girlfriend back in Seoul. Yugyeom watched as Doodle’s heart shattered into a million pieces on the dirt floor of his tiny thatch roof hut. Doodle stood in the middle of what used to be his living room, sobbing quietly so the trees couldn’t hear him. The dirt floor slowly soaked with his tears of sadness and frustration of being alone despite still being amongst his friends. Doodle wanted to hold his girlfriend, his lover, his one and only. As Doodle clutched the broken picture frame to his chest, Yugyeom reached to his friend to show sympathy for his lost love.

“ _Don’t touch me!”_ Doodle cried, “You still have your true love near you. Mine is back in the real world waiting for me!”

“Doodle, I waited 200 years for her to return to me,” Yugyeom said, “And the Prince is trying to take her away; the Prince whom we once called brother is trying to steal my woman.”

“I’ve waited 200 year too see SooJin again and she’s not even alive now!” Doodle wailed, “I will never see her again!”

“I don’t think that’s true….” Yugyeom said, “Jess looks only slightly older than she was when she left. Almost like no time has passed. If Jess still looks as she did, maybe SooJin hasn’t changed either….”

Doodle dried his eyes and smiled a little in agreement and with optimism but still clutching the picture close to his heart he scrounged for the recipe for the sleeping potion and randomly found it under a pile of rubble near what used to be his bedroom. He happily showed Yugyeom his findings and they collectively decided who would find which ingredients. Doodle firmly believes that his dear SooJin lead him to the recipe and he brought the broken frame back to Yugyeom’s house and carefully placed it on a shelf where he could continue to feel her inspiration.

 

♥♥

 

Jess groaned in agony as her body began the slow change from a girl to a woman. A small fever began and she had cold sweats and grew pale. Matilda didn’t know what to do but keep a damp warm cloth on Jess’ forehead and hold her hand to keep her calm. _What if tossing the goblet is what has caused her to be sick?_ Matilda thought. Matilda was an awfully superstitious woman and couldn’t help but worry every time something bad happened to a person, were they cursed for something bad they did in the past? Jess didn’t seem to be a bad person, cautious and unawares of how things work in Narnia, but not a bad person.

 

“ _uhhhhh…._ ”, Jess groaned. “Matilda….I can’t see anything….”

“Don’t try to strain yourself dear,” Matilda said calmly, “The fever is bad so you much stay calm.”

“Matilda,” Jess said weakly, “Will you get me some tea please? I really need some tea and water.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Matilda picked up her skirts and went down to the kitchen to get some tea. On her way down she bumped into Jackson:

“Oh! Your Highness, forgive me, Sir I did not see you,” Matilda said in shock and lowering her eyes immediately.

“Clearly you didn’t….new hand maiden,” Jackson said confused upon seeing her, “What is your name? Whom do you work for?”

“I am Matilda, Sire,” Matilda said nervously, “I am Jess’ new handmaid. She’s quite sick Sir, may I pass to get her some tea?”

“I will send someone up with the tea,” Jackson said with a worried look on his face. “You back and don’t leave her side. There is a bell in her room that reaches the kitchen. While Jess is sick, please use that bell to get what you need for her until she is better.”

“Yes Sire, as you wish,” Matilda slowly backed up bowing and almost bumping into a priceless vase on a pedestal. “Ooops!”

Prince Jackson caught the vase before it toppled over to the stone floor, “I hope you’re more careful with Jess than you are out here.” He said scowling.

Matilda quickly turned around and walked quickly back up to Jess’ room watching herself to make sure she didn’t make any more clumsy mistakes. She had never seen the Prince in person before, only in paintings. So to bump into the Prince so unexpectedly made Matilda very nervous; he’s also much more handsome in person, not that he’d ever go for a girl like her. No, Matilda was frail, clumsy, plain and from a poor family. She didn’t has as much beauty and talent as Jess, _No wonder the Prince cares for her so much,_ Matilda thought. She walked to the window to check the giant sun dial in the centre of the courtyard, _It’s almost 2pm. Where is that tea?_ Matilda was getting worried. She picked up the cloth from Jess’ forehead, it had gone cold and the water wasn’t warm enough either. Matilda scanned the room for the bell the Prince told her about, she would need not just tea and soup for Jess, but also a new bowl of hot water to help break the fever. If the fever continues, not only is the baby in danger, but so is Jess.

Matilda spotted the cord for the bell and a few switches that would allow her to ring different rooms. She found the switch for the kitchen and pulled the cord 3 times to let them know it was urgent. Jess groaned again and attempted to sit up in bed but instead fell to the left almost falling out of bed. Matilda quickly ran to the side of the bed to help Jess back up, she propped her up with a couple pillows behind her head and neck for support.

“How are you feeling Miss?” Matilda asked with a worried voice, “Is your eye sight better?”

“Yes Matilda,” Jess said weakly, “My eyes are a little better. Did you get the tea?”

“No Ma’am,” Matilda said looking down, “I met the Prince in the hall and told him I needed tea for you since you aren’t feeling well. He said he would take care of it and for me to stay with you at all times.”

Although Jess’ body was weak, her attitude sure wasn’t. She scoffed as Matilda told her the Prince was taking care of everything. “That’s so like him, always wanting to play the hero when he’s just a big lump on a log throwing he weight around and making people scared of him. He only gets by on his looks and his temper ya know?”

“No ma’am, I didn’t know,” Matilda said anxiously, “And I would never speak ill of the Prince, the punishment is unimaginable I hear.”

Jess coughed, “Yep, this is my punishment. I’m his mistress and his lead archer in battle.”

Matilda looked confused, “That doesn’t sound too bad Miss! Many poor girls in my situation would love to be where you are!”

Jess rolled her eyes, “You have no idea who he really is and when you do, you’ll leave just like my last handmaid did. As soon as I am better, I’m going back to the woods to find my beloved.”

“OH! Your….”, Matilda stopped short as the door opened and a skinny old man walked in with a cart of tea, soup, toast, crumpets and a bowl of hot water.

“Oh, thank you Somner,” Matilda said in awe of all the wonderful things she will need to nurse Jess back to health.

“The toast and crumpets are for you, Matilda,” the little old man said in a shaky voice. “I also took the liberty of stowing away a small pot of coffee for you. I’m sure you will need the energy to stay awake and care for our Jess.”

“Oh, yes Sir, thank you so much!” Matilda said excitedly. This was the first time anyone besides Jess had truly been kind to her since she arrived in the castle. Matilda brought the cart over to the bed and slowly began to feed Jess the soup and some lukewarm water, so as not to disturb her body temperature too much.

“Matilda,” Jess said faintly, “What’s wrong with me? Please be honest.”

“Well Miss,” Matilda said, “you’re….”

Matilda was once again cut off by Jackson storming into the room, rage in his eyes and his fists in a ball.

“Matilda leave us,” Jackson said sternly. “NOW!”

“Yes Sir,” Matilda said frantically and left the room closing the door behind her and leaning her back up against it. As she caught her breath she could hear angry muffles coming from Jackson. She wanted to run back in to rescue Jess from his anger, but it was no use, he obviously knew about the baby and was enraged.

 

 

 

 

 

♥♥

 

As Bam Bam entered the palace to have a word with Shareen about her dragons taking over the kingdom, a guard stopped him short:

“What’s this all about?” Bam Bam asked angrily.

“The Queen does not wish to be disturbed.” The guard answered. “It seems someone has poisoned one of her dragons and it is dying rapidly. She would like to be left alone to send the dragon off in peace.”

Bam Bam bewildered and now confused, went up to his chambers to wait for Shareen’s return, she never came.

 

Two nights later Bam Bam ordered to be allowed in to the lair,

“We can’t do that sir,” the guard said slowly shaking his head. “I know you’re the Prince but Shareen is Queen and these are her babies. We must obey her orders. She said not to allow anyone in under any circumstances.”

 “Someone needs to check on her, “ Bam Bam said sternly. Are you allowed down there? Can you go check on her? She’s been down there for two days! Did she take food and water with her? She could be killing herself for all we know!”

“No Sir,” the guard responded, “I am not allowed down there without her permission. I’m sorry Sir.” The guard, instead of having a stern look on his face had an empathetic caring look about him. He could see Bam Bam’s pain because the woman he loves is also in pain, but so is their village. In Shareen’s absence, Bam Bam must take over and clean up the mess that has been made. He may not have gotten the crown to Narnia but he now has the crown to the Dark Isle and he plans to make things the way the villagers had envisioned it as best he can. Bam Bam understands there is much hardship happening in, his now Kingdom until Shareen decides to return, and he intends to clean it up as best he can. The people are unhappy and this upsets Bam Bam to his core. Aside from the two guards watching the dragon’s lair, Bam Bam sent all guards out to tell the people to meet in the town square for a community meeting about how to make the village better. This could make or break Bam Bam.


	10. King for a Day

Bam Bam entered the town square and perches himself on the dragon fountain which shot crystal blue water from three different dragon heads as the statue represents the Queen’s favourite Dragons going into battle with the Prince. He crossed his legs and waited patiently as he watched the gaurds scurry about speaking with any peasant they could find and knocking on doors of people’s homes and shops. People’s heads turned toward Bam Bam as the guards told them there is an announcement to be made and he brings good tidings. The villagers, bewildered and unsure of this announcement and what it would bring, still staggered forward to hear what Bam Bam had to say.

            “My people,” Bam Bam said enthusiastically, “As you know, your Queen is in great mourning with her sick dragons. I have been told she will not be surfacing for quite some time. During the time of her absence I will be taking her place as head of the kingdom. I am told you have many requests to make this village better and I would like to have each of you write down your concerns.”

            “How do we know you’ll read them all?” one villager hollard from the right.

            “Great question, Sir!” Bam Bam replied, “The guards will help me and we will decide in order by: what things are needed most right down to the little things. What say you?”

            As Bam Bam smiled being very proud of how he’d handled the situation he could hear murmuring and see heads nodding about his suggestion. He eagerly awaited their response.

            I stalky pudgy man stepped forward and bellowed, “It is unanimous, Sir, we agree to your suggestion. Under one condition: if you fail to keep your promise, you must leave this place and we will fix things ourselves.”

            Bam Bam was very shocked at the man’s conditions for failing to fulfill every request. “All then, so to make sure I can fulfill every request you may one write down ONE! One request per person and two requests per family. With that, you should all decide exactly what it is you need the most and bring your requests to me in the morning.”

            With that, Bam Bam walked with his head held high back toward the palace. As he walked away he could hear whispers and mummers about his last statement, but he felt he was being fair. This way he wouldn’t get a short list of ten items from one person and a gigantic list of thirty, from another. Because in that situation he would be able to complete a small list maybe only complete half of the long one. As long as Shareen is in the dragons lair he had control of things and when the first round of requests is complete he ask the towns people again, _what is it that you need from me?_ , and ask them to make requests again. He is now realizing that making this community happy was going to take some time. He also realized he would need to appoint a second in command since Shareen’s second in command is currently guarding the entrance to the dragon’s lair. This was also not going to be an easy task…

 

♥♥

 

            As Matilda paste back and forth outside Jess’ chamber door she heard footsteps coming around the corner. Oh how she hoped it would be Mr. Chon slowly shuffling down the hall with another cart for cleaning the room, but the footsteps were too heavy and deliberate to be that sweet old man. As she watched, a handsome blond man in his knight gear walked around the corner:

            “Hello Miss, what are you doing outside the Huntress’ chamber? Shouldn’t be inside?” the handsome knight asked curiously.

            “Uhhhh….the…the Prince has taken the liberty of taking care of Jess for the time being,” Matilda said shaking. “My name is Matida.”

            “Hello Miss Matilda,” the knight smiled pretending not to notice how nervous she was. “My name is Mark, Sir Mark. But you can just call me Mark.”

Mark blushed when he realized how awkwardly his introduction came out. Matilda blushed too noticing what an awkward moment they were in. Suddenly a loud crash came from inside Jess’ room and Jackson began yelling.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Jackson screamed, “Do you really think you can just leave this place after all I’ve done for you? I’ve wait for years for your return and this is how you treat me? By continuing your love affair with that disgusting woodland creature?”

“He’s not a creature,” Jess sobbed quietly, “He’s an Elf and he’s your friend! How can you call him all those terrible things? Just because you’re jealous?”

There was a loud slap and Mark walked in with an angry and twisted look on his face. “Did you just strike the Huntress, Jackson? I will personally remove her from your palace and your kingdom if you do it again.”

Jackson’s face twisted in a similar fashion in fury and rage, “I gave you Knighthood and I can take it back just as easily and have you banished from the kingdom like I did to the others. You can go live in the forest with them and be a woodland creature yourself.”

“Go ahead,” Mark said dropping his sword and sheath. “I don’t want to be head knight and second in command for a Prince who has no boundaries!”  As Mark continued to remove the rest of this armor and drop each piece one-by-one on the floor, Matilda picked up the armor and gingerly set them in a nice pile near the fire place sobbing in fear all the while.

As Mark finished removing his armor he also dropped the ring that was given to him the day he was knighted. “I strip myself of my own title, I will now be Mark the commoner. I’ll go seek out Yugyeom and live in a tree and become a vile woodland creature. Was that what you called him or is he just disgusting?”

“YOU’RE ALL DISGUSTING AND VILE,” Jackson shouted waving his arms around, “Even that twisted cripple in the dungeon that is a sorry excuse for a brother. I should have killed him when I took form as a white wolf. Fortunately, unlike those other sorry creatures, I turn back into a human!”

“So that makes you a disgusting woodland creature twice every month you cocky putrid lousy excuse for a human being!” Marks face turned red as he called Jackson out on his contradiction. “I’m the only one besides Jess that is still human. My only curse is being friends with you! You were never like this when we were in the real world, you never looked down on any of us! Why now? Why are you so angry? The White witch appointed YOU as Prince of Narnia before her death so what the fuck you have to be such a brat about?”

“She never appointed me, she gave it to Bam Bam!” Jackson had tears coming from his eyes as he admitted the truth. “I tricked Bam Bam into living in the dungeon where he would be safe from me. I was second in line to him and that’s why she cursed one of us with rage and hate and the other as meek and childlike. I put him there and brought him back out whenever it was safe, and now he’s missing.”

“You’re such a jealous ass hole, Jackson,” Mark walked over to the bed and picked Jess up, “Come on Jess, we’re leaving. You too Matilda, come with us. You don’t deserve to work with someone like him.”

“Mark,” Matilda put her hand on his arm, “You don’t need to be a knight to be a hero you’re doing it already.” Matilda smiled awkwardly at Mark then gathered Jess’ things and they left the palace.

Jackson stared out the window from Jess’ room and watched them leave heading into the forest. He began to cry realizing he’d just lost everything he ever loved and feared for the worst. His brother was missing and he had his suspicions about where he’d gone and what he was planning.

He walked to Bam Bam’s old room and found some books that were old and worn from sitting in that dungeon cell while he waited for Jackson to become human again. He picked up one of the books and noticed it wasn’t in English, _What was this kid up to? Why would he read something written in the language of the Dark Isle?_ Jackson picked up all the books and walked to his study to take a closer look at exactly what might be going on. Nothing could prepare Jackson for what he was about to find out….

 

♥♥

 

Doodle, Junior and Yugyeom continued searching the forest for _her_ trees and their trees and the ingredients they would need to put everyone in the castle to sleep. Junior excitedly bounded through the rubble next to a grumbling angry tree and the tree shouted, “What are you doing near my roots?”

Junior snarled and waggled his two tails at the angry tree, “I’m digging them up so we can rescue our friend. No shut up and let me finish!”

The tree howled in pain and anger as Junior shamelessly gnawed a piece off for their potion and proudly brought it back to Yugyeom and Doodle.

“Good job, Junior,” Doodle said taking the bit of root from Junior’s mouth and looking around, “I think I saw some glowing mushrooms on a tree down this path. Let’s go take a look.”

“You’re not going to make me climb an angry tree too are you,” Junior asked worriedly.

“Nope, Yugyeom gets to do it,” Doodle said slyly. “He’s got the bow and arrow and the agility to climb tree without allowing them to throw him off.”

Yugyeom glared at Doodle, “Alright I’ll take one for the team, but you’re getting the next one. We’re all in this for the same reason and that’s for Jess.”

“And SooJin!” Doodle reminded Yugyeom that he has the love of his life too.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Junior asked coldly.

Doodle and Yugyeom just laughed as the trio continued on their journey for the remaining ingredients totally unaware that Mark had brought Jess back to Yugyeom’s tree house. JB ran toward them as Yugyeom began climbing the tree with the glowing mushrooms they required.

“Yugyeom, get down!” JB shouted, “You don’t need them, Jess is home!”

“WHAT?!” Yugyeom jumped down immediately, “You’d better not be pulling my leg, Dwarf.”

“I’m not big enough to pull your leg,” JB said shaking his fist, “But I should bite it for you not believing me!”

Junior and Doodle chuckled listening to the two of them bicker back and forth as they always do.

“I’m serious, Yugyeom,” JB said in his raspy voice, “Mark brought her back to the tree house and there is another girl with them too! Hurry, Jess isn’t feeling well!”

“So, Doodle,” Yugyeom said slyly, “You got a potion for sick ladies in that book of yours?”

Doodle glared, “Let’s find out what’s wrong with her first.”

The four woodland creatures walked back to the tree house to find exactly what JB had described. Jess was sick on the bed with Mark and Matilda next to her.

“What’s wrong with her?” Yugyeom asked worried, “What’s she sick with?”

“Nothing,” Mark shrugged, “She’s pregnant.”

“She did have a strange virus while living at the castle,” Matilda said, “Thankfully that has cleared up. No more fever and her legs are getting stronger.”

“What’s wrong with her legs?” Yugyeom asked raising an eyebrow, “Why was she in bed so long?”

“She had a fainting spell when I told her the Prince was training her to be a Princess so he could marry her and make her Queen. She was unconscious for 3 days and prior to that wasn’t eating much or staying hydrated,” Matilda said, “The doctor who came to see her at the time said he’s approximately 14 weeks along but that was a while ago. I’d say she’s somewhere around 16 weeks now.”

Yugyeom couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Mark and Matilda had rescued his beloved because they knew she was carrying his child. Yugyeom was dumbfounded.

“The Prince also hit her,” Mark said angrily. “I stripped myself of my title as Lead Knight and his right hand man so I could take her away. I brought Matilda along since she is kind and has been caring for Jess since her last handmaid ran off in fear of Jackson and his temper.”

“Well, she’s here now and safe with us,” Junior cooed and snuggled up next to Jess and fell asleep.

“Lazy two tailed fox,” JB grumbled, “Always sleeping when there’s work to be done.”

“Well, what will we do now?” Matilda asked.

“We lie low,” Yugyeom answered. “There’s no telling if Jackson will send out his men or not.”

 

 

 

♥♥

 

            The next morning Bam Bam sat with his band of men and had appointed a man named Schefel to be his right hand and help with the decision making. Each villager brought in their requests: One request per single person, Two requests per family. The village is fairly small so they figured it wouldn’t be such a big task.

            “Sire,” one guard said.

            “Yes Brutus?” Bam Bam answered.

            “We have a very large request, Sire,” Brutus answered, “It sounds complicated.”

            “What is it Brutus?” Bam Bam asked knowing Brutus wasn’t the brightest of his crew.

            “Here Sire, read it,” Brutus handed Bam Bam the paper.

 

  * Fix our barn: it leaks in the roof and many panels are falling off.
  * Our live stock is dying from food contaminated with dragon poop, we can’t eat the food either.



Brutus was right, that is a complicated and sorrowful request, the barn wasn’t the issue that is an easy fix. It is the contaminated crops and ground that will be difficult and nearly impossible.

“Thank you Brutus,” Bam Bam said, “This family will be top of our list.”

There were many other requests that were similar having to do with crops and livestock getting sick and family members getting sick do to dragon dung. This was very much a deep concern and Bam Bam wondered who he could reach out to for help in this situation. The one person who truly knew a solution loves those creatures so much she says they can’t do wrong! Poor Shareen, his one true love and she’s in complete misery. Bam Bam decided he would ask her head guards if she knew of anyone that might be able to help with this catastrophe.

“Sir Camonn!,” Bam Bam shouted as he ran toward the two guards. “Do you know anyone besides Shareen who can help with the dragon issue?”

“I believe she has a sister,” Sir Camonn answered, “But they haven’t spoken in years, not since they both were pulled into the other world after the war.”

Bam Bam breathed heavily from running, “Do you know what her name is? Maybe I can send some people to find her.”

“Ummm…Mary? Matia?.....” Sir Camonn said thinking.

“MATILDA!” the other guard shouted, “Supposedly she’s back in Narnia now working for Prince Jackson. She’s a spy for the Queen.”

“How do you know this?”, Sir Cammon asked begrudgingly, “I’m the only one who is supposed to know!”

“I heard the Queen speak to one of her dragons to help find Matilda,” he said covering his face in fear of being struck. “It’s like those dragons are crystal balls, one spoke back to her and said Matilda also known as Mary in the other world, had also returned to Narnia.” He closed his eyes in fear.

“Thank you,” Bam Bam said, “You’ve both been very helpful and I will send someone to Narnia to find her and bring her back here. We desperately need her help.”

Bam Bam headed back to the council room where he found that all the documents were organized and surprisingly accurately filed from urgent help to not so urgent.

“Brutus and Sir Schefel,” Bam Bam said authoratively, “I need you two to go to Narnia and seek out a woman named Matilda who also sometimes goes by the name Mary and bring her back here. She’s the only one who can help with the dragon problem. She’s Shareen’s sister.”

Brutus clapped like a 3-year-old excited about a birthday gift and squealed, “Thanks boss! Thanks! I’ve always wanted to visit the other lands here.”

Sir Schefel slapped Brutus upside the head, “Behave yourself while on this trip and try not to sing or talk too much, you’ll annoy the ship crew….speaking of ship crew Sire, who do we have?”

“Ask for strong men in the town to join you, you shouldn’t need too large of a crew since you’ll be using the small ship.” Bam Bam said, “Also give them these small bags of coins if they agree but they will only receive payment if they show up the morning you set sail.”

“Yes Sir,” Sir Schefel said, “We will all head out now to find 12 men to help us on our voyage.”

The guards all left the council room and set out to find 12 strong men or women who could manage a ship voyage for 4 days back to the Land of Narnia. They ended up with 8 men and 4 women to help them on their journey. One lady was the daughter of the blacksmith, she would be useful with weaponry, another girl raised horses and would be helpful in finding strong horses to ride across the country, the other two were common farm girls but were strong and well built. Most of the men were drunkards from taverns and just needed an excuse to get off the island for a while. But two of the boys, age 17 and 19, were skilled swordsmen and archers, no telling what kind of trouble they may run into. The crew set sail two days later.


	11. Prince of Darkness Bites off More than He Can Chew

Jackson wandered around the castle hopelessly longing for answers as to why his brother would be involved with the witch of the Dark Isle, he’d obviously been studying for quite some time about her and where she come from. He also realized that the woman he had hired into his home was a spy for the Dark Witch, how could he have missed that? Of course all he really knew about her is that she is clumsy and broke one of his vases upon first meeting. Then she runs away with his right hand man to manipulate him? Jackson was pondering so hard he felt the need to go practice his fencing and burn off some steam. Just the thought that he’d been betrayed by two people he’d been living with, irked him. First his brother and now Matilda! He needed to warn the others about her betrayal and who she really is.

            After an hour of fencing practice he showered and got dressed to ride out and find everyone to warn them of Matilda and her background. Hopefully it isn’t too late. As he entered the forest all he could see was darkness and anger looming above him in the angry critters that scurried within the angry trees that listened and watched for people who may speak badly of the Dark Witch. Jackson also knew tonight would be a full moon and he would transform into his beastly white wolf self for the next 3 days so he would need to find them quickly. After riding around for about 15 minutes Jackson finally spotted the tree house that Yugyeom lived in. He climbed the ladders and could hear laughing as he neared the top. Jackson could hear Matilda’s voice and cringed at the thought of her, he was hoping to see her when he got there to expose her but now he regrets it. Jackson continued to the top and entered the hut only to see terrified and angry faces staring back at him.

            “What do you want?” JB asked coldly, “Come back to hit Matilda?”

            Jackson braced himself, “No, but what I did come to tell you is that she’s a fraud, she’s dangerous! I found some books in my brother’s bedroom that were all written Dark Isle language and he seemed to be studying and speaking someone from the Dark side of Narnia….”

            Matilda jumped up and tried to sprint toward the door but Jackson and Mark caught her before she could pass. She wriggled and writhed as they tried to hold her down to ask a few questions. Just as they got her pinned to the floor she bit into Jackson’s arm drawing blood as he screamed in agony. Junior jumped down from the bed and in turn bit Matilda with his venomous fangs putting her to sleep.

            “Thanks, buddy, I owe you one,” Jackson said.

            “Don’t call me buddy,” Junior snarled waggling his tails, “Do you remember kicking us out because you thought we were grotesque woodland creatures and you didn’t want us in your castle? Do you remember that?”

            “Mark reminded me every day,” Jackson said solemnly, “And again yesterday but much more harshly and I’m sorry for all those things I did and said to you.”

            “Oh, so now you want to make up!” JB snarls, “Since when does fancy pants Prince Jackson want to admit things?”

“Since yesterday,” said Mark, “He admitted everything, even to stealing the throne for himself and wanting to murder his own brother for it.”

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Jackson gritted his teeth, “He’s working with the Dark Witch who is also this bitch’s sister!”

Everyone but Jess, who is still unconscious, gasped and tried to figure out a plan.

“Where should we keep her?” JB asked, “Jackson, are you willing to keep her in your dungeon?”

“Sure, we just can’t put her where my brother was cause that’s where he escaped from.” Jackson responded.

“I thought he escaped from his room,” Mark said, “He really escaped from the dungeon?”

“Yeah,” Jackson said slowly, “He asked me to put him back because he knew a full moon was coming. I didn’t realize it was also his plot to escape.”

“So you think he went to the Dark Isle?” asked Doodle, “With whom?”

“The Dark Witch of course!” said Jackson, “How else would he get there without being blown to bits by her dragons?”

“Hmmmm….so you have to be welcomed in…..” JB pondered, “What if we keep this bitch…I mean witch…and use her as a means to enter the Dark Isles?”

“Not a bad idea, JB,” said Mark, “Not a bad idea at all!”

“OK, so we’ll keep her in the dungeon at my palace and then plan a trip to the Dark Isle,” said Jackson, “How does that sound?”

“How long will the planning take?” asked JB, “We need to get there soon! its 4 days trek across the land of Narnia to the silver sea and then another 4 days to the Dark Isle….”

“We’ll have to put our heads together and figure it out, JB,” said Jackson, “It will be alright.”

 

♥♥

 

 

“Your highness,” said Sir Schefel with a worried look on his face, “I’m afraid we’ve gone off course and it will take an extra day to get to Narnia. It seems Brutus fell into the wheel turning us north.”

“It’s OK Sir Schefel,” Bam Bam said calmly, “Heading north isn’t a bad idea just in case someone has found Matilda out. We will be safe going around and catching the Prince unawares.”

“As you wish, Sir,” Sir Schefel said and turned about face to head back to his place.

“BRUTUS!” Bam Bam hollard, “Come here please!”

Brutus clumsily walked over to Bam Bam, “Brutus reporting for duty Sir! What is it you need today?”

Bam Bam rolled his eyes and looked up at the brawny 6’7 man who had the mind of a child, “Were you singing and dancing near the wheel yesterday, Brutus?”

“Oh, yes Sir,” Brutus said proudly, “I was dancing and drinking wine with the rest of the crew. It was so much fun!”

“Brutus, I need to you stay away from there, OK?” Bam Bam said calmly, “We now off course and heading north instead of west because you turned us. Luckily it ended up to be a good thing, but from now on sing and drink down below where it is safer.”

“Yes Sir!” Brutus said while saluting Bam Bam and then tromped off. Bam Bam went back to his chamber and sat down at the desk to look over the maps of Narnia and make absolute sure that heading north would be OK. He decided they should head toward the Northern Marsh and come back down through OwlWood, but what would they do once reaching Rush River? They can’t very well paddle up stream and going past Cair Paravel is too dangerous, they’d spot the ship in a minute and have them all thrown in jail for treason. Bam Bam walked back out on deck, “CLAIR!”

A young pretty girl with long red hair and green eyes looked up, “Yes Sir?”

“Clair please come see me, I need to talk with you,” Bam Bam said and walked back into the study. A moment later there was a knock at the door and Clair entered,

“You needed to see me Sir?” She asked nervously.

“Yes, please have a seat,” Bam Bam gestured her toward a chair, “I need to speak with you about how we can obtain some horses. See, have been set off course and are now headed toward the north. My idea is to start in the Northern Marshlands and work our way down to the river, but we can’t go upstream with a boat so we will need horses. Do you understand me, Clair?”

“Yes, Sir,” she nodded, “I understand completely. I think our best chance at getting horses is to go through Cair Paravel, Sir. There is nothing in the north and we will be left to walk on foot for days before finding horses.”

“What if we were to make a pit stop in Galma?” Bam Bam asked rest his chin on his hands. “They have horses and we can just load them on the ship.”

“That’s a very good idea, Sir,” Clair nodded, “I think we can definitely obtain the supplies we will need in Galma.”

 

Bam Bam got up and walked around his desk toward Clair, he ran his fingers through her hair and sniffed her head running his nose down her neck and kissed her bare shoulder. Clair held her breath and closed her eyes as Bam Bam began to make his way along the nape of her neck and to the left shoulder slowly kissing her. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her up from the chair slowly leading her toward the bed. Clair began trembling as Bam Bam cut the strings on her dress and ripped it open exposing the porcelain white skin of her back which bared the scars of when she was beaten as a child. Bam Bam slowly kissed each scar making his way to the small of her back where the thickest scar seemed to be.

“You’re far too young and beautiful to be baring scars like this,” Bam Bam whispered in her ear while holding her chin with his left hand and pulling up her skirts with the other.

“My father used to beat me and my sister when he didn’t get what he wanted from us,” Clair whimpered and tears slowly began to form in her eyes.

“I will only be as gentle as you ask me to,” Bam Bam once again whispered in her ear but this time pulling down her bustier to reveal her perfect breasts, not even Shareen’s body was a beautiful as Clair’s, he’d only ever fantasized what he’d do with her.

Clair breathed heavily as the man who is both the Prince and Capitan continued to undress her and help her onto the bed. Rolling Clair over onto her back he pulled her arms over her head and began to strap her to the bed with belts.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Bam Bam said to reassure her she is safe while watching more tears come down her face as she closed her eyes. Bam Bam continued to caress her face with kissed and wipe away her tears. He continued down her delicate porcelain coloured skin chest to her young breasts and down to her belly button. He began to nibble his way back up along her left side seeking out her perfect nipples. To him, everything about Clair was perfect, right down to her quivering vagina which had only ever been touched by her destructive drunken father, that bastard. He inserted his fingers inside her and saw she had no emotion, she didn’t even flinch. Bam Bam grabbed a silk ribbon from the bedside table and tide it around her eyes,

 “If you can’t see me you will feel more.” He whispered once more in her ear while caressing her body. “I promise to take very good care of you.”

And once again caressed her body with kissed until he reached his favourite part. As he slowly spread her legs and caressed the insides he saw Clair bite lip and once again he inserted his fingers and stayed where he could see her face and her body’s reaction. She took a deep breath and let out a little moan of pleasure, Bam Bam continued to finger her and kiss her stomach and inner thighs. She began to moan a little louder as he found the right places to caress inside her and he continued to caress her clit with his tongue while his fingers continued to also please her. Clair’s moans got louder and her body writhed in pleasure. Bam Bam caressed her right leg as he continued tongue and fingers in toe. When Clair let out her final loud moan to tell Bam Bam she was in great pleasure he because to undress himself and let her loose from the belts.

“No, keep me tied up, I like it,” Clair said breathing heavily. Bam Bam did as he was told and continued to insert himself into Clair. She again let out a moan of pleasure as he continued to make love to her and pulled her leg up higher so he could get deep inside her. Clair continued to moan and bite her lip while tossing her head back. Bam Bam stayed at a rhythmic pace so he could feel everything inside her, I wanted to feel everything about her with his hands, his tongue, his dick, his soul. He fell in love with Clair the day she came to the ship to join the crew and he wanted to keep her and make her his own. Bam Bam nibbled Clair’s neck and nipples as the two of them continued in joint pleasure as two became one.

 

♥♥

 

Jackson carried a comatose Matilda on his horse heading back toward the palace where she would be placed in a dungeon cell until they could figure out what to do with her.

“Are we thinking about ransoming her to the Dark Queen?” asked Doodle, “I’m not sure what good that would do.”

“Not sure yet, Doodle,” replied Jackson, “We’ll get her put away where she can’t hurt anyone first, and then we’ll work out the details. There is a chance my brother is looking for her so we may have to hit him below the belt with this one.”

“I thought your brother couldn’t walk,” said JB, “Last I saw him he was in a wheelchair learning to walk again.”

“He obviously faked it, JB,” Junior said, “How else would he have escaped with such ease? Unless someone came and healed his legs.”

They all began to ponder what Junior had just said about someone magically healing Bam Bam’s legs and helping him run.

“You might be on to something there, little buddy,” Mark said patting Junior on the head, “Jackson, we should go through those books Bam Bam left behind and see if there is anything about magic to heal him or someone who has strong enough powers to heal him.”

“Good idea, Mark,” Jackson, “We’ll do that as soon as we reinstate you as my right hand. Sir Allen just isn’t cutting his. A bit of a douche really.”

Mark chuckled knowing Allen had taken his place, “Of all the knights you have you chose ALLEN?! HAHAHAHA, even Sir Elken would have been better.” Mark continued to laugh until his sides hurt.

“Maybe I won’t reinstate you,” Jackson grumbled as they rounded the bend toward the castle.

Jess very wearily leaned on Yugyeom as they walked back to the place,

“Don’t take me back there,” Jess said weakly, “I want to stay with you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, my love,” Yugyeom said and kissed her forehead. “We’re all going back together to keep Narnia safe. Remember what the wise Armadillo said?”

“You and I are meant to work together to save Narnia,” Jess said, “He didn’t say anything about working with Prince Jackson though, just with the forest.”

“I think you’re taking it out of context, love,” Yugyeom said confidently. “We all have to work together, humans and the forest as one to save our home. It work if we are all against each other.”

Doodle nodded silently in agreement with Yugyeom, JB just glared and pondered away about what the palace would be offering for dinner that night and Junior sniffed and circled around the lot looking for a place to poop.

“OPEN THE GATES!” the gatekeeper yelled upon seeing Prince Jackson and everyone arriving. The large wooden doors slowly opened to allow the group to enter with their prisoner who was tied up with thorny vines so if she struggled, she’d be poisoned by the thorns.

“Welcome home Sire,” Sir Allen ran up to them in excitement, “What are you doing here, Mark? I thought you left….”

“He’s come back to take his rightful place, Allen,” Jackson said, “He will be reinstated as my right hand tonight during dinner.”

Sir Allen was dumbfounded and grief stricken upon hearing this, he handed over the ring and walked away sulking. The group entered the palace and took Jess back to her room so she could rest from the long walk. Yugyeom kissed her forehead and followed Jackson and Mark down to the dungeon with their prisoner. Yugyeom carefully removed the thorny vines and they placed Matilda in her cell with 3 guards to watch her.

“Come my brothers,” Jackson said proudly and wrapping his arms around their shoulders, “Let’s go have a feast and welcome back Sir Mark to the Knighthood!”

The three men chuckled and walked back up the stairs to the main hall where they were greeted by Junior, Doodle and JB. They were all so excited about the feast they were about to consume they didn’t see the foul play looming in the darkness.


	12. Shareen's Voyage

Shareen emerged from her dragon’s lair skinny, emaciated and with a dragon’s head in her hands; but she wasn’t crying. There were tears in Shareen’s eyes as she walked up the stairs to her alter to place the dragon head among the burning candles to help the dragon pass on and to feed his ancestors well. The guards loyally closed the door behind Shareen and locked it before following her to the alter where she would sit for another 3 days without food or water, just praying to the Gods for her other dragons to stay safe from the terrible sickness that fell upon this one.

            “My Queen,” Sir Camonn said, “What happened to your beautiful dragon? Why is the head here?”

            “He was in agony and asked me to kill him so he would no longer be in pain,” Shareen said in a calm and stoic voice, “The female is doing better but still not in good condition. I want to know who poisoned my dragons.”

            “Shall we search the village my lady?” Sir Camonn asked, “Bam Bam has been doing everything he can to help the villagers in your stead. He’s been so worried about you he left for Narnia 4 days ago to find your sister Matilda.”

            “MATILDA?!?” Shareen shrieked, “What in the name of the Gods makes you think I want her here? For all I know she did this to my dragons!” Shareen’s eyes glowed red as she filled her heart with more hate and contempt to make everyone around her suffer. “As for the village, what has Bam Bam done for them?”

            “Well your Majesty,” Sir Camonn began, “He’s been helping them fix their farms, homes and shops after the dragons made a mess. It also turns out there is something wrong with the soil in the farms so the crops end up making the livestock and families so ill they die. They think it is dragon dung or urine that is contaminating their soil.”

            “My dragons are all I have,” Shareen said again staring off into space with a stoic voice, “The villagers can be replaced but my dragons cannot. Yes, the land has been contaminated with their waste and I am sorry for that, but at the same time I am not. They are my children and another egg has been found. Another baby dragon is on the way.”

            “What shall we tell the village people?” Sir Camonn asked again, “If there is another baby on the way they may not stay. The dragons are eating the livestock and poisoning the land, they can’t survive with the dragons.”

            “Then let them all die,” Shareen said coldly, “I will not give up my children for some disgusting smelly villagers who just plant crops for a living.”

            “Your Majesty, we too live off those crops,” Sir Camonn said, “The palace table is filled with the crops and livestock of those people. We could all die, even you.”

            Shareen glared at Sir Camonn for such an ignorant remark, “I will never die….”

 

 

 

♥♥

 

 

            Jackson put on a great show with a large feast of pheasant, wild Boar, fresh asparagus steamed with garlic potatoes, a fresh green salad with corn and pumpkin slices along with pumpkin seeds and almonds, fresh baked bread and dinner rolls, wine filled every glass and a schwarzwälder kirschtorte (Black Forest Cherry Cake) for desert. Junior of course rolled in the Boar grease and gnawed on the legs while JB just stuck the pheasant with a knife and fork and helped himself, Yugyeom dug into the pheasant with JB along with the salad and steam vegetables, Doodle joined Junior in the mass par takings of the giant boar and also some garlic butter with bread and tea, Mark sat next to Jackson watching everyone enjoy themselves but someone was missing…Jess.

            “Miss Jess, are you feeling well enough to come to dinner?” a quiet shakey voice asked through the darkness.

            “Yes Mr. Somner, I should be OK,” a weak Jess said, “Will you help me dress since I have no handmaid?”

            Mr. Somner obliged and helped Jess get dressed and walked her down to the dining hall where everyone greeted her with excitement and graciousness.

            “Welcome to dinner,” Mark said leading her to her chair next to Jackson. “You must be starving.”

            “I am very much so,” Jess said, “I could eat a whole boar.”

            Doodle and Junior looked up from the giant boar they were inhaling and smiled with meat and salad between their teeth.

            “Help yourself Huntress!,” Doodle squealed with excitement to see her back at the table and smiling again. “The boar is delicious!”

            Yugyeom made a plate of boar meat, pheasant meat, salad and potatoes for Jess to make sure she ate well. He knew she hadn’t eaten much in the past couple of days and he worried for their child.

            “Please eat well my love,” Yugyeom said with love in his eyes, “Take of you and the baby.”

            Jess smiled and nodded and didn’t hesitate to dig in. She asked for wine but no one would give it to her, they only gave her tea and water.

            “What’s wrong with a little wine?” Jess asked with salad sticking out of her mouth, “It’s one glass, it won’t hurt.”

            Jackson finally obliged her and gave Jess a small glass of wine to go with her dinner. They then made a toast to finding the witches sister and capturing her. As soon as the toast was made, the lights went out.

            “What….what’s going on?” Doodle said with a full mouth of food, “Even the candles are out! How is that possible? Is there a witch in here?”

            With that they heard a loud cackle reverberate through the whole palace and it shook the walls.

            “You fools thought you could keep me in that tiny cell?” the cackling voice of Matilda continued, “I am more powerful than my sister Shareen and I will not be held for ransom toward her. She knows I have harmed her dragons and I still have business with her. I placed myself as a handmaid here to find out about her lover Bam Bam and now I have all the information I need thanks to Prince Jackson. Fair well you fools! Fair well!”

            The lights and candles came back on after she vanished even though no one could see a thing! Not a glowing light or a person, no hovering orbs, NOTHING! Just a grotesque and creepy voice that seemed to come from nowhere!

            Junior and Doodle were still sitting silently among the ruins of the giant boar they had demolished with bits of cake hanging out as well. JB slapped Doodle’s rear end to make him sit down and compose himself. Doodle, nearly choking on his food, swallowed and sat down dabbing his greasy mouth clean and sipped his wine.

            “What the fuck just happened?!” roared Jackson, “We watched her be placed down there with reinforced magical steel! WHAT HAPPENED?”

            “She must have enchanted one or all of the guards somehow,” Said Doodle, “She’s very powerful as she stated.” Doodle shoved another fresh dinner roll into his mouth.

            Jackson got out of his chair and dragged Mark down to the dungeon where they found a very disturbing sight. Matilda didn’t just enchant the guards, she destroyed them. The heads of the guards were on steel rods making grotesque faces, their torsos were mangled and tossed about, and theirs arms and legs thrown about. Their intestines wrapped around the bars of the other cells and their hearts in small boxes in front of the heads. Their major organs such as the liver, pancreas, lungs and stomach were all missing; this was something no one in Narnia had ever seen before.

 

♥♥

 

            Bam Bam and Clair lie there in bed with Clair still tied up with the belts, her wrists were bleeding a little so Bam Bam released her.

            “Why did you do that?” Clair asked, “Why were you so good to me?”

            “Because you deserve to be loved like anyone else,” Bam Bam said, “I want to make you happy and love you.”

            “But you’re with the Queen,” Clair said rubbing her wrists, “Why would you want someone as common as me?”

            Bam Bam took Clair’s wrists and kissed them, “I wasn’t always a Prince you know; I was once a commoner too. When I was given the chance to become a Prince I took it and then my brother took it from me and locked me away.”

            “That’s terrible!” Clair said, “Who would do such a thing?”

            “Prince Jackson is my twin brother,” Bam Bam said, “He manipulated me into staying the dungeons during the time he would turn into the White Wolf and try to eat me. He said he didn’t want to hurt me.”

            “So why didn’t you just lock him up until his time passed as a wolf?” Clair asked, “That makes more logical sense.”

            “It was the White Witches curse upon us to make one stronger than the other,” Bam Bam answered, “She favoured me but knew Jackson had more power to rule over me since at the time I was meek and didn’t understand how monarchy worked. No I understand and I have been working with Shareen to gain my rightful place back.”

            Clair kissed Bam Bam’s forehead pressing her perfect breasts into his chest, “I’m sure your brother is resentful for what he has done and will try to rectify the situation. I’ve heard he is a good ruler, stingy but good.”

            Bam Bam held Clair close, “He is very selfish, and that is true. About being a good ruler? I’m not sure about that, I never witnessed it.”

            Clair rested her head on Bam Bam’s shoulder, “I’m sure everything will be fine once we reach Galma and get the horses and equipment we need to travel. Things are going to be fine.”

            “CAPTAIN!” a crew member banged on the door, “Captain we need you! Pirates!”

            Bam Bam jumped up and pulled on his clothes, “What about me? You cut off my dress!” Clair asked.

            “I’ll get you a new one, Just stay in here so they don’t take you and hide!” Bam Bam demanded.

            He raced out side to see a massive ship getting ready to attack them with gruesome pirates ready to take anything from them, including the female crew.

            “Get all the women down below, we can’t risk losing them!” Yelled Bam Bam.

            “Where is Clair Sir?” a crew member asked.

            “She’s in my office, make sure she is clothed and put somewhere safe!” Bam Bam demanded.

            The crew member nodded and entered the study, “Clair! Captain asked me to make sure you are clothed and brought down below for safety.”

            Clair peered out from her hiding place and then stepped out fully clothed and armed for battle. “I’m not going anywhere but to battle. Where are those pirate assholes?”

            The crew member took a step back when he saw the look on her face and gun in hand. He ran out of the study and back on deck to Bam Bam, “She’s ready for battle Sir, Clair don’t want to go down below!”

            Clair took a step out of the study dressed in Bam Bam’s clothes with a sword on her side a pistol ready to fire. Bam Bam had never been more in love.

 

♥♥

 

            Shareen stormed into her bedroom to prepare for leaving to find Bam Bam before Matilda found him. She knew how powerful her sister was and she wasn’t about to let Matilda take over her lover, Matilda can take the form of any human and can be any creature she so desires. She is also known for tearing people to pieces mercilessly and with no remorse. Shareen couldn’t allow this to happen to Bam Bam, aside for her love for her Dragons, Bam Bam was the next best thing in her life and she wasn’t about to let him be taken from her too.

“Sir Camonn, we leave as soon as the men are ready,” Shareen stated, “We have to find Bam Bam before my sister does.”

“Your Majesty, Bam Bam recruited people for his ship already, will we have enough?” Sir Camonn asked.

“I am Queen,” Shareen stated, “They will do as I say. Gather ALL your men and anyone else willing to join the fleet. We leave as soon as possible. Dawn at the latest. My pet will be alongside us, he never leaves me.”

Sir Camonn made his way to the town center and made a speech about the Queen needing 12 more people for her fleet to save Bam Bam and his crew:

“People of the village! Our Queen is in need of your service to help find Prince Bam Bam and his crew! He is in danger of being seduced and or killed by her evil sister Matilda. Please join us for a handsome payment. If you would like to join please meet us at the docks at dawn and you shall be rewarded!”

30 men and 12 women showed up at the docks that evening to join the crew of Shareen to save Prince Bam Bam and his Crew.

“Why would you like to join the crew?” a guard asked the peasant, “Prince Bam Bam helped save my livestock and family,” replied the peasant.

“Why would you like to join the crew?” the guard asked another peasant.

“Prince Bam Bam fixed my barn and granary, I must repay him for his kindness in fulfilling his promise,” replied the peasant.

“Why would you like to join the crew?” the guard asked.

“My daughter is the blacksmith on Bam Bam’s crew and I need to save her,” the blacksmith replied.

“Your Majesty, we have a full crew,” the guard stated, “Aside from a few drunkards who have nothing better to do, there are some loyal peasants here who want to repay Bam Bam for his kindness.”

“Good, let them know we leave in an hour,” Shareen said coldly, “And if they aren’t on time we leave without them and with their money.”

“Yes ma’am,” the guard bowed and retreated to find the new crew memebers.

The clouds were growing dark and thick, they needed to leave soon, Shareen could sense her sister in the air and something wasn’t right. Her worst fears were beginning to come to life. Her dragons were dying, her lover is in trouble and her whole island may be in danger. Shareen needed to take action and save her people.


	13. Maurine Shows Her True Colours

The pirates sneered at Bam Bam’s crew with daggers in their mouths and pistols drawn. A few of them on ropes ready to swing over and start a fight when all of a sudden and massive green glow illuminated Bam Bam’s ship and created a shield. Bam Bam turned to see the Blacksmith’s daughter glowing a bright white and emanating the green to protect the ship as it passed through. Bam Bam knew that glow, was it Shareen protecting them during their voyage? It couldn’t be, she was with her dragons! Bam Bam slowly walked toward the Blacksmith’s daughter and reached out to touch her, she opened her eyes and said, “If you touch me you will die.” Then closed her eyes again and continued to shield their ship until it was safely away from the pirates.

Once away from the pirates Bam Bam confronted the Blacksmith’s daughter and asked, ‘How did you do that? Do you know Shareen?”

She answered, “What are you talking about? No I don’t know the Queen, I am just a blacksmith!”

“But you were glowing and you protected the ship from the pirates when you were supposed to be below deck,” Bam Bam spewed, “You don’t remember anything?”

“NO YOU FOOL!” she spat at Bam Bam, “I don’t remember doing that and I don’t think anyone else does either.”

“No Miss, it happened, I saw it too,” said a crew member. And behind him the other crew members all nodded. “You saved us all, Blacksmith’s daughter.”

“The name is Maurine,” she said stoically, “My name is Maurine.”

“Well Maurine, whatever it is that happened with your or through you, you saved us,” said Bam Bam, “And we are all grateful to you for that.”

“Well I think you are all crazy and I am tired so I’m going to bed,” with that Maurine went below deck and fell asleep.

After the crew gathered themselves and put the ship back on course toward the Nothern Marshes, Bam Bam went back into his study to prepare for their invasion of Galma. This was going to be another challenge but he could somehow feel Shareen at his side and protecting him, so with that, taking over Galma should be no problem. He just couldn’t allow her to see him and Claire together, which would be impossible. Shareen sees everything.

 

♥♥

 

Jackson and Mark just stared at the repulsive site in front of them, neither had seen anything so gruesome, not even in battel. In battle they saw severed heads, flying limbs and such but nothing like this.

“What do we do now?” Mark said trying not to vomit.

“I don’t know,” Jackson responded also trying not to vomit.

“This is the worst thing I’ve ever seen,” Said Mark, “And we’ve been in war!”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” said Yugyeom coming up from behind. “Matilda is a very powerful witch, a daughter of the White Witch like Shareen. They are twins just like Jackson and Bam Bam, that’s why she cursed you the way she did. One must be more powerful than the other.”

“Is there anything to get rid of her? Or this curse?” Jackson asked.

“It’s pretty cliché, but love is the only thing that can cure it,” said Yugyeom, “I read through some of the pages of a book your brother kept. If one of the witches falls in love her sister will become more powerful. That may explain why Matilda has gained so much power recently, Shareen has fallen in love with Bam Bam!”

“So do we kill Shareen or Matilda,” asks Mark, “Because both of them are equally as dangerous!”

“We can’t kill either one unless Jackson and Bam Bam become loving brothers again,” Yugyeom explained, “We have to somehow get Bam Bam out of Shareen’s trance and back to letting Jackson be his big brother.”

“Does that mean I have to give up the throne?” Jackson asks.

“We’re all about to be taken under siege by a very powerful witch and you’re worried about losing the throne?” Mark asked, “Are you fucking serious?”

“Just a question, sheesh” Jackson said shrugging his shoulders, “Obviously I want my brother back, but I also don’t want to give up the throne.”

“Well, you may have to in order for things to go back to normal,” said Mark.

“Or to break the spell so we can all go home!” Yugyeom flailed, “I want to go back home and be a normal KPOP star again! I don’t want to be an elf anymore! I’m sure you enjoy being a Prince and all but, what about the rest of us?”

Jackson thought hard for a moment and then said, “OK, let’s go back through those books and see what we can do so we can all be happy. I know Jess isn’t happy here either and would also rather be back in the real world.”

“So your first thoughts go to Jess and not your friends whom you’ve been working with and singing with for the past 5 years?” Yugyeom shouted, “What is with you?!”

“Jackson is in love, he can’t help but be stupid,” Mark said, “Although, he was pretty stupid before he was in love by taking over the throne out of jealousy.”

“It’s because he was in love with the throne and popularity,” Yugyeom scoffed, “That’s why he did it.”

“Hey, assholes, I can hear you!” Jackson shouted, “I’m right here! HELLO!” Jackson jumped up and down waving his warms like an idiot.

Mark and Yugyeom laughed, “Now that’s the Jackson we know from the real world.”

The trio headed back to the dining hall to find all the food devoured between Jess, Junior and JB. Everyone was just covered in food from all the food tossing and wine drinking. It was an absolute mess.

“I told you they are disgusting woodland creatures,” Jackson whispered to Mark.

“OK Everyone, we need to have a meeting as soon as everyone is cleaned up from this disastrous meal. Meet us in the library in an hour.” Said Jackson and he marched out with Mark to find the books that were left in the library.

 

♥♥

 

“Sir Camonn, hold the sails steady!” Shareen yelled from the main deck, “My sister had created a storm to keep us from Narnia.”

“Yes, you’re Highness!” Sir Camonn said, “Mates, steady those sails and the rudders! We must maintain course through this storm. We don’t know how long it will last.”

Shareen hid under her red velveteen cloak and wandered back into her study where she could look over maps of the Silver Sea and figure out where Bam Bam may be heading. _“Oh Bam Bam, where are you?”_ She thought. Shareen couldn’t bear to think about them being caught by the Pirates of the Silver Sea or being taken over by the storm her sister set into place. Shareen was not about to succumb to her sister’s powers and the stronger she stayed the weaker her sister became.

The following morning the storm has stopped and everything was in place, Shareen looked around the ship to make sure all her crew was in order. Everyone was accounted for, no one was lost when the waves struck the side of the ship constantly and the lighting struck without warning. Shareen was grateful to see everyone alive and well.

“Sir Camonn,” Shareen said, “What’s the damage to the ship?”

“Your Majesty, luckily, nothing happened!” Sir Camonn said with pride, “After you went into your study things suddenly began to calm down and we all were able to do our duties as usual.”

“Good to hear, Sir Camonn,” Shareen said with a smirk, “Now, we shall head toward the island of Galma, we can find Bam Bam there; along with my sister.” Shareen’s eyes glowed red as she spoke of Matilda. She knew Matilda had her clutches on Bam Bam somehow and she wasn’t about to let that continue.

“The Island of Galma?” Sir Camonn asked, “Your Highness, it’s too dangerous for you there. They will try to kill you!”

“They will try to kill my sister first,” Shareen said, “As long as they know how to recognize her. We set sail for Galma immediately!”

Shareen swung her cloak around her and walked back into her study where she had a glass of wine and looked over maps and notes once more. _Why would he be going to Galma? What is there for him and why is he heading north?_ Shareen continued to ponder her lover’s choice of passage and why he would be taking such a risk in the north rather than going straight across where people know him. This was very disconcerting for Shareen and she couldn’t help but worry about what might happen to him.

♥♥

 

Matilda laughed when she looked in the mirror knowing she had taken over the body of the blacksmith’s daughter, Maurine. She will be the next to seduce Bam Bam so he will never return to Shareen again. She’d already used Claire as a unit to seduce him and now it was Maurine’s turn to get what she wanted from him and act just a pitiful and helpless. Yes, Maurine’s fine curvy and muscular figure would do just fine. Her long golden curly hair and fair skin were all Matilda needed to make Bam Bam hers and steal her sister’s powers and her dragons once and for all.

“This is what you get for taking everything from me you little bitch!” Matilda growled into the mirror, “Your lover is now mine, I will take away everything you ever loved just as you did to me.”

She exited her room and went back on main deck to see all the crew members working as normal with Brutus dancing around with a bottle of wine randomly bumping into people. She grabbed Brutus by the collar,

“Listen you drunken fool,” she glared at the poor childlike man, “If you keep this up we will never reach Narnia so KNOCK IT OFF!”

Maurine threw him across the deck and Brutus began to cry.

“Miss Maurine, why did you do that?” a crew member asked, “Now it will take hours to get him back to normal. Don’t you understand his state of mind? He’s not like the rest of us!”

“I don’t care,” Maurine glared, “He’s a fool and will always be a fool. He will never be anything more.” She grabbed her skirts and walked toward the captain’s study. There she found Bam Bam tracing out maps to Galma where they would siege and take what they needed for the rest of their journey.

“Hello Maurine, what can I do for you?” Bam Bam asked slightly blushing.

“Do you mean what pleasure may I give you?” Maurine asked seductively.

Bam Bam gulped as Maurine sat on his desk and raised her skirts above her knee. “Cause I can give you everything you want and more. Just ask Sir Schefel to join us.” She said while placing her finger under his chin and kissing him lightly.

Bam Bam jumped up from his desk and walked to the door then calmly said, “Sir Schefel, please join Maurine and I in the study. We have some business to attend to about reaching Galma.” Some of the crew members snickered as if they knew what might happen beyond that door. Sir Schefel naively walked into the study to see a nake Maurine on the bed waiting for the both of them to take her over.

Sir Schefel smirked and walked slowly toward her to touch her beautiful naked body and run his fingers from her cleavage to her pussy where he played with her a little until she moaned and was wet. He began to take off his armor and climbed behind her to caress her body and breasts with his hands while kissing her neck and mouth. Bam Bam came in front of her and began to finger her making her flinch and quiver with excitement, while Schefel lowered her on to his throbbing penis and inserted himself inside her. Maurine began to moan louder with every thrust Schefel made and Bam Bam playing with her clit and nipples on the other side, it wasn’t long until she screamed in pleasure and orgasmed for them both. The men switched sides as Bam Bam took Maurine from behind and pulled her back a little on to him and Schefel used his tongue on her clit while Bam Bam thrust inside her. Again, Maurine could only take so much pleasure and was so overcome with Schefels’ tongue that she literally let out a loud scream as she orgasmed. But he wasn’t finished, neither of them were. Schefel hadn’t had a woman in years and he was going to take Maurine for all she was worth. As Bam Bam continued on one side Schefel continued to take control of the front, he gave her clit a rest and began on her breasts and the rest of her body making sure she felt every bit of pleasure the two of them could bring to her. Once Bam Bam finished they switched again so Schefel to have his extra turn since he didn’t finish the first time. This time Bam Bam went down on Maurine and also made sure Schefel got his pleasure as well. While licking Maurine he also played with Schefel’s balls to help him get off. This was an odd pleasure for Bam Bam but he didn’t deny it, he enjoyed it. He’d had a threesome with Shareen before and it was exhilarating for him. Once Maurine let out her final cry of passion and so did Schefel, they all washed up and got dressed.

“I’ve never felt a tongue like yours Sir Schefel,” Maurine said as she ran her finger down his chest to his groin and squeezed lightly. “I look forward to feeling it again. You make me howl like a cat in heat.”

“And you Prince, what a nice cock you have,” She said caressing his penis, “You’re very blessed and I look forward to using it again.”

Both men blushed as Maurine left the office with the ship crew standing outside obviously listening to everything. They all clapped as she walked out and down to her room.


	14. Sir Mark and the Crew Begin their Adventure

As Jess’ belly grew so did her appetite and not just for food but also for Yugyeom’s touch. They hadn’t made love in a while and she was really longing for his touch. She was, for a lack of better words, horny and needed him soon lest she fall into the arms of Jackson. Jess wandered around the castle with Junior nipping at her heels every time her dress smacked him in the face.

“Quit walking behind me if you don’t like getting hit!” Jess turned around and scolded the little fox. Junior coward and whimpered a little, he just wanted to play and make Jess happy.

“You’re really upset, Jess” Junior said, “What are you so upset about? I want you to be happy.”

“My chance to spend some quality time with Yugyeom is growing smaller.” Jess said sitting on the stone stairs to scratch Junior behind the ears. “I really miss him and I need to be with him before he leaves to find Matilda.” Junior purred and jumped in to Jess’ lap. “They said it’s too dangerous for me to go but I don’t want to be left here in this huge castle all by myself.”

“You wouldn’t be by yourself, Jess,” Junior said, “I will be here, Doodle is here, JB is here, Mr. Chon and Mr. Somner are here. You wouldn’t be alone. We’re all here to take care of you.”

“Thanks for comforting me, fur ball,” Jess said gently setting Junior down. “You’ve always known how to calm me down. Now, I really need to find Yugyeom.”

Jess walked back down the stairs to the library where she found the three men huddled around a table making plans for their journey.

“Yugyeom, can we talk please?” Jess asked in a desperate voice, “I really need to speak with you before you leave.”

He could see the desperation in her eyes, “I’ll be back later guys. Fill me in on what you decide to do.” Jackson and Mark nodded and Yugyeom followed Jess upstairs.

“What’s this all about?” Yugyeom asked curiously, “Are you feeling ok?”

“I just miss you,” Jess said, “You have been so busy lately and all I want is to talk to you have cuddle and….” She trailed off and began to cry.

Yugyeom gave her a hug and cradled her head and stroked her hair, “What do you need from me?” he asked kissing the top of her head.

“I just need you to love me,” she said whimpering in to his chest. “We haven’t made love in so long. I really miss you.”

Yugyeom smiled and kissed her lips, “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I promise I haven’t been ignoring you and if you feel that way then I am sorry again. Let me make it up to you.”

He led her in to his room across the hall and slowly began to undress her. He didn’t mind that she’d gained a little weight recently and hadn’t been able to practice her archery skills. To him, Jess is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen and he would make love to her even when she gets old. Jess is the love of his life and now they were about to be a family, to him, it’s a dream come true.

 

♥♥

 

Back in the library Jackson and Mark were arguing about which route to take to the Silver Sea and how they would get there. “We should sail down the great river to Cair Paravel where we can get supplies and set sail for the Dark Isle from there.” Mark said, “That’s the only thing that makes the most sense!”

“I think we should just take horses and ride across the country to Cair Paravel and then set sail. Going down the great river is too dangerous right now. They’re still pulling evil tress and shredding them. We would get hit and go under.” Jackson said with as much logic as he could.

“I understand that Jackson, but we are in a hurry,” Mark said, “To trek across the country is also dangerous, possibly more dangerous than going down the river on a boat. There are some really dangerous creatures out there right now.”

“Alright alright,” Jackson said shaking his and throwing his hands in the air, “How about we take horses alongside the river and just follow it Cair Paravel. That way we have less of a chance to run into some crazy scary creature that belongs to the witch and we won’t get run over by evil trees being thrown into the river for the dwarves to shred.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Mark said, “I’m glad we met in the middle on this. Now when Yugyeom gets back we can ask him his thoughts on the matter and what he thinks would be best since he has been wandering around the forest recently. Yugyeom is a good source for what kind of creatures we may run into along the way.”

After a couple hours Yugyeom walked back into the library where Mark was reading and Jackson was practicing his fencing with his invisible sword.

“So, what’d you guys decide?” Yugyeom said in a cheerful voice. “Sorry I took so long, Jess needed some quality time. It seems she’s been over thinking things again and just…yeah….”

“It’s OK,” Mark said, “We understand, right Jackson?”

“Huh? Oh…yeah, sure” Jackson said glumly, “I….totally understand.”

“Ok, so what are we doing then?” Yugyeom asked again, “How are we going to stop this crazy bitch?”

“Well, we did some talking….” Mark was cut off.

“Arguing,” Jackson corrected him, “We did some arguing about how to get there and which route to take.”

Mark covered his face with his hands and shook his head, “We decided to take horses along the great river and head toward Cair Paravel. No we need you to tell us what you think about that idea since you’re more familiar with the forest.”

“I think it’s perfectly logical,” Yugyeom shrugged, “I mean, evil trees are still being uprooted and sent down the river, so to be on a boat would be a terrible idea. Man I wish they would stop pulling the trees because soon we won’t have a forest. Anyway, as for the creatures or the now angry woodland critters, Doodle has a book of potions we can go through and find a way to change them back.”

Jackson grimaced, “We already have a problem with magic Yugyeom, and you want to bring more magic into this? No way! That’s a bogus idea!”

“Do you want to get attacked, Jackson?” Mark retorted, “This is actually a great idea, fight magic with magic. At least the forest would slowly be going back to normal and the critters could help us.”

“My thoughts exactly, Mark,” Yugyeom said, “So I’m going to go find Doodle and see what kind of recipes he has in that book of his. Oh, we should also probably go over those books Bam Bam left behind so we know what kind of woman we’re dealing with here.”

“Mark and I will get on that,” Jackson said, “You go play with your spells and what not. And tell Doodle not to break anything!”

♥♥

 

Shareen awoke to screaming coming from the main deck, she quickly got dressed and rushed to the window to see what was happening. There was a large serpent attacking the ship, she’d never seen this creature before! She had to know what it was and whose it was. Shareen gathered all her gear and got ready to battle this thing, hopefully she wouldn’t have to hurt it. She scrambled through some papers on her desk searching for a specific spell she would need to calm the beast and ask it questions. No luck. She ran to her book case and flipped through a couple books before finding what she was looking for. “AH-HA!” She yelled, “I got you now, beast. You’re no match for me.”

Shareen walked out on deck watching her crew being thrown across the ship and some being pulled into the water. The beast was enormous with four heads, two looking like human women, one the head of a dog and the other a dragons head. It had green and blue scales and six hands. This is a creature Shareen surly wanted on her side, such a powerful beast would be useful.

“You’re highness, go back inside!” Sir Camonn shouted. “This beast is too dangerous! Even for you!”

“Stand back everyone!” Shareen said with confidence, “I’m going to tame this beast and ask some questions.”

 **"To see the truth, to know the way, I cast a spell in every day, buy the power of three,** **I Conjure thee to give thy truth, unto me."**

The beast writhed as she spoke these words and waved her staff sending the beast into a trance. Its eyes no longer red but now a glowing blue as it became still and silent:

“Creature of the sea, who do you belong to?” Shareen asked, “Where do you come from?”

One of the female heads spoke, “We are made up of sirens and beasts, we come from your sister’s hand. She created us and sent us here to destroy you.”

“How can I release you from her spell?” Shareen asked.

The other female head spoke, “We wish to go home. Please save us from her.”

“Great beast, work for me and I shall reward you with your freedom. The sirens can go back to the sea, the dog back to its owner and the dragon is welcome in my home.”

“We agree to work for you,” the first female head spoke, “What do you need from us?”

“I need you to help me capture my sister and find my lover,” Shareen said burning inside. “Why does she always try to destroy me and take everything I love?”

“She is jealous of you,” the second female head said, “She has always been jealous of you. Your beauty, your confidence and your intelligence. She wants to take those from you.”

“She can go to hell…..” Shareen said with fire in her eyes. “Bam Bam belongs to me!”

The truth spell wore off the beast and yet is stayed calm and slowly descended back into the sea and followed alongside Shareen’s ship as they headed toward Galma.

♥♥

 

Bam Bam was tantalized by Maurine as he watched her walk around his room naked and drinking a glass of wine. Sir Schefel had excused himself from Bam Bam’s quarters to make sure all is well on deck.

“So, when we get to Galma we need to get weaponry, horses and clothes,” Maurine said, “All the essentials.”

“We have clothes, what do we need more for?” Bam Bam asked

“So people can’t recognize us,” Maurine said coldly, “We’re on a mission to raid the Prince’s palace, right? So we can’t let anyone see us wearing the same things more than once.”

“Brilliant!” Bam Bam said excitedly. “This makes me want to make love to you again.”

“You weren’t making love, Prince,” Maurine glared, “You two were just fucking me to get your jollies. When you had Claire in here; that was making love. There was passion involved. You only had lust with me and your right hand man there.”

“Alright alright, you win,” Bam Bam said laying back on the pillows and watching Maurine continue to drink her wine and pace around pondering what else they would need. “What else are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking about Shareen,” Maurine said, “I’m worried.”

“I’m worried about her too,” Bam Bam said sadly, “She’s all alone in that dark dungeon hurting while watching her dragons suffer.” Bam Bam sighed heavily, “And yet I feel like she’s with me right now.”

“You love her and yet you just fucked two of your female crew members,” Maurine shot back, “How can you love someone and betray them at the same time?”

“Again, you’re right,” Bam Bam said, “So much logic in that head of yours. Why are you so angry anyway?”

“I’m angry because my captain is an idiot,” Maurine scolded, “He’s just a boy and knows nothing of the world yet. That’s why I am angry. How can Shareen love someone like you?”

“Good question,” Bam Bam said, “Honestly, I ask myself that every day. I’ve been asking that question for years, really. But she’s just….I dunno. There is something about Shareen that makes me never want to let go of her.”

“Maybe she cast a spell on you,” Maurine said picking up an apple and refilling her wine goblet, “She is a witch after all.”

“Maybe she did,” Bam Bam said, “But I’ve known her for years. She gave me books to study on her craft, so I’m not sure why she would do such a thing.”

“There is such a thing as a commitment spell,” Maurine answered, “The other person had no idea because they think they are in love and are making their own decisions. When in reality, it’s the other person who is controlling them.”

“Nah, Shareen wouldn’t do that,” Bam Bam said waving his hand at her, “She loves me.”

Maurine scoffed at Bam Bam as she got dressed and finished her wine before leaving his room and heading back out on deck. Bam Bam couldn’t help but think about what Maurine had said to him about Shareen casting a spell on him to keep him around: _Why would she say those things? And what does a blacksmith’s daughter know about witch craft? She’s acting very peculiar lately, not the Maurine I remember bringing on board. She’s so cold and the Maurine I remember was bright and brilliant; stars in her eyes._ Bam Bam knew something wasn’t right and he was determined to find out what Maurine was up to and what her true intentions were.


	15. The True Adventure Begins

Yugyeom followed Doodle to the massive kitchen in the basement where they were going to work their magic and make potions to help change the woodland creatures back to normal.

            “OK, Yugyeom, this is the stuff we have to go find,” Doodle said pointing to a page with a list of thirteen ingredients.

  1. Faery poison
  2. Glowing mushrooms
  3. Rotten robin’s egg
  4. Ear of an angry rabbit
  5. 1 Angry tree root
  6. Cow dung
  7. 2 feathers of an eagle
  8. Hair of a virgin
  9. Human intestine
  10. 1 butterfly
  11. Dried rose bud
  12. Dried daisy
  13. Dried thistle



“I think the last 3 items are the most normal and easiest to come by, Doodle,” Yugyeom said staring in disbelief.

“Yes, all these a very difficult to find,” Doodle nodded, “Especially the faery poison. You have to find an angry faery in order to get that.”

“Why do we need things from angry creatures? Aren’t we trying to cure the anger?” Yugyeom asked.

“Good question my woodland friend,” Doodle said crossing his arms, “We have to counteract the evil by using evil against evil. That’s how it works!”

“Please tell me the rabbit can be dead,” Yugyeom grimaced, “I don’t want a live rabbit running through my forest with only one ear.”

“Nah, it doesn’t matter,” Doodle said cheerfully, “We can just eat the rabbit later!”

“But it’s an angry rabbit,” Yuyeom said, “That’s poison for us, we’ll end up going crazy.”

“Not to worry,” Doodle said again, “We boil the rabbit and make stew! That will ensure that we don’t get poisoned by hate.”

“Alright little elf,” Yugyeom said patting Doodle on the head, “I’m counting on you.”

“We need Junior and JB to come with us,” Doodle said, “This is a very important mission and there are a lot of things to find. Junior is good at sniffing things out and JB knows flowers real well. Then we have you who is good at climbing!”

“What about you, Doodle?” Yugyeom asked, “What will you be doing? Just….leading us?”

“Why I am going to help you, of course!” Doodle said excitedly, “I’m really excited to be going on this adventure to help you Mark and Jackson. This is going to be fun!”

      Yugyeom was a little worried about how excited Doodle was about going out into the angry forest and collecting things. After going back down to the basement to collect the intestine that were lying around, they found Junior and JB to explain their mission.

      “That sounds ridiculous,” JB said slamming his hands on the table, “We can’t achieve that!”

“Sure we can!” Doodle said, “This is really important, we have to do it to protect Mark, Jackson and Yugyeom.”

      “I don’t care about Jackson,” JB said crossing his arms and glaring, “I hope he gets bit by an angry faery.”

      “Don’t say that JB,” Junior glared, “That’s not a good thing to say about our friend.”

      “He’s not our friend Junior,” JB continued his rampage, “You heard what he has said about us just being common woodland creatures. Makes my blood boil.”

      “What doesn’t make your blood boil?” Yugyeom asked, “You’re angry about everything except when you’re eating.”

      JB turned red with rage, “Shut up Yugyeom, you got a human pregnant and you have to watch her grow old and die while you live forever!”

      “Jealous much?” Yugyeom batted his eyes at JB, “I know I have to watch that happen, but if I can create halflings with her until the day she dies, I’m happy with that. Cause our children will live on too.”

      “That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard,” JB scoffed.

      “Stop arguing guys, let’s just get ready to go,” Doodle tugged on Yugyeom’s shirt. “We need to pack lots of food for our journey. No telling how long it will take to find everything we need.”

      “I’ll pack the food and drinks,” JB said, “At least I can make sure we will be eating well.”

      “What can I do?” asked Junior excitedly and bounding around like a puppy, “I want to help too!”

      Yugyeom giggled at the site of Juionr being so excited, “Little buddy you can help JB pack the food. Make sure water goes in there somewhere amongst the beer, alright?”

      “But I want to do something important,” Junior said sitting down and pouting.

      “You’re important just by coming along with us, Junior,” Doodle said happily.

      “What’s gotten into you lately, Doodle?” Yugyeom asked, “you’re so…..positive and happy.”

      “Because we are just THAT much closer to going back to the real world,” Doodle said dancing around, “I’m happy to finally be making progress toward getting home!”

      The four of them laughed and continued packing for their mission to find the remaining twelve ingredients for the potion. It wasn’t going to be easy and they would have to hike through cauldron pool to the mountains to find the faeries and the flowers. There is also the probability of running into a dragon; there is rumor of a dragon living on that mountain. They may have to ask for Mark’s help as well.

♥♥

 

      Bam Bam stared at the island as they approached it; finally they had reached Galma and would be able to stock up on the things they would need for their journey across Narnia to the castle. He had a funny feeling though that the person they were seeking was already with them but in another form. Still, they disembarked and went into town.

      “What are we getting again?” asked Bam Bam feeling dizzy.

      “We’re getting horses Sir,” said Sir Schefel

      “Right,” Said Bam Bam, still feeling dizzy and strange. “I feel hungover, what’s wrong with me?”

      “Did you drink last night, Prince,” Sir Schefel caught Bam Bam before he fell, “Are you ok?”

      “I didn’t drink at all,” Bam Ba, said confused, “I don’t know what’s happening!”

Sir Schefel was concerned, “Are you ok Prince? What do you need?”

      “I don’t know,” Bam Bam said still confused, “I seriously don’t know what’s happening.”

      A confused Maurine stumbled out of her room, “What the fuck happened?” She yelled. “What day is it and why am I dressed like this?”

      Everyone stared at Maurine as she threw a fit about not knowing who she was or where she was. “Maurine, you’re a part of my crew to help save the village.” Bam Bam said calmly and trying to stand. “What do you remember?”

      Maurine fell to her knees and held her head, “I remember becoming a part of your crew and I remember when we set sail but a short time after that I blacked out. I feel like I’m drunk almost. It’s very strange. Did we drink last night?”

      “No Maurine,” Bam Bam said, “We didn’t drink last night and honestly, I have the same nauseating feeling. I don’t understand what is happening.”

      “It’s a spell Prince,” a crew member muttered, “I knew something wasn’t right the past couple days. Especially with you screwing two of our female crew members.”

      “What?!” Maurine yelled, “You had sex with me?”

      “It wasn’t with bad intentions, I swear,” Bam Bam defended himself, “It was stupid I know, and you weren’t yourself either. Something was strange about you. Talking about Shareen casting a spell on me to stay committed to her. A blacksmith’s daughter shouldn’t know about those things.”

      “I don’t know about those things!” Maruine yelled, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Maurine began to cry out of frustration. “I just want to know what happened to me.”

      Bam Bam walked over to Maurine to comfort her, “I’d like to know as well. We were both under some kind of control spell it seems and I want to know who is responsible for it.” He kissed Maurine on her head and continued to hold her until she calmed down.

♥♥

 

      Shareen kept an eye out for the water creature her sister had created to destroy her. She saw it swimming next to the ship as promised and keeping watch for anything dangerous. Satisfied with this, Shareen went into her study to look at her maps so she could follow Bam Bam closely. Again she wondered why he was taking the route to the north, it didn’t make sense….

      “Sir Camonn!” Shareen called out, “Come in here please!”

      Sir Camonn came into her office straight away, “What is it your Highness?”

      “I need your help,” Shareen said sinking into her chair, “I can’t figure out what Bam Bam is going north. I need to know why.”

      “We won’t know much until we meet him in Galma,” Sir Camonn said, “Unless you use your magic we won’t know anything.”

      “I refuse to use magic on him,” Shareen said exasperated, “I love him too much to use magic.”

      “Your Highness, this is a different side of you,” Sir Camonn said confused, “I’ve never seen this part of you before.”

      “I’ve never been in love before,” Shareen said pouring herself a glass of wine, “This is unusual for me; but I love him.”

      “I can tell,” Sir Camonn said, “What else can I help you with?”

      “Nothing,” Shareen said looking down, “Would you like some coffee or wine?”

      “No thank you your Highness,” Sir Camonn said, “I am needed back out on deck, ma’am. May I leave?”

      “Yes, please go take care of the crew,” Shareen waved him off, “It’s more important that the ship is run properly.”

      “Thank you ma’am,” Sir Camonn bowed and let himself out.

      Shareen went back to her pondering and took a drink of wine while studying the map trying to figure out her true love’s path of travel. Suddenly there was a jolt of the ship and Shareen looked up in curiosity. _What is that damn serpent doing now?_ She put on her cloak and walked on deck, “What is going on?”

      A massive bird like creature was hovering over the ship with Sir Camonn in its clutches, “Your Highness, go back inside!” He shouted, “This is more work of your sister!” With that the bird tore Sir Camonn in half and dropped his body on deck in front of Shareen. She grimaced at the sight of her commander torn in half, “That’s it! I’ve had enough of this!” Shareen stormed back into her room to study more spells to help ward off her sister. _She’s become too strong, I don’t know what to do now._ Shareen knew they were getting close by the way her sister was attacking and how frequently she was attacking. _Galma must be near if she’s behaving this way. There is no other explanation._


	16. Matilda/Maurine Exposes Her Wrath

As the four men and little fox left the castle and entered the forest to find the thirteen ingredients needed to create the potion that would protect them, a loud screech came from above them. Mark looked up and saw an angry giant eagle flying overhead.   
“Well, it seems we found our first target,” Mark said, “We need eagle feathers right?”  
“Yes we need eagle feathers,” Doodle said, “That eagle looks awfully angry though.”  
“Yes she is angry,” Yugyeom said, “But we need her feathers, it’s important we get two of them.” Yugyeom ran and bounded from boulder to boulder to try and find a good spot to shoot the giant bird from. She spotted Yugyeom and dove at him with her talons aiming right for him. She’s too fast and Yugyeom had to roll out of the way lest he be snatched up for food.   
“She’s really fast guys!” Yugyeom shouted, “I’ll try again.”  
“Be careful Yugyeom,” Junior shouted, “She’s coming back around!”  
This time Yugyeom was quicker and was able to shoot the bird and bring her down. With a loud thud and sliding into some trees knocking them over, the bird was down and hobbling trying to take flight again. Yugyeom cautiously crept over to the bird and plucked two feathers from her hind end and then removed his arrow from her side. He didn’t want her to die, she won’t be an angry bird forever. And if she does remain this way then she will always remember Yugyeom as the elf who shot her down.  
“Got the feathers,” Yugyeom said, “I hope she’s OK.”  
“Good job, Yugyeom,” Mark said patting his shoulder, “What’s next on the list?”  
“We should look for the flowers,” JB said, “Those will be the easiest to obtain next to the angry tree root.”  
“Don’t we still have the root I dug up last time?” Junior asked, “I don’t think I should have to do it again. We left it at Yugyeom’s treehouse, right?”  
“Yes fur ball,” Yugyeom nodded, “Its back at the treehouse.”  
They continued wandering along the path watching for the flowers and an angry rabbit. “Junior, think you can reach those mushrooms?” JB asked.   
Junior twitched his tails, “Yeah, I’ll get them.” The little fox clawed his way up the tree and plucked 3 of the glowing mushrooms dropping them into Doodle’s hands.  
“Good job, Junior!” Doodle said happily, “OK, keep your eyes open for an angry rabbit, a butterfly and cow dung.”  
“Be aware of the angry faeries too,” Mark said, “No telling when some of them might show up.”  
“They’ll be around the flowers and ponds,” JB said, “We’re fine until we find flowers. They really like the dried flowers, which is what we need. So, when we find the dried and withered flowers we’ll find the faeries.”  
“JB, you’re so smart,” Doodle said jumping up on JB giving him a hug.  
JB peeled Doodle off of him, “Don’t do that….”  
They had a good laugh at JB and Doodle and then continued on their way toward the mountain traveling through the western woods toward Caldron Pond. It was getting dark fast and their tummies began to rumble.   
“Guess we should set up camp,” Mark said, “Yugyeom and Junior find some firewood. The rest of us will build shelter.”  
JB and Mark built a tent large enough for the five of them while Doodle built a fireplace. The shelter wasn’t going to be perfect but it would do for the night. JB pulled large leafy branches for a roof and Mark hacked some large branches to make the sides. It was just a simple five post shelter but it was cozy and good enough. Doodle finished making the fire pit and now all they needed was the sticks from Yugyeom and Junior. The duo wandered aimlessly and happily picked up dried bits of wood for their camp fire when they stumbled upon something that made them curious.  
“Yugyeom, what’s that?” Junior asked pointing his nose in the direction of some floating lights. “Are they faeries or fireflies?”  
“I dunno,” Yugyeom said wrinkling his nose, “Let’s take a closer look.”  
They slowly walked over to where the floating blue lights were hovering and saw a maiden sitting on a rock near the river. She was exquisite looking, silver hair curled around her near naked body and a shimmery purple tale extended from her torso where her legs should be.  
“Mermaid or Siren?” Junior asked.  
“Mermaid,” Yugyeom answered, “Sirens stay close to the sea to wreck ships and seduce men. I’m tempted to talk to her.”  
“We need to get back to camp,” Junior said, “I’m starving and it’s getting cold. Maybe she will be here in the morning.”  
“Come to think of it,” Yugyeom said, “She only comes out with the moon, so she must be a moonmaid. Let’s get these sticks back to camp and I’ll come back later to ask her some questions.  
The two of them walked back to camp where the other 3 were waiting impatiently for the firewood because they were hungry and cold.  
“What kept you two?” JB asked grumpily, “We’re starving here!”  
“We found a moonmaid,” Junior said, “Yugyeom wanted to talk to her but I said we should just come back to camp.”  
“A moonmaid?” Mark looked surprised, “Those still exist? I thought the White witch killed them off.”  
“She might be the last one and may be able to help us,” Yugyeom said, “I’m gonna go back and talk to her before the sunrises.”  
JB glared at Yugyeom and his curiosity for an endangered creature and started the fire and pulled some food out of the bag he’d been carrying. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to speak with her, Yugyeom. She may be an enchantress.” JB continued to put some meat on the fire and rotate it.  
“I dunno about that,” Yugyeom shrugged, “She seems harmless and has fireflies or something floating around her.”  
“Those aren’t fireflies,” JB said waving a fork at Yugyeom, “They’re moon sprites and can be very mean. You’re better off staying here.”  
They ate their meal made up of roasted lamb meat and some beans and beer. After they finished Yugyeom crept off to find the moonmaid and ask her some questions that may be able to help with their journey. He approached the clearing where he’d seen her before and sure enough, she was still sitting poised on the rock with her little sprite friends floating around her.   
“Excuse me, Miss,” Yugyeom called out.  
The moonmaid slowly turned around and her purple eyes shimmered in the moonlight, “Yes? Can I help you?”  
“Yeah, I’m hoping so,” Yugyeom said approaching her, “My friends and I are on a journey to find some specific ingredients for a potion and I was hoping I could get some information from you.”  
“Ask away,” she said smiling, “I’m just sitting here with my little friends enjoying the evening.”  
“I thought moonmaids were extinct,” Yugyeom said heeding JB’s warning about the sprites and didn’t get too close. “Also, where can we find an angry rabbit and poisonous faeries?”  
“There only a handful of us still alive,” She answered, “My name is Sehreena and I am waiting for a male to come a long so we can create more moonmaids. The particles you see floating around me says I am ready to mate. As for the poisonous faeries and angry critters, you’ll have to head pretty deep into the mountains to find them.”  
“Well thank you Sehreena,” Yugyeom bowed deeply, “Good luck with finding a mate, I hope someone notices you soon.”  
Yugyeom turned around and walked away heading back to camp and satisfied with the answers she gave. As soon as the sun comes up the crew will be back on their way to complete their task.  
♥♥

Shareen and the crew were able to ward off the giant bird and bring Sir Camonn back down to the ship where he is safe. The bird had destroyed a couple of the sails so the crew was working hard to get them fixed and get them back on track to Galma.  
“Your highness, what was that creature?” a crew member asked.  
“That was my sister,” Shareen glared, “She’s trying to put us off course and keep me from finding Bam Bam.”  
“LAND HO!” the crew member in the crow’s nest showed, “Galma ahead!”  
“Finally, we’ve reached our landing point,” Shareen said looking over the edge of the boat, “Now to find Bam Bam and figure out what he’s up to.”   
As they docked in Galma’s port Shareen excused herself to change her form so she wouldn’t be recognized. Changing her hair from red to blond and her eyes from brown to green, no one would know her now, not even Bam Bam. Everyone unloaded and they headed into the town to search for Bam Bam and his crew.  
“Your highness, I found Bam Bam’s ship a few boats down,” Sir Camonn whispered in Shareen’s ear, “He’s definitely here somewhere.”  
Shareen smiled and her bright green eyes sparkled, “Good, let’s go find him and take him home. He doesn’t need to be hunting my sister, she’s dangerous.”  
“Yes ma’am,” Sir Camonn saluted her, “We will split up and find the Prince.”  
As the group walked through the town searching for Bam Bam and his crew, the wonderful smells of freshly cooked lamb leg, chicken and cornbread permeated the air. Shareen treated her crew to a nice bountiful lunch for all their hard work and they kept up with the search after.   
Several crew members became distracted by the taverns and pretty ladies working there. Sir Camonn continued to comb through the crowd with Shareen keeping a sharp eye out for anyone she may recognize from her village. She then heard a familiar voice coming from behind her, it was Claire at the stables with Bam Bam. Shareen walked briskly over to the stables to speak with Bam Bam.  
“Bam Bam, what are you doing here?” she scowled. “Why are you looking for my sister? And why are you heading north?”  
Bam Bam curiously peered at the foreign woman scolding him, “Shareen? Is that you in there? When did you leave the dragon lair?”  
“I left when one of them died,” she said, “I have two left and one is still very sick. Luckily she gave another egg.” She turned to Clair, “You look different, what happened?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about your highness,” Claire said sheepishly.  
“You’re glowing,” Shareen scolded, “What happened?”  
Claire’s eye shifted from Bam Bam to Shareen, she could see the desperate look in Bam Bam’s eyes. “I made love with one of the crew members, your highness.”  
“Then why do you keep looking at Bam Bam?” Shareen asked folding her arms, “Did you sleep with her?” Shareen asked turning her attention away from the obviously awkward Claire.  
“Can we talk about this later?” Bam Bam asked, “We need to get horses for the journey, it’s really important.”  
“There is NO journey, Bam Bam,” Shareen threw her arms, “You’re coming home now, you don’t need Matilda for anything. Besides, she may have already somehow enchanted you.”  
“Yes, I think she did,” Bam Bam said, “She tried to seduce me by using the black smith’s daughter and talked about you casting a spell on me. It was really strange.”  
Shareen is now exasperated, “Yep, she enchanted you to get the information she wanted. She is now seeking you to get more of what she wants.”  
“What does she want?” Claire asked, “She took over Maurine’s body and made her behave very strangely.”  
“She wants my dragons and my palace,” Shareen said, “She doesn’t really care about Bam Bam but she knows I care about him. So she’ll try to take him too.”  
“Bam Bam, I think we should call off the mission,” Claire said, “Shareen knows her sister’s abilities and intentions. We should go back to the Dark Isle where we are safe.”  
“Listen to the little girl, Bam Bam,” Shareen said, “She is wise.”  
“But what about getting the dragon dung out of the soil?” Bam Bam asked, “I promised the villagers I’d help them with the contaminated soil.”  
“I am queen and they are my dragons,” She said, “I can take care of the contaminated soil. Now find your crew and help me find the rest of mine so we can get out of here!”  
Suddenly a dark cloud began to form over the village and loud cracks of green light went across the sky. It was Matilda and she means business having everyone right where she wants them. This is her vengeance against Shareen for having everything she has ever wanted and she’s determined to take it back.


	17. The Moonmaid Appears

As the dark clouds covered the sky Shareen glared and wind began to surround her as she conjured her own powers to make sure Matilda couldn't take over. Bam Bam was reminded of when he and Jackson would constantly be at war with one another and it made his heart ache. Shareen continued to work her magic with her eyes closed and the wind rippling around her. The whole town was shrieking and running about for cover. Matilda was relentless, she continued to push at Shareen but she would not back down.

"He is MINE Matilda, you will not have him!" Shareen yelled, "Bam Bam belongs to me."

"You manipulated him," Matilda said, "He doesn't love you."

Bam Bam was astonished at what he was hearing, he had always loved Shareen without a doubt.

"No Matilda or Maurine. Whatever your damned name is, you're wrong," Bam Bam yelled, "I have always loved Shareen! You tried to manipulate me by taking the form of two of my crew members and making me have sex with you! I will never love you and I will never leave Shareen!"

The clouds began to slow and lighting stopped. People began to come back out from their hiding places and then the sky grew darker than before. So dark you couldn't see your hands in front of your face and the lighting cracked louder than before. Not just green lighting but blue and red, Matilda was furious. Shareen stood her ground as did Bam Bam. He stood next to Shareen holding her hand letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

"You will not win this battle, Matilda!" Shareen yelled, "I knew when we met in the new world it was you. Mary...."

"Why do you have everything I want, Shareen?" Matillda yelled, "Why did mom give you everything?"

"I don't know," Shareen yelled back, "She just did."

The clouds began to back down and the lightning ended, Matilda was done. "So, she didn't love you more than me?" Matilda asked.

"No, Matilda, we are twins and she loved us equally," Shareen explained, "Maybe she just felt I would be more responsible with my powers."

Matilda began to bring the clouds back up in another jealous rage, "WHY!?!" She shrieked, "I can do it too."

Shareen shook her head, "You obviously can't. Look at how you are behaving now."

Matilda backed down again, "Michelle, I knew it was you too when we met in the new world. I didn't mean to manipulate you there but I needed to understand why everything goes so well for you and not for me."

"Mary? I love you, you're my best friend and sister," Shareen said, "Please stop behaving this way; we are family! There is no reason for this! Just talk to me and we can figure it out."

"You've changed Shareen," Matilda said, "Love has changed you."

"Yes, love has changed me" Shareen agreed, "Mother said this would happen. One of us would lose our powers because of true love. So you are getting what you always wanted."

Matilda backed down after hearing this; she no longer had a reason to be angry or jealous. The clouds cleared completely and Matilda appeared as a person in front of Shareen. She reached out for her sister to apologize for how she had behaved all her life. As they came into a warm embrace, Shareen pulled a dagger from her skirts and stabbed Matilda in the back of the neck killing her instantly. As the blood oozed from Matilda's neck and her eyes rolled back into her head, her limp body fell to the dirt ground and everyone screamed. The two witches had finally finished their unnecessary feud and everything could continue as normal.

"Why did you kill her?" Bam Bam asked, "I thought you wanted to make amends."

Shareen blinked at Bam Bam and said, "I had to kill her, I didn't want to but I had to. The arguing would never have stopped." She dropped the dagger and slowly walked away from her sister's body. "I'm going back to the ship now."

Bam Bam followed Shareen back to her ship where he slowly undressed her and made love to the woman he could never resist. Taking her from behind while on their knees, he rubbed her clit while also staying inside her. Shareen moaned and gasped in pleasure and Bam Bam loved hearing this. His favourite thing was listening to Shareen moan in pleasure, is second favourite thing was seeing her sleep naked next to him. She always looked like an angel to him. He caressed her breasts with one hand and continued to make her cum with his other. He really missed making love to Shareen, they spent an entire day in bed, not leaving the cabin. They made love for hours, like they hadn't seen each other in life times. They finally became exhausted and fell asleep.

♥♥

Jess' belly continued to grow and she continued to worry as well. She missed Yugyeom so much and Jackson; she missed all of them and felt so alone in this massive palace!

"Are you OK Huntress?" Mr. Chon asked, "You seem to be uneasy lately."

"I am just very lonely," Jess said, "I miss my friends, I miss my lover. I miss everyone."

"Huntress, you are in a delicate position," Mr. Chon said, "Please be good to yourself."

Jess sighed and looked out the window at the archers she had trained so long ago; she missed being out there with them. Watching them practice and spar made her long to be outside again. She's not a Princess and she's not a Queen; Jess needed to be out in the wild with her people and she wasn't going to let people hold her back anymore. If Elves can have babies in the woods and still survive then she could too.  _I may be human but I can still do this. It's my duty to save this world, baby or not. OK baby, let's go save our world._

Jess changed into her archer outfit regardless of her baby belly. She knew she had to continue training her men, she was shameless. Jess knew what she had to do and is to defend Narnia. She promised Jackson her bow and arrow, she promised Yugyeom her heart and soul; Jess couldn't fail them now. They had their time and this is now her time, this is Jess' time to shine and show her true colours. Pregnant or not, Jess was determined to show Narnia she can take control and make the world a better place; she wasn't about to let her feminism be the ruin of her existence. Jess is strong and in control, there is no reason for her to be locked up in this castle when she should be doing her part to save Narnia. Shamelessly, Jess walked out to her archer crew and began to exercise them. She never saw them so happy and she never felt more important than in that moment.

♥♥

The four men and the fox continued their quest unknowing that the other witch has been slain at the hand of her own sister.

"Why did you go back to that moonmaid Yugyeom?" JB asked angrily, "She could have killed you."

"I know when someone is dangerous, JB," Yugyeom said calmly, "She was brilliant and gave me some really good information."

"She still could have killed you." JB said, "Those sprites are dangerous."

"They weren't sprites," Yugyeom said, "It's her mating season, the orbs were her mating call or essence."

JB grumbled, "Yeah OK....whatever. I still say she could have hurt you or killed you. Moonmaids are not known for being kind."

They continued on their journey to find the other ingredients. They came upon a flower field and JB stopped them, "Wait, be careful. Poisonous faeries could be around."

Mark kept a close eye out for the faes while JB found the flowers they needed. Junior was lost in the brush, they only knew where is was by his tails poking out of the bush.

"Found one!" Mark shouted, "I found a poisonous fae!"

They all run over to see what Mark has caught, "That's a normal faery, Mark." JB grumbled. "Poison faes are green not blue."

Mark was sure she was green! She bit him and then flew off to the trees. "Mark, don't piss off the good faes, they never forget." Said JB, "They are like crows, they always remember you."

Junior runs about in the bush having a good time, his tails poking out as he runs around. The guys laugh as they watch Junior having a good time, even JB is collapsing with laughter. Junior is having a good time chasing butterflies and faeries, he is having a good time playing with everyone.

"Alright everyone, "Mark says, "We need to keep going. We need to find the poisonous faes and the rabbit. We still have a bit to do."

"You're right Mark," Doodle says, "We need to focus. I have lost track of what we need to do."

The four continue and find the dragon after finding the flowers:

"Ehy, why are you here?" the Dragon asked, "What is your reason?"

Yugyeo, glared, "We are here for the faeries....do you know where they are?"

The Dragon breathed heavily, "Yes, I know where the poison faes are. Why do you need one?"

"We are making a potion," Yugyeom said intensely, "Just tell us where to find them!"

The dragon breathed intensely again, "I will tell you under one condition...bring me the hair of a virgin."

"We need that for our potion," Junior tugged at Yugyeom.

"Deal! We will bring you the hair of a virgin." Yugyeom said angrily and clenching his fists. "I know who to find, we will be back later."

"Who is it Yugyeom?" asked Doodle, "is it the Moonmaid?"

"Yes," said Yugyeom. "It’s the moonmaid. I knew I met her for a reason..."

They all followed Yugyeom back to where he met Sehreena and she was nowhere to be found.


	18. Falling for the Wrong Girl

As Bam Bam and Shareen continued their sexual saga, they decided to invite a German boy they met on the island. A beautiful blonde boy with brown eyes and the stature of a teenager. He was a man of 26 but looks young and reared horses. He went by the name of Austen and had the hands of a young stud who had never felt a woman before, he was very curious about Shareen. When they invited him into their bed was more than obliged to please Shareen with his finger and tongue. Austen really wasn’t sure what to do and was shaking, he was very nervous.

            “It’s OK, Austen,” Shareen said taking his right hand, “Just place your fingers here and move.”

            Austen did as he was told; Shareen became wet very quickly and she began to moan and writhe. This excited, Austen, he continued to do as Shareen asked and got more into it. Shareen began to gyrate with Austen’s fingers as she became more exited with pleasure. Bam Bam came up behind her and also began to please her his is gentle kisses and his hands caressing her body. Shareen let out a loud moan as she came from Austen’s fingers. Bam Bam inserted himself into Shareen and the show continued. With Bam Bam at the rear and Austen under Shareen, she was in complete ecstasy. She moaned as Bam Bam continued to pump his way into her and the young German boy caressed her breasts and sucked her nipples, she didn’t know where she was. Shareen wasn’t sure if she was dead or alive, all she knew is she was having the time of her life and every orifice of her body wanted to explode with joy.

            Austen continued down her body as he lay under Shareen while she was on all fours and Bam Bam continued his pumping. Austen had never been so excited to be involved in something like this, he was nervous but happy. Austen could hear Shareen moaning as he made his way down from her neck to her nipples to her bellybutton. He stayed at her stomach a while enjoying her curves, her hips her thighs. After that he made his way to her clit and while Bam Bam was pumping away, Austen used his tongue to satisfy Shareen in a way she had never felt before. This young stiff tongue on her was more than she should bare; Shareen came within minutes of Austen testing his skills. The young boy was more than she could handle but she loved it and felt he was a great addition to the triangle of love.

            “Are you pleased, Miss?” Austen asked.

            “Very much so,” Shareen said as she continued to moan, “You’re better than I expected.”

            Austen continued with his tongue and made Shareen moan even louder. He loved her body and everything else about her. Austen had never made love to anyone before, Shareen was a gem to him.

            After several hours the three of them drank some wine, ate some fruit and had a good laugh.

            “Austen, as that really your first time?” Shareen asked curiously.

            “Yes,” Austen nodded, “I have never been with a woman before.”

            “You seem pretty experienced,” Bam Bam said taking a sip of wine, “I don’t think I have ever seen anyone perform like that before.”

            “You flatter me,” Austen said, “I like you two a lot. You are very kind to me.”

            “Do you have any family?” Shareen asked, “If not, then please join us back at the Dark Isle.”

            “The Dark Isle?” Austen squirmed, “Uhhh….I’ve heard strange things about that place. Dragons and such.”

            “Yes, I keep dragons there,” Shareen nodded, “They are like my children. I also have serpents near the island.”

            Austen became worried, “What will I do there? Will they eat me?”

            Shareen laughed, “No sweetie, they will not eat you. My dragons are very kind and loving.”

            “OK, I will go with you,” Austen said, “Just promise your dragons won’t hurt me. This is all very new to me. I don’t even know how I ended up in this land.”

            “You’re not from Narnia?” Bam Bam asked shocked.

            “No, I crawled through a tansu or something while I was in Korea,” Austen said very confused, “I don’t know what happened! I was in Korea one moment and now I am here! I don’t understand!”

            “The same thing happened to us,” Shareen said, “But we are cursed to stay here and are trying to find our way back. I was in the new world for a long time and came back here to defeat my sister.”

            “My friends and I have been stuck here for ages,” Bam Bam said, “One of my best friends has become my twin brother and we have been fighting ever since; just like Shareen and her sister.”

            Austen stared in disbelief: “I don’t understand all the fighting. Why can’t you just love each other and be a family?”

            “Sadly, that is not how Narnia works,” Shareen said to the naïve boy, “We are all from the new world and are all cursed to be here by the White Witch; she is actually my mother. In the new world my name is Michelle but here I am Shareen.” She sighed as she told the boy her story and how she had to kill her sister in order for things to stay peaceful in Narnia, “I didn’t want to do it…..but I had to.” Shareen was sad at the thought of stabbing her sister in cold blood, but she did what she had to do.

            “I’m very sorry to hear that,” Austen said with his deep brown eyes sullen, “I couldn’t imagine killing someone in my family.”

            “Me either,” said Bam Bam, “and yet, I am cursed to either run from my brother or kill him. And my friends have all been turned into woodland creatures; we are all cursed in one way or another. The only person who can save us has finally returned….Jess”

            Shareen scoffs, “It’s true, I hate to admit it but she is the one. When I found her in the new world I knew who she was straight off; same with my sister. Jess and Mary became my best friends and we all traveled to Korea together because I knew it was time for us to come back to Narnia.”

            “So…what now?” asked Austen, “Will you go back to Korea? I want to go back to Korea but I also want to explore this world.”

            “We have to break the curse before we can go back,” said Bam Bam, “We can’t leave otherwise, but you can do as you please.”

            “I want to stay here with you,” Austen said, “I like it here! And I want to see your dragons and serpents, Shareen. Please take me back to your island!”

            Shareen and Bam Bam smiled at one another knowing they had found a new a true friend with this foreigner. Austen was a happy and bright young boy who Bam Bam and Shareen could mold into their own.

♥♥

 

            Yugyeom, JB, Doodle, Mark and Junior continued on their quest to find the remaining ingredients for the potion. The moonmaid was gone so they needed to find another option for a virgin:

            “What do we do now?” Junior asked, “You said you met the mood maid for a reason…”

            Everyone being a bit perturbed, Yugyeom said, “We have to wait until moonlight. If she hasn’t found a mate yet she will show.” 

            “So we have to sit around until the moon rises waiting for a stupid moonmaid?” JB said angrily. “I’m gonna cook some food, this is stupid.”

            Mark helped JB build a fire to cook some food, it’s always best to keep the dwarf happy. JB happily roasted a chicken over the fire whilst everyone else drank beer and had a good laugh.

            “Hey JB, when is the chicken going to be done?” Asked a tipsy Mark, “I’m starving!”

            “It’s almost done,” said a grumpy JB, “Give me a minute….”

            Junior bounded around with the birds and fireflies whilst everyone else waited for the food. “Junior, sit down!” yelled JB.

            “Relax, JB, he’s just having a good time,” Said Mark, “He’s a fox, remember?”

            “Mark, you’re drunk,” JB scolded, “I don’t care if he’s a fox, he’s my friend and I want him to be still so he can eat well.”

            Yugyeom laughed at JB being such a mother, “Stop being such a mom, JB. Everything is fine. We’re all just having a good time.”

            JB glared and went back to roasting the chicken while everyone else drank. It was a fun night for everyone in the end with the chicken being cooked and much beer to be had, the boys had a great time.

 

            Soon, night fell and they searched for Sehreena. Yugyeom went the place where he first met her, but it was empty.

            “She must have found her mate,” Yugyeom said depressed, “I was hoping you all could meet her and we could ask for a lock of hair. She’s really nice.”

            Mark put his hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder, “I’m sur she is happy with her new partner as you are with Jess.”

            Suddenly, a purple tail came up through the water; “Sehreena! “ Yugyeom shouted, “Did you find a mate?”

            “No,” Sehreena said calmly, “He never came.”

            Serina, make we have a lock of your hair?” Yuhyeom asked, “I know it is a random request.”

            “You need the hair of a virgin?” Serina asked, “Sure, it’s OK.” Sehreena turned her head so Yugyeom could clip her hair. “I hope you find whatever it is you are seeking.”

            “I hope you find your soulmate,” Yugyeom waved at Sehreena as she splashed away. “I am going to miss her, she was so pleasant. I really hope she finds her mate, she deserves the best.”

            They all headed back toward the dragon to give him the lock of hair:

            “Here,” Mark shouted, “Here is the hair of a virgin! Now give us what we need!”

            The dragon cackled and gave the crew a rabbit ear and some of his scales. “Why the scales?” Mark asked.

            “Consider it collateral….” The Dragon said,

            Mark was confused as was everyone else, but they took the scales and continued on their way.


	19. Narnia's Saviour is Born

Jess’s troops were very considerate of her condition; they were proud of her for continuing to train archers while carrying a child. Jess honestly couldn’t care less about what people thought, she just wanted to train her men and get them out on the battle field. Jess was in the middle of training when she went into labor: she wasn’t expecting the baby this soon!

 “Ahhhhhhhhh!” Jess yelled, “The baby is coming!”

An archer knelt down to help Jess, he yelled, “Find the doctor!”

Jess continued to wince and attempted to hold the child back but it was no use: “Huntress, the Doctor is on his way,” the trainee said while holding her, “You’re going to be fine.”

Another archer jumped in, “I’ve delivered a baby before,” he said, “If the Doc doesn’t make in time I can do it.”

The two archers nodded at one another as Jess continued to breathe heavily and arch her back in pain and unknowing of when the baby would arrive.

 The archer holding Jess stroked her forehead to keep her calm: “You’re going to be OK Huntress, we aren’t going anywhere.” He said while looking into her eyes, “Your troops are here for you.”

“I can see the head,” the other troop said, “She is crowning…the baby will be here soon.”

“You’re strong and you can do this,” said the archer holding Jess, “I know Yugyeom isn’t here and you wanted him to be but, you have to deliver this baby.”

Jess nodded at her trainee and began to push as hard as she could with the archer holding her hand as she did. Her entire force was there to witness the birth of her first child. Jess was in so much pain but knew it would be worth it in the end. The Doctor arrived just as Jess was beginning to push the child out:

She continued to push, “We have the head, Huntress,” the Archer confirmed, “I know it hurts but keep pushing.” The Archer encouraged.

Jess had been in labor for 2 hours prior to her collapsing and giving birth; she wouldn’t admit when her water broke.

“When did she go into labor?” the Doctor asked.

“Just now,” an archer said, “She just collapsed…”

“When did her water break?” asked the Doctor.

 “No idea,” said the archer, “She just stopped training and fell down in pain.”

“Sounds like she has been in labor for a couple of hours then,” said the Doctor, “You men have done a good at keeping her alive. OK, Huntress, it’s time; this baby is ready to come into the world.”

Jess was a bit embarrassed that her troops were going to witness her giving birth and at the same time she didn’t care; she just wanted to hold her child. Jess began to push with the Doctor there to help her along: “Come on Jess, you can do this,” the Doctor encouraged.

“Huntress you’re the strongest woman I know,” said the archer holding her head, “Give us another great archer like yourself.” He continued to stroke her hair and wipe her brow of sweat from the labor.

Jess gave a final yalp and push sitting up-right in order to give that last push for her child to arrive. Finally, a beautiful baby boy arrived; Jess was tired and torn from the delivery but still wanted her child:

“It’s a beautiful boy,” the Doctor said while cleaning him up, “You’re going to be a proud mother, he will do well here in Narnia.”

“Let me hold him.” Jess said weakly, “I want to see my son….”

The Doctor gently handed the Halfling to Jess as she cooed and admired her child. “He looks just like Yeogoum…..”

“Yes he does,” Jess agreed while looking into his green eyes, “He’s perfect….”

Jess’ troops stood around her and watched the miracle happen and Jackson watched from his bedroom window as his true love gave birth to a half elf child. Jackson glared and regretted not marrying her when he should have; but would that have stopped her from going back to Yugyeom? Jess and Yugyeom just seem like they belong together and there was nothing Jackson could do about that.

♥♥

 Bambam and Shareen brought their new found friend back to the ship  to meet everyone.

 “My name is Austen,” he said to Claire, “uh….you’re very beautiful.”

 Claire shifted nervously with her hands behind her back, “You’re very handsome.” She said whilst blushing.

“Du machst mich glücklich” Austen said as he held Claire’s hands and smiled, “Ich will nicht ohne dich leben.“

“I have no idea what you just said,” Claire giggled, “But yes?”

“HAHAH, I said you make me happy and I can’t live without you;” Austen smiled.

Claire blushed, “I’ve never had anyone say such kind words to me before. You make me happy too.”

Austen starred into Claire’s deep blue eyes and kissed her. He’d never kissed a woman nor been in love before meeting Shareen, but he knew he was in love with Claire; a man always knows. BamBam was happy to be reunited with his true love and same with Shareen; they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another.

“My sister bewitched you into sleeping with another woman, didn’t she?” Shareen stated, she knew there was something different about BamBam.

“Twice, actually,” BamBam admitted, “I didn’t want to but they were so seductive at the time; I couldn’t help myself. I’m so happy to have you back in my arms; I miss making love to you.” BamBam kissed Shraeen like he hadn’t seen her in years and made love to her like it was their first time; at first taking her from behind and then gently making love to her missionary style and holding her hands while doing so. A man always knows when he truly loves a woman and BamBam knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Shareen.

 

♥♥

            “I’m hungry”, Junior blurted out randomly, “Can we eat one of the chickens that keep flying about?”

Yugyeom giggled, “Yes my friend, we can eat a chicken or the rabbit we find because we still need the ear, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Junior said whining, “I’m just bored with all the vegetables and such. I need real food.”

“Quit complaining Fox!” JB scolded, I packed all I could. The kitchen was pretty bare when we decided to leave so I could only pack so much meat and beer.” 

Junior hung his head, “I need a rabbit or something. Let me attack the rabbit we need, I am feeling so useless right now.”

“Go ahead furry friend.” Mark smiled, “Do what you need to do. We are right behind you.”

Junior scampered off in delight as the others watched, “He’s so amazing as a fox,” Mark said, “very befitting for his personality.”

Yugyeom nodded, “Yep, full of energy and curiosity. He’s my favourite little fox.”

“Will you two quit it?!” JB scoffed, “I’m about to throw up with your cuteness. Knock it off! I love you guys too but…..yeah, I can’t talk like that.”

They all had a good laugh and continued on their journey to find the poisonous faeries since they now had the virgin hair and dragon scales. They came to a clearing that was so beautiful you’d think it was in a book; the roses were magnanimous. Red, purple, pink and blue were the colours and a few sunflowers poked out as well. JB starred in AWE,

“I didn’t think it would be this amazing….” His jaw dropped and his eyes grew to the size of a half dollar. Junior attempted to bound into the flowers but Mark grabbed his tails:

“We don’t know how safe they are.” Mark said glaring at the field of flowers, “I feel like we are in OZ with the poisonous poppies.“

Yugyeom nodded in agreement and held everyone back, “We should go at night when we can see the fireflies. They will guide us.”

JB nodded, “Yugyeom is right, the fireflies will keep us from the poisonous flowers and lead us to the faeries.”

The troops had most of what they needed but the dried flowers and the faerie poison. The dragon was kind enough to give them some of his scales to help out along with the rabbit ear. The Moonmaid was helpful in finding the dragon but they need the faeries now! 

“I still don’t know what to do with the scales,” Mark said, “I’m very confused.”

“Maybe they will help us with the faeries,” JB said, “Faeries are picky and don’t trust people well. The Dragon scales will help.”

The crew continued back down the mountain to the pond where Yugyeom found the Mermoon; it was eerily quiet.

“This isn’t where we find the faeries,” JB scolded, “And your moonmaid friend either found a mate or is dead.” Yugyeom hung his head and accepted the reality of the situation,

“You’re probably right, JB. I hope she found a good mate and they are making more moonmaids like her. If she was eaten….I feel responsible for it..”

“Why would you feel responsible?” Mark asked, “It’s not your fault!”

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom shrugged, “She is so innocent; I’d feel bad if someone killed her.”

“Yugyeom, she is a moonmaid,” Doodle said, “She runs a risk of dying every night! Doesn’t matter how beautiful she is or how long she has been waiting.”

Yugyeom continued to hang his head: “She was so nice and she helped us! I truly hope she found someone.”

♥♥

            Jess proudly held her son in her arms: “I didn’t plan on this happening so soon nor in this situation, but I love you so much.” Jess kissed her son on the forehead before they took him away to make sure he is healthy while Jess was moved back to her room for comfort:

“Are you feeling ok, Huntress?” her lead archer asked and kissed her forehead.

“I’m Fine, thank you,” Jess said weakly, “The doctor should be here soon with the baby.”

The archer was jealous and concerned: “my name is Seungri and I love you.”

Jess was taken aback, “What?!”

“I said I love you,” Seungri said, “I have loved you since I first saw you with that goofy two tailed fox.”

“You mean Junior?” Jess asked, “Junior is my friend, Yugyeom is my lover.”

“Yugyeom, the Elf?!” he asked, “Why him?!”

“I don’t know,” Jess said, “I just love him” Jess starred at her son’s green eyes and named him Felix John. She remembered what the old armadillo had said so Jess made sure to follow what he said. She starred at him again while he cooed and wrapped his tiny fingers around her index finger. At that moment she knew Felix would be the one to save Narnia; not her but her son. Jess remembered the words from the shaman/crazy lady in Korea, _You are the one!_ Jess continued to roll this thought around in her mind, _Why am I the one? Is my child to rule Narnia?_ Jess wanted to understand why she is here and also what her son’s role would be in Narnia. Jess gave up her son to the military for research and archery because she knew that if they found her son doesn’t belong to the Jackson; she will be killed. She grasped for her child but they still took him to make sure he wasn’t a witch or anything else that might be evil. He came back clean and the doctor happily placed the boy in Jess’ arms. Jess now understood that there is nothing better than becoming a mother for the first time. 

 

 

 

 

♥♥

            The boys continued on their journey to find the faeries and dried flowers; JB had a nose for it so they relied on him.

 “Smell anyting JB?” Mark asked

“Not yet, but we’re getting close I think.” JB responded, “The smell is getting stronger so we need to continue walking west.”

“West? Really?” Yugyeom was curious, “Why west?”

“Because that it where it the smell is coming from!” JB snapped, “You want to find these flowers or not?”

Mark took a step back with JB’s anger, “I didn’t mean it like that, JB! Calm down!”

JB glared and growled, “I’ll let you know when we are close.”

The group continued onward to find the evil faeries and dried flowers unknowing that they likely would not need them. With Matilda dead and Shareen heading back to the Dark Isle, the potion may not be necessary. Still, they carried on…

“When can we eat again?” Junior asked, “I’m getting hungry.”

“When we find food, little buddy,” Yugyeom answered, “If you see anything we can eat, just attack it ok?”

Junior waggled his tails with excitement and began hunting for dinner. JB kept his nose out for the flowers they were searching for and Yugyeom was on alert for anything else.

“What do we want to eat?” Junior asked.

“Anything,” JB said angrily, “I could eat a mermaid at this point.”

“Don’t say that!” Yugyeom scolded, “A mermaid helped us on our journey.”

“A MOONmaid helped us,” JB corrected, “You see mermaids in the daylight.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yugyeom said, “She still helped. Mermaid or Moonmaid, I don’t care…she gave us great information.”

The group continued on and found a resting point: once again Yugyeom and Junior were sent out to find wood and food while the others built the shelter. 

“Alright little buddy, what are we eating tonight?” Yugyeom asked quietly.

Junior waggled his tails and got ready to pounce, “rabbit….” Junior said before pouncing on a long haired brown rabbit and proudly brought it back to Yugyeom dropping the helpless creature at his feet. As a fox it can be hard tell when they are smiling but Yugyeom knew Junior was proud of his catch and he was smiling about it; so Yugyeom smiled with him. 

“Anything else, buddy?” Yugyeom asked, “Shall I shoot a deer?”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Junior said, “We have 5 people to feed….”

 “OK, I’ll watch for a deer then,” Yugyeom nodded. Yugyeom spotted a buck and shot him spot on: “Sorry fella, we need you for dinner.”

“Good shooting Yugyeom,” Junior squealed, “We will have meat for days!”

Yugyeom laughed, “Yeah, as long as JB doesn’t eat it all in one sitting.”

They both had a good laugh while cleaning the deer and the rabbit for dinner; saving the hide for clothing and armour and preserving everything else for food. When Yugyeom and Junior got back to camp the shelter was built and the fire pit was ready:

“Where have you been?” JB said grumpily.

Yugyeom dropped the deer meat in front of JB and Junior unladed the rabbit meat: “That’s where we have been” Junior said in a salty voice, “We have been hunting.”

JB glared at the meat but at the same time his face lit up: “We have meat for days!” JB squealed as he put the deer meat on a stick to cook it.

Mark blinked in confusion: “I’ve never seen JB so happy. What is this?”

Yugyeom and Junior giggled at Mark’s confusion. They all had a great feast with the deer and saved the rabbit meat for later. They needed to find the poisonous faes.


	20. Matilda's Jealousy

Jess looked into her son’s eyes and saw Yugyeom:

            “He’s perfect,” Jess said, “I wouldn’t trade him for the world.”

            Jackson saw all of this happening and began to behave like a child:

            “Why is he so perfect?!” Jackson yelled while throwing a vase, “What makes that Halfling so perfect?!” Jackson continued to throw things and break windows with his fist, “WHY?”

            Kenya stayed close to Jess,”Miss Jess, are you ok?”

            “I am fine, thank you,” Jess said while holding Kenya’s hand, “Where is my son?”

            “The Doctor is making sure he stays strong,” Kenya said still holding Jess’ hand.

            “I want to see him,” Jess said weakly, “I want to hold my son.”

            “In good time miss,” Kenya said, “You will see him soon.”

            Jess rolled over worrying about her child; what are they doing to him? Jess didn’t enjoy being away from her child and also knowing that Jackson is jealous doesn’t’ help.

            Kenya finally brought the baby to Jess and she was able to look into his eyes:

            “He’s perfect,” Jess said again while holding her baby, “He is just like Yugyeom…”

            Jess looked into her son’s eyes and knew he was Yugyeom’s child:

            “I love you so much,” Jess said while playing with this hands, “I will do whatever I can to keep you alive.”

            Felix cooed and stared at Jess with his big green eyes and wiggled his little Elf ears in happiness. This is the happiest Jess had ever felt: she wasn’t happy working odd jobs in California and she wasn’t really all that happy while visiting Korea with her two best friends. But holding this tiny, perfect, innocent being made her happy.

 

 

 

 

 

♥♥

            JB and Junior scouted the fields while Yugyoem and Mark kept a look out for danger. Doodle waddled through the field happily humming a little tune and smiling:

            “Doodle will you be quiet you pin head?” JB snapped, “We’re trying to find faeries here.”

            Doodle shot back a glare at JB, “Let someone be happy for once would you? We’re all trying to save Narnia and Jess at the same time. Stop being so grumpy!”

            JB was taken aback with Doodle yelling at him, JB has never been yelled at by Doodle before. Wide eyed JB apologized:

            “I’m sorry Doodle,” JB hung his head, “I didn’t mean it that way…”

            “Yes you did!” Doodle yelled, “You always knock people down when they are trying to be happy! Stop it! We are all friends here and you’re always so…sooo…..grumpy!”

            JB sat down on a rock and pet Junior while admitting his thoughts:

            “I’m grumpy because I don’t want to be here anymore,” He said, “I’m tired of being a gross looking dwarf and bending to Jackson’s will every day. I just want to go home.”

            Junior nuzzled against JB, “We all want to go home, JB. Even Jackson wants to go home, do you think he really likes being Prince of Narnia?”

            “He seems to be enjoying it,” JB said sullenly, “He always did enjoy the spotlight.”

            Mark and Yugyeom walked over to JB and gave him a hug, “Jackson actually hates being Prince to be honest,” Mark giggled, “He hates the responsibility that comes with it.”

            JB began to laugh at knowing this, “He has never liked responsibility!” JB began to cry he was laughing so hard, “We need to find the faeries so we can all go home.”

            JB fell off the rock while laughing and crying because he was so entertained at the fact that Jackson had stolen the throne from his own twin just to become miserable instead of gaining happiness.

            The men and fox continued their journey through the field of flowers and found the daises and roses they needed all that is left is the poison from the faeries. Yugyeom even decided to pick some fresh lilacs for Jess to bring home to her; Jess never once left his mind.

 

 

♥♥

 

            BamBam and Shareen lay in bed together after a full night of making love:

            “Shareen,” BamBam said breathing heavily, “Marry me?”

            Shareen was also exasperated from the long night, “What?! Are you sure?”

            “I’ve never been surer in my life,” BamBam responded, “I want you to be my wife.” BamBam wrapped his arms around Shareen and kissed her. “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

            Shareen smiled. “And people thought I bewitched you,” she laughed, “I will marry you BamBam, I love you.”

            When they arrive back at the Dark Isle BamBam will make the announcement that him and Shareen would be married in a months’ time. The village fields would have to be fixed so they could sell clean food to the neighbouring islands. Shareen agreed to help clean up the mess that her dragons had made; she was shocked at how much she had changed since her sister’s death. Shareen didn’t want to be evil anymore, she only wanted peace and harmony between Narnia and the Dark Isle; something that was completely unheard of.

            “I never want to leave Narnia,” BamBam said as he looked at Shareen, “I want to stay with you forever.”

            Shareen giggled, “I think that can be arranged….” She kissed BamBam deeply and continued to make love to him once more. She straddled BamBam and began to nibble his neck and chest; she nibbled down to his penis and made sure he came with her mouth. BamBam was in complete ecstasy with Shareen on his penis and her hands on his body. BamBam slept with Claire and Maurine but nothing compared to this, nothing compared to his true love. While Claire and Maurine were great….nothing compared to Shareen and her love.

 

♥♥

            Jackson glared out the window of this room brooding against Yugyeom:

            “I hate him,” Jackson said to Mr. Chon, “I really really hate him.”

            “Why Sire?” My Chon asked, “He has done nothing wrong….”

            “Yes he has,” Jackson said angrily, “He stole the woman I love.” Jackson clenched the windowsill and then walked away.

            “Sire, he was meant to be with the huntress,” Mr. Chon said, “There is nothing you can do about that.”

            Jackson grimaced, “Go back to the kitchen were you belong…..I don’t need you here.”

            Mr. Chon bowed and left quietly to return to the kitchen.

            “Miss Kenya,” Mr. Chon said, “Make the Prince some beef stew, he’s very stressed.”

            Kenya nodded at Mr. Chon, “Miss Jess needs it too, and I’ll get to work on it.”

            “How is Miss Jess,” Mr. Chon asked, “I haven’t served her in ages.”

            “She is good,” Kenya smiled, “She finally has her son and she is very happy.”

            Mr. Chon smiled, “I’m happy to know Miss Jess is doing well. She works so hard for this kingdom.”

            Kenya smiled and went back to making her soup for Jess, “Mr. Chon, You’re a wonderful human, don’t ever change.”

            Mr. Chon smiled back at Kenya, “You do the same, pumpkin. You’re a special girl.”

            Kenya blushed and didn’t know what to say; she finished her chores and went back to see how Jess was doing: “how are you Miss Jess?”

            Jess grunted as she rolled over, “I’m ok. Where is Matilda?”

            Kenya sighed, “Miss,” she stuttered, “Matilda was a witch…..she was here to kill you and her sister.”

            Jess hugged her pillow: “What?!”

            “I’m sorry,” Kenya said, “She wanted to destroy you.”

            “Who is her sister?” asked Jess, “I need to tell Jackson…..”

            Kenya breathed heavily, “Its Shareen…..and I will die now for exposing her.”

            Jess held Kenya’s hand. “You won’t die. I will make sure Jackson takes care of you; thank you for your information.”

           

 

 

 

 

           

♥♥

 

            BamBam stared into Shareen’s big brown eyes as she lay naked on the bed: “What are you thinking?” Shareen asked as she stroked his hair.

            “Nothing,” BamBam said shaking his head and smiling, “I just love you.”

            “Well, we can finally do whatever we want since Matilda is gone,” She kissed BamBam gently, “I’m so happy we are free to love each other as we please now.”

            “I don’t want to go back to the new world if I can’t be with you,” BaBam said, “It would be hard to find you there.”

            Shareen nodded, “I agree; it was hard enough to find Jess and befriend her.”

            “When and where did you finally find her?” BamBam asked, “Narnia was boring until the 3 of you arrived.”

            “I found her almost 200 years after being kicked out of Narnia,” Shareen said, “She was so pathetic working 2 or 3 part-time jobs in California in order to survive.”

            “She must have saved enough money to make it to Korea then,” BamBam said, “Cause she is here in Narnia again.”

            “We helped her get here,” Shareen glared, “Matilda and I knew she was the last puzzle piece to the Narnia story so we brought her here.”

            BamBam smiled and kissed Shareen’s cheek, “Jess was one of the last puzzle pieces, there are still more.”

            “She was the final piece for me to get here,” Shareen pulled away, “Austen is obviously another piece to complete our mission.”

            “Why are you angry with me?” BamBam asked, “Because I disagreed with you? You’re being unreasonable again.”

            “Unreasonable?!” Shareen snapped, “I maybe a bit defensive but unreasonable? I saved you! I gave you a better life than transforming into a meek creature that your brother would attack! I saved you from my mother’s curse! I also made the mistake of falling in love with you.”

            “Don’t say that,” BamBam said reaching for Shareen, “You didn’t make a mistake; I want to be with you.”

            “What if I don’t want to be with you?” Shareen said with tears in her eyes, “I don’t know if I can do this anymore. I love you but….I just don’t know if I can do this anymore. I’m so exasperated from chasing you and saving you from everything. I need a man, not a boy.”

            “I’ve changed so much, what else do you want from me?” BamBam asked, “You’re really confusing me right now. I…I’ve done everything you have asked of me and I even tried to help the village while you were nursing your dragons. What do you want from me?”

            “Nothing….” Shareen said coldly, “I don’t want anything from you; not anymore. You’ve fulfilled your purpose and when we get back to the Dark Isle one of my dragons will fly you back to the castle. I don’t need you anymore.”

            Shareen got dressed and left the cabin leaving a confused and forlorn BamBam inside. BamBam broke down and cried himself to sleep, he didn’t understand what was happening or why the woman he loved was rejecting him. As BamBam slept he had a dream: _he became the troll that he always turned into during the full moon and Jackson was right behind him trying to eat him. Matilda and Shareen both showed up and rescued him from his brother’s jaws. He looked up at the stars and saw what looked like the northern lights; but in Narnia they are called the Rainbow Galaxy. Shareen and Matilda smiled at him as they watched the Rainbow Galaxy together and held hands. “Who are you?” he asked,_

_“We are your guardians,” Matilda answered._

_“Why me?” BamBam asked._

_“Our mother told us to,” Shareen said smiling, “She may have cursed you but we were told to protect you.”_

_“Why did you try to kill each other then?” BamBam asked._

_“Same reason you and Jackson tried to kill each other,” Matilda said, “It’s our curse as twin to fight over the same things.”_

_Shareen nodded, “We both fell in love with you so we fought over you and now we have to let you go.”_

_“But I don’t want you to go,” BamBam said innocently, “I love you!”_

_“We have to let you go now,” Matilda said, “We’re both love you but we have to let you go.”_

BamBam awoke to the crew making a racket on deck, “What’s going on?”

Sir Camonn pointed to a swinging body, “Shareen hung herself last night.” He pulled his hat from his head and bowed to the queen. “She was the best Queen I ever served.”

BamBam fell to his knees in tears understanding why he had that dream, she was saying goodbye. Shareen truly did love him but she needed to leave this world in order for him to live. BamBam was left speechless at the amount of love Shareen had for him; she loved him enough to let him go and leave this world.

 

♥♥

 

Jackson decided to visit Jess regardless of her having Yugyeom’s child; yes he was jealous but, he was so inlove with Jess he had to see her.

“How are you feeling?” Jackson asked whipping Jess’ brow, “How is Felix?”

Jess smiled, “I’m doing just fine, thank you. And Felix is great, he’s sleeping right now. Kenya has also been a great help, I’m glad she is here.”

Jackson smiled and looked at the baby, “May I hold him?”

“Go ahead,” Jess said, “Just don’t hurt him; I know you’re upset about this but….he’s my son.”

Jackson chuckled, “I’m not going to hurt him. He’s my best friend’s child and yours; I can’t hurt him. He’s so beautiful, Jess, just like you.”

Jess smiled, “He looks nothing like me though; he looks like Yugyeom.”

“He has your smile though.” Jackson said, “I’d know that smile anywhere.”

Jess blushed and asked for Kenya, “Kenya, will you help me walk around a bit? I need to get out of bed and see the daylight.”

Kenya aided Jess in walking, “Miss Jess, you’re getting much stronger; you should be able to work with the archers again soon.”

“It’s all because of you Kenya,” Jess said, “Thank you for being here, I really appreciate you.”

Kenya continued to walk Jess around the room while Jackson heled little Felix John; she took Jess down the hall to the main hall and back again. Kenya was the best handmaid Jess had ever had and after going through two others….Kenya was a miracle worker. One hand maid just disappeared one night and her second was apparently trying to kill her! When they got back to the room Jackson had lulled the baby to sleep:

“I sang him a song my mom used to sing to me,” Jackson said proudly, “He fell asleep almost immediately.”

Jess began to glow, “I’m so happy you have accepted him even though he belongs to Yugyeom.” She walked to Jackson and hugged him like she had never embraced him before. “Thank you for loving my son….” She whispered.


	21. The Irish Witch & Shareen's End

BamBam pulled himself together after seeing his true love hanging from the crow’s nest; he knew what he had to do from here. The Dark Isle was now his and the dragons as well, but he knew nothing about dragons! He didn’t have problem with running the town but being left with three dragons and a serpent, he wasn’t sure what to do!

            “Do any of you know how to take care of Dragons?” BamBam shouted, “I am the heir to the throne and I know nothing about dragons and serpents.”

            “I can help you sire,” a bulky man with dreads stepped forward, “I can help with the dragons.”

            “What is your name?” BamBam asked the dark skinned stranger, “I don’t remember hiring you to be my crew.”

            “I am Azam,” he said, “Your Queen brought me on board. I promised to serve her and you until I die.”

            “Azam, I welcome you and your sword,” BamBam said standing upright, “I will do my best to rule the Dark Isle as well as Shareen did. She was my wife and my one true love, I want to create the village she wanted.”

            The crew raised their swords to BamBam becoming King and ruler of the Dark Isle; they knew he would change things for the better once they arrived home.

Austen and Claire hit it off from the start; they became great friends on the ship heading back toward the Dark Isle and once back at the Ise Austen wanted to meet her family.

“Why do you want to meet my family?” Claire asked tilting her head in curiosity.

“Because I like you,” Austen said, “I want to know where you come from and how your family is.”

Claire was taken aback by this but allowed it to happen; she had never had a man ask to meet her family before. All she had ever known was her father abusing her and her sister; what would Austen think of her knowing her mom had been beaten to death? Claire really liked Austen so she was willing to take the risk; how bad could it be?        

They finally docked at the Dark Isle harbor and everyone disembarked and found their family.

“Daddy, this is Austen, my fiancé…” Claire said with a smile.

            Claire’s dad sized him up and starred for a while: “I told you not to go on that journey!” Claire’s dad yelled, “I told you it would be a waste!”     

            ” BamBam stepped in, “It wasn’t a waste Sir. She was very helpful and saved my life.”

“Don’t get in my face scum prince!” the father yelled, “You’ve done nothing to help around here like you promised!”

BamBam held his ground, “Sir, you sexually and physically abuse your daughters! Why should I help you?! For all I care, you can hang!”

The town rallied at this notion and dragged the man to the gallows: “I love my daughters, what are you doing?!”

“No Daddy,” Claire said, “You abused us and you killed momma with your drunken abuse. You do not love us.”

Claire’s dad was put into a noose and hanged immediately for his crimes. Austen hugged Claire’s and his her face from seeing the hanging even though he knew she wanted to see her father die. 

“Why did you hide me?” Clair asked with tears in her eyes, “I wanted to watch him die!”

“Because I care about you,” Austen shrugged, “I don’t want you to see such terrible things. You’ve been treated poorly enough as it is.”

Claire began to cry and fell into Austen’s arms because she knew he was right; what did she do to deserve such a calm and collected man? She continued to cry and Austen stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Claire’s sister, Jaemi, ran up to them crying as well and hugged them. Austen stood strong and held them both, he had found the love of his life and wasn’t about to let go; even if their father was hanged at the gallows.

♥♥

 

            As the crew entered yet another empty field full of posies JB glared and sniffed the air:

            “Something isn’t right,” he said, “Be on alert, poison faeries are here.”

            Mark and Yugyeom nodded, “You got it brother,” Mark said, “You’re our only hope with this one.”

            The group split up and wandered through the field: Junior waggled his tails so they knew where he was, Doodle whistled randomly so they knew where he was, Yugyeom and Mark can’t hide easily with their swords and JB picked flowers as he went along.

            _Snatch!_ “I got one!” Junior yelled, “I have a faerie!”

            “How?” JB yelled, “If it is poisonous you would have turned…”        

            They found Junnior and his faerie, “It’s a poisonous one alright” Doodle confirmed, “but how?”

            “You all forget, I am immune!” Junior said gloating and bouncing, “I can do whatever I want!”

            Yugyeom nodded, “He’s right, he’s immune to pretty much everything, the only part of his curse that isn’t a curse but a blessing.”

            “OK, so we have everything then?” Doodle asked, “We can make the potion now?”

            “Yes,” Mark said, “We can now head home and make the potion.”

            The group didn’t know that the potion wasn’t necessary for Matilda now, but for someone else; another person in disguise.

 

♥♥

 

Jess was feeding Felix when Kenya came back in, “How are you Miss Jess?”

            “I’m fine,” She said while her child fed, “What’s for lunch?”

            Kenya giggled and revealed a shepherd’s pie and some tea; “I took the liberty of making it myself.”

            “Kenya what is that?” Jess had never seen anything like it.

            “It’s Shepherd’s pie,” Kenya said proudly, “An Irish dish made of beef, potatoes and other vegetables.”

            Jess’ eyes widened, “It sounds amazing! I don’t think I have ever eaten anything like this before!”

            “Please indulge, Miss,” Kenya placed the pie before Jess so she could enjoy her first Irish dish.

            Jess dug in, “Oh my goodness, I’ve never tasted anything like this before! Kenya, this is amazing!”

            Kenya smiled, “Ironically, it’s a secret family recipe.”

            “Didn’t you say you were from Morocco?” Jess asked curiously.

            “I lied.” Kenya said, “I’m from Ireland and didn’t want the Prince to know.”

            “Why not?” Jess asked with a full mouth, “Jackson wouldn’t care.”

            “I know but…..” Kenya stuttered, “I can’t go back there.”

            Jess wiped her mouth, “Why not? What is so bad about Morocco?”

            “My husband,” Kenya said, “He hits me and manipulates me. I don’t want to go back there. He’ll kill me when he finds out I have been here in Narnia.”

            “WHAT?!” Jess sat up, “He would deny you your true life?! What a monster!”

            “He is a monster,” Kenya said with sullen eyes, “That’s why I came here to serve you; I couldn’t stand him anymore. I love my children but….my husband…..I couldn’t…”

            Kenya broke down in tears on Jess’ bed and Jess stroked her hair, “It’s OK Kenya, I’m here for you. You’re a good person.”

            Kenya continued to cry out of guilt of leaving her children behind: “I don’t deserve to work with someone as amazing at you, Jess.”

            Jess held Kenya, “Yes you do! You absolutely deserve to work with someone like me. I don’t deserve such an amazing person as you in this life nor the other.”

            Kenya continued to cry in Jess’ arms: she missed her children and her life in the real world but also wouldn’t trade that life for what she has now in Narnia.

            “Are you OK?” Jess asked Kenya while hugging her.

            “I’m OK,” Kenya said with a tear streaked face, “I just need to make sure you survive, Miss Jess. That is my mission here.”

            “What?!” Jess said confused, “Your mission?!”

            “Yes,” Kenya said with confidence, “It’s my duty to protect you Huntress.”

            “Do I know you?” Jess asked confused, “How do you know I am the huntress?”

            “Remember the meeting the animals had?” Kenya asked, “I was there….”

            “Were you the armadillo?” Jess asked, ”I remember the armadillo saying that Yugyeom and I would be the ones to protect Narnia.”

            “No, I wasn’t the Armadillo….” Kenya giggled, “I was a fox that was in the crowd.”

            “Well…I am glad you’re here,” Jess said, “You can help me a lot.”

            “Your husband is also being helped by the moonmaids,” Kenya confirmed.

            “My husband?” Jess asked, “I’m not married….”

            “I’m sorry,” Kenya said, “I thought you and Yugyeom were married.”

            “No, we’re not,” Jess hung her head, “We just came back together after several years.”

            “You were in the real world too?!” Kenya was shocked, “Where?”

            “I lived in LA for a long time and then took a vacation to Korea where I found this opening.” Jess admitted.

            “Wow, I wonder if we met each other while we were in LA,” Kenya said, “I hope we knew each other anyway.”

            Jess smiled, “Me too. I hope we knew each other in the real world.”

 

♥♥

 

            Austen and Claire got married in the village church the next day with the entire village present along with a large feast. Whilst some families, such as Maurine’s were grieving for lost loved ones at sea, others rejoiced in the joining of Austen and Claire.

            After the wedding, the newlyweds traversed back to mainland Narnia where they spent a lovely week in Caire Parvel and by horseback wandered back toward the palace.

            “When we get back to the village near the palace, what would you like to do?” Austen asked his blushing bride.

            “Start a family,” She said gazing at the cloudless sky dreamily, “But, find the perfect little hut first of course.” She giggled.

            Austen beamed with excitement, “Should we rest in the next town then? We’ve been travelling for hours.”

            “Yes, let’s stop to rest at the next town,” Claire agreed. “I’m starving and parched.”

            “Good, then we’ll stop at the next village we find and stay the night there,” Austen said, “I’d rather not risk sleeping out here where thieves may be among us.”

            The two travelled another 10 miles before finding a town large enough with a tavern that actually had a vacancy. It was a centaur village but good enough for them to rest for the night, and they weren’t entirely out of place. There were a few military men travelling through so Claire and Austen made good with them and had a lovely time dancing and singing. The Centaurs really knew how to party with their lavish dishes and large barrels of wine. Their taverns were also decorated much nicer than any place Austen had ever seen: grape vines all across the ceiling boards and winding up and down the posts. A massive round stone fireplace in the centre of the room with the smoke bellowing out a large hole in the ceiling.

            “Where are you two going?” one of the soldiers as Claire, “Cair Parvel?”

            “Actually, we just came from there,” Austen said setting down his wine goblet, “We’re heading back toward the castle in the north.”

            “Prince Jackson’s castle? Ha!” a second soldier scoffed, “We just ran away from his troops, the man is a mess: both a chaotic Prince and military leader.”

            Austen laughed nervously and drank the last of his wine, “Dear, we should go upstairs and rest now. We have a long day ahead of us.”

            “You go ahead,” Claire said, “I’ll be up shortly. I’d like to get to know our friends a bit better.” Claire winked at one of the soldiers in a foreboding manner.

            Reluctantly, Austen stumbled up the stairs to their room without his bride. He undressed clumsily, feeling woozy from the wine. _Why do I feel this way? I didn’t have but 2 glasses? These centaurs must have a long fermentation process._ A naked Austen fell face first into a pillow on the bed and passed out for the night.


	22. A Second Dragon Queen Emerges

Upon awakening, Austen felt dizzy and nauseated from the night before, he was also bewildered knowing his wife had never come upstairs to sleep next to him. He slowly wandered downstairs to ask the Innkeeper if he’d seen Claire leave and if he knew where she may have gone.

“Excuse me,” Austen said drowsily, “Have you seen my wife? She seems to have not come to our room or left before I woke up.”

The Innkeeper looked at Austen in pity, “Your young bride left with those four soldier goons early this morning. I’m sorry Sir, but I don’t think you’ll be seeing her again.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Austen said, “I will gather my things and leave. Will you have my horse ready for me when I come down?”

“As you wish sir,” the Innkeeper nodded.

Austen went upstairs to pack what was left of his belongings, since he noticed Claire had stolen most of his valuables and took their more expensive wedding gifts. He was back to carrying what clothes he had on his back and a small pack of food and water. When he got downstairs the centaur’s gave him the bad news that both the horses had been taken.

            Austen was wandering through town when he met Kenya, “Hi!” he said smiling. This was the first time he’d been happy in a year.

            “Hello,” Kenya said, blushing, “Ummm….nice to meet you?”

            Austen blushed as well, “Nice to meet you. You’re very pretty.”

            Kenya’s face turned hot, “Hahah, thanks?!”

            “May I take you to dinner?” Austen asked.

            Kenya blushed, “I would love that….”

            Austen put out his arm for Kenya to follow him and they went to have dinner together at a tavern close by.

            Austen ordered them two mugs of beer and a roasted duck: “Are you a prince?” Kenya asked.

            Austen laughed, “No, but I work for one.”

            “Whom?” Kenya asked wideyed.

            “Prince BamBam,” Austen said innocently and not knowing Kenya worked for his twin brother.

            “WHAT?!” Kenya said quietly, “BamBam is Jackson’s twin brother.” She whispered.

            “Who is Jackson?” Austen whispered back, “I don’t understand.”

            “Jackson and BamBam are twins,” Kenya whispered, “We are working for opposite sides.”

            Austen froze: he didn’t know what to do! Kenya slapped him: “wake up!” She wasn’t about to let him die because of his innocence and stupidity.  Austen shook his head, “Why did you hit me?!”

            Kenya sighed, “Because you were being stupid…:” she said, “I was talking about the twin witches and you went blank.”

            “Ohhh….” Austen said, “I don’t remember that. What were you saying?”

            Kenya sighed, “Shareen and Matilda were twin witches and killed each other. The girl you married, Claire, is also their sister. They take advantage of innocent people!”

            Austen attempted to process what was just told to him, everything was so confusing:

            “I thought Claire loved me!” Austen wailed, “I loved her so much, why did she do this?!”

            Kenya shook her head: “She’s a witch, Austen. They are my sisters and where meant to destroy one another.”

            “So, does that make you a witch too?” Austen asked scratching his head, “I seem to be having a lot of bad luck with you ladies.”

            Kenya drank her beer and wiped her mouth: “I am, but I’m not a bad one. I’m not like my sisters. I don’t go out to destroy people; I’m the exact opposite. My mother hated me for that.”

            “She hated you because you’re good?” Austen was perplexed, “I don’t understand.”

            Kenya took another gulp of her beer, “I refuse to use my powers for the evil side; I am a bit of a rebel I guess. I’m also the youngest of the four daughters, so go figure I would be the rebel, eh?”

            Austen chuckled, “Well, I like you just the way you are. You’re nothing like your sisters. Well, Shareen seemed nice too; it’s too bad she had to take her own life to save BamBam.”

            The roasted duck arrived and the couple dug in and ordered more beer. Austen had never seen eyes like hers before. With her dark skin and bright green eyes, Kenya was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. After the two finished their meal, Austen and Kenya travelled together back to Prince Jackson’s palace.

            “Why were you so far from home?” Austen asked Kenya, “I don’t understand why you’d go to the Centaur’s village.”

            “I needed to pick up a few things for the baby I care for,” Kenya said dismounting her horse upon arrival, “He needs special care.”

            “I’m going back to the Dark Isle tomorrow,” Austen said, “BamBam needs me back at the Palace. And since I have nowhere else to go because my bride abandoned me, it seems to be the best choice.”

            “I’ll write to you,” Kenya said while holding his hands, “I’ll try and visit you if I can. Miss Jess really needs me right now though because of the baby.”

            Austen kissed her forehead and walked back down the road toward the forest where he met up with Sir Mark and the gang.

            “Who are you?” JB raised an eyebrow at the foreign man, “Why were you at the palace?”

            Austen shrugged, “I was just walking Kenya back to the palace. I took her to dinner and I leave the main land tomorrow.”

            “Where are you from?” Mark asked, curiously.

            “I’m from Germany,” Austen chuckled, “Why do you ask?”

            “Where in Narnia are you from?” Yugyeom asked crossing his arms.

            “I’m from Galma Island,” Austen said, “I met Prince BamBam there and I work for him now.”

            “BamBam is alive?!” Yugyeom asked shocked, “Where is he?”

            “The Dark Isle,” Austen said innocently, “He married or was lovers with the witch Shareen. She committed suicide a few days ago so he’s king now I guess. I don’t know how the politics work here.”

            “What’s your name?” Mark asked, “And may we go with you back to the Dark Isle? We have a mission there.”

            Austen shrugged, “I don’t mind, you all seem like good company. What do you need to do on the Dark Isle? Name is Austen, by the way.”

            “Come with us, Austen,” Mark gestured, “You’ll stay in the palace tonight and we will leave tomorrow. Doodle, we need to make that potion tonight.”

            Doodle nodded, “Yes Sir! I’ll get to work on it after we have dinner and the kitchen is clean. I need a sanitized surface to work on. If anything gets contaminated the potion won’t work.”

            The men and the fox walked into the palace and ate a hardy meal with Prince Jackson. Doodle got to work on the potion and Austen searched the palace for Kenya to see her one last time before going back to the Dark Isle. What he encroached on was not ideal…..

♥♥

 

BamBam sat on the throne with an empty seat next to him; he sighed and shuttered at the thought of replacing Shareen. The only woman who ever loved him for him despite him changing during the full moon, Shareen was his true love and she would be hard to replace.

            “Sire, you have a visitor,” Sir Camonn announced, “He insists on seeing you.”

            “Bring him in,” BamBam gestured, “I know I have had a hard time staying loyal to my promises.”

            The villager entered, “Prince, my crops are still poisoned and my family is ill. Why haven’t you kept to your promise?”

            “I’m sorry Sir,” BamBam said, “The only ones who could have helped to solve that problem are now dead. Matilda was stabbed in the neck and Queen Shareen hanged herself. I don’t know how I can help you now.”

            The villager continued to plead, “Get rid of the dragons Sire, you must get rid of them for the village to survive.”

            “Take him away,” BamBam said coldly, “I’m not killing Shareen’s children for they are now mine. Sir Camonn, how is the egg?”

            Sir Camonn knelt down, “The eggs is well, Sire. The dragons have been taking good care of their sibling.”

            “Good,” BamBam said, “I can’t fail Shareen. Not now; not ever. How many single women in the village?”

            “Are you seeking a wife, Sire?” Sir Camonn asked, “I can check for all eligible maidens.”

            “Do that,” BamBam nodded, “I need a Queen…”

            Sir Camonn rose and went into the village to find every eligible maiden to bring back to the palace; he found 5.

            “I’m sorry Sire, this is all I could find,” Sir Camonn said bowing down, “Our village is so small and not many women are available. You may have to go back to the main land to find a Queen.”

            “Bring the girls forward,” BamBam gestured, “I want to see them.”

            All five girls approached the throne, their hearts beating loudly and rapidly. One girl was the daughter of a spinster who has been widowed for many years, another the daughter of a tavern owner, the girl BamBam had his eye on ended up being the daughter of the banker; she had long dark redish brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

            “That one,” BamBam pointed to the Banker’s daughter, “She will be my wife. Take her and train her to be royalty and not a heathen.”

            “My name is Nina, Sire,” the girl said as they took her away, “I will do my best to please you.”

            “Prince, are you sure she is the one you want?” Sir Camonn asked, “The banker’s daughter….it’s risky.”

            “She reminds me the most of Shareen,” BamBam said coldly, “I want her in my bed in two days. Make sure she become a lady.”

            Sir Camonn nodded, “Yes sir, as you wish.”

 

♥♥

 

Kenya was bouncing a crying Felix around trying to calm him down when Austen entered the room; Kenya’s eyes widened:

            “What are you doing here?” She asked in shock.

            “I came to say goodbye,” Austen said starring at the half elf child, “He’s cute, what’s his name.”

            “Felix,” Kenya said turning away, “How did you get in here?”

            “I met the first Knight last night,” Austen said, “They are travelling to the Dark Isle too so they let me stay here. We’re all going together.”

            Kenya continued to bounce around with Felix, “You know they want to bring your Prince back here, right?”

            Austen sighed, “I had a feeling that was their mission, but I still need to go back. BamBam gave me a new life and I got to meet you because of him. I have to go with them regardless of what happens.”

            “You’re digging your own grave, Austen,” Kenya said with a straight face, “I like you a lot but….you’re making a mistake. Playing with fire.”

            Austen felt helpless and left: “I hope to see you soon, Kenya. I won’t forget you.”

            Kenya smiled, “I won’t forget you either. You’re a good man, kind of dumb, but a good man. Take god care of them during the journey, they are your allies now.”

            Austen nodded and closed the door; he headed to the kitchen to see how Doodle was doing on the potion. He entered the kitchen seeing Doodle grunting and groaning over the recipe.

            “Need some help little man?” Austen gestured, “I have said my goodbyes and I’d like to help wherever I can.”

            “Pack food and supplies please,” Doodle said with a frustrated tone, “No offence but, I can’t have you contaminating the potion.”

            “None taken,” Austen said searching through the cupboards for food to pack for their journey. “What do you fellas like to eat? I need to know what to pack.”

            Doodle turned and gave Austen a funny look, “No one has ever asked that before. JB usually just packs whatever he wants, doesn’t care what anyone else wants. I prefer chicken and vegetables; JB likes Pork; Junior eats anything; Yugyeom likes fish and vegetables; and Mark eats anything. Also don’t forget beer, JB will be angry if you don’t pack beer.”

            Austen went through the cupboards and the fridge packing everything Doodle had requested: Pasta, vegetables, Pork, Beer, Wine and Chicken wings.

            “We get to hunt too right?” Austen asked excitedly, “I’d like to hunt with that fox friend of yours.”

            “Yeah, we’ll probably hunt too,” Doodle said focusing, “What all did you pack?”

            “I little bit of everything you requested,” Austen said proudly, “Including beer and wine.”

            “Good choice,” Doodle nodded, “You’re not as dumb as you look. Glad you have you with us, mate. You’re good people.”

 

 

 

 

♥♥

 

            Nina was taken to the dining room for table etiquette: “What’s going on? Why did you bring me to the dining room?”

            “Table etiquette,” a stern woman said, “You need to learn royalty manners, which fork to use, which spoon to use and how to use your napkin.”

            Nina gulped, “Ummm…OK….I know how to eat cleanly, I wasn’t raised poorly, I promise.”

            “Sorry sweetheart, you need to go through with this,” the woman said shaking her head, “If you truly were raised well then this will be easy. Don’t make it harder than need be.”

            Nina starred at the porcelain in front of her and shuttered not knowing anything more than a plate, a bowl and a wooden spoon. Her father may be the banker but she didn’t live lavishly like this, seeing all these unusual utensils confused her. The first course was brought out and she reached for the large fork:

            “Very good,” the woman nodded, “Now also pick up the carving knife.”

            Nina got scared and her eyes darted between knives. She eventually picked up the knife with the wooden handle and began cutting the chicken and took a small bite attempting to be as dainty as possible.

            “Very good Nina,” the woman said, “I am impressed. You took a while to find the knife but chose wisely and your eating habits are exquisite. I applaud you.”

            Nina smiled, “Thank you ma’am. I told you, my parents didn’t raise me wrong. I am not accustomed to this kind of dining but I can adjust.”

            “I believe you can, Nina,” the woman said, “You have good manners indeed and I can see you will improve quickly. Let’s move on to the next thing.”

            “The…the next thing?” Nina said confused, “There is more?”

            The woman turned around, “of course there is more. You can’t become a proper Queen in 10 minutes. Follow me….”

            Nina followed the woman the guards to a large room decorated in gold and baroque style fabrics. The gold lattice windows and red velvet curtains left Nina in awe; she felt the need to touch everything and pinch herself every couple of minutes.

            “Here you will learn to dress as a Queen,” the woman said, “Go behind the screen and your handmaid will help you.”

            Nina swallowed hard and did as she was told: the hand maid first put the corset on Nina, she could hardly breathe! Why do people dress this way? Next came the hoop skirt and bloomers: again….Nina was baffled about this attire. Next the skirt and bustle; it was so heavy to wear, Nina wasn’t sure how she could walk in this. Next: the blouse and overcoat; how can people wear these things?! Nina was sweating already and she has only been wearing the dress for 5 minutes. Nina walked out from behind the screen and presented herself to the woman: “How do I look?” Nina said while spinning.

            “You look marvelous,” the woman glowed, “I’m very impressed with how you look. Now you need to practice bowing and curtsy.”

            “I need to do what?” Nina said confused, “C…curtsy?”

            “Go ahead,” the woman said patiently, “Let me see you curtsy.”

            Nina awkwardly curtsied and fell over tripping on her hoop skirt. Nina began to laugh and cry at the same time as her handmaid helped her up. “OK, let’s try that again.” Nina said with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Nina curtsied at the woman flawlessly with a smile and small bow.

            “That was perfect, Nina,” the woman said, “Excellent job; we’ll make a Queen of you yet.”

            Nina smiled and looked in the mirror, “Wow….is that really me?!” She turned in circles to see her skirt twirl. “It’s almost like a fairytale!” Nina laughed, “Do you really think I can do it?”

            “100% I think you can,“ the woman smiled, “You’re Grade A for sure. Excellent Queen material.”

            Nina blushed and went back behind the screen to change back into her normal clothes. After changing the woman took Nina down to the ballroom for dance lessons:

            “Here you will learn how to dance,” the woman said, “As Queen you have to dance with our husband at every party.”

            Nina was confident in this, her father had taught her to waltz at an early age. “Do we get to waltz?” she asked excitedly.

            “No,” the woman said, “You will learn proper ballroom dancing.”

            Nina became nervous, she had never practiced ballroom dancing before. The music started and the man led Nina onto the floor.

            “I’ll give the 8 count,” the man whispered in Nina’s ear, “You’ll do fine.”

            The music continued and the man gave the 8 counts as they twirled on the floor. Nina didn’t think it would be so easy but this man made her feel so comfortable that she had the confidence to smile while dancing with him. She almost wanted to run away with this man instead of marring BamBam and becoming Queen. Nina has never experienced anything like this before and she felt like a true Princess! Her heart pounded as they continued to dance and she couldn’t have been happier. For the first time in her life, Nina felt complete.

 

♥♥

 

            Jess cuddled her child and starred into his big green eyes, “Why are you so perfect?” She said nuzzling him, “I can’t get over you.”

            Jackson sat in the corner next to the fireplace, “What makes him so perfect anyway?”

            “Because he is my son?” Jess said, “I don’t know; he’s just perfect. You held him and you enjoyed it. Why are you so angry now?”

            “Call me moody,” Jackson said placing his hand behind his head, “I’m in love with you and you had a child with my friend. I’m not exactly happy.”

            “If you weren’t such a jerk maybe I would have become your Queen,” Jess said angrily, “I like you but you’re such an asshole for no reason!”

            Jackson put his feet up on the table, “I know and I’m sorry about that. Being human isn’t my best quality. The only things I am good at are fencing and being an idiot.”

            “Well at least you admit to it,” Jess scoffed, “You’re the biggest idiot I know; and yet, I love you for it.”

            Jackson smiled and got out of the chair, “Put the baby down, I want to make love to you.”

            Jess put Felix into his bassinet and walked over to Jackson. He kissed her passionately while slowly undressing her. Jess’ sky blue silk night gown fell to the floor as Jackson embraced her for the first time in months. Jess felt guilty but at the same time this moment felt so right as he laid her down on the bed and kissed her all over. Jackson missed Jess’ body, he didn’t care if she had a bit of baby weight left, he just wanted Jess; the woman he was in love with. Jess couldn’t deny that she longed for Jackson’s touch as well; and how convenient that Yugyeom is now out of town and leaving Jess vulnerable. Jackson pulled off his shirt exposing his abs and well shapped arms; next he pulled off his leggings exposing his muscular legs. Jess’ heart pounded as she felt his naked body merge with hers and he made love to her in a way she had never felt Jackson before. She had only ever felt this way with Yugyeom, to feel like this with Jackson was a foreign feeling. Jess welcomely invited Jackson inside and they continued their rendezvous until both were satisfied.

 

 

♥♥

 

            “Doodle, what were you making last night?” Austen asked curiously, “I noticed you stayed in a very specific place the whole time.”

            “I was making a potion to help us on our journey,” Doodle said, “It will turn the angry beings back to normal. I stayed in one place so the ingredients wouldn’t get contaminated.”

            JB glared at the new comer: “Where did you say you came from again? You’re mighty suspicious.”

            “JB be nice,” Mark scolded, “You think he’s suspicious because he’s nice and genuine?”

            “He’s too nice,” JB grumbled.

            “Give him a chance, JB,” Yugyeom begged, “Austen is helping us get to the Dark Isle, quit being a brat.”

            “Something about him just doesn’t sit right,” JB said, “I’m keeping my eye on him.”

            Austen felt a bit uncomfortable knowing JB was watching him; what had he done to deserve such poor treatment? The crew continued on their journey along the Great River and came across an angry buck. The buck dug it’s hooves into the ground ready to charge and reared back:

            “Get the potion ready Doodle,” Mark shouted as he drew his sword, “DOODLE…..NOW!”

            Doodle tossed a bit of the potion at the angry buck and he stopped mid rampage:

            “Did it work?” Doodle asked as they all starred at the forlorn Deer.

            “I think it worked little buddy,” Yugyeom said smiling and shaking Doodle, “I think it worked!”

            They waited a moment to see how the buck would behave. When he acted normally, especially with Yugyeom, the troops moved on. Junior waggled his tails happily as they continued down the trail:

            “Can we go fishing, Yugyeom?” Junior asked, “I want to go fishing.”

            Yugyeom smiled, “Sure little guy, let’s go fishing.”

            “But I packed fish” Austen said, “We don’t need to go fishing.”

            “It’s the act of fishing, Austen,” Junior said, “Not the fact that we already have it.”

            Austen scratched his head, “OK, I think I understand where you are going with this. Let’s go fishing!”

            The crew found some hefty sticks and make some lines and hooks to catch their fish; it wasn’t long beore JB got a bite:

“I got one!” JB yanked and hooked the fish and brought it in, “It’s a beauty.” JB gloated staring at his large rainbow trout.

“You did fetch us a good one, JB” Mark agreed, “Now we have two fish to cook tonight.” Mark slapped JB on the back to congratulate him and they built their camp. This time Mark and Junior went in search of the firewood and Yugyeom helped to build the shelter.

“Where did Yugyeom find that moonmaid?” Mark asked curiously.

“While we were on the mountain looking for the faeries,” Junior chirped, “Are you looking for her now?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Mark admitted, “I want to know what she has to say about our journey to the Dark Isle. She gave Yugyeom some wise information, I want some too.”

“MARk! Look there!” Junior said excitedly, “I see her stardust or…whatever it is. The moonmaid is over there!”

Mark looked in the direction that Junior’s nose was pointing and sure enough, there was a cloud of bright blue floating dots; similar to what brought Jess back to Narnia.

“Oh my God….” Mark said in awe, “He wasn’t kidding; she’s beautiful.”

It was the same moonmaid with the purple tail and silver hair that Yugyeom had seen a week before.

“That’s her,” Doodle confirmed, “That’s the moonmaid Yugyeom spoke with before. She’s waiting for her true love.”

Mark quietly approached her, “Hello Miss, I’d like to ask you some questions.”

“Are you friends with that Elf fellow I spoke to two weeks back?” Serina asked, “I feel like you know him.”

“Yes, I know him,” Mark admitted, “I wanted to meet you since he spoke so highly of you.”

“Did he now?” The Moonmaid asked curiously, “What did he say?

Mark chuckled, “Not much, really. He just said you told him where to find the faeries and the flowers.”

“This is true,” the moonmaid nodded, “Would you like to mate with me Sir Mark?”

Mark was stunned at this request: “What?! Don’t you need a moonman or whomever?”

Serina giggled, “No silly. I can mate with whomever I choose; and I choose you.”

Mark walked into the water and approached the Moon Godess; that is how he saw her at least.

He sighed heavily, “What now? How does this work?”

Serina smiled and kissed Mark, “Follow me.” She took him underwater where they made love in a way Mark had never experienced. When he surfaced he was very confused but also very happy.

“MARK!” Junior called out, “Are you ok?!”

“I’m great,” Mark answered, “I wish I could explain what I just experienced; it was the most amazing thing.” Mark dragged himself to shore; even with his heavy armour he didn’t drown. “It’s a miracle Junior. I’m not sure what just happened.”

Junior Nuzzled Mark, “I’m just glad you’re ok! Let’s get these sticks back to camp so we can cook dinner.”

The fox and the knight walked back to camp to help build a fire and cook dinner:

“What’d you see out there?” Asked JB

“Nothing much,” Mark responded.

“You’re lying,” JB said with cold eyes, “You saw something.”

“Not something but some one,” Junior admitted.

“Junior, hush,” Mark scolded, “It’s not their business.”

“Mark, did you see the moonmaid?” Yugyeom asked, “What’d she say?”

“Yes, I met Serina,” Mark admitted, “She didn’t say much.”

“She pulled him under water!” Junior said, “I don’t know how he didn’t drown!”

“WHAT!?” JB said, “You mated with a moonmaid?! Mark…..you’re so stupid!”

“I’m aware, JB,” Mark scowled, “No need to be so accusing; I know what I did was wrong.”

“You’re tied to her now,” JB yelled, “Your children will find you and eat you.”

“I KNOW!” Mark yelled, “Stop telling me everything I already know, JB. How long have we been cursed to live here?! I know I made a mistake and I know what my fate is….for once…just shut up!”

Everyone around the campfire fell silent; no one had ever stood up to JB like that before. Mark continued to breathe heavily as he glared at the dwarf, “Don’t ever talk to me like that again…..dwarf….”

It was now brother against brother and in the worst way possible….


	23. The Jess & Jackson Saga Continues

Jess lay naked next to Jackson, “I missed you. I love Yugyeom but…I really did miss you.”

            Jackson smiled and kissed Jess, “I missed you too. I would make love to no one else.”

            Jess punched Jackson, “Liar! You totally would.”

            “Ouch,” Jackson yelled, “NO! I’m not going anywhere, I love you.”

            Jess remained neutral, not sure how to behave or react to Jackson’s gestures. She wanted Jackson but she also wanted Yugyeom; Jess was torn between two lovers and one she had a child with. Jess starred at a naked Jackson in all his glory but couldn’t bring herself to admit she was in love with him.

            “What are you thinking?” Jackson asked smiling, “You have something on your mind.”

            “Nothing,” Jess shook her head smiling, “I’m just enjoying you right now.” Jess snuggled into her pillow and enjoyed the sight of a naked Jackson in her bed: his abs, his arms, his pale snow white skin…..Jess was breathless at the sight of him.

            Jackson giggled, “You missed me, did you?”

            Jess smiled. “Yes, I missed you a lot, actually. I won’t deny it.”

            “Call me a self-centered prick but…..I knew you would come back to me…” Jackson winked and kissed Jess’ nose, “I love you Jess.”

            Jess wasn’t sure how to react, “I like you Jackson, and I like making love to you; but I am in love with Yugyeom.”

            A very shattered Jackson got dressed and left Jess’ room; he felt humiliated and emasculated. Jess didn’t want to hurt Jackson but she felt she owed it to Felix and Yugyeom to stay as loyal as possible. Jess knew that was going to be very difficult.

 

 

 

 

♥♥

 

            Austen jumped as an angry tree was dropped into the river: “Ahhh…..why did that happen? That poor tree!”

            “Hey German boy, that’s an angry tree,” JB said, “They have to be pulled and split.”

            Austen, still not being used to this world was very confused, “Angry Trees? Angry Deer? Why is everything here angry?”

            JB looked at Mark, “You want to tell him or should I?”

            “You go ahead JB, I just mated with a moonmaid after all,” Mark said.

            “Salty much, Mark?” JB glared, “You knew the consequences!”

            “Yep, and I still understand them,” Mark said coldly, “Shut the fuck up and tell Austen the damn story.”

            JB could tell he had hit his limit with pushing Mark’s buttons: “Fine! Austen, this is how it is: a long time ago we were all cursed to be woodland critters or otherwise. Mark was blessed to remain human. Our Prince, Jackson changes into a white wolf every full moon and his twin brother, BamBam turns into a troll. A daughter of the white witch has returned and that is why the forest is turning angry.”

            “I have met 3 of the white witch’s daughters,” Austen said, “I married on of them and she abandoned me.”

            “Which one did you marry?” Yugyeom asked.

            “Claire,” Austen said, “She’s the stableman’s daughter and I am in love with another.”

            “Another witch?” JB asked, “You got some luck, man.”

            “Yes,” Austen hung his said, “Another witch. But she’s a good one! Honestly!”

            “Who ever heard of a good witch?” Doodle scoffed, “Who is it?”

            Austen’s hazel eyes went sullen, he knew he had to tell them, “”Kenya….it’s Kenya…” he said, “She’s a good person, I promise. Please don’t hurt her.”

            “Shareen claimed to be good, Matilda claimed to be good and you married their other sister Claire…..can we really trust you?” JB accused, “I like you Austen, but you’re dumber than a box of rocks.”

            “Go easy on him JB,” Yugyeom said, “He’s just a kid.”

            JB softened, “You’re right Yugyeom; he is just a kid. Austen doesn’t know any better.”

            The crew continued and came upon some rocks with more mermaids….

            “Any of these the one you mate with, Mark?” JB asked

            Mark sighed, “NO JB, these are just regular mermaids. Serina is easy to pick out.”

            “You mated with Sehreena?!” Yugyeom was shocked, “I don’t know what to say to you right now.”

            “She was very alluring…..I didn’t know what else to do…” Mark defended himself, “How did you manage to not mate with her?”

            Yugyeom sighed at his friend’s misfourtune, “Because I am in love, Mark. Jess is the reason why I didn’t fall for the moonmaid. Her and our son are the reason I keep going.”

            “Well, at least your child won’t eat you alive,” Mark said, “Be thankful for that.”

♥♥

 

“Sire, are you OK?” Sir Camonn asked.

“I’m fine,” BamBam said holding his head, “Honestly, I miss Shareen. Nina is nice but…..she can’t replace Shareen.”

            “I wish I could understand, Sire,” Sir Camonn said, “Sadly I have never loved anyone the way you have. Queen Shareen was an amazing woman and I will never forget her.”

            “I’m not allowed to forget her,” BamBam hung his head, “She was practically my wife, Sir Cammonn. I loved her so much and she….she recused me from my twin brother who was cursed to kill me. And she…”

            “She was cursed to kill her twin sister as well,” Sir Camonn said calmly, “Sire, I’m sorry she took her own life it was her fate. Shareen knew she had to.”

            “I know,” BamBam said looking out over the balcony, “I just wish that wasn’t what her mother instilled in her. Shareen deserved better. Where is Nina? When do I get to see her?”

            “As soon as the woman thinks Nina is fit to be Queen,” Sir Camonn said, “Have you checked the Dragons?”

            “Not yet, I really should,” said BamBam, “I think Nina will be a perfect fit as dragon queen. Something tells me she will be perfect. She’s not Shareen but Nina will be perfect.”

            BamBam went to the dungeon to check on the dragons and the egg; the dragons hissed and snarled at BamBam.

            “I know, I’m not Shareen but please trust me,” BamBam begged, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

            The dragon’s backed down and allowed BamBam to examine the egg, “It’s very warm….when will it hatch?”

            The dragon squealed but BamBam didn’t understand, “I don’t have the gift that Shareen did; I don’t understand what you’re saying. Hopefully Nina can understand you.”

            At that name, both dragon’s sat up strait, “You’ll listen to Nina? You know her name?”

            The dragons snorted in response. A very baffled BamBam surfaced and said, “I have to marry Nina soon! The Dragons know her! She can help!”

            A wedding date was set and a naïve Nina was going to be put into a role she was not prepared for. Queen of the Dark Isle and the Dragon Queen? Not something a banker’s daughter is exactly fit for. After being put through the ringer of dining etiquette and proper curtsy…..Nina was done, she wanted nothing more to do with this palace. She just wanted to go home.

 

♥♥

 

            “How are you feeling Miss Jess?” Kenya asked with her big green eyes, “Felix is in a good mood today.”

            Jess rolled over, “Where is Jackson? I need to talk to him.”

            “Why do you need to speak with Prince Jackson?” Kenya asked curiously, “I thought….”

            “Just find him please,” Jess cut Kenya off, “I need to speak with him privately.”

            Kenya did as she was told, “Yes Miss, I will find him.”

            A few minutes later a perturbed Jackson entered the room, “What’s this all about?”

            “I have to have you again,” Jess said desperately, “I…I just can’t….”

            “Jess….are you OK?!” Jackson looked at her curiously, “Is it the hormones?”

            “Jackson, we made love last night, I want that again,” Jess said erratically.

            “Jess, no we didn’t,” Jackson held her face, “I would love to make love to you but you have my friend’s child.” Jackson lied through his teeth trying to make himself feel better about the situation; he didn’t want to hurt Jess in the same way he’d hurt the rest of his friends. Jackson’s main goal was making Jess fall in love with him; which unbeknownst to him, he had succeeded.

♥♥

 

            The crew continued along the river and ran into an alligator:

            “Do you need help crossing the river friends?” the Alligator asked.

            “No thanks my friend,” Yugyeom shouted from distance, “We’re only walking along the river to reach our destination, we don’t need to cross. Thank you for the offer.”

            “We also don’t feel like being eaten today,” JB mumbled.

            Doodle elbowed JB, “Hush, he was just trying to be helpful. Why are you always so skeptical of people and other creatures?”

            JB crossed his arms and pouted, “Hmph….”

            “Maybe we should make camp here tonight,” Mark suggested, “It’s getting dark and we don’t know what else is out there.”

            “Feeling the effects of the Moonmaid already….” JB scoffed, “You’re stronger than this Mark. You can walk a little farther.”

            “It’s not my strength, JB” Mark scolded, “I’m just unsure of what’s out there. I have an uneasy feeling.”

            “Mark is right,” Yugyeom said wiggling his ears, “Something doesn’t feel right. We should make shelter here and rest.”

            “Can we go hunting JB?” Junior said bounding around excitedly and waggling his tails, “I want to catch a giant rabbit! Oooohhh, or a turkey!”

            “Calm down fox,” JB said, “I’ll go hunting with you while the rest build us a hut.”

            “YAY!!!” Junior squealed, “I love huntng with you JB” He said purring and nuzzling JB’s leg.

            “Hey, kitsune, get off me!” JB said gently kicking Junior away.

            “Kitsune?” Mark asked raising an eyebrow, “Is that his breed?”

            “Kitsune is the Japanese word for _fox_ _”_ _JB said bitterly, “Maybe I wanted to feel smart for once.”_

_Mark and Yugyeom giggled, “You are smart JB. Now go hunt down a nice juicy rabbit for us to cook, eh? Mark, let’s get started on the shelter.”_

_Junior bounded off into the forest with excitement and JB slowly tromped off after him. Junior began sniffing the bushes and trees trying to catch the scent of something delicious and JB hit the bushes with his sword for anything that may jump out. Junior’s nose began to twitch and his tails began to vibrate._

_“What’d you find?” JB asked_

_“There is an angry creature around,” Junior said, “You brought the potion, right?”_

_“No, I didn’t. You ran off before I could get it,” JB scolded. “Can you tell what it is?”_

_“A large bird or a rabbit,” Junior said, “Either one would be OK for dinner since we’re steaming it, right?”_

_“We have the potion back at camp too,” JB said, “If we bring it back alive then feed it the potion, we can snap its neck then eat it.”_

_Suddenly, a large rat jumped out of the shrubbery straight at JB. JB lunged forward at the beast and stabbed it in the stomach impaling the creature on his sword. The beast put up a snarling fight for a minute then slowly stopped kicked and foaming at the mouth as JB held his sword with two hands high in the air to keep the beast impaled. He threw down his sword watching the rat bleed out and drool on the forest floor._

_“Well,” JB said panting, “We have dinner. Help me load this beast onto a log so we can carry it back.”_

_“We can do better than the rat, JB,” Junior said, “I don’t think we can eat this thing, it’s angry by nature.”_

_“Then you go find something and I’ll take care of this one,” JB complied, “Either way, we’re eating well tonight.”_

_Junior ran off to find his catch of the day while JB hog tied the large rat to a sturdy tree limb. As soon as he finished attaching the large rat to the tree limb he heard a loud shriek and hiss. A few moments later Junior appeared out of the tall grass dragging a large bird behind him. Junior placed the large bird at JB’s feet and waggled his tails in pride and excitement._

_“Good job fox,” JB nodded, “Let’s load ‘em up and get back to camp. I’m sure the others are starving just as much as we are.”_


	24. Sir Mark Dodges Death

Nina sat in her room quietly waiting for her handmaid to come and help her with the wedding dress; why was everything moving so quickly? The crazy woman who trained Nina in etiquette returned:

            “Are you ready for the wedding, Nina?” she asked, “It’s time to get you dressed.”

            Nina shook her head in rebellion, “I don’t want to marry him. I don’t even want to be in this palace! I just want to go home!”

            “You are home, Nina,” the woman said, “This is your home now and the dragons will be yours to control.”

            Nina’s eyes widened, “Dragons? I have to take care of dragons?! Papa always told me I should stay away from this place. Now I know why.”

            “You don’t have a choice, Nina,” the woman said, “This is your destiny and the dragons have chosen you. You will become the new Dragon Queen and command them. How you choose to command them is your choice. You could be like Shareen and use them for evil or you could use them for the benefit of this island; it’s up to you. Regardless, the dragons have spoken and you are their new guardian.”

            Nina screamed and tears flowed from her eyes, _“I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS PALACE, I HATE THE DRAGONS AND I HATE BAMBAM! Just let me go, I don’t want to be Queen!”_

            The woman caudled Nina in her arms as she cried, “You’re going to be a great Queen, Nina. You have passion, imagination and a desire to be your own person. You also care a great deal about people in general; all those things make a great Queen and a wonderful person.”

            “I can’t do this, I’m too scared,” Nina sobbed into the woman’s chest, “Please let me go home.”

            The handmaid stroked Nina’s hair, “It’s time Miss; we need to get you ready. Please wipe your tears and we shall dress you.”

            Nina accepted her fate and wiped her face of her tears, “OK Emmaline, fetch my dress. It’s time for me to become the greatest Queen this island has ever known.”

            Emmaline brought in a beautiful sparkling sky blue dress made of silk and jewels. She dressed Nina and sat her down at the vanity to do up her hair and makeup. When Emmaline was done Nina looked like she was walking out of a Roman palace with her toga styled dress, gaudy gold necklace that covered her chest and the light curls she made before placing a beautiful lacy gold headband on her head.

            “You look absolutely perfect,” the woman said, “Fetch her shoes please, Emmaline.”

            Emmaline nodded and brought out a pair of silver heels for Nina to wear. They sparkled just as much as her dress:

            “They will be a bit heavy Miss,” Emmaline said, “You should practice walking in them for a bit. They will also be a bit cold.”

            Nina cringed as she placed her callused foot into the cold silver slipper, “They are cold! What are they made of?”

            “Silver and diamonds, Miss” Emmaline said, “They were Shareen’s favourite heels to wear. Please follow me.”

            Emmaline held Nina’s hands and urged her to take a few steps forward like a mother teaching their child to walk for the first time. Nina took a few steps forward and felt like a horse with new shoes on; these slippers were so heavy!

            “How did Shareen wear these?” Nina asked, “They are ridiculously heavy!”

            “You’ll get used to it, Nina,” the woman said, “For now, allow Emmaline to help you.”

            Nina continued to follow Emmaline around the room getting used to her new shoes and her new look. Nina looked into the mirror after she perfected her walking and she _looked_ like a Queen. She stood up straight with her shoulders back and held her head high. While she thought all along she wasn’t ready to be Queen; in this moment, she very much felt ready and wouldn’t exchange it for anything.

 

♥♥

 

            Kenya bounced Felix around happily and he cooled and smiled at her while reaching for her long black curly hair. Kenya wouldn’t trade this job for anything, she’d rather be a handmaid than a witch under her mother’s command. Maybe this is why Matilda came here, not just to destroy Jackson and take his throne but also to escape the reality of who she was.

            “How’s he doing, Kenya?” Jess asked peering at her son, “Is he hungry?”

            “He’s fine, Miss Jess,” Kenya said smiling and playing with Felix’s hands, “He’s just as happy as can be. How did you manage to bring such a happy child into the world?”

            “Beats me,” Jess shrugged, “I’ve always been so sarcastic and angry, I really don’t know how I have such a beautiful child. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a beautiful child. He’s just…..here and just like Yugyeom.” Jess sighed, “I want Yugyeom back here, I miss him.”

            “Miss Jess, you need to decide on a man,” Kenya said, “I know it’s not my place to say this but, you really need to make a decision instead of hurting yourself and both Jackson and Yugyeom.”

            “How do you know about Jackson?” Jess asked turning around abruptly, “I’ve never said anything about that.”

            “I see the way he looks at you,” Kenya said, “He looks at you like he’s undressing you and you do the same with him. I also heard you two the other night. I was about to come in and check on you when I heard his voice.”

            “Well, at least you’re being honest,” Jess said walking away from the window and rubbing her arms, “The whole castle staff knows anyway, why should you be left out? You do work here after all and I’m sure you would have found out through the palace gossip eventually anyway.”

            “Please Miss Jess, don’t think of me as a spy,” Kenya begged after putting baby Felix in his bassinet, “I didn’t mean any harm, I just wanted to check on you and when I heard the Prince in here with you I got curious and listened for a while in case he tried to hurt you.”

            “Do you know that story too?” Jess asked coldly, “Did someone tell you about the time Jackson slapped me while I was pregnant with Felix?”

            Kenya shook her head and developed tears out of fear, “No Miss, no one told me that story. I have always been afraid of him though, now I know why.”

            “He’s not a bad person,” Jess said while looking out the window again, “But he’s not exactly a good person either. He’s hiding something from me and I don’t like it.”

            “Are you hiding anything from him?” Kenya asked sitting next to Jess, “He does seem to care about you a lot; but that also worries me.”

            “I’m hiding my feelings from him,” Jess said leaning her head against the window and reaching for Kenya’s hand, “I’ve been hiding my feelings for him since the day I arrived back in Narnia.”

            Kenya held Jess’ hand and also leaned against the window, “That’s a long time to hold your feelings in Miss. You need to tell him soon or leave him.”

            “That’s the problem,” Jess said in a monotone voice, “He won’t let me leave, I am like his prisoner. The Palace is a prison to me and Yugyeom’s tree house is my castle. I don’t want to be here, but with Yugyeom gone I don’t have a choice. Here I have food and someone to help me with the baby. Out there…I would be helpless.”

            “Miss, you’re the huntress,” Kenya said, “You wouldn’t be helpless at all. And, if you want to leave this place with Felix, I will follow you so you won’t feel alone.”

            Jess smiled at Kenya, “I think you’re the best handmaid I’ve ever had, and my best friend. I feel like I can tell you anything and you won’t gossip about it, nor hold it against me. Matilda was great too and she took good care of me but…..she turned out to be a sour apple. I wish she hadn’t.”

            “It was her destiny, Miss” Kenya said patting Jess’ hand, “She was meant to become that way.”

            “How do you know all this,” Jess sat up, “What do you know? Can it help Yugyeom and Mark on their journey?”

            Kenya hung her head, “She was my older sister, her and Shareen were twins and our mother made them battle each other for power just as she made Jackson and Bambam battle for power. I stayed in the shadows with my other sister Claire, we didn’t want to be a part of it all. Claire and I wandered through the new world after the death of our mother just as long as you did.”

            “How many of you are there?” Jess asked, “How many children did she have?”

            “Just the four of us,” Kenya said solemnly, “The twins and then Clair and I. There is another one though, but she is not related to us. She is very powerful and probably doesn’t even know it. Mother always said there would be a very powerful woman who would be born as a simple woman but would still kill us all.”

            “I hope she wasn’t talking about me,” Jess said, “If it were me, would you try to kill me?”

            “No Miss, I’m not like my sisters,” Kenya answered honestly, “Somewhere along the way, Claire turned. I really hope your friends don’t run into her, she’s very dangerous with Shareen and Matilda gone.”

            Jess’ face went pale at the thought of five witches running loose in Narnia. Though they were now down to three witches, it was still an unsettling thought.

 

♥♥

 

            JB and Junior slowly dragged their spoils back to the camp ground where they found a full erected hut with four walls and a roof.

            “What do you think?” Austen asked, “With four men here we got it done quickly!”

            JB scowled, “Its great kid. Here, we brought back a giant rat and a turkey for dinner.”

            Austen examined the rat, “Are we even allowed to eat this with it killing us or making us go crazy?”

            JB shrugged, “Will the potion work on a dead angry creature?”

            Doodled examined the rat and drained some potion into its mouth, “I guess we’ll find out. Let’s get the turkey ready in the meantime.”

            Doodle and Austen plucked the feathers of the plump turkey while JB and Mark set up the beer and wine. Yugyeom cleaned and cut the vegetables while Junior watched the rat intently. The rat slowly began to change from a black-ish grey to a snowy white and pink.

            “I think it worked!” Junior said jumping up and down, “I think we can eat the rat! He’s changed colour!”

            Yugyeom, who had been attacked by one of these creatures before, examined it:

            “Hmmm….I’ve never stuck around long enough to see if they change colour when they’re dead. Should we take the chance?”

            “We can just burry it with some coal and let the meat fall off the bone,” JB said, “Or steam the meat till it’s clean.”

            “Are you sure that will work, JB?” Mark asked.

            “Yeah it’ll work, I’ve done it before,” JB said with confidence.

            “HAHA, and look how you turned out,” Yugyeom joked, “You’re as angry as that dead beast.”

            They all had a good laugh about the joke including JB even though his anger and sauciness is a bit of a sensitive subject; he liked Yugyeom’s humour. Mark and JB began gutting the rat and separating the meat and packing it.

            “What’s that?” Junior pointed to a shiny object in the creature’s stomach, “There is something glowing in there.”

            JB grunted and cut open the stomach, “My God….it’s an emerald! How did that get in there?”

            “Let me see that,” Mark said curiously, “This looks like an emerald from the palace. Jackson said one was missing from his library. How did this creature get one?”

            “He must have been someone greedy who worked for the Prince,” Yugyeom said calmly, “Those jewels are cursed and anyone who steals one changes into a hideous creature. How many jewels are missing?”

            “I don’t know,” Mark shrugged, “Only Jackson would know the answer to that. Let’s keep this safe and bring it back to the palace. If we have to use it for money, then so be it.”

            “I don’t much feel like turning into a giant drooling rat, Mark,” JB said, “We should just save it and put it back where it belongs.”

            Yugyeom nodded in agreement, “It won’t turn us if we use it for money since we didn’t steal it but it may change the person we give it to depending on how pure their heart is.”

            They continued to cut up the rat while Austen cooked the bird and boiled the vegetables with Junior bouncing around him wide eyed and ready to eat. Austen giggled and pet the little fox and scratched behind his ears. Junior purred and began to thump the ground with his left foot until he fell over. The turkey and vegetables were finally ready to eat and the rat meat successfully sorted and packed for their journey. They wouldn’t need to hut for a few days with so much meat in their packs. The men and fox indulged in their meal with some beer and wine and sang a few songs before heading off to bed for the night.

Austen had never been a part of anything like this before and he felt like he finally belonged somewhere. He felt as if he had finally found some true friends who wouldn’t betray him or leave him. All of a sudden, there was a bright purple glow outside the hut and Austen got up to investigate. Attempting to not wake anyone up, Austen slowly crept across the tiny hut and out the leafy door. As he poked his head out he saw a beautiful mermaid perched on a rock in the moon light and she was glowing! Austen blinked and rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things; he wasn’t. She was still there, glowing and staring at the moon with her purple tail lightly touching the water. Austen approached her slowly and cleared his throat before speaking:

“Ahem, Miss?” Austen asked, “Who are you?”

The gorgeous creature turned her head, “I am Sehreena the moonmaid. Who might you be?”

“My name is Austen,” he said nervously, “Are you going to kill me?”

Sehreena laughed, “I’m not here for you; I’m here for Mark. Wake him immediately, I must speak with him.”

“How do you know Mark?” Austen asked curiously.

“None of your business, boy,” Sehreena said sternly, “Wake him please.”

Austen did as he was told and went back to the hut to wake Mark, “Mark….Mark….” Austen whispered, “MARK….” He whispered louder before finally tapping him on the forehead. Mark opened his eyes and saw the purple glow and sat up straight:

“Is she here, Austen?” Mark asked, “Is it Sehreena?”

“Yeah, and she’s asking for you,” Austen said, “Demanding you, is more like it, really.”

Mark crawled out of the hut and approached the moonmaid with Austen behind him. Sehreena turned around to face Mark.

“It didn’t work, Mark” she said, “I couldn’t conceive your child. I’m here to tell you that you shall live on until I find you again when I am ready to mate again. Austen, you seem to be a good candidate as well.”

Austen stood dumbfounded as did Mark. They watched the beautiful moonmaid dive back into the water and swim away. The two dumbfounded men walked back to the hut and went back to sleep, but neither of them slept well that night.


	25. The White Wolf

Jackson knocked on Jess’ door and Kenya answered holding the small half elf child. Jackson grimaced at the sight of the child but also couldn’t help but smile:

            “I need to speak with Jess alone,” Jackson said stroking the child’s bald head.

            “Yes your Highness,” Kenya took Felix to another room while Jackson spoke privately with Jess. Jackson gave Kenya the creeps and she didn’t trust him for a moment, “ _Stay strong Jess. Do it for yourself and for Felix.”_

            “What do you want, Jackson?” Jess said coldly, “Haven’t you hurt me enough?”

            Jackson scoffed, “As I recall, last time it was you who hurt me. You broke my heart Jess.”

            “Is that even possible?” Jess said with cold eyes, “Do you even have a heart? Are you capable of love at all?”

            Jackson was taken aback by this person; he’d never seen her behave this way before. Cold and stone like, Jess, who was she?

            “I came here to apologize for making you feel like you’re in prison,” Jackson said leaning against the bedpost, “I really don’t want you to feel that way.”

            “Well I do!” Jess yelled standing up, “I have felt like I’ve been imprisoned ever since you asked me to be your lead archer! I have never liked it here! I don’t belong here! Let Kenya and I go, please. We can survive on our own in Yugyeom’s tree house.”

            Jackson scoffed and shook his head, “You’re not going anywhere, Jess. I won’t let you leave me. You belong here with me and the rest of the archers; not out there in the wild with the rest of the woodland creatures.”

            “Is that what my son is? A woodland creature?” Jess yelled, “You’re really starting to press my buttons Jackson! You can insult my fiancé and you can insult my friends; _BUT DON’T YOU DARE INSULT MY SON_!”

            Jackson jumped at the sight of Jess’ angry eyes. He’d seen her angry before and frustrated and depressed; but this was a different side of her all together. Is this what protective mothers are like? Jess looked as if she was ready to rip out his throat.

            “Jess, it’s a full moon tonight, you know what that means,” Jackson said gently, “I’ll be locking myself away for a few days so please, don’t leave the palace.”

            “Why should I believe you?” Jess asked, “You’ve been nothing but bullshit and lies from the beginning! I never should have trusted you.”

            Jackson walked over to Jess and went to kiss her forehead, “ _Don’t touch me!_ ” Jess yelled and pushed him away, “Go to you cell or dungeon or where ever it is you go for three days! I don’t care!”

            Jackson began to tear up as he turned and left the room, “Kenya! You can go back in now.”

            Kenya emerged from a room a few doors down and watched a very sad Jackson sulk down the hallway. She could see he was crying and knew Jess had made her decision.

            “Are you OK Miss Jess?”, Kenya asked worried, “Jackson seemed very upset.”

            “I did what you told me to do,” Jess said, “I made my choice, I’m staying with Yugyeom. Jackson has hurt me too many times and betrayed me too many times. He claims there is a full moon tonight and that we should stay here. I’m not sure if I believe him.”

            “Miss Jess, are you saying we should escape tonight?” Kenya asked, “If he’s turning into a white wolf, there will be nothing we can do to stop him from killing us.”

            Jess’ brown eyes turned a cold dark blue as she turned to Kenya, “I must save my child, at any cost. White wolf or not, I must get Felix to safety.”

            Kenya jumped when she saw Jess’ eyes change colour; that’s the moment Kenya knew for sure she was in the presence of the Huntress. Only the Huntress’ eyes change colour like that when they are in battle mode.

 

♥♥

 

            Emmaline helped Nina to the throne room where the ceremony would take place. Nina walked with her head high and perfect posture through the crowd of people there to see the wedding, including her parents. He father cried, not at the sight of her beauty but because he didn’t know who she was anymore. The woman he was looking at was not his daughter.

            “Do you have anything to say to your family, Miss?” Emmaline asked, “They look very sad.”

            Nina looked at her family coldly, “No, I have nothing to say to them. Let’s get this over with.”

            Nina approached BamBam at the alter and the wedding ceremony began:

            “We are here today…” the preacher was cut off.

            “Get to the point old man!” Nina whispered and clinched her teeth, “I want this over with!”

            BamBam nodded for the preacher to continue: “Ahem, do you Prince BamBam take Nina to be your wife?”

            “I do,” BamBam said regretfully.

            “And do you, Nina take BamBam to be your husband?”

            “I do,” Nina said confidently. A few hours ago she would have regretted saying those words but now that she understood her role in life; Nina planned to take charge.

            “I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the preacher said with a shaky voice, “Dark Isle, I give you your King and Queen!”

            BamBam and Nina both turned to the crowd and gave them fake smiles and waved as if they were a happy couple. Emmaline could tell BamBam wasn’t happy and so could the woman who trained Nina.

            “What’s wrong with him?” Nina asked, “I thought he wanted to marry her.”

            “He did,” the woman said, “But he’s seeing the strong woman she has become. He’s terrified now.”

            Sir Camonn escorted the newlyweds to the royal chamber: “Bed him well Miss,” Sir Camonn whispered to Nina, “He’s had some bad luck recently. Make him happy.”

            BamBam took Nina’s hand and led her to the bed, “You make me nervous, Nina. No woman has ever made me nervous but Shareen.” He laughed nervously.

            “I’m nervous too,” Nina said, “I’ve never been in a palace before, I’ve never been with a man before; this is a new life for me. I’m terrified.”

            “You hide it well,” BamBam smiled, “I’m terrified too, I have no idea what I am doing as King of the Dark Isle. I hope I married the right woman to help me make the right decisions.” BamBam put his forehead against hers and rubbed her nose with his.

            “I’ll do my best, King BamBam,” Nina said sensually and licked his chin while gently grabbing his waist and pulling him closer.

            BamBam kissed Nina passionately and ran his hands up and down her graceful body searching for a way to remove the dress. Nina began to undo his belt and pull of his shirt as BamBam continued to grope her ass and kiss her neck. He tossed Nina on the bed and removed the heavy diamond studded shoes; Nina sighed in relief, she thought her toes might fall off is she stayed in those shoes any longer. BamBam then ran his hands up Nina’s legs and kissed her inner thighs. Nina bit her lip out of nervousness as BamBam kissed his way to her panties and gently removed them. He helped Nina pull the dress over her head and stared at her naked body.

            “I’m going to explore every part of you,” BamBam said, “I promise to be gentle.”

            Nina breathed heavily, “OK….”

            BamBam explored Nina’s body with every gentle kiss, nibble and lick; Nina had no idea what was happening since she was a virgin and had never experienced this before. When BamBam began to eat her she winced with pleasure not ever knowing this feeling and there was no going back now. After she came several times, BamBam made his way back to her breasts and her neck; Nina was completely lost in ecstasy. Finally BamBam merged himself with Nina and she cried out: “OW!”

            BamBam stopped, “Are you OK?”

            “Sorry, it just hurt a little,” Nina said embarrassed, “I told you, I’ve never done this before.”

            BamBam kissed her forehead, “I told you, I will be gentle. Don’t worry and just relax. It will hurt more if you’re tense.”

            Nina sighed and lay back while BamBam tried once more. Nina winced again but they made contact and BamBam kept his promise to stay gentle with her. He held Nina’s hands and continued to kiss her mouth and neck while gently pumping and quietly moaning into her ear. Nina wrapped her legs around BamBam and allowed him to take her over.

            After several ours of making love and after many orgasms, Nina was tired and sore. They lay in bed naked and watched the sunrise before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

♥♥

 

            The crew continued along the river and Mark stared at the place where he saw Sehreena the night before.

            “Where did you two go last night?” JB asked accusingly.

            “Sehreena showed up again,” Mark admitted, “She wasn’t able to conceive when her and I made love so she came to tell me I am off the hook.”

            “She’ll search for you again you know?” JB said, “They always come back for their victims. She’s a different version of a siren.”

            “I believe you JB,” Mark said shivering, “She even looked at Austen saying she would come for him too.”

            Austen shuttered at the thought, “I love Kenya. I don’t want to be eaten by a moonmaid.”

            “They don’t eat you,” Yuyeom said calmly, “They poison you when they mate with you. The poison only works if they successfully conceive a child.”

            “What about with moonmen, does it work the same way?” Austen asked curiously.

            “Don’t know, kid,” JB said, “No one has ever seen a moon man. At least not that we know of. And she’s the first moonmaid, which makes me suspicious.”

            “Makes us all suspicious, JB,” Yuyeom said, “There must be another witch out there somewhere and she’s watching us.”

            For the first time on the journey, Austen held his tongue; he wasn’t about to rat out Kenya as a daughter of the White Witch.

 

♥♥

 

            As night fell and the full moon rose, Mr. Chon locked Jackson in the dungeon:

            “See you in three days Sire,” Mr. Chon bowed and locked the dungeon door behind him.

            Jess and Kenya packed quickly so they could leave without anyone spotting them. They knew everyone would be inside tonight since Jackson was changing, including most of the guards.

            “Miss Jess,” Mr. Chon said meekly, “Please wait until tomorrow to leave. Prince Jackson is the strongest during the full moon, no telling if he will escape or not.”

            “I can’t wait any longer,” Jess’ eyes turned a steely blue again, “I must protect my child.”

            “This isn’t saving your child Miss Jess,” Mr. Chon said, “By leaving tonight, you may kill your son.”

            “Not going to happen,” Jess said angrily and with confidence, “I won’t allow it.”

            “I think he’s right Miss,” Kenya said calmly, “We should stay tonight and leave in the morning when it’s safe.”

            Jess threw her steely blue eyes at Kenya, “I’m leaving tonight, with or without you. You can come find me in the morning if you like.”

            Kenya helped Jess finish packing and strapped Felix to her back. Mr. Chon helped clean up the room with Kenya and they walked Jess to the front gate.

            “I’m going with her,” Kenya said, “Take care of everyone Mr. Chon, I made a vow to take care of Jess and Felix.”

            “I shall say a blessing for you as you leave,” Mr. Chon said, “I don’t think it is wise to be out tonight but I can’t stop you. Miss Jess has always been a strong woman with a mind of her own. She knows what she has to do.”

            “She’s the Huntress,” Kenya said, “And I trust her decision; I don’t like it, but I trust it.”

            With that, Kenya and Jess left the Palace and wandered off into the night. They could hear howling in the distance, it was a very sorrowful howl as if they had a broken heart. Did he know that they had left? Even as a white wolf, could Jackson recognize Jess?

            The trio continued on the path back toward Yugyeom’s tree house when they heard heavy footsteps. Jess stopped and held Kenya back: “What is it?” Kenya whispered.

            “Shhh…”Jess said sharply.

            They stood still for several minutes before feeling like it was safe to carry on. As they walked a giant white wolf jumped out of the trees. Jess pushed a screaming Kenya off to the side and pulled her bow and arrow shooting the wolf twice in the throat. Jess ran for cover and watched the wolf pull the arrow from its throat with his large paws and turn toward Kenya. She screamed again and backed away trying to run but the wolf got to her. He bit off her head first then swallowed her body in one gulp.

            Jess covered her mouth as she watched her best friend get eaten alive by the Prince and she checked to make sure Felix was OK. Felix was sound asleep in his baby pack and smiling as if he had just seen a pony running happily through a flowery field. Jess watched as the wolf walked back toward the castle and then disappeared.


	26. Merlin

Jess made her way to the treehouse and climbed the bamboo ladder to the top carrying her child in the front and her belongings on her back with her bow on her side. Things were going to be difficult without Kenya at her side but Jess knew she could survive and keep her child well fed on her own. Jess entered the treehouse and saw a small bed of moss that Yugyeom had originally made for Junior but he never used it. She inspected the bed to make sure it was clean before placing tiny Felix into the small cozy bowl and wrapping his favourite blanket around him.

            “There you are precious,” Jess said smiling. Her eyes had changed from the steely blue back to their soft brown colour. Felix smiled at Jess and then closed his eyes to sleep more. Jess looked at the bed she had slept in with Yugyeom so many times and she felt lonely. As she crawled into bed it felt cold and abandoned without Yugyeom next to her; Jess hugged a pillow and fell asleep.

            Jess awoke to the sound of Felix crying in his little moss bed, Jess got up and prepared herself to feed him. When she looked in the bed she saw a small lizard cuddled up next to Felix. She pulled her son from the bed to and sat down on the floor to nurse him. The lizard poked its head out of the bed and looked around with its tongue hanging out.

            “Who are you?” Jess asked the lizard.

            “I’m Merlin,” the lizard responded, “Your child has a very strong energy so I felt the need to sleep next to him.”

            “Strong energy? For what?” Jess asked confused.

            “You’re the Huntress, right?” Merlin asked, “Your child is special and will rule Narnia one day.”

            Jess blinked, “What?! An Elf halfling will rule Narnia? How is that possible?”

            “You and Yugyeom created the perfect being,” Merlin said, “He’s very special and you must protect him from everyone. I can help with that! I’ve been waiting for the chosen one to return.”

            “I was told back in Korea that I am the chosen one,” Jess said, “Did they mean I would give birth to the chosen one?”

            “Huntress, you have been chosen to lead this land but in a far different way from what you think,” Merlin stated, “When you came here and met Jackson, you thought you would become Queen, no?”

            “You’re right, I did think that,” Jess confirmed.

            “And you denied your own fiancé for a very long time not believing in your true role in Narnia, right?” Merlin asked again.

            “It’s like you’ve been watching me this whole time,” Jess said, “Who are you?”

            “Do you remember the old woman in the Korean village?” Merlin asked.

            “Oh my God!” Jess shouted while still feeding her child, “You’re the fortune teller from the village?”

            “That’s right!” Merlin said, “And you came here with two of the White Witches daughters. You two best friends followed you the same night.”

            “WHAT?!” Jess was baffled, “Mary and Michelle are from Narnia too?!”

            “They are both dead now, so no need to worry,” Merlin said proudly, “They were destined to kill one another just as Jackson and BamBam are cursed to kill one another.”

            “C-c-can you tell Yugeom and the rest that they are gone?” Jess said pulling Felix from her breast, “They need to know so they don’t waste time going to the Dark Isle!”

            “They need to go Jess,” Merlin said shaking his head, “They still have a mission to fulfill.”

            Jess placed Felix back into his mossy bowl, “Who else do they have to destroy? How many witches are there?”

            “Three of the five are dead,” Merlin confirmed, “One witch will help to lead Narnia and the other will die.”

            “How do we know who is who?” Jess asked frustrated, “We can’t trust anyone now! And who was the third to die?”

            “Kenya,” Merlin said, “She was a good witch though, she could have helped to rule the land if the Prince hadn’t eaten her.”

            “So…the last two are evil?” Jess asked.

            “No,” Merlin hissed, “One has a choice to make and the other is evil.”

            “What if she makes the wrong choice?” Jess asked.

            “Then Narnia is in her hands and there will be nothing your son can do to save it,” Merlin said as he turned his back and slithered out the door, “I will be in contact with you, Jess. Felix needs to stay safe.”

            Jess at down on the bed and attempted to take in all the information she just heard. She shook her head with anxiety and blacked out.

 

♥♥

 

            Nina awoke to the smell of coffee and scrambled eggs with waffles and berries being delivered to their room. BamBam had been awake for a couple hours and ordered them breakfast. Nina covered herself and sat up with large eyes at the meal that was brought to them.

            After the server left Nina dressed herself and sat with BamBam at the table for their first meal together: “This looks amazing! I’m happy the smell woke me up.” Nina said excited to dig in.

            “You look amazing,” BamBam said with a twinkle in his eye, “I know it sounds dull, but, I like you.” BamBam took a big bite of waffle and butter and washed it down with some tea.

            “Don’t you drink coffee?” Nina asked as she took a sip, “It’s good for you.”

            “Coffee makes me sweat,” BamBam said, “So I just drink tea; it’s equally as healthy.”

            Nina smiled in agreement and picked through the fruit to find her favourites: “I love pineapple,” Nina said, “I only want the strawberries and pineapple.”

            “Blueberries are antioxidants,” BamBam said, “How can you say NO to blueberries?”

            “I like blueberries,” Nina said with a full mouth of fruit, “I just like pineapple more!”

            BamBam smiled as he took another big bite of his waffle, “Let’s enjoy this meal and our first day as King and Queen together. What would you like to do today?”

            Nina blushed, “I’d like to see the dragons if that’s OK with you.”

            “I’m sure they are looking forward to meeting you,” BamBam said sipping his tea, “I mentioned your name to them and they seemed to enjoy the sound of it.”

            “Really?” Nina asked, “What did they say?”

            BamBam shrugged, “I don’t know, I can’t understand them. I’m not a dragon trainer.”

            The couple finished their breakfast and then made their way toward the dragon’s lair. Nina’s heart pounded as they approached the door of the lair, she was excited and yet terrified to see the creatures she would now control. Were BamBam and the woman correct? Did she really hone this power to control the beasts? Nina reached for the large handle and pulled; the door opened with ease and putrid smell of dragon dung wafted up the stairs.

            “They need to be let out, BamBam” Nina said with sad eyes, “They are sad.”

            “Go talk to them,” BamBam said, “Release them if that is your wish.”

Nina walked into the darkness with the heavy door slamming behind her; Nina didn’t flinch when she saw the dragons, this felt natural to her. One dragon screeched and blew fire at the ceiling:

“I am here my children, what do you need?” Nina asked in a full voice, “I shall release you back into the wild but you cannot desecrate the farm fields anymore.”

The dragons bowed to Nina and agreed to what she had to say; Nina removed the shackles from the two dragons and opened the gate to let them out into the wild once more.

“Fly my children,” Nina said with fire in her eyes, “Go and burn Narnia….”

 

♥♥

 

Jackson sat in his dungeon cell with blood on his mouth and hands, he held his head wondering who it was he’d attacked or eaten. Mr. Chon brought a hot towel and some food to Jackson:

“You attacked someone last night Sire,” Mr. Chon observed the blood on his mouth, “Do you remember who it was?”

Jackson shook his head, “No, I don’t remember. Please tell me Jess and Felix are still here.”

Mr. Chon took a deep breath, “They left last night Sire, with Kenya. I tried to stop them but Jess was determined to get away from here.”

“Oh my God!” Jackson yelled, “What if I ate Jess and her baby? I could never forgive myself! Send troops out to find her in Yugyeom’s treehouse. If she is there then I will know she is OK.”

“As you wish, Sire,” Mr. Chon bowed and walked out of the dungeon locking the door behind him. “Sir Allen, please arrange your troops to find Miss Jess and her baby. Prince Jackson requests this. You are to find Yugyeom’s treehouse and see if Jess and the baby are there and alive.”

Sir Allen saluted Mr. Chon, “Yes Sir, I will gather my men right away and find the Huntress and her child.”

“Thank you Sir Allen,” Mr. Chon bowed, “I admire your abilities.”

Sir Allen walked away to gather his men and head off to find Jess and Felix:

“Men, we need to protect the Huntress!” Allen yelled, “Prince Jackson has asked us to find her and bring her back to the Palace for safe keeping.”

“What about her baby?” asked an archer, “I helped deliver that baby; bring him back too.”

“Prince Jackson said nothing about a baby,” Allen said lying, “A baby is useless to us anyway. Can a baby fight in battle? NO! But the Huntress can and that is who the Prince asked us to bring back.”

Mr. Chon saw through this lie and stepped in, “He’s lying….the Prince wants Jess and her child back here at the palace safely. Sir Allen why are you saying such things?”

Allen smacked Mr. Chon over the head with the butt of his sword, “Quiet old man, I have more important people to save than babies. Let’s go men!”

Sir Allen and his men rode off toward the forest to find Jess and the baby; the archer held Mr. Chon in his arms:

“Mr. Chon, Mr. Chon,” the archer cried, “Please wake up, Sir.”

Mr. Chon didn’t move, “Someone help me get him inside! Mr. Chon is injured!”

Several archers came to aid and helped gently move the old man back into the castle and to his bed. Mr. Chon passed away an hour later from a blood hemorrhage in his brain do to the blunt force trauma. The archer took the dungeon keys from Mr. Chon’s pocket and paid a visit to Jackson:

“Your Highness,” the archer said out of breathe from running, “Mr. Chon died at Sir Allen’s hand. What should we do?”

“Sir Allen killed Mr. Chon?” Jackson asked confused, Mr. Chon was the nicest man he’d ever known, “But why?”

“Sir Allen doesn’t want to save the baby”, the archer said, “He said there is not baby and that a baby in the palace is useless to the army. Only the Huntress should be brought back.”

“Let me out, soldier,” Jackson said.

“But Sire, you still have two days left,” the archer said holding back.

 _“I SAID LET ME OUT!”_ Jackson yelled, “I have to save Jess and the baby. That dimwit Allen is going to ruin everything!”

The archer reluctantly unlocked the cell and released the Prince: “You shall be rewarded for this.” Jackson said, “What is your name, soldier?”

“Amenn” the archer said, “MMy name is Amenn.”

“I owe you my life, Amenn,” Jackson said as he ran up the stairs and found a horse to go save his beloved from his own stupid troops.


	27. Remembering the Battle at the Stone Table

Jackson caught up to the troops in the forest, “What are you doing, Sir Allen? I have in good mind to demote you for disobeying my orders and killing a harmless old man.”

            “I didn’t kill him,” Sir Allen said shrugging, “I merely knocked him out.”

            “He died, Allen,” Jackson shouted, “He was too fragile for what you did to him. His brain hemorrhaged and he died.”

            Allen was speechless, “I’m sorry my Lord, I don’t know what to say.”

            “You can continue to think about what to say in a cell, Allen. You are no longer a Knight nor a part of my royal court. First you kill one of my staff and now you plan to _only_ save Jess and not the baby? What is wrong with you?”

            “We only need the Huntress, your Highness,” Allen said as he knelt down and had his hand tied behind his back, “Having a baby in the palace is no good for us, our army will fail with the Huntress taking care of a child. Please understand.”

            “That’s why we have handmaids, Allen,” Jackson scowled, “The handmaids are there to take care of the children, Jess has only been hindered by depression and lack of strength. Her child has little do with this situation, Jess is forever our Huntress and that is why she left the Palace.” Jackson’s eyes quickly changed from a deep brown to bright green as he became more and more angry.

            “Don’t eat me Sire, please,” Allen begged, “I know I have made bad choices, but please don’t eat me.”

            “Take him back to the Palace dungeon,” Jackson waved his hand, “I will find Jess and Felix on my own. I’ll be back before sunset.”

            The troops took a sobbing Sir Allen back to the Palace and placed him in a cell next to where Jackson would be locked up that same night. The head archer held the keys and twirled them about:

            “How do you feel now, Allen?” the archer asked, “You killed an innocent old man and attempted to kill an innocent child.”

“I DIDN’T KNOW HE WOULD DIE!” Allen yelled clinging to the bars, “I didn’t mean to kill him.”

            “I believe you, Allen,” the archer said, “Even though I saw coldness in your eyes at the time; I believe you. But Jackson doesn’t; he’s the one you need to convince. From what I have heard, that will be hard for you to do since you’re kind of a screw up. Not sure how you became a Knight in the first place.”

            Allen’s dreams of becoming first Knight were squashed, he didn’t stand a chance against Sir Mark and now this archer was planning to take his place. Allen sat against the stone wall of his cell and sulked.

 

♥♥

 

            Jess awoke with a song bird in the window and Felix cooing while playing with Merlin’s tale. Jess smiled and got dressed and make breakfast for the three of them; she considered Merlin family at this point.

            “Here you go, Merlin,” Jess set a plate down for him, “It’s not much but I feel the need to feed you. You’re our friend and family now.”

            Merlin sniffed the eggs and ham on his plate, “Its perfect Huntress. I may be blind but I know what I am smelling and it’s perfect.”

            “You’re blind?” Jess asked curiously, “I never would have known.” Jess lifted Felix to her tit and began to feed him.

            “I was blind even as the fortune teller in Korea,” Merlin said, “The White Witch blinded me ages ago. You and your son are the only ones who can break this curse.”

            “Why did she blind you?” Jess asked, “Did you see something you shouldn’t have?”

            “Something like that,” Merlin said gulping up his eggs and ham, “She gave me the gift to transform into anything though.”

            “So you are not always a blind lizard?” Jess asked curiously, “That’s not too much of a curse.”

            “Being able to transport and transform is not so bad,” Merlin said, “But being blind has been difficult; luckily I have gotten used to it.”

            Jess finished nursing Felix and placed him in is mossy bed bowl and tucked him in snuggly.

            “So, what other form have you taken since you’ve been back in Narnia?” Jess asked.

            “Do you remember the blind Armadillo?” Merlin asked, “That was me; I used to be mayor of the forest.”

            Jess was shocked, “Yes, I remember that meeting. You called Yugyeom and I out saying we would be the ones to bring Narnia back together.”

            “And now that little Felix is here, you have already succeeded,” Merlin said, “With Felix in this world, you are almost unstoppable.”

            “Almost?” Jess asked, “What do you mean by that?”

            “You are still human, Jess,” Merlin said, “You may be strong and have great strength as an archer, but, you’re still human and can die at any given moment.”

            Jess came back to reality knowing the lizard was right. She watched Merlin crawl back into the mossy bowl with Felix and curl up next to him. Jess reached for her bow and climbed down to go hunt for food.

♥♥

 

            Nina surfaced after releasing the dragons back into the wild. She sighed with happiness as she watched them fly around happily with one another. Her eyes smiled the same way her mouth did; BamBam was happy to see Nina taking on her role so well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her shoulders.

            “You’ve done well, my Queen,” BamBam glowed, “Our children are out and protecting the Dark Isle once more.”

            Nina smirked, “Yes, they are once again protecting us. I also reminded them not to defecate on the farm fields anymore so the crops will grow without being poisoned.”

            BamBam turned Nina around held her face and kissed her, “Good, I’m glad you helped me keep my promise to clean up this village.”

            Nina leaned into BamBam and kissed him, “Let’s go back to the room.”

            BamBam moaned as Nina kissed him, “Why go back to the room? Why not right here?”

            Nina smirked and looked out over the stone balcony, “Why not right here?” She shrugged, “We can make love and watch the sun set at the same time.”

            “Exactly,” BamBam said pulling a curtain across the opening and began to passionately kiss Nina on the balcony bending her over the stone railing and slowly pulling her dress up over her knees and running his hands up her thighs and nibbling her neck.

            Nina exhaled deeply as BamBam’s fingers made their way to her vagina and began to massage gently. She arched her back as BamBam found her nipples and began to massage them with his tongue while his fingers kept working. Nina felt like she might explode, this couldn’t be real. Nina finally came and BamBam came back to her lips and inserted himself into her slowly and gently. Nina winced a little as she felt BamBam inside her, but she was so excited with him. To be half naked and making love on the balcony where someone might find them, was exhilarating.

            “You feel so good, BamBam,” Nina moaned, “Don’t ever leave me.”

            BamBam smiled, “I don’t plan on leaving you.” He kissed her nose, “I plan to make love to you till the day I die.”

            Nina moaned as BamBam found that special spot and continued there until she orgasmed loudly and BamBam finished shortly after. Afterward the couple lay on the balcony catching their breath.

 

♥♥

 

            The men strived to continue their long journey toward Cair Paravel and finally reached the old battle field where several stone statues still stand where the White Witch froze them.

            “These poor creatures,” Junior said sadly while patting a stone centaur, “How long have they been here?”

             “A long time, my furry friend,” Yugyeom said, “They’ve been here a long time. We were on this field once too and it feels strange to be back.”

            “It feels a bit eerie,” Mark shivered as he looked around, “Seeing all of our friends frozen in time and never able to live again.”

            “Yeah, I think I was here too,” Austen said touching a stone troll, “I remember this place; I was helping heal people in a tent.”

            “Your Narnia life is waking up,” Yugyeom turned to Austen, “That’s a good thing. What else do you remember?”

            “I was a lot tougher back then,” Austen said, “I could focus on what I was doing, even under pressure. Now I am just this meek person wandering a strange land with you.”

            “It’s not that strange to you, kid,” JB slapped Austen’s back, “Not if you can remember nursing people back to health during battle. It takes a strong person to do something like that. Stronger than a soldier.”

            “I wasn’t able to save many of them,” Austen shook his head, “I tried! I really did! But they would either bleed out before I got there or turn to ice and shatter. There was only three of us and so many soldiers, we couldn’t keep up! It was terrible and also something I never wanted to remember.”

            “Where were the tents located?” Mark asked curiously.

            Austen pointed to a place just south of the broken rock, “Right over there. We had three tents set up since there were so many wounded soldiers coming in. Each doctor had their own tent and one assistant; it still wasn’t enough.”

            “He’s right Mark,” Doodle said, “The tents were in that exact location and the bodies just kept pouring in. I remember offering to help once but they turned me away.”

            “You offered to help?” Austen asked, “Who turned you away?”

            “Some guy with dread locks,” Doodle said, “Said him and his assistant could handle it on their own. A bit haughty if you ask me.”

            “Rudolph….” Austen said angrily, “He’s the reason our hospital failed during the battle. He thought he could do everything alone.” Austen cupped his face in his hands and sulked, “We could have saved so many more lives if he wasn’t so stubborn.”

            “It’s OK, Austen,” Junior rubbed up against his legs and purred, “You’re here with us now and we like you.”

            Austen scratched behind Junior’s ears and down his back to his tails, “Thanks furry friend. I like being with you guys too.”

            Junior fell over from thumping his foot so hard, “Where are you going Austen?”

            “Just visiting some old friends,” Austen said calmly, “You all should do the same while we’re here.”

            They all did just that: visiting their friends who had been turned to stone and sadly were not lucky enough to be changed back after the White Witch was killed. Several Centaurs, Elves, Faeries and Fawns all stood still; prisoners in their coffin of stone. Austen walked up to a stone cold Centauress he had befriended during the battle:

            “Hazel….” He said touching her stone cold body, “You’re so cold now. I miss you.”

            A hot tear fell on the stone and slowly melted it away. Austen stepped back as he watched his closest friend come back to life. Hazel fell over and coughed while gasping for air. Yugyeom ran over to her and held her head up while her eyes adjusted to the light.

            “You’re going to be OK,” Yugyeom said calmly, “You’ve been frozen for many years, we will help you adjust.”

            “Who are you? Am I still on the battle field?” Hazel asked confused. She had no idea she had been frozen for so long.

            “I’m Yugyeom the Elf,” He said with a somber voice, “Our friend Austen saved you with his tears.”

            “Yuyeom? Austen?” Hazel was very confused, “How long was I out?”

            Austen slowly approached, “You’ve been frozen for 200 years, Hazel. The Witch turned you into stone and somehow….when I cried and my tears landed on you….you came back to life.”

            “Where is the Witch now?” Hazel asked weakly, “Is she still alive?”

            “No, we killed her,” Yugyeom said, “She managed to curse many of us before her head was chopped off.”

            “She turned me into a fox,” Junior said, “Not complaining too much though, I’m actually enjoying it!”

            “I was turned into an ugly dwarf,” JB said, “It’s not too bad, I’ve gotten used to it.”

            “I was turned into a woodland Elf!” Doodle danced around, “Only thing I don’t like about it is my fiancé is back in Korea. She has no idea where I am….”

            “So, you’ve all been turned into woodland creatures?” Hazel asked, “You still look human, Austen, and so do you.” She pointed to Mark.

            “I’m Sir Mark,” he said, “I am Prince Jackson’s right hand man.”

            “Prince Jackson?” Hazel said still unable to move, “I thought BamBam took the Witch’s throne.”

            Mark shook his head, “As she cursed her own twin daughters to fight to the death, so she cursed Jackson and BamBam. We are on our way to the Dark Isle to retrieve BamBam, would you like to join us once you regain your strength? We could use someone like you and I’m sure Austen would like to catch up with his best friend.”

            Hazel smiled, “I’d love to join your team. I could really go for something to eat though, I’m starving.”

            “We got a whole load of giant rat me in our packs,” JB gloated, “Let’s build a fire in our old spot for old time sake.”

            Mark and Yugyeom helped Hazel to her feet and walked her over to the old fire pit where they gently set her down. Doodle and JB gathered fire wood and got dinner started while Austen sat next to Hazel and told her all about his life in the new world.

            Doodle handed Hazel a piece of the well-cooked rat meat, “Ladies first!” Doodle smiled, “Need some beer or wine, Hazel?”

            “Wine would be wonderful, thank you,” Hazel said gently, “So you’ve explored the new world? All of you?”

            Junior tossed his bit of rat meat around before chomping down on it, “We were all friends in Seoul,” Junior said with a full mouth, “We are part of e popular music group there.”

            “Aren’t they worried since you have disappeared?” Hazel shrugged, “Aren’t people looking for you?”

            “We have no idea,” Mark said taking a drink of beer, “We’ve been here so long, even we have stopped caring. I mean, we want to go back but, I have to wait for the chosen one to arrive.”

            “The chosen one?” Hazel looked alive, “The halfling that is to be born? Has it happened?”

            “Wait….what?” Yugyeom asked, “Halfling? Who told you about this?”

            “Azlan said it befor he died,” Hazel said taking another big bite of her rat meat, “You must have missed it. He said a woman of Narnia would give birth to a Halfling child that would save Narnia.”

            Yugyeom and Mark exchanged glances, “My wife just gave birth to a half elf child. Could my son be Narnia’s hope?”

            “Maybe,” Hazel took a swig of wine, “I mean, is your wife the Huntress?”

            “YES!” Yugyeom shouted, “She was my fiancé before she was banished from Narnia after the White Witch died. We’re not married yet but we have a child together and she’s…..she’s everything to me.”

            “Yugyeom, sit down,” Doodle tugged on Yugyeom’s armour, “Don’t get so upset, Jess is OK.”

            “I just don’t trust Jackson around her and my son,” Yugyeom pouted, “We need to get BamBam and get back home soon. Something doesn’t feel right.”

            “Well, now that we have Hazel with us, things should go a lot smoother,” JB said, “I like her, she’s smart and good with a spear.”

            Hazel giggled, “You’re sweet JB. I like all of you, I think you are all brave and wonderful. And very heroic for what you’re doing.”

            “Thanks Hazel,” Doodle said happily, “I think you’re great too! It’s nice to have another warrior around since I can’t do much but make potions. Mark is great with his sword, Yuyeom with his bow and sword, JB with his axe and Sword and Junior is super agile, not sure what Austen can do but I’m sure he’s good at something.”

            Hazel giggled, “Austen has great logic from what I remember. He’s very skilled in healing people and also very calm. If any of us gets injured along the way, Austen is the one who can take care of you.”

            “Yes, he seems to have begun remembering who he was here in Narnia since we came to the battle field,” Mark said, “He even accurately located where the tents were set up for the wounded.”

            “And named off a stupid smarty pants doctor who ruined things,” JB scoffed as he drank his beer, “The guy sounds like a tool.”

            “Oh, you mean Rudolph,” Hazel scoffed and crossed her arms, “Yeah, he was a bit of a jerk. Never liked him much; please tell me he was turned to stone.”

            “I don’t remember him being turned to stone,” Austen said, “And if he’s back in Narnia, we haven’t seen him yet.”

            “If he is here, he’ll be lucky if we don’t meet up him,” Hazel finished off her wine, “I’ll place a spear right through his heart, otherwise.”


	28. New Mates + New Adventures

When the sun rose Hazel was able to stand on all fours and stretch her arms after a good night’s sleep. Doodle rubbed his eyes sleepily and smiled seeing that the Centauress was standing strong once again with spear in hand and her auburn hair blowing in the wind. She was a majestic sight for sure.

            “Good morning Hazel!” Doodle waved at the large beauty, “You seem to be feeling better!”

            “It’s a beautiful day, Doodle,” Hazel said, “I trust you slept well.”

            “I always sleep well,” Doodle giggled, “Shall we get breakfast started and wake the others?”

            “Yes,” Hazel smiled, “Let’s do that so we can get to the Dark Isle as soon as possible. Your friends seem very worried about what might be happening there.”

            “Prince BamBam is there and he’s in love with a witch,” Doodle said as he started the fire and searched for the packed eagle eggs, “We have to find him before he is consumed by her or before she destroys Narnia.”

            “I’m with you men all the way,” Hazel said bravely, “I won’t leave your side.”

            “Thanks Hazel,” Doodle smiled, “I knew we could count on you! Now…Two eggs or Three?”

            “I think three should be enough,” Hazel nodded, “They are rather large eggs after all; no need for waste.”

            “You’re right,” Doodle nodded, “JB eats a lot, so if he’s still hungry after everything is gone, we can always cook another.”

            Hazel and Doodle cooked breakfast together while having a good laugh about the past. JB rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched as he yawned:

            “I smell breakfast,” JB said still sleepy, “Smells amazing.”

            “I would have cooked my famous Oat Pancakes but, you didn’t bring any oats with you,” Hazel smiled, “We should pick some up in the next town.”

            “Agreed,” JB said crawling to the fire pit for some eggs and left over rat meat, “I would love to try your oat pancakes, Hazel. Doodle, these eggs are amazing.”

            Mark and Yugyeom awoke when Hazel put the coffee pot over the fire with the meat still sizzling:

            “Smells amazing, Doodle,” Yugyeom said with Junior still curdled up at his side, “Hazel, you really know how to make a good cup of coffee.”

            Hazel smiled, “I can do a whole lot more with better ingredients.”

            Mark pet Junior gently to wake him up for breakfast, “Time to wake up little guy. Rat meat and eagle eggs for breakfast.”

            Junior stretched and yawned then sniffed the air, “Mmmm….there is coffee too! This is a great morning!”

            Hazel smiled as she pulled the coffee pot from the fire: “Coffee is ready guys, lend me your mugs.”

            All of the men handed Hazel their mugs for the wonderful smelling morning coffee. Hazel poured the coffee into each mug and a small dish for Junior. The crew with their new addition enjoyed their rat meat, eagle eggs and coffee before putting out the fire and continuing on their way.

 

♥♥

 

            Nina and BamBam walked into the throne room to take care of village issues: they both sat up strait and awaited for the first villager to come in with their complaints. A waddely old man walked in with his cow and approached BamBam and Nina:

            “My cows are all sick, Sire,” the man said, “The soil is still bad and my family is also sick from the bad crops.”

            “I told the dragons to no longer defecate on your soil, farmer,” Nina said, “Is this an ongoing problem?”

            “Yes, Queen,” the farmer said, “This started when Shareen was Queen and didn’t control the dragons. King BamBam promised to fix the problem.”

            “We’re still working on it, farmer,” BamBam said, “Nina knows what she’s doing; and know that she is aware of the problem, hopefully she can fix it.”

            “I will do my best, farmer,” Nina nodded, “I understand there are many of you in the same position with your soil and crops being contaminated.”

            “Yes Queen,” the farmer bowed, “And we cannot sell our crops if they are bad because the whole village will become sick and die. Do you want to lose your village?”

            “No farmer,” Nina stood up clenching her fists, “Because I was once a villager too. We will find out how to solve this problem.”

            The farmer bowed and took his sickly cow with him: “Leave the cow,” Nina demanded, “I need to know how to fix this problem.”

            The farmer sadly pet and nuzzled his cow then left her with Nina and BamBam:

            “We have to test that cow,” Nina said, “That’s the only way we will know how to fix things.”

            “How do we do that?” Bambam asked, “Do we eat it? Do we feed it to people?”

            “Do we have any prisoners?” Nina asked, “Someone who is disposable?”

            “Yes, we have a couple in the cells,” BamBam said, “You want to feed this sickly cow to them? That’s cruel punishment, Nina!”

            “It’s the only way!” Nina shouted, “We need to fix the soil so our crops are good. I was once a townie myself, you know. I can’t let them suffer! He have to slaughter the cow and feed it to someone worth losing.”

            “No one is worth losing, Nina,” BamBam shrugged, “They are people too! They have feelings and families….”

            “They are thieves and nothing more!” Nina shouted, “Feed the cow to them and see what happens! I want this problem fixed for the sake of our village!”

            BamBam backed down as Nina roared at him; he’d seen her frustrated and uneasy but he’d never seen her like this. This side of Nina terrified BamBam and he wasn’t sure what to do about it other than comply.

            BamBam ordered that the sickly cow be slaughtered and served to the two men in the dungeon. The butchers followed through, cooked and served the meat to the men.

            “What is this?” one thief asked, “Is this my last meal? Am I to be executed?”

            The jailor shrugged, “I was to deliver it on the King’s orders. I know nothing about what is to happen with you.”

            “Why is the King being so generous?” the second thief asked, “He only gives us scraps and water.”

            “That was Queen Shareen who did that,” the jailor said, “Dark Isle is now under the rule of King BamBam, he is different.”

            “I still feel like this is my last meal,” the first thief said, “And I will eat it happily and with grace.”

            “Me too,” said the second thief as they both prayed over their food for their families to survive and conquer whatever it was that would try to destroy them.

 

♥♥

 

            Jess stared at Felix, “Stay strong you beautiful dreamer; you are the one to save Narnia.”

            Merlin slithered back into the treehouse, “Did you catch anything good, Huntress?”

            “Yes,” Jess said bouncing her baby around and humming, “I caught a rabbit and an eagle; took the eagle eggs as well.”

            “So we’ll be having rabbit tonight?” Merlin asked hungrily, “I like a good rabbit roast.”

            Jess laughed, “Sure, Merlin, if you like. I can cook the rabbit and save the eagle for tomorrow night. I do plan to do a bit more hunting as soon as Felix is asleep again so we can have a nice breakfast.”

            “The eagle eggs aren’t enough?” Merlin asked.

            “We need a wild boar as well,” Jess said while smiling at her son, “I’ll go hunting soon and bring one back.”

            “You’re very confident, Huntress,” Merlin said, “Place Felix in the moss bowl and I will put him to sleep while you go hunting.”

            Jess placed a laughing Felix into his moss bowl with Merlin, grabbed her bow and arrows and climbed down the latter to find food. Jess moved swiftly through the forest searching for food when she came upon the amphitheater where her and Yugeom where called forward and proclaimed as the saviours of Narnia. _Why did they say Yugyeom and I would save Narnia when it’s really our son? Or did he mean we would give birth to the savior of Narnia?_

            Jess wandered through the stone theatre with nostalgia remembering the armadillo that blessed her and Yugyeom. She stood on the main platform envisioning everything all over again so she could remember what she needed to do to save this land. Jess closed her eyes and the vision returned: _The old armadillo said jess and yugyeom were destined to be married and help save Narnia. With Yugyeom’s sword and Jess’ bow, Narnia would live once again. All the witches must be destroyed, no matter the cost._ Jess began to tear up a little at the memory but decided to keep moving forward. She wiped her ears from her face and moved on into a clearing where she found a large heard of boars. Seeing a heard of boars was unusual; they generally stick to themselves. Is it mating season for them?

            Jess slowly crept up on the heard with her bow and arrow armed; she kept a keen eye out for a nice fat boar that would last for days. Jess crouched in the tall grass close to a fat slow boar that would suffice. The boars were ignorant to her energy or just ignoring her thinking they could out smart her. Jess was a fool in the new world; but not here. Jess raised her loaded bow silently; aimed at a boar and shot it in the throat. She pulled another arrow quickly and shot another boar in the head; the rest got away. Jess claimed her prizes while pulling the arrows from their bodies, tying them together and bringing them back to the tree house.

 

♥♥

 

            Jackson pondered in his library looking at this collection of goblets and noticed one was missing:

            “My Aslan goblet is gone….” Jackson whispered to himself, “What happened to it? I don’t remember using it….” Jackson wandered up to his office and checked there, nothing. He looked in Jess’ room and found it among the clothes she left behind:

            “Why would she steal this and leave it behind?” Jackson asked, “That’s not like Jess at all…..unless….she didn’t steal it…..” Jackson’s mind wandered, _“Who could have taken this goblet and why?”_

            Jackson took the goblet back to the library and carefully placed it back with the rest of the Narnia collection after cleaning it up and called in all the castle help:

            “Does anyone know who took my Aslan goblet?” Jackson yelled, “These goblets are very precious and off limits! Who took it?!”

            One of the Kitchen men spoke up, “Matilda took it to Jess’ room whist she was sick and you yelled at her to use the bell to all for help the next day.”

            “How did it get to the kitchen?” Jackson asked, “Matilda couldn’t have taken it from the library if she was in the kitchen.”

            A previous hand maid raised her hand, “I used it Sire, and brought it back to the kitchen to wash.”

            “Why did you use it?” Jackson asked curiously.

            “I used all those goblets when Jess first arrived at the palace,” the maid said, “You even gloated about having the Aslan cup during dinner. The goblet must have gotten mixed up with the other dishes afterward.”

            “Who did it? Who made the mistake?” asked Jackson, “I need to know! You’re not in trouble, I just need to find Jess!”

            “Didn’t you already find her?” a maid asked, “Why are you ridiculing us?”

            Jackson sighed, “I just want her safe is all. Please tell me who placed the goblet in the kitchen.”

            “I did, Sire,” Mr. Schneider spoke up “I accidently put the Aslan goblet in the kitchen.”

            “Why did you use it?” Jackson asked harshly.

            “It was just there Sire, I didn’t know it belonged in the library,” Mr. Schneider said, “I just put it back where I found it!”

            Jackson sighed and finished his interrogation, “You all can go, none of you are the problem.”

            The terrified castle staff went back to their duties and Jackson rubbed his temple trying to figure out how that goblet got from the Library to the kitchen to Jess’ room. Jackson did a strategic walk-through of Jess’ room observing everything in site; her vanity, bed, wardrobe and bells. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Jackson then went to the Library where his collection of goblets lie in a sealed case; _How did someone get in here? No one could have gotten in here without the keys._

            Jackson then remembered giving Sir Allen the keys at one point: _Did Sir Allen take the goblet?_ Jackson walked angrily to the dungeon to ask Allen a few questions. As Jackson walked down the spiral stone steps to the dungeon he tried to calm himself; so many questions and ideas were racing through his mind as he approached Allen’s cell.

            Jackson took a deep breath, “Did you stake the Aslan goblet from my library? You’re the only one who held the keys to open that case. Was it you?”

            Allen sulked, “Yes, I took the goblet when Jess arrived. You drank from that goblet her first night here.”

            “Why did you take it?” Jackson asked angrily, “I remember drinking from it the night Jess arrived but the goblet should have gone back to its rightful place afterward. The kitchen staff would have made sure of that! You’re lying to me!”

            Allen continued to hang his head, “You’re right, I am lying to you. But believe me when I say that Kenya was the one to bring the goblet to Jess, I saw her rummaging through the kitchen when I went back to get the goblet for myself. I’m a greedy bastard, Sire, and I’m sorry. I was going to pawn the goblet off for money and get out of here. When Kenya found the goblet and took it to Jess, I knew I was fucked and karma had come back at me. I just played it off as if I knew nothing.”

            Jackson grabbed the keys from his waist and unlocked the cell door, he felt a great deal of compassion for Allen and decided to release him. Allen teared up as his Prince opened the gate and allowed him to resurface and assume his position as Knight once again.


	29. Jackson Discovers His Brothers Secret

Jess dragged her prey back to the treehouse and hung them up to cut them into smaller pieces. She sliced their bellies and began to remove the bits that are not edible and salvaged the rest. She skinned them to make clothing for her and Felix and saved the hearts for Merlin. That asshole of a lizard really enjoyed eating hearts and intestines; Jess literally could not throw anything away. Whatever her and Felix couldn’t or wouldn’t eat, Merlin would.

            Jess climbed up the ladder to her home with the meat and skins on her back. She stored the food and hung the skins up to dry before going to the lake to bathe. Jess shamelessly stripped and waded in the water while chatting with the frogs and turtles:

            “Good afternoon, frogs,” Jess smiled, “Good afternoon turtles; how are you today?”

            “We’re great, Huntress,” a frog croaked back, “Good to see you again. How is the baby?”

            “He’s good,” Jess said while back stroking, “He’s sleeping with Merlin the lizard.”

            “Merlin?” a turtle said, “You should get back to Felix soon, Huntress. Merlin is not a good creature.”

            “WHAT?!” Jess jumped, “He told me he was the old armadillo from the courtyard.”

            “He’s lying,” another turtle shook his head, “That’s why his name is Merlin; He’s a shapeshifter. He worked for the White Witch for years and he’s planning to kill your child. You need to get home and get your child to safety.”

            Jess ran out of the lake, grabbed her clothes and ran back to the treehouse to find her little Felix sleeping soundly in his moss bowl. She sighed in relief, cradled her son and searched for Merlin; he was nowhere to be found. Jess found this to be suspicious and followed her turtle friend’s advice. She packed some food, clothes and her son and went to find JB’s stone hut to take refuge there.

 

♥♥

 

            Nina coldly watched the two prisoners slowly die from infection of the rotten meat she fed them. Although it was cruel, she needed to understand what was happening to the rest of her village. Nina watched as they suffered from diarrhea, vomiting, headaches and hot flashes. Nina hated herself for doing such a terrible thing, but if this saved their village, it was well worth it.

            Nina sadly surfaced from the dungeon to give BamBam the news: “They have both passed. They were poisoned and it was awful watching what they went through. I can’t even begin to imagine the pain they suffered. We MUST fix this problem immediately! Our village is at risk!”

            “I’ve been trying to fix this problem since it began,” BamBam shrugged, “I’m glad you’re on board with this idea, Shareen wouldn’t hear of it.”

            “Shareen was crazy and selfish!” Nina yelled, “She didn’t care about anyone but herself. She didn’t even care about you!”

            BamBam slapped Nina: “You take that back….Shareen may have been selfish but she cared about me more than herself. She sacrificed herself for me after killing her own sister. Don’t you dare speak ill of her.”

            Nina’s eyes began to water knowing full well she would never be able to replace Shareen in BamBam’s heart. She knew she would always be second best just like at home compared to her older sister. Nina would never amount to what she truly wanted to be unless she took that opportunity by force. As Dragon Queen…..Nina had to make a name for herself; come hell or high water, Nina would succeed.

 

♥♥

 

            The men, fox and new found friend, the centauress; continued their journey toward the sea. Junior road on Hazel’s back while Doodle whistled and walked along happily next to JB who glared at him:

            “Why are you so happy, Doodle?” JB grumbled, “What do you have to be happy about?”

            “What do I not have to be happy about?” Doodle asked, “I miss Korea and I miss my fiancé but….I am happy here too. Why are you so grumpy?”

            “I don’t have the same beautiful things as you, Doodle,” JB admitted, “I’m ugly here in Narnia while I was attractive in Korea. I haven’t even been able to find an attractive female dwarf here.”

            “I know some eligible maidens, JB,” Hazel said, “Well, hopefully they are still or know some that we can introduce you too.”

            JB’s face lit up, “REALLY?! You’d do that for me Hazel? That’s so generous of you.”

            “Of course!” Hazel said, “Everyone deserves to be happy! Even a grumpy little dwarf like you.” Hazel picked JB up and kissed him on the cheek, “You deserve to be happy, JB.”

            JB’s cheeks turned pink as Hazel set him down, no one had ever been so kind to him since he lived in Narnia. Hazel was a silver lining to the group, she’s kind, beautiful, strong and a team player.

            “Austen, thanks for waking Hazel up, she’s amazing,” Mark said slapping Austen on the back, “She’s a very important addition.”

            “She’s a very important friend,” Austen said, “I couldn’t leave her there frozen in time, I need her.”

            “We all need her,” Yugyeom said calmly, “A centaur is a great contribution to any team.”

            “So, since there are so many of us, I suggest some hunting,” Hazel said, “What do you gentlemen thing?”

            Junior perked up, “Hunting? When?”

            “I was thinking now, my furry friend,” Hazel said turning to speak to the little fox on her back, “I’m starving.”

            “Come to think of it, I’m a bit hungry myself,” said Doodle, “I agree with Hazel, we should go hunting. We don’t have much meat left.”

            “I’ll go with Hazel and Junior on a hunting trip,” said Yugyeom, “Everyone else, build camp.”

            Mark nodded and recruited the rest of the group to build a hut and fire place whilst also watching out for angry creatures.

            Junior bounded through the tall grass like a child while Yugyeom and Hazel stealthily walked past trees and over large logs keeping an eye out for anything edible. Yugyeom plucked some mushrooms from a tree and placed them in his satchel. Hazel spotted a rabbit and stabbed it with her spear. Junior ran back happily with a pheasant in his mouth and waggled his tail happily dropping the pheasant at Yugyeom’s feet.

            “Good job little guys,” Yugyeom said picking up the bird and placing it into his satchel with the mushrooms. “We need to find more, some of our crew have rather large appetites.”

            Hazel nodded, “We should find a boar. That should hold us over for a few days for sure.”

            Yugyeom and Junior nodded in agreement. Hazel was definitely a fantastic addition to the crew and they couldn’t be more grateful toward Austen for bring her back to life.

♥♥

 

            Jackson sat in his study pondering over the books his brother left behind trying to comprehend why BamBam would be reading such things. All these books on witch craft and the history of the White Witch….it baffled Jackson to no end. But the more he read the more the puzzle pieces came together…..twin witches cursed to kill one another just as Jackson and BamBam are twins cursed to kill one another. But there are two other witches in the wake, waiting to pounce and take control. Jackson was attempting to fathom all this information when someone knocked on his door. Jackson jumped:

            “Enter…” Jackson said exasperated, “What do you need?”

            A sullen Allen entered, “It’s the Army, Sire. They refuse to fight without the Huntress and she is nowhere to be found.”

            Jackson slammed his fist on his desk, “We have to find Jess and bring her back. We can’t win this fight without her!” Jackson paced back and forth in his study, “I need her back here, Sir Allen. I love her.”

            “I will do my best to find her, Sire,” Allen bowed and left the study to gather his troops and seek out Jess. Allen did not want to fail the Prince again, nor did he want to make any more mistakes. He knew he was walking on eggshells.

            “Men, the Huntress is in danger and we must find her,” Allen said to his troops, “The Prince and the Army are in desperate need for her return. We must find her and the child.”

            “I am with you Sir Allen,” an archer said, “The Huntress is my teacher and I cannot stand to know she is in danger.”

            “I am also with you, Sir Allen,” a swordsman said, “The Huntress is a vital part in our army, she must stay safe as should her child.”

            “For those of you who want to join me, we leave in one hour,” Sir Allen said, “We won’t return without the Huntress and her child. Prophesy says that child is the future of Narnia. He cannot die!”

            Sir Allen raised his sword and everyone in the army who raised their weapons committed to serving their duty to find Jess and Felix. The army wanted Jess back as their leader and trainer, they also wanted her and baby Felix safe knowing full well she gave birth to the heir of Narnia. Little Felix had no idea that his very existence would make or break Narnia.


	30. Nina Discovers Her Purpose

Austen pondered as he created the fire pit while JB and Mark erected the hut and Doodle hummed along while gathering firewood. Austen couldn’t help but think that something terrible had happened to Kenya, he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

            “What’s wrong Austen?” Doodle stopped humming seeing a disconcerted look on Austen’s face, “What’s bothering you?”

            “Something is wrong with Kenya,” Austen said, “I can feel it.” He said piling the rocks one on top of another.

            “What do you think is wrong?” Doodle asked curiously, “Is she in danger?”

            “No,” Austen sighted, “I think she is dead. My heart aches to much right now, I can’t explain the feeling.”

            Doodle sulked, “I know that feeling Austen. Since I have been here and away from my fiancé, I have felt that exact feeling. Being torn from your true love sucks, it’s a terrible feat; but we can survive it.”

            “I admire your optimism, Doodle,” Austen smiled, “I truly do. You’re truly a wonder in this world.”

            Doodle smiled as he dropped the fire wood next to Austen, “When you’re in love with someone you always know when something is wrong. It’s not unusual.”

            “I’ve never been in love before,” Austen admitted, “I thought I loved Claire but….I truly love Kenya. If I lose her I don’t know what I will do.”

            “When you love someone you love hard, don’t you, Austen?” Doodle asked, “I’m the same way; I don’t let go until you make me.”

            “Yeah, I do,” Austen admitted while starting a fire but staying calm, “I need space just as much as I need love. I dunno, I’m a bit picky I guess.”

            “You’re not picky, Austen,” Doodle said, “You just know yourself well enough to build a solid relationship with someone. You just need the perfect someone.”

            “I guess you’re right,” Austen said, “I’m really sure of anything anymore since I got to Narnia. Everything is so strange here; the people, the food, the animals…..I’m not even sure who I am anymore.”

            Suddenly a large boar was slapped down in front of Doodle and Austen; an erect Hazel hovered over them proudly and a little Junior peeking around Hazel’s neck smiling.

            “Dinner is served?” Hazel asked slyly.

            “Nice find Hazel!” Doodle smiled, “This will last for days! What else did you find?”

            “Junior caught us a pheasant and Yugyeom picked some mushrooms,” Hazel said nonchalantly, “Hopefully this food will last us until we reach the coast.”

            Doodle and Austen gutted the boar and pheasant while the fire heated and JB put a pot of water on the grill. Austen never expected to find such good friends upon his arrival in Narnia. He met 3 beautiful women and reconnected with a long lost friend. This was possibly the happiest Austen had been in a very long time.

 

♥♥

 

            Jess cradled Felix as she scouted for JB’s stone hut since she knew she was no longer safe in the treehouse; but how long would it be until the shapeshifter found her in JB’s home? She finally spotted it and ducked down behind the shrubs to make sure the coast was clear. Felix let out a whimper and Jess bounced him around a bit to calm him down. Once everything looked safe; Jess dashed toward the hut and rushed inside. She closed the door behind her and looked around at the dank hut the hid herself in. Jess looked around the gloomy stone house after shutting herself in, then maneuvered quickly toward the bedroom where she lay down with Felix and slept solidly. Even with the cold dense air, Jess and Felix slept quietly in the stone house. Jess aroused randomly to check on Felix to make sure he was still breathing and turn him over:

            “You’re Ok precious,” Jess said while rotating her son, “No one is going to hurt you.”

            They both fell asleep nose to nose; Jess smiled as she nuzzled her son to sleep in the cold, damp hut. At least she knew they were safe from Merlin and the rest if his kind, Jess couldn’t risk losing the heir to Narnia. She is the “chosen one” for a reason.

            “I love you, Puppy,” Jess snuggled with Felix, “You’re amazing.”

            Felix cooed and reached for Jess’ hair, his big green eyes shined at Jess as he smiled a gummy smile while wiggling his elf ears at her.

            “I promise to protect you Puppy,” Jess stroked Felix’s head, “I won’t leave you.”

            Felix giggled again innocently and only understanding that Jess was his mother; he had no idea he would be the one to save Narnia and nor did Jess. All Jess could remember was the crazy old lady in the village who told her _You’re the chosen one….._ while pointing a shaky old wrinkly finger at her with one cataract eye and a hump on her back. Jess shivered at the memory and tried to block it out: all of a sudden, someone began to move the stone door. Jackson stepped inside:

            “What are you doing here?” Jess asked both surprised and angry.

            “I’ve come to bring you back to the castle where you will be safe,” Jackson said, “There is someone out here following you. Come back to the castle and I’ll explain everything. I can’t talk about it here, it’s not safe.”

            Jess looked at Felix, “We’re going back to the castle, Puppy. We’ll safer there and warmer.” She kissed Felix on the forehead then gathered their things and walked out of the stone hut with Jackson.

            “How did you know someone was following me?” Jess asked curiously.

            “I read some books my brother left behind,” Jackson said angrily, “I’ll tell you more about it when we get back. That person is watching us now; they always have been.”

            “Are they the cause of all the witches showing up in the castle?” Jess asked, “Where they planning to have one of them kill Felix?”

            Jackson kept a straight face as they continued, “ _ANSWER ME!”_ Jess yelled.

            “ _I told you I will tell you when we get back!”_ Jackson yelled back, _“It’s not safe to talk about it here! You and Felix are both in danger! Do you understand me?!”_

            Jess sulked and fell silent while trying to hush little Felix from all the yelling. She muffled Felix’s whimpers under a blanket so nothing would be attracted by the noise. As soon as she felt his breathing slow down, Jess removed the blanket and found her baby fast asleep and drooling like the little angel he is.

            As they walked back into the court yard all the archers welcomed Jess back with gratitude and swooned over little Felix. Jackson rolled his eyes thinking he had hired men to be his archers, not women. He finally got Jess away from the archers and brought her upstairs to his library where he showed her the books BamBam had left behind.

♥♥

 

            Nina plotted BamBam’s demise; all she ever wanted was to be loved and feel like she was important to someone. While BamBam clearly cared for her, she also knew she would never amount to who Shareen was to _HIM_ anyway. Nina planned to become bigger and better than Shareen to all of Narnia and the Dark Isle. She wanted to become a legend.

            “Why was Shareen so important to you?” Nina asked with doe eyes, “You make me feel like you don’t want me.”

            “She was my first love, Nina,” BamBam sadly, “She also carried my first child before she hanged herself.”

            Nina all of a sudden felt badly about breeching the subject, “We can make another baby. I know it won’t bring Shareen back but….I can give you a child.”

            BamBam smiled and cupped Nina’s face while he kissed her, “I know you can and you will also make a great Queen. Shareen taught me a lot of things and I am grateful to her for that. She taught me how to rule a kingdom and how to be a proper Prince and King. The only thing she asked of me if she died was to find someone who could take care of her Dragons and lead on with her sorcery.”

            “Sorcery?!” Nina was shocked, “I have to learn witch craft?”

            “You don’t _have_ to,” BamBam said, “But it is recommended with owning dragons.”

            Nina blinked with a blank stare, “Teach me, BamBam. I want to learn.”

            BamBam laughed, “I can’t teach you, but I know someone who can. The lady who trained you to be a Queen can teach you everything you need to know. I’ll take you to her in the morning.”

            Nina smiled and BamBam took her into his arms and made love to her until the sun came up the next morning. Both were exhausted and lie in bed sweaty and panting after a long night:

            “So when do I meet with her?” Nina asked breathing heavily, “I’m very curious about all this, it’s so new to me.”

            She watched BamBam’s sweaty chest rise and fall as he breathed heavily, “I’ll contact her today and we’ll make an arrangement for you two to meet again for sorcery lessons.”

            Nina cuddled with a sweaty BamBam and they both fell asleep smiling and assured that their love would last forever despite some small issues, they loved each other completely.

            When the lovers arose, they found a cart of food and coffee in the room next to their table and a note beside it. BamBam curiously walked over to the letter and read it silently:

            “What is it?” Nina asked, “Is it bad?”

            A naked BamBam laughed, “No, not at all. It’s Mrs. Graham. She wants to start teaching you today.”

            “That’s her name?!” Nina asked, “Why didn’t she ever tell me? Why didn’t you tell me? She could be a relative of mine! My name is Nina Graham!”

            BamBam shrugged, “You’ll have to ask her about that. I have no idea who she is or where she comes from. I only know that Shareen really confided in here for everything. There’s a chance she was Shareen teacher as well, I’m not sure. All I know is that Shareen shared some of her books with me about Narnia and what was supposed to happen. I knew she was supposed to die, I just didn’t expect it to happen that way.”

            “What else do you know?” Nina asked, “How much do you know?”

            “I have a spy in Narnia taking care of things,” BamBam smiled as he poured the coffee into their mugs and uncovered their breakfast. “They are supposed to get rid of the heir to Narnia.”

            “I thought you were the heir,” Nina said, “Are they getting rid of your brother?”

            BamBam shook his head, “The Huntress is back and she gave birth to the chosen one. She was told before coming here that she was the chosen one but in reality, she was to give birth to the chosen one.”

            Nina’s eyes widened, “I need to learn that witch craft now!” She jumped out of bed and sat at the table to scarf down her fruit and eggs. She forgot about her Queen-like manners and just shovled the food in. BamBam smiled at the sight of Nina being herself and scrambling to learn everything she could to save them and the Dark Isle.

 

♥♥

 

            Jackson pulled out the books he had found in BamBam’s room after he had disappeared. When BamBam randomly left without a word and Jackson discovered he was lying about not being able to walk.

            “He was faking it the whole time,” Jackson said angrily, “I can’t believe he lied to me about something so serious as muscle dystrophy.”

            “How do you know he was lying?” Jess shrugged as she handed Felix over to Elle, “He could have really had it from being in that cell for so long and just reading those books. He may have disappeared after he was strong enough from us helping him learn to walk again.”

            Jackson bitterly picked up a book and opened it then handed it to Jess, “Read this…you’ll understand everything.”

            _….Upon the Huntress’ return the two Prince’s will quarrel over the Kingdom, the two Witch sisters will quarrel over the Dark Isle and the remaining witches will fight for their freedom. The Huntress shall give birth to the Saviour and a new Dragon Queen will be born. The first Prince will be the white wolf and remain good while the second Prince will become a gnome and become evil while trying to take over Narnia with his Queen’s dragons….._

Jess couldn’t read anymore, “My son is the saviour of Narnia?”

            “Yes,” Jackson said sternly, “Felix is the only one who can save Narnia. We have to keep him as safe as possible.”

            “But…I thought you liked being Prince,” Jess said confused, “Doesn’t his existence bother you?”

            “It did at first,” Jack admitted looking down at the pile of books, “But I have come to realize that I’d rather be back in Korea with my friends. I miss them. I actually love your son even though you had him with my best friend. He’s beautiful, just beautiful as you.”

            Jess blushed upon hearing these words from Jackson, he had changed so much since she came to Narnia. He went from a pompous jackass to a sensitive, loving human being. He went from everyone hating him and fearing him to everyone loving him and respecting him; Jackson surly had changed and Jess was falling in love with him all over again.


	31. Sehreena Returns

“So, we’re heading toward Owlwood,” Hazel said with a straight and stern face, “We need to keep a watch out for evil Hooloo’s and Gazel dwarfs.”

            JB scowled, “I hate gazel dwarfs. They are so rude and cruel, even to their own kind. Can’t stand ‘em.”

            “Then you can take care of them when we run into them, JB,“ Mark smiled, “You’ll know what to do.”

            “You don’t understand Mark,” JB said with red eyes, “They are cannibals. If they catch any of us they will torture and eat us like a wendigo.”

            “What’s a wendigo?” Junior asked innocently, “I’ve never hear of this creature.”

            “They are a Native American ledgend,” JB said, “But they exist here in Narnia and they are said to slowly eat you alive by tearing your flesh off your body slowly. The gazel dwarves are very much the same way. They are like wendigos but not as hideous or monstrous.”

            “Where do the wendigos live?” Junior asked.

            “They live in caves and under water,” JB glared, “We need to be careful when we cross the sea. Sirens are the least of our worries.”

            “JB is right,” Hazel said, “Everything he says is true about the dwarves and the wendigos. We can’t take any chances with them and must keep an out eye out. Same with the voyage across the sea, those wendigos are relentless and will attack anything they want.”

            Yugyeom and Mark nodded at Hazel and JB, “So what do we do then?” Doodle asked, “What if we run into those creatures? How do we get rid of them?”

            “We have to be very quiet,” JB said, “We’re going to walk the outer perimeter of the forest but we must still be very quiet.”

            Doodle knowing he was the loudest of the group covered his mouth and hopped onto Junior’s back as they slowly trotted around the Owlwood. Hazel stopped and raised her hand:

            “ _Shhh…._ ” Hazel said, “Someone is watching us…..we may have to go through the forest which is not ideal.”

            “We can’t just follow the river around it?” Yugyeom whisperd.

            “No,” Hazel said, “We have to go through, but it won’t be a long journey until we see the river again.”

            Mark nodded, “I trust her, we should follow Hazel; she knows these parts.”

            JB jumped on Hazel’s back to help keep a lookout for strange beings and other dangers. Junior slowly creeped behind Yugyeom with Doodle on his back and Mark followed Hazel and JB with his hand on his sword. Yugyeom wiggled his ears listening for anything unusual and kept his bow in hand. Junior stopped short and snarled:

            “What is it furry friend?” Yugyeom asked turning around quickly.

            “There is a Hooloo above us somewhere…” Junior snarled, “And a dwarf to the left.”

            Yugyeom loaded his bow and Mark drew his sword: “Be carfeul,” Hazel whispered, “It could be a trap.”

            JB nodded in agreement, “Hazel is right. Keep your weapons ready but don’t take action unless it’s necessary.”

            Hazel, Mark and Yugyeom stayed alert as they continued to pass through the foreign forest; suddenly a gazel dwarf randomly jumped out hissing and snarling like a heathen attacking Mark.

            “Get it off me!” Mark yelled while trying to hold the cannibal back from his face.

            JB jumped off of Hazel’s back and smacked the dwarf on the back of the dead with his axe. Yugyeom had his bow and arrow ready but was afraid to shoot even though Mark was wearing his armour, he didn’t want to miss and hit Mark. Yugyeom never misses but he wanted to save his friend and was grateful to JB for stepping in. Yugyeom held out his hand to Mark and helped him up:

            “Why didn’t you shoot him, Yugyeom?” Mark asked in surprise.

            “I wanted to,” Yugyeom said, “But I was afraid of hitting you. I was aiming but the bastard is so fast I couldn’t get a clear shot. I am thankful that JB stepped in.”

            JB nodded again, “I told you they are dangerous; good thing we have Junior around to sniff them out. We don’t have much farther to go but we still need to keep an eye and ear out for Hooloo’s and dwarves.”

            “There is a Hooloo close,” Junior said twitching his tails, “I can smell it; but I don’t know where it is.”

            Yugyeom kept his bow loaded and ready while looking up in the trees and Mark watched the bushes while Hazel kept her spear ready for anything as they slowly made their way through the forest.

 

♥♥

 

            Jess chillingly read through the books that Jackson had given her; she was horrified at what she saw in the text about her return and how it would happen. Everything was written verbatim and played out accordingly. She flipped through the pages to a blank page where she saw writing slowly being written out about Yugeom and the crew in the Owlwood; she shivered again:

            “They are in Owlwood!” Jess yelled, “Yugyeom and Mark are in Owlwood!”

            “Is that what the book says?” Jackson said, “Is that what its writing?”

            “Yes!,” Jess yelled, “They met a Centaur and are now walking through Owlwood toward Cair Paravel to go to the Dark Isle! They are chasing your brother!”

            “A Centaur?” Jackson asked, “How can that be? They were all turned to stone!”

            “Read the book,” Jess said handing it back to Jackson, “Someone was able to wake one up.”

            Jackson flipped through the pages reading the journey of his friends and how their new found friend Austen had awoken a warrior centauress with his tears. Jackson’s eyes got big:

            “That’s it!” He yelled, “We can wake up the previous army with our tears!”

            “Don’t you have to know the person in order to do that?” Jess asked, “The tears have to be true and from the heart.”

            Jackson became perturbed, “You’re right, it will be hard to find people who know those other warriors personally enough to wake them up.”

            “We can take everyone with us,” Jess said, “Some of the warriors we have now _MUST_ know some of the stone warriors.”

            “Good idea,” Jackson said and he leaned out his library window, “ _Everyone! Prepare for a journey you shall never forget!_ ” He turned to Jess and smiled, “Please join us, Elle will be sure to take care of little Felix.”

            Jess smiled, “You have my bow and arrow, your Highness. Allow me to change into my warrior gear.”

            Jackson lifted Jess’ face with his hands, “You don’t need to bow to me, just say ‘YES’ and I am satisfied.”

            Jess smiled, straightened up and walked to her room where Elle helped her into her warrior gear. Jess felt complete with her bow at her right side and her arrows on her back and a dagger in her boot. She kissed her son before leaving knowing Elle would take good care of him while she was gone. It’s the first time she every felt safe leaving him with a stranger.

♥♥

 

            Nina met with Mrs. Graham for her first sorcery lesson. She was nervous and excited all at once to learn all the things that Shareen had known. Nina wanted to be number one instead of always being number two in everyone’s life; she was sick of it. As dragon Queen she would finally been seen as someone substantial and responsible and reputable! Mrs. Graham was the first person to truly believe in her and give her confidence in who she should be! BamBam has also given her confidence by loving her the best that he can; but she is not completely satisfied, Nina needs more.

            She met with Mrs. Graham at high noon in the alter room, “Why are we meeting here? This place is a bit creepy.”

            “This is your alter room, my Queen,” Mrs. Graham said, “This is where you will make offerings to the Gods you believe in or trust in to help you take care of things.”

            Nina scratched her nose in confusion, “I’ve never done anything like this before, I am not very religious. How do I do it?”

            “You must sacrifice living things here in order to make things right,” Mrs. Graham said, “The last sacrifice that was made was a dragon head by Shareen so her other dragons would stay healthy. And then you showed up and set them free; you are keeping them healthy.”

            “What can I sacrifice here to make the soil on this land healthy?” Nina asked.

            “You have already done it,” Mrs. Graham said, “You sacrificed those prisoners in order to save the town. Ask your husband if there are any other problems that need to be fixed.”

            “So you’re saying that the sorcery is already in me?” Nina asked confused, “Do you have any books for me to read to perfect it?”

            “Nina, you are my great great granddaughter,” Mrs. Graham said, “Your family treated you poorly because you are like me: we have the same powers. You’re not a witch but you are spiritual and capable of _anything_.”

            “I want to learn, Grandmother,” Nina said solemnly, “Teach me how to control my dragons and Narnia.”

            Mrs. Graham pulled out the same books Shareen had left with BamBam and showed them to Nina. Nina looked at the books with excitement and began to read them imminently with no knowledge of what she was getting herself into.

 

♥♥

 

            As the crew continued through the forest on guard through the wooded area they heard a loud screetch: “ _SQWAK!”_ it was a Hooloo hovering above them. Mark drew his sword while Yuhyeom aimed his bow and arrow. JB and Hazel armed themselves as well in case a dwarf jumped out of the bushes and Junior dove into the opposite bushes with Doodle for safety. Yugyeom spotted the Hooloo and shot it mid-air, a dwarf rushed out of the bushes at Hazel and she stabbed him in the head with her spear while Mark stabbed him in the back with his sword. They both exchanged glances and Mark blushed:

            “Nice shot,” Mark said while blushing.

            “Nice shot,” Hazel said blushing back.

            Mark was falling in love with a centaur knowing full well that they could never be a couple; Hazel stared at Mark with the same eyes. Mark blushed and looked away and they continued on until they reached the river.

            “Let’s make camp here and cook some of the meat that Hazel caught the other day,” JB said.

            The group worked together to make camp and build a fire to cook the meat that that Hazel and Junior had caught a couple days before. It began to rain heavily as Mark and Yugeom attempted to erect a shelter. Hazel and JB built a shelter over the fire so they could cook and everyone could eat in a dry place.  Yuyeom and Mark finished building the shelters and joined everyone around the fire:

            “Why are there two shelters?” JB asked.

            “Hazel is a lady,” Yugyeom said while taking a bite of the meat they roasted, “She needs her own space.”

            JB scoffed, “She need her own space with Sir Mark….”

            Junior bit JB, “OUCH! What was that for?”

            “For being nosy and unnessaery…” Junior said.

            “For being honest?” JB asked, “What is so bad about that?”

            “You risk embarrassing your friend!” Junior said waggling his tails.

            JB sighed, “I’m sorry Mark, I didn’t mean to put you in that position. Just wanted Hazel to feel comfortable.”

            Hazel laughed, “Guys, it’s OK! I don’t need a separate hut but I will take it, thank you. You all truly are gentlemen to build me a separate hut.”

            They all climbed into their huts but Mark, he decided to stay alongside the river. Sehreena popped up and smiled:

            “Told you I would find you again” she said smiling.

            “I know,” Mark said smiling back, “I was waiting for you. I don’t care if I die making love to you. I just want you.”

            Mark waded into the water and met with Sehreena to make love to her once again. She slowly pulled him under water and they consummated in a way that Mark had only experienced with her once before. He was in absolute ecstasy mating with a mermoon and feeling her scales and half naked body against him. Mark felt his clothes being slowly taking off of him and the air slowly being breathed back into him as they sunk to the ocean floor. He had no idea how to be erotic with Sehreena since she had a tail and not natural female parts. She guided Mark to the place that would cause her to orgasm and create children; Mark followed her hands as she continued to give him air. Mark finally found his access and made contact with Sehreena; he knew this would be the end of him but he didn’t care.


	32. Discovering More Troops

Nina delved into the books she was given and studied intently and in awe of what she was about to learn. She met with Mrs. Graham again and began to ask more questions:

            “Do I need a wand? How does all this work?” Nina asked curiously.

            Mrs. Graham laughed, “No my dear, you don’t need a wand. Everything is done with intention. Some spells are with bad intention and other spells are for good. Choose wisely because they each have their own consequences.”

            “What kind of consequences?” Nina raised an eyebrow and twisted her mouth a little.

            “The consequences depend on your intent. Are you planning to hurt someone? Are you planning to heal someone? Are you wanting to control someone or something? They each have their own repercussions based on your intentions; I can’t stress this enough.”

            “So dying was a repercussion of what Shareen’s intention was?” Nina took a step back and picked up a book, “Cause I want to be able to use this spell to help BamBam succeed in taking over Narnia and stop that Halfling baby from becoming the ruler.”

            “Be careful what you wish for, Nina,” Mrs. Graham shook her finger, “Don’t get yourself into trouble by going in over your head. You’re still just an apprentice you know.”

            Nina nodded in agreement and Mrs. Graham began to work with her on some of the easier spells. Levitation spells, command spells and weapons; such as fire balls, blue orbs and mystic waves. Nina had a hard time with making things levitate but caught on quickly to the fire balls and mystic waves. Throwing blue fiery waves at people became her new favourite thing.

            “Be careful who you use that spell on Nina, the faeries also use that spell and some elves,” Mrs. Graham warned, “Contain your powers as best you can, you’re very gifted.”

            Nina agreed and continued to practice her shooting skills to ward off evildoers from the Dark Isle. She was determined to protect her Kingdom at any cost, consequences or not, she would survive.

 

♥♥

 

            A drenched and tired Mark walked back to camp to find everyone awake and cooking breakfast.

            “You went to her again didn’t you?” JB scowled, “I swear, she’s no moonmaid but a siren. She constantly seduces Mark.”

            Mark sat down by the fire to dry off and recollect himself, “I don’t know why I am so attracted to her. She’s special, JB.”

            “Yeah well, now you’re going to die,” JB said shoving a large piece of meat into his mouth and drinking some beer, “Are you prepared for that?”

            “Yeah, I am,” Mark said confidently, “I’ve decided that I don’t care if I die because of mating with a moonmaid. At least she and I are both happy.”

            Yugyeom scowled as he ate his eggs and mushrooms, “Mark, you’re my best friend. How could you do something like that? We can’t lose you.”

            “Everything will be fine,” Mark said pouring himself a cup of coffee, “I’ve accepted my fate. When the baby is born I will die.”

            Hazel’s ears perked up, “I know how to cure this! We have to back track a bit though and head toward the cherry blossom field. In the field there is an ancient well called _The Chalice Well_ , all he has to do is drink from it.”

            “Yeah but there are some gnarly faeries guarding that well, Hazel,” JB said taking another drink of his beer, “Do you know how to get past them?”

            “Actually yes, I do,” Hazel said slyly, “I know a couple of them personally. And as long as we state our mission with honesty, they will allow us to enter the gardens.”

            “What are we waiting for?” Junior said excitedly after gobbling up the last of his pheasant, “Let’s go! We have to save Mark!”

                        The crew set of back along the river after surviving the Owlwood and cannibalistic dwarves. They would now have to pass through the stone table and see more of their friends frozen in time before finally reaching the cherry blossom garden and facing the faeries.

            As they continued their journey along the Great River, the crew ran into a fork in the river and could see what used to be Aslan’s camp on the other side.

            “How do we cross?” Junior asked, “The water is too fast for us to swim.”

            Hazel walked into the water to check the current, “The current is fine, I can two of you at a time in order to cross.”

            Junior and Doodle jumped on her back first and Hazel swiftly took them to the other side of the river. She walked back and Yugyeom and JB went across next; Austen and Mark crossed last and Hazel pulled herself ashore. They continued toward the old camp grounds and saw tattered tents and giants and fawns frozen from the last battle. Yugyeom saw an Elf he knew from the battle and walked up to her hoping he could free her from this stony prison.

            “Eryka,” Yugyeom said placing his hand on her shoulder, “One of the best elf warriors I ever knew. So strong and brave, she never backed down, even when she should have.” A fresh warm tear fell from Yugyeom’s eye and landed on Eryka’s hand. The stone slowly began to break away and Yugyeom backed up as he watched his friend come back to life. As the stone fell away Eryka lost her balance and fell onto the grass scrapping her arms on the broken stone beneath her.

            “ERYKA!” Yugyeom ran to her side, “Are you OK?”

            “Yugyeom?” She said drowsy and confused, “What happened? Did we win?”

            “Yeah, we won,” Yugyeom smiled, “We won 200 years ago. I finally found you and figured out how to rescue you. Sadly, we can’t save them all.”

            “Did you ever marry that Huntress,” Eryka said quietly, “I always did have a thing for you.”

            Yugyeom chuckled, “We’re not married yet, but she is back in Narnia after being banished. We also have a beautiful baby boy and I can’t wait to get back and see him.” Yugyeom beamed, “We’re on an important mission and it would be great if you could help us. What do you say?”

            Eryka, with her braids and henna tattoos attempted to stand on her own, “My legs won’t work, Yugyeom. I’m too weak.”

            Hazel trotted over, “Place her on my back, Yugyeom, I’ll carry for until we make camp and can get her something to eat.”

            Yugyeom placed Eryka on Hazel’s back and they continued onward toward the stone table.

♥♥

 

            Jess gathered her army of archers and Jackson rounded up the rest of the army:

            “My men!” Jackson bellowed, “We are setting off on an expedition to wake up our fellow army from the last battle. We have discovered where they are and how to cure them of being frozen in time. Most of you were saved when the White Witch was killed but others were not. We are going to save them now so we can fight against my brother and the last witch.”

            The army cheered in fury and raised their weapons for Prince Jackson to see so he would know he has their support for this mission.

            “I will also be joining you all on this mission,” Jess yelled, “My archers have sworn to help us find every great warrior that was in the last battle and help to revive them. This mission is crucial.”

            The army agreed and packed the wagons and horses full of food and supplies. The castle staff, including Elle, helped to load the food and livestock into the wagons. Pigs and chickens were loaded into cages for fresh food along with some fresh vegetables and fruits from the royal garden. Jess gave Elle a big hug, “Take good care of puppy, I trust you.”

            With that, Jess, Jackson and their army left through the gates and headed toward the last battle field to save the remaining army that had been frozen in stone.

            “Is all this food really necessary?” Jess asked, “We could just go hunting instead of wasting the castle’s resources.”

            “Everything will be fine,” Jackson said with confidence, “Besides, the chickens give us eggs and if we need food that the men don’t like we can go foraging. It’s no problem.”

            Jess felt her tummy rumble, “Speaking of food, I’m starving. Do we have any jerky available?”

            Jackson asked for a halt, “We should rest here tonight, I’m sure most of you are tired and hungry and we’ve been travelling for half a day.”

            The army was more than obliged to stop and build a temporary camp near the river where they could fish, bathe and go hunting. Jess watched as the army quickly erected shelters and built a fire to cook dinner, she was amazed at how quickly this all happened.

            “What would you like to eat tonight, Huntress?” an Archer asked her, “The chickens haven’t laid any eggs yet and the pigs aren’t fat enough.”

            “Let’s go hunting!” Jess said wide eyed and excited, “We’ll find us a wild boar or something. We just have to make sure it’s not an angry boar lest we poison our own people.”

            The archer nodded excitedly, “I’ll gather some more troops and we’ll set off. Several of the swordsmen have decided to go fishing.”

            “Fishing is a great idea too,” Jess nodded, “We have enough people with us to help feed everyone, this is amazing! I’ve never seen this community work so hard together.”

            “It’s because of you Huntress,” the archer glowed, “We all love you and want to make sure you’re comfortable. You’ve also taught us a lot about teamwork and how to be a functioning community. We didn’t know about how to make things like this happen until you came about.”

            Jess blushed and grabbed her bow and arrow, “Alright, let’s gather a couple more people and go hunting.”

            They found two female archers and another male archer as well as a spears man to go hunting. They encouraged picking mushrooms and other herbs that were edible and to also keep a look out for fresh game to bring back to camp. One of the elf archers picked mushrooms and herbs and stuffed them into her pack while also scouting out small birds. Another archer shot a squirrel and a rabbit, tied them together and hung them from her pack. The spears man yelled, “ _BOAR!”_ and threw his spear into the boar’s eye while Jess and another archer shot it repeatedly until it fell over dead. The spears man pulled his spear from the boar’s eye while Jess and the archers put together a ladder to tie the boar to and drag it back to camp.

            “Nice shot!” an archer said, “We need one more of these and our army will be fed for a week!”

            “Let’s not get greedy,” a female archer said, “We can’t afford to have the meat spoil during our journey. Plus, we also have the live pigs. Let’s just get this guy back to camp and get the meat on the grill.”

            Everyone agreed and dragged the large pig back to camp where they found many men had caught several fish and a squid.

            “WOW!” a swordsman said, “They caught a huge boar! We’re eating well tonight! And the rest can go to the pigs to fatten them up nicely.”

            “Don’t be so hasty, Ramsey,” a female archer said, “We need to save some of this meat for tomorrow night. We can’t let it go to waste.”

            “Sure Honey,” Ramsey said smugly, “Whatever you say.”

            Honey scoffed, “We have a lot of troops to feed, Ramsey. Quit being so greedy.”

            “Maybe Rhoady will be gentler with me,” Ramsey stroked her face, “Or will she?”

            “Name is Rhododendron,” she smacked his hand away from her face, “You’re not allowed to call me Rhoady.”

            “We have a feisty one men!” Ramsey cackled, “We’re going to have fun tonight!”

            Jess stepped in, “Not if I have anything to do with it.” She said sternly, “You men will not touch these women. They are a part of my sector and they will remain unharmed. If find any bruises or scratches on them you will have to answer to me.” She angrily walked back into her hut and spoke with Jackson about their next move.


	33. Nina Shows Malice

When Eryka came to she was laying in front of a fire with the sweet smell of pork and some vegetable stew being cooked. She slowly sat up and Yugyeom handed her a mug of water:

            “Get hydrated, you’ve been frozen for a long time,” He said gently, “We had to do the same with Hazel. She’s strong but still needed to be nursed back to health.”

            “You were frozen too?” Eryka asked, Hazel, “For the same amount of time?”

            Hazel nodded, “I was in the same battle as the rest of you, just in a different location. Austen and I were on the same battle field, same as Doodle and JB. You, Yugyeom and the Huntress were near Aslan.”

            “You know the Huntress?” Eryka spat out her water, “Where is she? How is she?”

            “She’s back at the castle with Prince Jackson,” Yugyeom said, “She’s in good hands.”

            “Prince Jackson? How did that happen? I thought the White Witch made BamBam the heir to her throne and promised a daughter to him?” Eryka asked in shock.

            Yugyeom sighed, “So, this is what we know thus far: Shareen and Matilda were twins and fought to the death. BamBam followed Shareen to the Dark Isle and studied book on dark magic and the history of Narnia. Kenya and Claire were also daughters of the White Witch and one managed to seduce poor Austen here and tricked him into taking her away from her abusive father and then left him. He fell in love with Kenya, the last witch but he hasn’t had contact with her recently. We don’t know what BamBam is currently up to but it could be bad.”

            Eryka drank the rest of her water, “May I have some of that coffee please? I haven’t drank coffee in ages.”

            JB gladly poured Eryka a cup of coffee, “Cream or sugar? Or just black?”

            “A little cream please, no sugar,” Eryka said gratefully. She’d never met a more polite group of people. Eryka was happy to have met this group on their journey, “So where are we going?”

            “We’re headed to the Cherry Blossom Gardens,” Hazel said, “Someone made the mistake of mating with a moonmaid.” She shot a glare at Mark.

            “I couldn’t help it,” Mark shrugged, “There is just something about Sehreena that makes me not care about anything anymore.”

            “I know the feeling,” Austen said, “Claire made me feel that way, and then she fucked me over.”

            “I’ve never had a woman,” JB admitted, “But I can say that they aren’t all bad. We have two wonderful women with us right now and Jess is another wonderful woman. There are good women out there, we just haven’t found them yet.”

            Eryka and Hazel blushed, “JB, that’s the nicest thing you’ve said since I met you.” Hazel said, “You really are a squishy dwarf, aren’t you?”

            “Yeah, I’m a bit squishy,” JB admitted, “But don’t take advantage of it….”

            Everyone sat around the fire drinking coffee and wine and had a good laugh with JB’s comment. Doodle and Yugyeom cooked the last of the boar meat and Junior jumped around howling and having a blast as usual. Everyone continued exchanging stories and laughing; eventually they all fell asleep as the fire burnt out.

 

♥♥

 

            Rhododendron and Honey slept in the same hut as Jess for the night in order to stay away from the crazed swordsmen.  Honey and Rhoady woke up early and got the fire started for breakfast with some of the fellow archers. They gutted and cooked some of the fish the swordsmen caught the night before and an archer brought a few eggs from the chicken coops in the back of one of the wagons.

            “How many eggs did you find?” Rhoady asked.

            “Only 5,” the archer admitted, “We may need to find an eagle’s nest in order to feed the troops properly.”

            You’re right, James,” Rhoady said, “Let’s go hunt down some Eagle eggs.”

            James and Rhaody grabbed their bows and walked into the forest without telling anyone where they were going. They both loaded their bows and crouched down watching the trees for any large angry birds that may swoop down at them. Unfortunately they weren’t watching closely enough and a large angry rabbit came bounding at them and attacked James; he pulled the dagger from his boot and slit the rabbit’s throat while throwing it off of him.

            “Well, I guess that’s dinner,” Rhoady said nonchalantly, “Guess we should be more careful. Good job.”

            James wiped the sweat from his face, “Yeah, we should be more careful. Forgot about the angry animals around here. Help me load this bastard onto a log so we can take it back.”

            As they tied the large rabbit to the log they heard a large bird scream over head: “We need to follow that bird,” Rhoady said, “They will lead us to the nest.”

            James nodded and quickly helped to tie the rabbit onto the log and they picked it up running and following the screeches of the large bird. They finally found the nest and James pointed, “THERE! The nest is just up there!”

            Rhoady looked up and saw the giant nest just above them and decided she would climb the tree to grab the eggs. It’s a dangerous mission but she was fearless of a giant eagle.

            “Shoot the bird if it comes at me,” She said, “We can bring her back for food too if you are able to disable her.”

Rhoady proceeded to climb the tree branch by branch as James kept his bow loaded with a poisonous arrow to disable the large bird while Rhaody grabbed the eggs. The large bird left the nest and began to circle the area looking for a potential meal for her and her babies. James kept an eye on the bird as Rhoady slowly climbed toward the nest to snatch the eggs and feed the troops. The Bird spotted James and lunged at him with her talons. James shot the arrow straight at her heart and the large bird crashed into the mud as James jumped out of the way so as to not get crushed beneath the behemoth of a bird. Rhoady saw her in to the nest and climbed quicker to the top and found four large eggs that she could place in her pack. She carefully stored all four and climbed back down to see their large catch.

“The troops will eat well today!” James said proudly.

“Yeah, ask long as the poison doesn’t spread through her body,” Rhoady said.

“Don’t worry, it was just a stunner,” James said, “The fall is what killed her.”

“Or did it?” Rhoady said pointing to the bird as she began to move, “Shoot her again with a normal arrow! In the temple!”

James pulled an arrow from his pack and shot the large bird in the head and she fell to the mossy muddy ground. He walked over to the bird and pulled his arrows from her head and chest placing them back into his pack. Rhoady and James loaded the large bird onto a log with the angry rabbit and carefully walked back to camp.

 

 

 

 

♥♥

 

Nina continued her studies of the dark arts and was excited to finally be able to exercise her abilities with her dragons. She walked into the dungeon to see how the egg was faring and it was still very warm, “When will it hatch?” Nina asked the female dragon.

The dragon looked at her and screeched loudly, “OK, I understand,” Nina said calmly. She opened the doors and allowed them to fly freely again while she practiced a spell on them to command them to do her bidding. Nina asked them to seek out anyone who would be against BamBam and their Kingdom and destroy them. She understood the consequences of this spell but if it helped to save their Kingdom, she did not care.

After letting the dragons out, Nina went back to studying with Mrs. Graham, “What have you done, Nina?” Mrs. Graham asked, “You’ve pretty much damned you and BamBam with that spell you cast.”

“No I haven’t,” Nina said coldly, “I have helped us and our Kingdom. I have saved us.”

“Remember when I said you should recognize when doing things with specific intention? You did this with selfish intention. This will come back at you in a very bad way, Nina.” Mrs. Graham shook her head, “I really need you to understand this.”

Nina pouted like a toddler and crossed her arms, “I’m doing what I feel is best for our Kingdom and for us to survive.”

“Shareen said the same thing when she first sent her dragons out to conquer Narnia,” Mrs. Graham said, “And she ended up dying; sadly, that was her fate anyway.”

“ _I WON’T DIE!_ ” Nina roared, “I will save BamBam and our child and the dragons. We will all survive this and defeat Narnia as a whole!”

Mrs. Graham shook her head, “Be careful Nina, you’re fighting fire with fire at this point. You could potentially destroy yourself and your Kingdom if you’re not careful.”

Nina turned away and walked out to the balcony to watch the sunset and saw her dragons in the distance, “I know what I am doing,” she growled lowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♥♥

 

            Everyone awoke at around the same time and Doodle got to cooking breakfast while Eryka reached for the coffee beans to make the morning coffee.

            JB reached for the coffee as well, “Allow me to help you, you’re still a bit weak from yesterday.”

            Eryka smiled and accepted JB’s help, “I just want to feel like I am a part of the group by helping with breakfast or something.”

            “You’re a part of the group already.” JB said, “The moment Yugyeom released you and brought you here you became one of us.”

            Eryka smiled again, “I’m happy to be a part of such a loving family. I haven’t felt this welcome in a long time.”

            “We do everything together,” Doodle said, “We may hunt separately and build shelter separately but at the same time, we are all working together.”

            Junior yawned and stretched out his tails while sniffing the air, “I smell fish and eggs! Is coffee being brewed too?”

            “It’s coming little fox,” Eryka said, “JB is showing me how to make it. It’s been too long since I have made coffee over a campfire.”

            JB ground the beans and showed Eryka how to place them into the kettle so they would create a strong brew. They placed the kettle over the fire next to the fish cooking and waiting for the lid to start popping. As soon as the lid began to move, Eyka reached for the pot with her bare hands and burned herself, “ _Ouch!_ ” she yelled.

            JB grabbed her hands, “Be careful, metal gets hot; something I guess you need to be reminded of.” JB held Eryka’s hands until he felt them cool down.

            “Thanks JB,” Eryka whimpered. “I seem to have forgotten that part; I was just so excited….”

            “Its fine,” JB cut her off, “Just learn your lesson.” JB poked at the fire coals to keep it burning while they roasted more meat for everyone.

            Junior panted and waggled his tails at the smell of fresh coffee and meat over the fire, “How long until it’s ready?! I can’t wait!”

            “Hang in there fox,” JB grimaced, “The meat is almost ready for you to rub your little pink nose in.”

            Junior twitched his nose and touched it with his paw, “I always thought my nose was black….is it really pink?”

            Eryka giggled, “It’s not pink, Junoir, JB is just pulling your leg. Your nose is black as ebony.”

            Junior smiled in only a way a fox could and waited patiently for the food to be ready. Yugyeom and Mark giggled at the sight of Junior and his tails twitching eagerly for food and at the sight of JB being romantic with an elf warrior. Everything Mark and Yugyeom saw that morning amused them to the core.


	34. Mrs. Graham

When Eryka came to she was laying in front of a fire with the sweet smell of pork and some vegetable stew being cooked. She slowly sat up and Yugyeom handed her a mug of water:

            “Get hydrated, you’ve been frozen for a long time,” He said gently, “We had to do the same with Hazel. She’s strong but still needed to be nursed back to health.”

            “You were frozen too?” Eryka asked, Hazel, “For the same amount of time?”

            Hazel nodded, “I was in the same battle as the rest of you, just in a different location. Austen and I were on the same battle field, same as Doodle and JB. You, Yugyeom and the Huntress were near Aslan.”

            “You know the Huntress?” Eryka spat out her water, “Where is she? How is she?”

            “She’s back at the castle with Prince Jackson,” Yugyeom said, “She’s in good hands.”

            “Prince Jackson? How did that happen? I thought the White Witch made BamBam the heir to her throne and promised a daughter to him?” Eryka asked in shock.

            Yugyeom sighed, “So, this is what we know thus far: Shareen and Matilda were twins and fought to the death. BamBam followed Shareen to the Dark Isle and studied book on dark magic and the history of Narnia. Kenya and Claire were also daughters of the White Witch and one managed to seduce poor Austen here and tricked him into taking her away from her abusive father and then left him. He fell in love with Kenya, the last witch but he hasn’t had contact with her recently. We don’t know what BamBam is currently up to but it could be bad.”

            Eryka drank the rest of her water, “May I have some of that coffee please? I haven’t drank coffee in ages.”

            JB gladly poured Eryka a cup of coffee, “Cream or sugar? Or just black?”

            “A little cream please, no sugar,” Eryka said gratefully. She’d never met a more polite group of people. Eryka was happy to have met this group on their journey, “So where are we going?”

            “We’re headed to the Cherry Blossom Gardens,” Hazel said, “Someone made the mistake of mating with a moonmaid.” She shot a glare at Mark.

            “I couldn’t help it,” Mark shrugged, “There is just something about Sehreena that makes me not care about anything anymore.”

            “I know the feeling,” Austen said, “Claire made me feel that way, and then she fucked me over.”

            “I’ve never had a woman,” JB admitted, “But I can say that they aren’t all bad. We have two wonderful women with us right now and Jess is another wonderful woman. There are good women out there, we just haven’t found them yet.”

            Eryka and Hazel blushed, “JB, that’s the nicest thing you’ve said since I met you.” Hazel said, “You really are a squishy dwarf, aren’t you?”

            “Yeah, I’m a bit squishy,” JB admitted, “But don’t take advantage of it….”

            Everyone sat around the fire drinking coffee and wine and had a good laugh with JB’s comment. Doodle and Yugyeom cooked the last of the boar meat and Junior jumped around howling and having a blast as usual. Everyone continued exchanging stories and laughing; eventually they all fell asleep as the fire burnt out.

 

♥♥

 

            Rhododendron and Honey slept in the same hut as Jess for the night in order to stay away from the crazed swordsmen.  Honey and Rhoady woke up early and got the fire started for breakfast with some of the fellow archers. They gutted and cooked some of the fish the swordsmen caught the night before and an archer brought a few eggs from the chicken coops in the back of one of the wagons.

            “How many eggs did you find?” Rhoady asked.

            “Only 5,” the archer admitted, “We may need to find an eagle’s nest in order to feed the troops properly.”

            You’re right, James,” Rhoady said, “Let’s go hunt down some Eagle eggs.”

            James and Rhaody grabbed their bows and walked into the forest without telling anyone where they were going. They both loaded their bows and crouched down watching the trees for any large angry birds that may swoop down at them. Unfortunately they weren’t watching closely enough and a large angry rabbit came bounding at them and attacked James; he pulled the dagger from his boot and slit the rabbit’s throat while throwing it off of him.

            “Well, I guess that’s dinner,” Rhoady said nonchalantly, “Guess we should be more careful. Good job.”

            James wiped the sweat from his face, “Yeah, we should be more careful. Forgot about the angry animals around here. Help me load this bastard onto a log so we can take it back.”

            As they tied the large rabbit to the log they heard a large bird scream over head: “We need to follow that bird,” Rhoady said, “They will lead us to the nest.”

            James nodded and quickly helped to tie the rabbit onto the log and they picked it up running and following the screeches of the large bird. They finally found the nest and James pointed, “THERE! The nest is just up there!”

            Rhoady looked up and saw the giant nest just above them and decided she would climb the tree to grab the eggs. It’s a dangerous mission but she was fearless of a giant eagle.

            “Shoot the bird if it comes at me,” She said, “We can bring her back for food too if you are able to disable her.”

Rhoady proceeded to climb the tree branch by branch as James kept his bow loaded with a poisonous arrow to disable the large bird while Rhaody grabbed the eggs. The large bird left the nest and began to circle the area looking for a potential meal for her and her babies. James kept an eye on the bird as Rhoady slowly climbed toward the nest to snatch the eggs and feed the troops. The Bird spotted James and lunged at him with her talons. James shot the arrow straight at her heart and the large bird crashed into the mud as James jumped out of the way so as to not get crushed beneath the behemoth of a bird. Rhoady saw her in to the nest and climbed quicker to the top and found four large eggs that she could place in her pack. She carefully stored all four and climbed back down to see their large catch.

“The troops will eat well today!” James said proudly.

“Yeah, ask long as the poison doesn’t spread through her body,” Rhoady said.

“Don’t worry, it was just a stunner,” James said, “The fall is what killed her.”

“Or did it?” Rhoady said pointing to the bird as she began to move, “Shoot her again with a normal arrow! In the temple!”

James pulled an arrow from his pack and shot the large bird in the head and she fell to the mossy muddy ground. He walked over to the bird and pulled his arrows from her head and chest placing them back into his pack. Rhoady and James loaded the large bird onto a log with the angry rabbit and carefully walked back to camp.

 

 

 

 

♥♥

 

Nina continued her studies of the dark arts and was excited to finally be able to exercise her abilities with her dragons. She walked into the dungeon to see how the egg was faring and it was still very warm, “When will it hatch?” Nina asked the female dragon.

The dragon looked at her and screeched loudly, “OK, I understand,” Nina said calmly. She opened the doors and allowed them to fly freely again while she practiced a spell on them to command them to do her bidding. Nina asked them to seek out anyone who would be against BamBam and their Kingdom and destroy them. She understood the consequences of this spell but if it helped to save their Kingdom, she did not care.

After letting the dragons out, Nina went back to studying with Mrs. Graham, “What have you done, Nina?” Mrs. Graham asked, “You’ve pretty much damned you and BamBam with that spell you cast.”

“No I haven’t,” Nina said coldly, “I have helped us and our Kingdom. I have saved us.”

“Remember when I said you should recognize when doing things with specific intention? You did this with selfish intention. This will come back at you in a very bad way, Nina.” Mrs. Graham shook her head, “I really need you to understand this.”

Nina pouted like a toddler and crossed her arms, “I’m doing what I feel is best for our Kingdom and for us to survive.”

“Shareen said the same thing when she first sent her dragons out to conquer Narnia,” Mrs. Graham said, “And she ended up dying; sadly, that was her fate anyway.”

“ _I WON’T DIE!_ ” Nina roared, “I will save BamBam and our child and the dragons. We will all survive this and defeat Narnia as a whole!”

Mrs. Graham shook her head, “Be careful Nina, you’re fighting fire with fire at this point. You could potentially destroy yourself and your Kingdom if you’re not careful.”

Nina turned away and walked out to the balcony to watch the sunset and saw her dragons in the distance, “I know what I am doing,” she growled lowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♥♥

 

            Everyone awoke at around the same time and Doodle got to cooking breakfast while Eryka reached for the coffee beans to make the morning coffee.

            JB reached for the coffee as well, “Allow me to help you, you’re still a bit weak from yesterday.”

            Eryka smiled and accepted JB’s help, “I just want to feel like I am a part of the group by helping with breakfast or something.”

            “You’re a part of the group already.” JB said, “The moment Yugyeom released you and brought you here you became one of us.”

            Eryka smiled again, “I’m happy to be a part of such a loving family. I haven’t felt this welcome in a long time.”

            “We do everything together,” Doodle said, “We may hunt separately and build shelter separately but at the same time, we are all working together.”

            Junior yawned and stretched out his tails while sniffing the air, “I smell fish and eggs! Is coffee being brewed too?”

            “It’s coming little fox,” Eryka said, “JB is showing me how to make it. It’s been too long since I have made coffee over a campfire.”

            JB ground the beans and showed Eryka how to place them into the kettle so they would create a strong brew. They placed the kettle over the fire next to the fish cooking and waiting for the lid to start popping. As soon as the lid began to move, Eyka reached for the pot with her bare hands and burned herself, “ _Ouch!_ ” she yelled.

            JB grabbed her hands, “Be careful, metal gets hot; something I guess you need to be reminded of.” JB held Eryka’s hands until he felt them cool down.

            “Thanks JB,” Eryka whimpered. “I seem to have forgotten that part; I was just so excited….”

            “Its fine,” JB cut her off, “Just learn your lesson.” JB poked at the fire coals to keep it burning while they roasted more meat for everyone.

            Junior panted and waggled his tails at the smell of fresh coffee and meat over the fire, “How long until it’s ready?! I can’t wait!”

            “Hang in there fox,” JB grimaced, “The meat is almost ready for you to rub your little pink nose in.”

            Junior twitched his nose and touched it with his paw, “I always thought my nose was black….is it really pink?”

            Eryka giggled, “It’s not pink, Junoir, JB is just pulling your leg. Your nose is black as ebony.”

            Junior smiled in only a way a fox could and waited patiently for the food to be ready. Yugyeom and Mark giggled at the sight of Junior and his tails twitching eagerly for food and at the sight of JB being romantic with an elf warrior. Everything Mark and Yugyeom saw that morning amused them to the core.


	35. Mark Meets His Daughter

Nina awoke with rage in her heart. Even though she spent the night with BamBam she still felt a deep rage to find the person who murdered her teacher in cold blood. Nina’s eyes filled with fire and rage as she thought about it and BamBam could feel her body getting warm:

            “Are you OK, Nina?” BamBam asked concerned, “Your body temperature is rising very quickly.”

            “NO!,” Nina said bitterly, “I need to seek out who killed Mrs. Graham. Her entrails were all over my room and her throat was slit. Why? Why did someone kill her? She didn’t do anything wrong!”

            BamBam held Nina and stroked her hair knowing full well it was his command that killed Mrs. Graham: “Sometimes people her are bad, Nina. We can’t control them all.”

            Nina whimpered and buried her face into BamBam’s shoulder: “I wanted to learn from her, I really did. Now what do I do? How can I control the dragons and this island without her help?”

            Sir Camonn walked into the room, “The ship is ready my Queen.”

            Nina sniffled, “Mrs. Graham will not be joining us,: She said, “I will have to do this on my own. It would be what she wanted.”

            “As you wish my Queen,” Sir Camonn said backing out of the room.

            Nina got dressed and readied herself for the voyage she had planned with Mrs. Graham before her untimely death. Nina knew there was something wrong with Mrs. Graham’s death, almost like someone was trying to keep her from being Queen…someone in the palace. Nina lifted her skirts and walked out of the palace with her head held high. For the first time in her life, while descending the stone steps of her palace knowing exactly who she was.

♥♥

 

            Jess and Jackson made their way back to camp to have everyone pack things up and move forward. They travelled a great distance while still seeing the same Mermaid along the river everywhere they went.

 

            Once they made camp, Jackson decided to venture out and ask the Mermaid some questions and figure out why she was hanging about. The air of a mermaid maid Jackson uneasy and he needed to know why she was there. He walked out to the river in the middle of the night to see if she was still here. He saw the mermaid still shimmering in the moon light and cuddling her child, she slowly turned around when she felt Jackson’s presence.

            “What are you here for?” she asked calmly, “I signal for a mate so you must need something else.”

            “Signal for a mate?” Jackson asked curiously, “You’re a Moonmaid, not a Siren….”

            Sehreena giggled, “You’re right, I am a Moonmaid and I found a mate. Luckily for him friends, he knows how to save himself. I can use him again later if I need to.”

            “Why are you so cruel?” Jackson asked, “That poor man has a life worth living too!”

            Sehreena silently and gently looked at Jackson, “You should be saying that to yourself, he’s one of yours. Take a look in the mirror Prince Jackson, before you accuse others of being worse than you while we are all just trying to survive.”

            With that, Sehreena dove back into the water with her child nuzzled to her breast and swam with the current toward Cair Pavair. She was going the same direction as the troops and Jackson’s crew. He felt bad knowing one of his own men was the victim of a Moonmaid and prayed that he would stay safe as she said. Jackson slowly walked back to camp and met with his swordsmen, “There is a Moonmaid about and she may be searching for a mate soon. Be on the lookout, she has already gotten one of you and has a child.”

            “So then one of use will die soon?” a swordsman asked, “That’s how it goes right?”

            “Yes,” Jackson confirmed, “But she said that her victim’s friends know the cure. Do any of you know the cure after mating with a Moonmaid?”

            The swordsmen looked at each other blankly, “No Sire, we have no idea how to cure such a curse. Maybe it was someone who left before us.”

            “ _Mark, what have you done?_ ” Jackson muttered, he looked up, “We have to find the other crew that left before us. One of them is in danger from the Moonmaid; I can’t lose him.”

            The troops nodded and started packing the food and doused the camp fire. The huts were quickly torn down and Jess with her archers packed the wagons so they could move on. Jess was worried about Jackson, she could see the concerned look on his face and she wanted to give him a hug to assure him everything would be OK.

♥♥

 

            Hazel and Eryka hastily built a raft o get across the raging river while Mark and Yugyeom also built their own raft out of Aslan’s old tent pieces.

            “Sorry Aslan,” Yugyeom muttered, “We need your tent as a blessing to cross the river. Rest in peace my friend.”

            Mark silently said a prayer as well before they pushed the raft toward the bank; Yugyeom and Hazel nodded at one another before shoving the rafts into the river and jumping on board. The two rafts swiftly maneuvered their way down the river and safely landed near the Cherry blossom Garden.

            “Well, that worked out,” Yugyeom said proudly and wiping the sand from his shirt, “We arrived at the perfect spot.”

            Hazel glared, “You’re joking, right?” As she stared at the thorn covered forest, “It looks like something out if a fairytale.”

            Yugyeom glared back, “Don’t we all look like something out of a fairytale? You’re a woman who is half horse for God’s sake! We also have a dwarf, three elves and a two tailed fox! We’re all fairytail creatures!”

            Hazel was taken aback by Yugyeom’s anger, she expected this from Mark or JB but not the quiet and calm Elf. Hearing Yugyeom’s roar really threw her off and Hazel began to cry a little. As soon as Yugyeom and Austen saw her tears they both rush over to wipe her face clean. Yugyeom felt badly about yelling at her in such a way but also felt it was necessary at the time. He loves Hazel but at the time felt the need to put her in her place with the sarcasm. While is was funny, it also wasn’t; they are in a serious pickle right now with the thorns thriving everywhere. It was literally like the Prince battling through the thorns of Maleficent, they didn’t know where to begin!

 

♥♥

 

            As Nina boarded the ship and scanned her crew, she went with her gut feeling as Mrs. Graham always told her to do.

            “ _You!_ ” She pointed to a tiny young man who was shaking, “You’ll me my adviser; I need someone young and strong. And _You_ …” Nina said pointing to an older man also shaking out of fear, “You’ll be captain when I am not available. You seem capable enough to run a ship proper.”

            The old man bowed generously, “Thank you Ma’am, I will do my best. If I do not succeed then please cut off my head.”

            “Dually noted,” Nina said coldly, “And _YOU_ ,” Nina pointed to another young man, “You’ll be the assistant of the co-captain. If or when he dies, it is your job to appoint directions to the others.”

            DK bowed, “Yes you’re Highness. As you wish.”

            Nina nodded in satisfaction and walked into her study with the elderly man behind her, “What do you need?”

            “I was just curious as to what exactly I am to do….” He said.

            “You stand by the wheel and make sure we stay on course,” Nina snapped, “It’s not that difficult. The hard part is making sure the men di their jobs which is why I appointed an assistant to you. What more do you want?”    

            “Nothing your Majesty,” the man threw his hands in the air, “I was just curious as to why you gave me this job.”

            “Because you are old, wise and have experience,” Nina said coldly, “I know you can do this better than most of the men on this ship.”

            The old man bowed, “Thank you for your kind words, Queen; I shall do my best. I really have no experience with this, but I will try.”

            “You’re welcome, Garbon,” Nina waved, “Now go back to your post.”

            Nina found a boy in a box drifting in the water and she commanded they pull the box in: the young boy was dead and Nina was shocked, she’d never seen a dead body before. The boy was buried without a name or his parents to claim him; but everything was suspicious about his death. Nina scowled at the suspected parents and the rest of the village that the boy came from. She couldn’t prove that the family had sold their son as a sexual slave, she knew it had happened but there was no physical proof. Nina left angry and beguiled. 

            “Are you OK my Queen,” an angsty Garbon asked, “You don’t look well.”

            “I’m fine Garbon,” Nina said angrily, “I do feel a little dizzy though, I need to get back to the ship and rest.”

            “My Queen, are you….” Garbon paused knowing it was inappropriate to as the Queen such a question.

            Nina turned about face and stared at Garbon, “Yes I am, now leave me be.”

            Garbon now understood that his Queen did just have a big heart and a great mind for battle, but she also was very maternal as a great Queen should be. Garbon took off his hat and pressed it to his chest as his bowed to Queen Nina in great respect.

 

 

♥♥

 

            The rafts made it safely to shore and the crew stood on dry land staring at a euphoric looking forest of pink and brown with faeries guarding the entrance. Mark starred at the faery warriors guarding the entrance and rubbed his eyes:

            “Don’t start fantasizing about them too, Mark; you’re already in enough trouble.” Yugyeom scolded, “We’re here to save you not cause more grief.”

            Mark sulked and followed the crew up to the gate where the faeries crossed their spears at the entrance:

            “State your business,” one of the faes said sternly.

            “We seek the well that will cure our friend from mating with a Moonmaid.” JB said calmly, “Please allow us to pass.”

            The faery looked at JB and nodded in agreement, “You have been granted passage to cure your friend. You have one hour in the Cherry Blossom Gardens.”

            “One hour?” Hazel asked, “What if it takes us longer than that to find the well? We need more time.”

            “Two hours then,” the other faery said, “That’s final. 2 hours is long enough to find the well and heal someone.”

            Hazel and Eryka nodded in agreement and they all entered the maze of cherry blossom trees to find the sacred well.

            “Can anyone drink from this well for whatever reason?” Junior asked, “Like to make a wish or something?”

            “Yes you can,” Hazel said, “But I wouldn’t advise it. Making a wish at this well could lead to very bad things. This well is very powerful and there is no telling what it may create.”

            “We should only focus on Mark right now,” Eryka said, “There is no room to be selfish and make our own wishes right now. Being selfish is what causes the problems in wishes, it’s all done with intent.”

            JB nodded in agreement, “They are both correct, drinking from this well is all with the intent of selfishness or innocence. Mark is an innocent man who followed through with human instincts, he’ll be fine.”

            “To be honest, it’s actually 50/50,” Hazel said, “He did the deed with selfishness and greediness while knowing full well he would die.”

            “So then its sacrifice, not selfishness,” JB said, “The well can still cure him.”

Hazel sighed knowing she had lost this battle and the crew continued through the sea of pink petals flowing at them. Eryka glanced at her bloody knuckles from building the raft and JB grabbed her hand and wrapped his kerchief around Eryka’s hand. She gave him a faint smile and they continued along the path toward the sacred well. Doodle stopped short and pointed: “There it is! The well, we found it!”

Everyone slowly approached the dark hole in the ground and peered inside with caution. Doodle found a bucket and sent it down the shaft to bring up water for Mark to drink. As Doodle brought the bucket back up it got caught on something, the bucket randomly became quite heavy and poor Doodle struggled to bring it to the surface. Seeing Doodle struggle, JB and Yugyeom helped to bring the bucket to the surface. JB kept an eye on the rope to make sure it wouldn’t snap in the process and Yugyeom helped Doodle pull the rope up. As the bucket surfaced they saw a girl sitting inside it; a Mergirl was inside the bucket with large brown eyes and pink hair. Mark knew, Sehreena sent her up to meet him, his daughter was staring back at him with loving eyes and a gummy smile. Mark smiled and walked up to her to give his child a hug and hold her. He picked up the goblet from the side of the well and while holding his child drank the water from the bucket so he could live to watch her grow into a beautiful Moonmaid.


	36. Aslan's Camp

After Mark drank the well water he felt energized and euphoric, he began tossing his baby girl in the air and catching her as she giggled and her pink hair fell in her face. Mark had never felt so happy and everyone around him had never seen this side of him before. Hazel and Eryka tilted their heads in admiration as they watched him happily play with his child and kiss her forehead.

            “Who knew Mark would be such a great parent,” JB shrugged, “He’s so happy! I’ve never seen him smile and laugh like this.”

            “I can only imagine that is how I will feel when I get back to my child,” Yugyeom said calmly, “I want to see him.”

            Eryka placed her hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder, “You’ll see your son and the Huntress again, we just had to make a pit stop to save your friend. It’s a small re-route.”

            Yugyeom cupped Eryka’s hand and smiled, “You’re right, thank you. I’m glad to have you back on our team, we need you.”

            Eryka smiled back and the crew walked back threw the sea of pink trees toward the entrance. They watched Faeries frolicking with one another and riding Unicorns through the fields. Junior bounded around in the pink petals that were falling all around them while his tongue was hanging out and Doodle followed suite. Hazel giggled watching Junior and Doodle dance around and also joined in on the parade. Something about the Cherry Blossom Gardens made everyone very happy, including JB. He joined the faeries in a maypole dance and Mark continued to carry his baby girl around and introduced her to a unicorn that was grazing near a small pond.

            Hazel walked up to Mark, “Mark, we need to go now. It’s time to put your daughter back in the water.”

            Mark felt sad about having to let her go but knew Hazel was right, they needed to leave the Gardens and get back to their mission. Mark walked over to the pond and dipped his daughter back into the water, she whined and reached out for him. Mark was torn to pieces because he knew he had to leave her here:

            “Don’t worry beautiful, we’ll meet again.” Mark smiled and patted her on the head, “I love you.”

            The baby moonmaid whined as she watched her dad walk away and Mark wouldn’t allow himself to turn around to look at her. He knew if he did he’d bring her along with them instead of allowing her to mature in her natural habitat. He knew it was better for her to blossom here in the garden rather than go on a tumultuous journey with him where she could get hurt.

            “You did the right thing, Mark,” Hazel said with her doe eyes, “She wouldn’t have survived with us, she is better off here.”

            “I know,” Mark said with a tear streaked face, “I just want her with me. The thing is, I know I will see her again when she is full grown. She’s going to be as beautiful as her mother.” Mark smiled at the thought of seeing her again, he didn’t even know her name but knew she was his.

            The crew walked out of the entrance and thanked the faeries for allowing them to drink from the well. As they walked away, everyone turned around to take in the beauty of the Gardens once more before crossing the river again and watched as the Gardens and the faeries turned to ash as if they had never been there.

 

♥♥

 

                Jess and Jackson continued with their troops along the great river toward the stone table where a great number of their soldiers are frozen in time. The troops were nervous about being reunited with their fellow soldiers after 200 years. It’s been 1,000 years since the battle with the White Witch started and 200 years since the war ended, everyone was on edge and nervous as they approached the deafeningly silent battle ground at the stone table. The wind blew through their ears as they all looked around at the soldiers who had been turned to stone. Jess got goosebumps looking at them and remembering the battle she fought here with them and watching them all being turned to stone right before she was cast out.

            Rhoady clung to James as they walked through the sea of statues that the White Witch had created. It was like a permanent graveyard and reminder of everything they have been fighting for. Rhoady noticed a male Centaur she battled with and walked up to him:

            “Germ,” she said quietly, “You were always so strong and such a great leader. It would be nice to have you back here with us now to defeat the evil that has returned to Narnia.”

            Two warm tears fell from Rhoady’s face and onto the Centaur’s back and she watched in amazement as her friend and leader slowly came back to life. Germ fell to the ground after being frozen for so long and the troops rushed to his side to help him up. The soldiers dragged Germ to the side and built a fire to feed him and help him gain his strength back. Rhoady smiled at the site of everyone working together; one-by-one, several soldiers were brought back to life by the true tears and sheer sadness of their friends. In the way that true love’s kiss wakes up a Princess, the true friendship of tears bring back a good friend.

 

♥♥

 

            Nina continued to pretend it was just sea sickness as she hung over the rail heaving into the ocean. With blood shot eyes she saw a magnanimous creature rise from the sea and beacon her to ride it. Nina starred at the silvery shimmering scales of the creature and fell into the water. The creature rescued Nina and brought her to the surface while swimming alongside the ship; the creature knew it needed to keep her safe. The ship’s crew didn’t know what to do knowing their Queen was unconscious and on the back of a serpent. Garbon held them back:

            “She’s safe with that creature, he’s protecting her. If the serpent didn’t like her, it would have eaten her already. He belongs to her.”

            As Nina came to she saw the ship above her and was terrified! When she saw where she was, Nina grabbed a hold of the serpent and road it like it was nothing new. She was scared at first but it felt so natural she began to smile and laugh as they road over the waves and the serpent dove under the water at times in a playful gesture. Nina screamed with excitement as her new pet took her on a joy ride that BamBam never could. Whilst under water, Nina ran into someone she wished she hadn’t: the octopus siren, she is beautiful and cruel. Nina knew her crew was now in deep shit.

            When they surfaced, the creature lifted Nina to the deck and snorted good-bye before descending back into the deep blue. Nina wiped her face and began to explain incoherently about what she saw:

            “Octopus….witch….evil…..” She muttered, “I feel so cold….”

            “Get her to her cabin,” Garbon said, “When she is warm and capable we will ask her what she saw.”

            The men took Nina into her cabin, dressed her in dry clothes and wrapped her in blankets while watching her shiver.

            “Is she going to be OK, Captain?” a crew member asked Garbon, “She looks pretty bad.”

            “Queen Nina is strong, she’ll be fine,” Garbon said confidently, “Nina is with child, she has to live; she carries the heir to Narnia.”

            “But Merlin said the heir to Narnia has already been born,” a crew member said, “How can she be carrying the heir?”

            “There are two,” Garbon said, “Just like the White Witch had twins and she cursed twins to fight over Narnia, so there is also two heirs which will battle over Narnia. Only one will win. We have to keep her healthy, if Nina loses this child then the Dark Isle loses; we can’t take that risk.”

            The men agreed and took turns keeping an eye on Nina to make sure she healed quickly. It was a slow recovery since she was more in shock than anything else, but she made a full recovery within a week and was back on her feet and now seeking out this octopus woman who had now begun to haunt her dreams.

 

♥♥

 

            Everyone silently walked back through Aslan’s camp after safely making it back across the raging river. They quietly walked back through the graveyard of stone soldiers and mourned for them. They all saw friends they wanted to bring back to life but knew there was no time to waste. As long as their friends were encased in stone they could still bring them back. But now was not the time and they couldn’t have another weak soldier on their hands right now, not when they are so close to their destination. They all left the camp ground silently and sadly leaving their friends behind.

            Junior curled up on Hazel’s back as they continued on their journey toward the sea. Mark, still sad that he had to leave his daughter behind and the fact that she may have been an illusion since everything turned to ash when they left, it all confused him.

            “It’s alright Mark,” Yugyeom said putting his hand on Mark’s shoulder, “She’s still out there waiting for you. The Garden turning to ashes is so we can’t find it again.”

            “She was so beautiful, Yugyeom,” Mark said, “I want her in my arms again.”

            “You’re lucky you’ve been able to hold your child, Mark,” Yugyeom said, “I haven’t seen nor held my son yet. I can’t wait to get back to Jess and see him.”

            “You’re right Yugyeom, I’m being a bit selfish,” Mark hung his head, “Maybe your son and my daughter could…”

            “No,” Yugyeom said, “Mermaids and Elves don’t belong together; I can’t stop him from making his own choice but….I don’t condone it. They can meet and they can be friends; if they choose to fall in love that is their issue.”

            Mark smiled, “I wasn’t insinuating for them to fall in love, Yugyeom. I just want them to know each other since we are friends. But you’re right, if they do end up falling in love, there could be problems.”

            “My son is supposed to be the heir of Narnia,” Yugyeom said, “If he falls for a Mermaid or a Moonmaid, he’s in trouble. He must never meet your daughter.”

            Mark was sad about the situation but agreed that Felix and his daughter should never meet. If they met out of happenstance then it is out of their control; but the two men would do their best to protect their children and Narnia as a whole unbeknownst to them, there was a water wendigo on the move.


	37. Potions and Lust

Nina, while in a daze, rambled about the water wendigo she saw while riding the silvery serpent. Her men held her down and kept a cold cloth on her forehead:

            “You are not well your highness,” Garbon said, “And you are in delicate condition; you need to be careful.”

            “What do you know about my condition?” Nina asked angrily, “There is a wendigo out there and we must stop her!”

            “What does she look like?” Garbon asked calmly, “The men can watch out for her while you heal.”

            “There is no time for me to heal, she is coming for me!” Nina struggled, “She’s an octopus but has the image of a mermaid. She’s deceiving, tell the men to be careful.” Nina breathed heavily as her child continued to grow quicker than normal; she had no idea what was happening.

            A guard dragged Garbon outside, “She’s giving birth to a dragon, sir. It’s too soon for her to give birth to a human child.”

            “You may be right soldier,” Garbon said, “Keep an eye on her, there is a chance that it’s not a dragon child but something different. If she gives birth to a dragon….kill it.”

            “Yes sir,” the soldier said as he walked back into the Queen’s cabin, “My Queen, there is a chance you are giving birth to a dragon baby, if that is the case, we must destroy it. If the baby is human then it is the heir to Narnia.”

            Nina was exhausted physically and emotionally, “Do what you have to do, I can’t make any sound decisions right now. You and Garbon know what is best for me at this point.”

            The soldiers continued to keep an eye on Nina as she sweated and writhed from agony.  None of them knew what to do but call Garbon back in the room:

            “She’s not well, Garbon, What do we do?” a soldier asked, “She’ll die if we don’t do something.”

            Garbon pondered for a minute and searches the books on her shelf _, ”There has to be a spell in there that will help her.”_

 

            The soldiers scrambled to the books and searched for the spell Garbon was asking for: “I think I found it!!” An archer answered _, “Wrap thee in cotton, bind thee in love; protection from pain surrounds like a glove. Brightest of blessings surrounds thee this night, healing thoughts art cared for healing thoughts sent in flight_.” 

            Nina slowly roused after hearing this and rubbed her eyes, “What happened? I remember riding a beautiful serpent through the sea and then everything went black.”

            “You did ride a beautiful serpent my Queen,” a soldier said smiling and happy to see her awake, “But you also saw something terrible which caused you to black out. I wish you could tell us what it was.”

            “Who said that spell and woke me up?” Nina asked, “The Octopus lady…..she is going to ruin us! We need to stop her!”

            “One of the archers found the spell, my Queen,” Garbon said, “What is this wendigo creature you speak of?”

            Nina was still exhausted, “There are two types of wendigos, the first type is human and feeds on its own flesh: they are carnivores. The second kind is a water wendigo which feeds on people sailing the sea as well as their own kind such as Mermaids, Moonmaids and the like. They are almost indestructible.”

            “You saw a water wendigo then?” an archer asked, “Is that why you are so sick?”

            “Yes, I saw a water wendigo,” Nina breathed heavily, “But that is not why I am sick. I’m pregnant…I don’t know what else to say about it.”

Nina’s crew became very excited and crowded around her: “We will keep you safe Queen, you and the baby.”

            Everyone kneeled to her and exited the room to give her and Garbon space for talking. Nina rubbed her belly as she felt the butterfly feeling of the baby slowly turning inside. 3 months a long and all she wanted was for BamBam to be there with her holding her hand and rubbing her tummy as she knows he would; she felt so alone during this voyage but knew it was her mission to complete, with or without him. No one knew for sure if this was BamBam’s child or a dragon child planted inside her; all they knew is that Nina’s belly was growing rather rapidly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♥♥

 

            The crew got back on track heading toward the port to sail out to the Dark Isle and find BamBam. Eryka continued to flirt with Yugyeom knowing full well he was taken and Hazel glared at her with malevolence.

            “Why does she continue to chase someone she can’t have?” Hazel quietly asked Doodle, “She’s going to hurt herself.”

            Doodle shrugged, “I thought that’s what all women did.”

            Hazel turned and glared at Doodle, “I have in good mind to buck you off right now. Not all of us women are that selfish and self-destructive. She’s living in a fantasy world, Doodle. I did that once a long time ago, and then I was frozen in time. I found my love also frozen as we walked through the camp but I couldn’t shed a tear for him. He hurt me so badly I couldn’t bring him back to join our group.”

            “I’m sorry to hear the Hazel,” Doodle said sympathetically and patted her back, “You’ll find a great Centaur soon! We’re heading to a whole different Island! Loads of new people to meet!”

            Hazel turned and smiled at Doodle, “How do you always stay so happy and positive? You’re an amazing little creature, Doodle. I don’t think your friends would be anywhere without you.”

            Doodle hugged Hazel, “I think you’re amazing too! And I am glad you’re here with us on our journey! We wouldn’t be anywhere without you or Eryka! I know you find her a bit annoying, but she is essential to our group.”

            Hazel nodded, “You’re right little buddy, I’m being petty again. I’ll do my best to get along with her but if she continues to make moves on Yugyeom I may be forced to tell her to back down.”

            Doodle hugged Hazel again in agreement for protecting his friend’s relationship. Doodle knew Yugyeom would never leave Jess in his life though, Jess is Yugyeom’s life and so is little Felix. He would never dream of breaking up his family for someone else.

            As they back tracked through the camps and made it to the next raging river Hazel tested the water: “The current is strong guys, we need to build rafts again. There is no way we can wade through these waters to the other side.”

            Yugyeom and Mark searched the area for things to build rafts out of. Not being anywhere near the camp where they had several items to use and only being a forest clearing, they would have to be inventive. If they wanted to make it across Rush River and head up toward Cair Praravel the crew would need to chop trees from the forest behind them. They just needed to make sure the trees they chopped aren’t angry trees who may lead them in the wrong direction; but they also don’t want to chop down the happy trees who feed them.

            “We may have to chop down an angry tree and use the potion on it to make it healthy again,” JB said, I think that may be the only way we can get across safely. Doodle, how much potion do we have left?”

            “We have just enough to make a raft. If we need more we will have to hunt down more ingredients,” Doodle said, “I’m a little worried we may need more in after we cross the sea.”

            “We should use what is left to get across then, “JB said, “There are plenty of ingredients at Cair Paravel’s market. We can make more once we get there.”

            Doodle smiled, “OK! Let’s do it guys! We need to build our rafts!”

            Everyone began to gather reeds and build rafts to cross the fast moving current. Hazel over saw the building of the rafts to make sure they were sturdy enough to cross the river. Yugyeom and Mark completed their raft and dragged it to the shore to ready it for sailing. JB and Doodle finished their raft and did the same; followed by Hazel, Junior and Eryka. Everyone was ready to set sail and cross the river on their way to Cair Paravel.

           

♥♥

 

 

            Prince Jackson and his army slowly began to revive the frozen soldiers from the original battel with the white witch. The Centaurs, the swords men, the archer and the like where all breathed back into life. Not in the same way that Aslan could but only in the way a true friend could. Several fawns, centaurs and archers were revived that day and joined Prince Jackson’s army to save Narnia from the Dark Isle. None of them knew about the dark wendigo that would be swimming amongst the sea to stop them. Jackson chose to make camp in Aslan’s old camp for old time sake and build a bonfire for everyone to enjoy while dancing and drinking merrily.

            Jackson clapped and enjoyed watching everyone having a great time while Jess sneered silently: “Why are we having a party when we should be moving forward?”

            “We are celebrating our new warriors,” Jackson said, “Well….our newly revived warriors. They are important people who will help save Narnia.”

            Jess crossed her arms and grunted, “We should move fast after this, we have no time to waste at this point. Who knows how close the Queen is to Narnia by now. Aren’t you afraid of losing your Kingdome?!”

            “I’m terrified of losing my Kingdome,” Jackson said, “But I also need to celebrate my new warriors. They make me feel more confident that Narnia will survive.”

            “And I will feel more confident that Narnia will survive if we keep moving!” Jess yelled, “No matter how drunk or hungover people are in the morning, we keep moving!”

            Jess stormed off to her tent and went to bed with the loud music and singing behind her. Jess was so exhausted she passed out almost immediately and Rhoady joined her agreeing that they should move out as soon as possible. James joined the ladies in the tent and cuddled with Rhoady, spooning her until the sun rose and the three of them awoke to every soldier passed out around a snuffed out bon fire. Jim held Rhoady’s hand as they exited the tent behind Jess and looked wide eyed at the mass spread of soldiers passed out around the camp.

            “We’re supposed to be moving forward today,” Rhoady said annoyed. “Now what do we do?”

            “We have to rehydrate them,” James said, “Come, we need to gather a lot of water from the river and hydrate the men so they can move forward.”

            “I told Jackson this was a bad idea,” Jess shook her head, “Let’s go with James’ idea and spray them all with river water then get them hydrated. If that doesn’t work we will fill as many deer skins with water as we can and then wake up the men and continue our journey. They may need to sweat the alcohol out.”

            Rhoady nodded in agreement: I think that is a wise idea, Jess, why aren’t you Queen?”

            Jess shrugged, “I am the Huntress for a reason I guess. I am also not Queen because our Prince is a pretentious jackass and my current love it amazing.”

            “Well said,” Rhaody agreed while dumping a bucket of cold water on a Centaur, “I like Prince Jackson but he does make some pretty poor choices.”

            The centaur growled, “Hazel?! Why are you waking me like that?”

            Jess and Rhoady glanced at one another, “Who is Hazel?”

            The Centaur looked around, “Hazel isn’t here? I thought I heard her name last night.”

            Jess shook her head, “We have no idea whom you speak of, Centaur.”

            “Name is Rocky,” the Centaur said, “Hazel is my lover; are you saying you never found her?”

            Rhoady shook her head, “We found the shell of a female centaur but we never found her.”

            “So she could still be alive?!?” Rocky asked, “Hazel could still be out there?”

            “Considering we did find the shell of a frozen female Centaur on Aslan’s camp, yes; she could be alive,” Jess said, “There is a chance someone has already brought her back to life. Do you know anyone who would have been close to her during the battle?”

            “I need to find her,” Rocky said, “I have to tell her how I feel and how sorry I am about treating her so poorly.”

            Jess patted the sorry Centaur on his shoulder, “We’ll find her, Rocky. If her shell is broken then she is obviously with another friend close to her. She is in good hands.”

            Rocky shook his head, “That could be any number of people; Hazel was well loved amongst everyone. She’s so vibrant and happy and lovable; no one could turn her down. “

            “Hopefully she is with someone we know,” James said chewing on a piece of chicken, “She’ll be OK.”

            “I hope so too,” Rocky said, “I only wish her safety.”

            Jess felt for the sad Centaur and sidled up next to him, “My finace is out there fighting for us too; I know how you feel Rocky. I am constantly worried about him but I know in my heart he is doing his best. He’s not leaving me, he’s not abandoning his child, Yugyeom is out there fighting valiantly.”

            “Thank you for your sympathies, Huntress,” Rocky said sternly, “But Hazel is all I am searching for at this time. I know we need to save Narnia but Hazel is the one I need to save first.”

            “That’s very noble of you,” James said, “Not many men behave that way anymore.”

            “You do,” Rocky pointed out, “You love Rhoady enough to be valiant, correct?”

            “You’re right,” James said, “I do love her. She is my special person for sure.”

            “So then you understand I can’t leave Hazel behind,” Rocky said, “I’ve hurt her enough. I need to lay with her and make things right.”

            “A man has to do what a man has to do,” James said, “When we love we love hard.”

            “That is very true James,” Rocky smiled, “I’m glad there is another man here who understands where I come from.”

            “Alright troops!” Jackson yelled, “It’s time to get a move on! We have a day and a half before reaching our destination! We need to move fast!”

            The troops; although hungover, packed everything and moved out quickly and continued their journey toward their destination. James and Rhoady continued to hold hands and Jackson began to make eyes at Jess again. Jess attempted to ignore Jackson’s eyes but soon gave in as they made camp before Cair Paravel. James and Rhaody made love in the tent next to Jackson and Jess which made Jackson want Jess even more. Jackson very slowly made his way on top of Jess while slowly kissing her neck and body. He kissed down to Jess’ bellybutton and below to make a double orgasm for her. Jess was half awake and not really sure what was happening but she enjoyed it non-the-less. Between Jackson’s tongue and her vivid dreams, Jess wasn’t sure what was reality or dream-state. Jackson made sure Jess orgasmed several times before finally falling asleep; she just wanted to cuddle before falling asleep.


	38. Ancient Relic

Austin and Hazel walked side by side with Junior and Doodle on her back: “Do you miss Rocky?” Austin asked, “I know it hits close to home but….do you miss him?”

            Hazel breathed heavily, “Yes, I do. I saw him frozen amongst the other warriors but I didn’t dare near him. I knew I would cry and awaken him which is something I can’t handle right now.”

            Austin nodded, “Ich verstehe. Ich bin immer für dich da.”

            Hazel glowed as she listened to her German friend speak to her in code, “Ich bin immer für auch dich da.“

            JB glared at them and smiled at the same time; if that is at all possible, apparently with this dwarf it is. JB was impressed with Hazel’s language skills and Austin’s as well. Both spoke multiple languages and had ventured through multiple lands meeting several people of different origins; JB felt a bit jealous of them even though back in Korea he traveled everywhere with the guys performing but it wasn’t anything to the extent of Austin and Hazel. The two of them have travelled so much and been to so many other lands and areas of Narnia that they could speak several languages and JB longed for that as well.

            “Hey Austin,” JB said, “Will you teach me your language? I….I really want to learn more languages. To be honest, I am jealous of you and Hazel being multilingual and all.”

            Austin smiled, “I am more than happy to teach you, JB. You and anyone else who wants to learn. It is a difficult language though, I must warn you.”

            “I don’t care,” JB grunted, “I feel the need to learn more languages other than Korean and English. Thai would be nice as well but BamBam is being an asshole right now.”

            Hazel giggled, “And have you learned Chinese yet? Mandarin or Cantonese?”

            JB glared at Hazel but smiled at her, “Mark has been teaching me some Mandarin but he also speaks Cantonese. Apparently they have to learn both dialects regardless of their region. I know Mark is American but he’s clever and that’s probably why he’s Jackson’s right hand man.”

            Austin nodded, “I agree, Mark is a clever man. He’s quiet but he’s always thinking about something, I think that’s why I like him: He’s a deep thinker.”

            “Agreed,” Hazel said, “He’s spunky and all but gets his job done as well. Mark doesn’t mess around when he needs to be serious about something. He’s pretty fiery.”

            Mark turned around and smiled, “I can hear you and thank you for the compliments.”

            Hazel blushed at the handsome smile Mark gave her, almost reminded her of the way Rocky would smile at her before going into battle and saying, _“You got this Babe, we’re going to win!”_

 

♥♥

 

            Jess awoke the next morning to see Jackson curled up next to her like a puppy: she was very confused, _what happened last night?_ She glanced back over at the sleeping Prince and noticed she was just as naked at him. _What the fuck happened?!_ Jess was at a loss: where those dreams of him making love to her real? Jess slapped Jackson and woke him up:

            “Did you make love to me last night?” Jess asked angrily, “I was sleeping and felt you on me. Please tell me I was dreaming!”

            Jackson shook his head, “You weren’t dreaming, Jess. I did that to you, I couldn’t help myself. I snuck in here to be with you, I miss you.”

            Jess angrily got dressed and walked out of the tent with Jackson scrambling to get dressed himself and follow her:

            “I’m sorry Jess!” Jackson yelled, “I love you! I can’t stay away from you!”

            “Yeah well I love Yugyeom and I love my son!” Jess yelled back, “I can’t be with you and I never could!”

            Jackson grabbed Jess’ arm, “I love your son too! I wish Felix was my son instead of being a Halfling Elf! I wish you’d had my child!”

            Jess welled up and collapsed, “Don’t say things like that! I love you too but I love Yugyeom more! The great Armadillo even said Yugyeom and I are destined to be together. I can’t help my feelings for him, I wish you could understand.”

            Some of the army came up around them:

“What’s happening?” A soldier asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jackson said, “It’s not your concern.”

An archer pushed through, it was James: “It’s my concern, she’s my captain.”

Rhaody pushed through as well, “Jess is also my concern, she is also my captain.”

Honey pushed through, “I’m not an archer but Jess is an important person to me, she is my concern.”

Jess arose and wiped her eyes, “None of you needs to concern yourselves with this situation. It is something that has been on going and Jackson and I need to sort it out ourselves. I appreciate your support.”

The army separated as Jess walked between them toward the forest to do some hunting; Rhaody followed her:

“Allow me to go with you, Huntress? I’d love to accompany you during a hunt.”

“Suit yourself,” Jess said coldly, “I’m hunting everything that is angry and I won’t be merciful.”

 

♥♥

 

With Nina’s belly growing larger day-by-day and them still being at sea, she began to sweat and heave over the bow regularly: she wasn’t just sea sick, the baby was coming.

“Are you OK your highness?” Garbon would ask; he kept a close eye on her.

“I don’t know,” Nina said innocently, “I’ve never been pregnant before. Is this normal?”

“It’s normal, your highness,” Garbo said patting her back gently, “I watched my wife go through the same thing.”

Nina smiled, “I’m glad to have someone who is experienced here with me. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“The swelling of your belly is what bothers me,” Garbon said, “It’s growing too quickly. As I said before: we may have to terminate the child.”

Nina hung her head but accepted her fate, “Do what you must, Sir Garbon. If I have a dragon child inside me that will destroy Narnia, you must destroy it. Any normal witch would want a dragon child to live but……I want a powerful human child to take the throne.”

“Sadly, this is your fate, your highness,” Garbon said, “You are to give birth to a dragon child who will rival with the so-called heir to the Narnia throne.”

“But I don’t want that!” Nina yelled, “Why can’t we all just get along? Why can’t I have a beautiful daughter who joins the two together?”

Garbon shook his head, “If you have a daughter and she is a dragon, she will marry the heir to Narnia and also destroy him. She will take the throne for herself. If you have a boy he will destroy the heir without a thought and take Narnia as his own.”

Nina began to cry, “I don’t want either of those things to happen! Tell me it’s not true! Tell me it’s not true! I can’t think of my child that way!”

Garbon stroked Nina’s hair as she clasped his robes, “Your highness, please stand, I am not above you.”

Nina stood erect, “Please help me, Sir Garbon.” Nina had tears in her eyes as she held her large belly, “I need your help.”

“I will help you, highness,” Sir Garbon said, “I promise I will be here for you.”

“How long till we reach Cair Paravel?” Nina asked, “I don’t think this baby will stay much longer.”

“Two days, your highness,” Garbon said, “Two days before we reach the island.”

“If I give birth to a dragon child in the next two days, please kill it.” Nina said while still heaving, “I don’t want that kind of child ruling Narnia.”

Sir Garbond nodded, “I understand your highness.”

Nina only slightly regretted that command but at the same time knew it would save both the Dark Isle and Narnia at the same time. A Dragon ruler would ruin everything.

 

♥♥

 

After the group finally crossed the river Doodle noticed something glimmering on the river bank. He ran over to the object and began to dig it out of the sand.

“What did you find there little buddy?” Yugyeom asked.

“I dunno yet!” Doodle said excitedly, “I think it’s an old crossbow!” Doodle yanked on the object and pulled it free. Sure enough, it was an old crossbow from the original battle at the Stone Table.

“Let me take a look at that,” JB said snatching the crossbow from Doodle’s hands, “Hmmmm…..this is definitely from the original battle. Good find my friend.” JB handed the vintage crossbow back to Doodle, “Use it wisely, that’s a precious weapon you got there.”

Doodle glowed, “I will use it wisely, JB! I Promise! I want to go hunting with it and find us a nice dinner!”

Hazel approached Doodle, “May I have a look at that?”

“SURE!” Doodle happily handed the crossbow to Hazel, “Isn’t it cool?!”

“It’s very nice, Doodle,” Hazel smiled, “Take good care of it, this bow is special.”

Doodle became very animated, “I promise Hazel, I’ll take good care of it.”

“Good, because it is very powerful,” Hazel said sternly, “The very weapon you hold is deadly. Only use it for good.” Hazel said all this with a straight face and then walked away.

Doodle teared up as Hazel walked way and promised himself he’d take care of the crossbow as best he could: “Shall we go hunting?” Doodle yelled, “I want to try out my new bow!”

Yugyeom laughed, “We have more than enough food for now. Can’t let it spoil. We’ll go hunting tomorrow.”

“OK!” Doodle said excitedly, “I can’t wait!”

Everyone laughed and rested by the fire while JB cooked the rest of the bird meat from their pack. This meat should have lasted them much longer but with their lovely new additions, the food is dwindling quickly. Maybe Doodle was right to go hunting that night, there may not be enough food for everyone.

“Doodle, you still want to go hunting?” JB asked while roasting the last of the meat, “I don’t think we have enough to feed everyone.”

“Not enough to feed everyone or not enough to feed you?” Mark said jokingly.

Everyone laughed at Mark’s lame joke about JB needing to eat a lot. Doodle grabbed his new weapon and smiled, “Let’s go JB! I want to test out my crossbow!”

JB smiled through his rusty red beard and grabbed his axe, “Let’s go little guy, I want to see what you can do with that contraption.”

Doodle grabbed his crossbow and jumped over a rock to join JB on their conquest to find more food. Mark smiled watching the two of them run off into the forest: “I’m coming too!” Yugyeom yelled as he grabbed his bow. “Me too!” Yelled Hazel as she grabbed her spear. “Me…” Erykah started, “You stay here with Mark and Junior. We need people here to take care of the fire.” Hazel said.

Erykah sat down sulking and pet Junior while poking at the fire and turning the meat.

“It’s OK Erykah,” Mark said playfully, “You have Austen, Junior and I here with you! What’s got you down?”

“I’m in love with Yugyeom but he is committed to someone else,” Erykah admitted, “He brought be me back to life but…..I don’t know…..”

Austen scowled, “He cares for you Erykah, just not in the way you want him too. I’m sorry if I am too blunt but….he just doesn’t see you that way. He has a wife and a child! Something I almost had but I made some poor choices.”

Erykah continued to hand her head, “I understand where you are coming from, Austin, but…” she sighed heavily, “I don’t know where to go next. I was just woken up a couple days ago! I only know what I felt in the past.”

“The past is the past, Erykah,” Mark said while poking at the fire, “We can’t change that; plus you were frozen for several hundred years. You can’t help what you’re feeling right now.”

“Mark, you’re so calm. How do you do it?” Erykah asked, “I wish I could be that calm and that positive.”

“Well…” Mark said ripping into the rat meat, “When you have to deal with Prince Jackson, you learn a lot about how to be calm. He’s not an easy person to work with.”

Erykah smiled while ripping into her rat meat as well, “You’re a smart man, Mark. Any woman would be lucky to have you.”

Austen and Junior avoided saying what they wanted to say and continued eating. Erykah cooked a couple Eagle eggs and made sure the foursome ate very well that morning while everyone else was out hunting.


	39. The Dragon Child

He Came from Narnia

Chapter 39

 

            Nina was literally in agony; she couldn’t carry this baby anymore. “Help me Sir Garbon!” Nina screamed, “The baby is coming!”

            Sir Garbon ran into Nian’s cabin as she began to crown, “You’re highness, I need to get some help. The dragon is far too large for me to handle”

            Sir Garbon brought a few other crewmembers into the cabin and helped to tug on the dragon baby. After an hour and a half Nina finally gave birth to a dragon girl. Shiny purple scales and green wing; Betty was prefect but Nina wasn’t. Nina didn’t survive the birth nor matter how hard Garbon tried to revive her, Nina wasn’t coming back.

            “She’s not coming back men,” Sir Garbon hung his head, “We need to go back to the Dark Isle and tell BamBam…..He’ll have my head for this…” Sir Garbon felt like he failed his mission to protect the Queen.

            A pirate approached, “King BamBam won’t kill you for this, it’s not your fault Sir Garbon, this is a natural cause; sometimes women die during child birth; you didn’t fail your mission.”

            None of this made Sir Garbon feel better, he just wanted Nina back and running the castle like the genius she is. Sir Garbon sobbed and hugged Nina knowing she would never arouse when suddenly he heard,”Why are you crying Garbon? I’m alive!”

            Sir Garbon cried even harder when he found that Nina was alive, “You’re highness! You’re alive! I was afraid we would have to tell BamBam you had left us.” Garbon continued to sob happy tears knowing his Queen has been revived after such a difficult birth.

            “Where is my child?” Nina asked, “I want to see my child.”

            “She’s a dragon baby, my Queen,” Garbon said sadly.

            “ _I DON’T CARE!”_ Nina yelled, “Let me hold her.”

            Sir Garbon brought the dragon child to Nina and she gushed at the site of her baby. Regardless of her child being half dragon, Nina was in love with her daughter: “Her name is Vinny.”

 

 

 

 

♥♥

 

            Erykah and Mark grew closer together as the journey continued: “They’re disgustingly cute,” Hazel pointed out to JB, “He really likes her!”

            “They make me sick,” JB said disgruntled, “Hazel, do you like me? Am I lovable?”

            Hazel giggled, “If you were a Centaur I would scoop you up in a minute, JB. I think you’re wonderful!”

            JB blushed, “Thanks Hazel, that’s all I needed to hear. I think you’re great too! Why can’t a dwarf and a centauress be mates anyway?”

            “I’m not sure how well the mating would work,” Hazel giggled.

            JB jumped on Hazel’s back and cuddled with Junior as he slept. Mark and Yugyeom walked alongside her and smiled upon seeing their friends cozily sidled up next to one another just like old times:

            “Do you remember when these two would always fall asleep next to each other?” Yugyeom pointed out, “I sure do. It’s refreshing to see them this way again.”

            Mark smiled, “Yep! I sure do remember when they behaved this way; it is refreshing to see them bonding again. I miss us being a regular crew.”

            “I miss it too.” Yugyeom said, “I don’t blame Jackson for everything that has happened but he does have a big part in it. BamBam as well.”

            “I agree,” Mark said sternly, “I don’t want to blame either of them knowing the White Witch is the one to blame; but they did have a hand in all of this.”

            “What are you two going on about?” Erykah said annoyed, “Who is this Prince Jackson and BamBam?”

            Austen was exhausted by the conversation: “Prince Jackson and BamBam are twin brothers and have been cursed by the White Witch to forever fight one another until one dies. She cursed her own children to do the same. I married one and fell in love with another. Are you satisfied?!”

            Everyone stopped, they’d never seen Austen have such an outburst! He has always been so calm! With this outburst everyone had a lot more respect for Austen and his integrity; his tenacity was no longer underestimated.

            Erykah was taken a-back by Austin’s anger: “I’m sorry Austen, I didn’t mean to pry. I was just curious! I….I didn’t mean it.”

            “Its fine,” Austen said, “I’m just tired of repeating the story, that’s all. I’m not angry with you.”

            Erykah smiled and hugged Austen, “You’re a good man, Austen! Any woman would be lucky to have you too!” She kissed him and the crew continued on their way.

 

♥♥

 

            Honey and Rhoady followed Jess into the forest: “What are we searching for, Huntress?” Honey asked, “I know you said angry creatures but is there a specific critter?”

            “No….” Jess said coldly, “No specific critter or being. Just kill them all.”

            Rhoady and Honey glanced at one anther with a worried look; they knew something was terribly wrong with Jess. Her behavior was outrageous and out of control; Rhoady was determined to keep a close watch on Jess.

            Jess caught eye of an evil rat and pounced on it shooting it with her arrows and killing the thing imminently. Honey and Rhoady stared in awe at how quickly she moved; Jess’ natural instincts were kicking in.

            “How did you do that?” Honey asked, “That was amazing!”

            “I don’t know,” Jess said breathing heavily, “Something came over me! It…..just happened! I don’t know!”

            “You truly are a huntress,” Rhoady said crossing her arms, “I’m impressed! I know I am usually sarcastic about these things but I truly am impressed by your skills.”

            Jess agreed, “I’m usually sarcastic about these things as well. But I like you Rhoady, you’re good people.”

            Honey smiled and was relived with the relationship Rhoady and Jess were building. Honey being a happy-go-lucky person, she couldn’t stand Rhoady and Jess arguing unnecessarily. Jess hates confrontations and so does Rhoady; they both wanted to make things right. Jess and Rhoady came together, shook hands and made peace; nothing more was to be said. The trio continued to hunt and bring back food for camp; none of them was willing .to go back empty handed

 

 

 

 

 

♥♥

           

Nina cradled her beautiful baby girl: “Vinny, you’re so precious.” Nina stroked her daughter’s multi coloured hair while sailing back to the Dark Isle to see BamBam.

“We need to take the baby, your highness.” Sir Garbon said regretting, “I’m sorry.”

“No! You can’t take her from me! She is the Princess!” Nina screamed, “You can’t take her!” Nina howled and screamed as the soldiers took her Child.

Vinny was unwillingly taken from her bed and down into the dungeon with the dragons. Vinny, with her beautiful purple scales and green fins, manages to converse her new parents into accepting her as their child: Vinny didn’t want to be in this dungeon but she had no choice.

Nina weakly scrambled for her child as they took her to the dragon dungeon: “I am the Queen! You can’t do this! That’s my child!”

BamBam walked away not baring to watch his daughter being placed in the dungeon with the dragons and not being able to watch Nina wale while watching their child being taken from her. Was she his child? Did Bambam create a dragon child? He was curious about her powers and what she could do for the Dark Isle. What kind of power could she release? Bambam needed to know what powers his daughter possessed.

“Let me see Vinny,” Bambam demanded as he pushed his way through the guards and made his way to the dragon’s lair, “I need to know what she can do for the Isle. She is powerful and can help take over Narnia, I need to know what she can do.”

Sir Garbon followed BamBam, “Sire, you can’t communicate with her, only Nina can; remember?”

“She is my child,” BamBam said sternly, “I can communicate with her.” BamBam walked down the stone steps and into the darkness to find his daughter. He found her playfully laughing with the baby dragon that had recently hatched: her light purple scales and green fins a glow, BamBam felt proud of his dragon child. He lifted her up and bounced her around listening to her giggle and feeling her fin-like hands touch his face: BamBam couldn’t be happier. His beautiful baby girl and heir to the Dark Isle, he could already tell she would be the perfect Princess to control Narnia.

“She’s gorgeous isn’t she?” Nina peered in, “Our daughter is wonderful.”

“She’s prefect, Nina,” BamBam said, “I love her. What did you name her?”

“Vinny,” Nina smiled, “Her name is Vinny.”

Vinny giggled as BamBam played with her and the dragons in the background gleefully cheered them on. Nina smiled watching her husband and child play together with the dragons: while she is sad her daughter will remain in the dungeon she is also very proud of what her daughter will achieve in the long run. Vinny nuzzled BamBam before he set her down to go back upstairs. Vinny whimpered as her parents walked back up the stone steps and left her behind with only the dragons to keep her company.

BamBam sadly closed the door behind him and looked longingly at Nina: “I don’t want her to stay down there, Nina. She’s beautiful, why should she be put away like that?”

“I don’t want her down there either,” Nina said walking away, “But it’s what the town has chosen to do. They are calling her a monster!” Nina cried, “She’s the most gentile creature on this Island! How can they call her a monster?”

BamBam hugged Nina, “She’s the best gift you’ve ever given me, Nina. She’s no monster; but a precious gift. You created something beautiful.”

“WE created something beautiful,” Nina smiled and kissed BamBam. Nina and BamBam made love once they reached their chamber and didn’t leave until the next day.

 


	40. Party by the Campfire

Jess, Honey and Rhoady made their way back to camp with their spoils: Honey caught a rabbit, Rhoady caught a badger and Jess dragged back her large evil rat. All three women very proudly brought their kills back to feed everyone. With more people to feed now, more people would have to hunt.

            “Good job ladies,” Rocky smiled, “All this meat should feed us for a few days.”

            “Knowing the men around here, this meat will only last a night,” Rhoady crossed her arms, “They are so selfish.”

            “They must not be accustomed to the battle life,” Rocky scoffed, “They would be less glutinous if they knew what it was like. Don’t worry Rhoady, we’ll show them the ropes.”

            Rhoady and Jess smiled at Rocky; they admired his ambition to teach the men how to survive in the wild and during battle. The last thing Jess wanted was lazy soldiers and Rhoady felt the same. Together, Rhoady and Jess combined forces to create a stronghold and build a deadly fleet as they made their way to the coast.

            Jackson became suspicious: “What are you doing Jess?” he said grabbing her arm, “You’re creating monsters!”

            “NO!” Jess said backing away, “I’m creating what _you_ wanted! I’m doing what you asked me to do! I am building the army that you asked me to build!” Jess broke down in frustration and Jackson bent over her to comfort her.

            “It’s OK Jess,” Jackson said, “I’ll help you and Rhoady figure things out. Rocky is a good soldier, he can help as well.”

            Jess smiled and gathered herself, “I’m sorry Jackson, I just wanted to make you happy and do what you asked me to.”

            “Jess….You make me happy just by being here…” Jackson said, “Nothing makes me happier than having you near me.”

            Jess was flattered upon hearing this: “Do you mean it?” She asked, “Yugyeom always said those kinds of things but….I was never sure if he meant it.”

            Jackson laughed, “Knowing Yugyeom. He meant it. That man never says anything he doesn’t mean. He’s too honest for his own good.”

            “So….you’re not being honest with me? Is that what you’re saying?” Jess asked accusatively, “This is all one-sided? It’s all a lie?”

            “If it’s all one-sided then it’s me doing all the work!” Jackson yelled, “You love Yugyeom and I am here wanting to love you! ONE-SIDED?! What the fuck are you talking about you hypocrite!”

            Jess backed down immediately, things between her and Jackson went from 100 ~ 0 in seconds! She broke down and asked for his forgiveness, Jess couldn’t bear to have Jackson angry with her. She knew he was being manipulative again but couldn’t help herself. While she loved Yugyeom, she also loved Jackson: Jess was caught in double jeopardy. 

 

♥♥

 

            Erykah and Mark were quickly becoming friendly and Hazel was having a good time watching this relationship develop. She knew Mark deserved someone good and felt that Erykah was the one for him. While. She, herself was alone, Hazel wanted everyone to be happy. She knew Austin and her could never be but she knew she would always have his friendship; although she longed for more.

            “Austen,” Hazel said as they sat amongst the trees, “I love you.”

            Austen looked at Hazel very confused, “Excuse me? You what?”

            “I love you,” Hazel repeated herself while staring off into the distance, “I always have.”

            Austen was speechless, “I don’t know how to respond to that, Hazel. You’ve always been my best friend. I love you too, but I am not sure I can love you more than a friend…but I want to.”

            “Don’t stress yourself about it, Austen,” Hazel said, “A human and a Centaur being lovers? It’s unrealistic.” Hazel scoffed.

            Austen took Hazel’s hand, “It’s not entirely impossible is it?”

            “How could it work?” Hazel asked.

            “We can figure it out,” Austin said alluringly, “From behind?”

            “You’re into that?” Hazel asked, “Cause that is the only way it could happen.”

            “Of course I am!” Austin said excitedly, “I’m all about it! Shall we?”

            “Mmmm….We shall….” Hazel said as she lifted her tail and invited Austin inside.

            Austen succumbed to the Centauress and allowed himself inside her. The two made love in the most awkward way but also in the most lustrious way. Austen and Hazel were lost in ecstasy the entire day and night.

            “Where are Hazel and Austen?” Junior asked innocently, “They went to the river a few hours ago!”

            Mark and Yugyeom smirked, they knew what was happening at the river front. They could only imagine what those two were doing down there. JB muttered to himself as he sliced up some meat and tossed it on the grill. Erykah poured the wine and prepared the vegetables then tossed them in a pan to roast. Junior bounded about chasing butterflies and squirrels while Mark and Yugyeom laughed at him and drank wine with Erykah.

            “Junior you’ll never catch that butterfly,” JB said wrecking Junior’s dreams of having a butterfly friend.

            “Be nice JB,” Erykah said while sipping her wine, “He’s just having fun.”

            “Yeah, look at him go!” Mark laughed, “I wish I had that much energy!”

            Yugyeom and Mark drunkenly toasted to watching Junior play with the butterflies and squirrels: “He’s almost as happy as Doodle!” Yugyeom said, “Hey Doodle! Are you gonna go chase some butterflies too?”

            JB rolled his eyes, “Pay them no mind, Doodle. They’re drunk.”

            “Oh I know!” Doodle smiled, “It’s been a long time since we’ve all been drunk together. When Austin and Hazel come back, what do you say we have ourselves a party?”

            JB’s scowl quickly changed to a smile, “You got it little wood elf. Say, how’s about cutting up some bread and bit more meat.”

            “You got it boss!” Doodle saluted JB and began making some bread for dinner, “How much do you think we need?” Doodle asked, “We have a lot of people to feed.”

            “Make as much as you want,” JB replied “We have several people with empty stomachs.”

            “I’m on it!” Doodle said excitedly.

            Doodle and JB cooked and grandurious dinner for everyone. Whilst Mark and Yugyeom were drunk, Erykah lazily leaned on Mark’s shoulder; their bond grew from there.

 

♥♥

 

            Nina and BamBam moved their way from their suite to the farthest tower in the palace:

            “I only want you, Nina,” BamBam said, “No one else.”

            “I thought you only wanted Shareen,” Nina said, “That made me extremely insecure for the longest time.”

            “Shareen is gone and you are here,” BamBam said, “She also didn’t give me a beautiful daughter; while she did try to bring a child into the world.”

            “She was pregnant at one point wasn’t she?” Nina asked curiously.

            “Yes she was,” BamBam said, “And I was very sad when she hanged herself and killed the baby.”

            “I’m sorry she did that to you.” Nina responded, “You deserve better.”

            As the couple hung out in the tower and began to make love with BamBam fingering Nina until she orgasmed after he reached her g-spot. Nina couldn’t control herself as she climbed on top of BamBam and began to ride him while bringing his hands toward her breasts to caress them as she continued to gyrate. Bamam held Nina’s hips and thrusted and moaned as they both got lost in ecstasy. BamBam and Nina had a double orgasm as they both finished and kissed one another whilst enjoying their sexual escapade.

            “I love you,” BamBam said running his figures through Nina;s Hair, “Never leave me.”

            “I’m the dragon Queen,” Nina said as she mounted BamBam once more, “I can’t leave you.”

            BamBam moaned and grasped at Nina’s body as she continued to ride him once more. The couple made love for hours in the top tower where no one would bother them. Nina had many orgasms while holding BamBam down and giving him the ride of his life. Nina had no intention of stopping anytime soon, she intended to ride BamBam until he couldn’t go any longer. After having the baby, Nina needed some serious affection; sex was the best thing for her.

            The next morning BamBam awoke to his naked wife and sidled alongside her. Nina has been gone at Sea for so long he needed to caress her and feel her body next to him. BamBam gently kissed Nina’s shoulders, neck and forehead.

            “I have missed holding you,” BamBam said while watching Nina sleep, “I’m glad you’re home; please don’t leave me again. Because when I met you my soul said, _Oh! There you are!_ ”

 

♥♥

           

            Jess, Rhoady and Honey dragged their spoils back to camp:

            Rhoady thumped a giant rat in front of the fire, “Dinner is served….”

            Jess brought forth a pheasant and placed it next to the giant rat, “Dinner is served….

            Honey laid out a line of fish in front of the fire, “Dinner is served…..”

            The three bitter female warriors laid out the food they worked hard to bring back to camp. Jess found two new friends during this hunt; Honey and Rhoady where now her family.

            “This should feed us for weeks!” Jackson said, “Well done ladies!”

            “We have too many people, your Highness,” Rhoady scowled, “We will have to hunt almost every day.”

            Jackson grimaced, “Alright Rhoady, you’ve created your own demise. You, James and Honey will be the sole proprietors.”

            “That’s not fair, Prince!” Honey yelled, “We deserve better than this! We do all the work around here while the rest of you sit on your duffs!”

            No one had seen Honey explode in such a way, several soldiers were taken –aback to the point of hiding behind trees and shrubs. Honey was so explosive she turned red and heaved while bawling her hands into fists.

            Jackson selfishly defended himself, “Do you? Do you really, Honey? Last time I checked, I was Prince of Narnia. I do more work than all of you!”

            “No you don’t!” Jess yelled, “We do all the hunting and training and child birthing….you sit on your throne and drink wine and gloat about your power! You also take advantage of me and the rest of the women!”

            Jackson, feeling offended and repulsed, secluded himself from the camp; Jess stormed off to the stream and huddled to make herself feel better.

 

♥♥

 

            Austen and Hazel casually walked back into camp to see Junior spritely chasing some butterflies and Yugyeom and Mark drunk off the wine that JB continuously poured for them.

            “What’s going on here?” Austen asked as he sniffed the air, “Looks like a party.”

            “It is!” Doodle said jovial and dancing with a spatula in his hand, “We’ve been cooking for a while now and waiting for you two to get back to get things started! Hazel, what are you hungry for?”

            Hazel looked at all the meat that had been cooked, “I’ll just have one of the rat burgers with some veggies, that sounds really good right now.” She looked Austin in the eyes and smiled and also longed to kiss him again.

            Austen being captivated by Hazel’s eyes said, “I’ll have the same that sounds wonderful. Also, some beer that would be nice since it is so warm out.”

            Doodle noticed Eryka falling all over Mark after 3 glasses of wine and decided she should be placed in her hut to sleep.

            “No, I’m Ok…..” Eryka slurred as Mark and Yugyeom gently took her back to the girl’s hut. “Mark, I want to sleep next to you…”

            Mark giggled nervously, “Maybe next time, Eryka. We’re all too drunk right now to even remember how good it would be.”

            Eryka fell asleep almost immediately and the guys returned to the camp fire to enjoy more food and wine with the rest of the crew.


	41. Rhoady is Fatally Wounded

 

            Erykah awoke and slowly stumbled out of the hut to find Hazel curled up next to the dowsed fire along with Mark and Austen sprawled out in the grass after too much wine. Erykah shook her head even though it pounded and threw up in the tall grass from nausea.

            Doodle ran over to Erykah, “Are you OK?”

            Erykah heaved until she was done. “I will be fine. I just need some water and some soup.”

            “I’m making a veggie soup,” Doodle said holding Erykah’s had while walking back to the fire, “This will be easy on your stomach; you drank a lot last night.”

            “I know,” Erykah said rubbing her head, “Need some help cooking?”

            “I’m OK, Erykah,” Doodle smiled, “You just rest and drink some water. The soup will be done soon. I made a soybean soup with some kimchi and garlic; almost like kimchi stew but minus the meat. This will help you feel better.”

            Erykah smiled, “Sounds amazing, Doodle. I can’t wait to try it.”

            Mark and Yugyeom groaned as they rolled over on the grass as they smelled Doodles cooking and roused from their own hang overs.

            “Too much wine guys?” Doodle asked happily as he continued to cook the eggs and soup.

            “Yeah, way too much,” Mark said while stumbling to a rock where he could sit down.

            Yugyeom did the same but fell off the rock face first into the mud. JB rushed over to pick Yugyeom up out of the mud and help him sit safely on the ground: “Be careful Yugyeom,” JB said, “We can’t lose our famed archer.”

            Yugyeom scoffed, “Jess is your famed archer, not me. I’m just an elf with a broken heart and a son that I haven’t seen.”

            JB held Yugyeom’s hand, “You’ll get to see your son soon. Just remember he is safe at the palace with his nanny and the rest of the castle staff. Your son is the savior of Narnia.”

            Yugyeom began to cry, “I just want to hold him! I want to see what he looks like and train him to be a proper man!”

            Erykah began to cry, “I’m sure he has a good nanny who will help him with that. How old is your son?”

            “He’s 6 months old,” Yugyeom said, “But elf babies grow fast so he will need a very special nanny in order to keep up with him.”

            “But he’s only half elf,” JB said, “Will he still grow so rapidly?”

            “Good question,” Yugyeom said, “I’ve never seen a half elf grow up before. If Jess and I are lucky, he will grow in the same way as a normal human.”

            “If you’re lucky,” JB said crossing his arms, “So there is a chance he will mature faster than most?”

            “Yes,” Yugyeom said wiping his eyes, “There is a chance he will still grow up much quicker than a normal human being. Honestly, that wouldn’t be a bad thing considering the issues were are facing right now.”

            “But it could also be bad since we still have a Siren, a Witch and a Dragon Queen on the loose,” Mark said walking out of the hut, “They all know your son is the Sole heir of Narnia and they will stop at nothing to kill him.”

 

♥♥

 

            Rhoady found Jess huddled in the corner of her hut crying, “What’s wrong Jess? What happened between you and the Prince?”

            “The same thing that always happens,” Jess said while wiping her eyes, “We had a fight and now we are both hurt. When will this end?”

            Rhoady hugged Jess and whispered, “It will end when you decide whom you love more. You need to make a choice, Jess. Do you love the father of your child or the Prince? Do you want to remain the Huntress or become a Queen? You need to make a choice.”

            Jess quit crying when she realized Rhoady was right, “You’re right Rhoady, I need to stay with Yugyeom. Not just for Felix but for Narnia; I have already been told by the old armadillo that this is my destiny and that Jackson is my Achilles heel; I am done with this nonsense.”

            Jess wiped her face dry of tears and walked out of the hut with her head held high: “Honey, James, let’s go hunting.” Jess smiled wickedly as the three of them walked into the forest to find dinner.

            “We have plenty of food from hunting last night, Huntress,” James said, “Why again?”

            “We won’t have enough after tonight and we still have a long way to travel,” Jess said sternly, “Also, I need an evil bird or rabbit so I can poison Jackson.”

            “Huntress!” James yelled, “Why would you do that?!”

            “Don’t question me,” Jess said angrily, “Just do it!”

            Honey and James were shocked at what Jess was saying. Was she possessed? They’d never heard her speak this way about Jackson before. Was it all about their quarrel earlier? Neither of them had the guts to ask and did as they were told; they sought out an evil and unsuspecting critter to feed to their Prince. Rhoady followed close behind them to find out what Jess was up to; she could smell bad blood.

            Jess heard the rustling of the grass and aimed her bow immediately in that direction; she shot and heard Rhaody scream.

            “Rhoady?!” Jess yelled and ran toward her, “What are you doing here?”

            “I just wanted to know what you were doing,” Rhoady winced, “I wanted to come with you.”

            “Why didn’t you just say so?” Jess asked, “James, help me get this arrow out of her arm.”

            You’re lucky I didn’t hit you somewhere that would have killed you, Rhoady.”

            “Rhoady, I’m going to break the arrow and carry you back to camp,” James said, “Honey and Jess and finish the hunting. We need to get this thing out of you.”

            “Take care of her James,” Jess said with sad eyes while watching her friend being carried off.

            James turned and glared at Jess, “I’ll take better care of her than you ever would.” With that, he walked off with Rhoady.

            Jess turned to Honey while sulking, “Let’s just find regular food for the soldiers. Obviously karma has kicked my ass by making me shoot my own friend in the shoulder. Let’s just find the most meat and mushrooms we can to bring back to the men.”

            Honey sighed and gave Jess a hug, “I know the Prince makes you angry, but he cares for you so deeply! Please be good to him; he’s not a bad person.”

            “No, he’s not,” Jess said, “But a full moon is coming and he will change into a wolf again. None of us is safe during that time; that’s why we need as much meat as possible. It will distract him from the soldiers and us.”

            “Good thinking,” Honey said, “Wait…what?! The Prince is the White Wolf? I never knew this!”

            “Almost no one knows,” Jess said, “He doesn’t like to talk about the curse that was placed upon him.”

            “And with good reason it seems!” Honey said, “OK, let’s find us some meat!”

            The two huntress’ found a nice fat pheasant, a rabbit and several glowing mushrooms. These mushrooms would put the Prince and the rest of the soldiers to sleep for several hours. Hopefully they would also be strong enough to keep Jackson at bay while being turned into a wolf. Jess didn’t want to kill him, just incapacitate him so as to save the lives of everyone else. Putting the soldiers to sleep helped Jess, Rhoady, Honey and James move forward on their own. Jess needed to find Yugyeom and her friends.

 

♥♥

 

            Nina awoke in the tower with BamBam next to her, kissed his forehead, got dressed and headed to the dungeon to see their daughter. She opened the door and descended down the stairs to find her half dragon child curled up around the new egg that was about to hatch. Nina gushed as she watched her baby cradle the almost new born baby dragon and saw the last full grown dragon accepting Vinny as her own.

            “She looks so happy,” Nina said, “How is she doing down here?”

            The dragon rawered, _“Vinny is happy and she is healthy. I need you to let me out so I can find food for the babies.”_

            “OK, I will do that,” Nina said, “Can Vinny be taught how to fly?”

            _“Yes, she can,”_ the dragon said, _“But it will take time. Her wings are still too small to carry her. Are you with child already?”_

            Nina looked at her dragon curiously, “I don’t know, it’s too soon to tell. I just got back from sailing.”

            _“You have another little one inside you,”_ the dragon said, _“This child will be your demise. Vinny is your only hope to rule Narnia.”_

            Nina nodded and opened the gate to allow the dragons to fly free and find food for her babies for the egg will soon hatch with Vinny keeping it warm. As Nina watched her dragons fly off over the sea to find fish and such, she scooped up her child and held her close. Vinny giggled and tugged on Nina’s hair while drooling a little. Nina pulled out her breast and fed Vinny in the proper way that a mother should. She sat down on the stone steps while Vinny fed and just watched the dragons dive into the water catching their prey. When she saw the sun begin to set, Nina stood up and walked to the edge of the cave and sat down while still feeding her baby. Nina watched the sun slowly going down and the sea turn pink, even as it hit the rocks below her and splashed up into the cave. The sun seemed to turn from yellow to orange, not just in the reflection of the water but before her own eyes.

 

♥♥

 

            Jess found Rhoady and James in the aid hut, “How is she?”

            “She’s fine,” James said coldly, “Think before you shoot next time. I know you’re angry and irrational but she’s out friend and you shot her. Luckily she will live.”

            “Is she strong enough to leave tomorrow night?” Jess whispered, “I have a plan to get us all out of here.”

            “You’re not still going to poison the Prince are you?” James asked angrily.

            “No,” Jess said, “Just put him to sleep so the 4 of us can get out of here and find my husband. I can’t be here long since there are prying ears; just keep that thought in mind.”

            Jess was right, there was someone listening in, but not someone who was about to snitch on her. The swords man pulled Jess aside: “Take me with you!” he whispered harshly, “Please take me with you, I can be an asset.”

            Jess pulled away in surprise, “Can I trust you?”

            “Yes, huntress,” the swordsman said, “You have my word and my sword. You can trust me.”

            “Let’s talk about this somewhere else then,” Jess nodded toward the woods. “Did someone put you up to this?”

            “No ma’am,” the swordsman said, “I mean, I was told to watch over you in case you tried anything toward the Prince but…I want out of this! I don’t want to work for him anymore! The Prince is crazy!”

            Jess cupped the young boy’s face, “Did he tell you to say that? Did anyone tell you to say those things? Be honest with me, otherwise I can’t do anything for you.”

            The young soldier began to cry, “My name is Gabriel, I’m only 21 and I want to go home. I was told to spy on you and report back to my lead swordsman in the morning with anything I knew. They became scared when you accidently shot Rhoady and she said you wanted to poison the Prince. I’m sorry!”

            “Thank you for being honest with me, Gabe,” Jess said rubbing his shoulders, “Promise me you won’t say anything to the soldiers about this; I still need to convince Rhoady and James to go with me.”

            “I promise,” the young boy said through his tears, “Just promise you will take me with you when you leave.”

            “I promise,” Jess smiled, “And I’m not going to poison the Prince.”

The two walked back to camp and Jess made sure Gabe got back to his sleeping pad with the rest of the soldiers while she went back to the aid hut and fell asleep on the dirt floor next to James and Rhoady.

            The three awoke the next day to Rhaody wincing at the pain in her shoulder; it was clear she would not be able to leave that night. Jess left the hut to get some water to wash the wound and found many of the soldiers glaring at her. Jess pushed through regardless of the glares and judgment; she just wanted to save her friend. Jess pulled some water from the river and walked back toward the aid hut so James to clean the wound.

            “How is she doing?” Jess asked, “When will she be mobile again?”

            “She’s holding on,” James said, “As for being mobile….I don’t know if she will ever be able to shoot again. The one thing we forgot to bring with us was a doctor.”

            “You’re right,” Jess said, “I don’t think any of us though this might happen so we didn’t think to find or bring a doctor with us.”

            “Lucky for you, I have some experience,” James said, “So I guess you kind of have a doctor.”

            “Everyone is now afraid of me,” Jess said, “What did you tell them?”

            “I didn’t tell them anything!” James whispered sharply, “All I said was that you accidently shot Rhoady in the shoulder because you thought she was a rabbit hiding in the tall grass.”

            “There is another spy…” Jess said, “Someone is watching us.”

            “You’re paranoid, Jess,” James said, “There is no spy.”

            “I spoke with a swordsman last night who said he was sent to spy on us,” Jess said, “But I think he was a decoy. There is someone else, we need to lay low.”

            “I’ve been laying low,” James said calmly, “You’re the one who is talking too much. _YOU_ should lay low.”

            “You’re right, James”, Jess said, “I will need to stay calm, shut my mouth and lay low for a while. We will talk again when we get to our next camp.”

            James nodded as he tended to Rhoady’s wound to clean it and make sure there was no bacteria building up. He changed her bandage after cleaning and quietly discussed the plan Jess suggested to him about leaving: despite have being shot, Rhoady agreed to leaving the Prince’s camp.

 

♥♥

 

            Once Nina finished feeding her child, she placed Vinny back around the dragon egg to keep it warm and exited the dungeon: “When the dragons return close the door and let me know when they are home.”

            “Yes ma’am,” a guard said, “We shall let you know.”

            Nina walked back to the throne room to sit alongside her husband and found a long line of villagers who were asking questions:

            _“When will those dragons be gone? They are destroying my crops!”_

_“When will I be allowed to leave this Island? My business is failing!”_

_“When will you learn to be a proper King?”_

            “ENOUGH!” Nina yelled, “My husband is doing the best he can for you! If your business is failing, that is your problem, not his! As for my dragons, they are staying! I have told them to quit defecating on your land so what more do you want?”

            The villagers went quiet and mumbled amongst one another to find something else to complain about; they found nothing.

            “I’m sorry my Queen,” a villager said, “We just wanted the truth from you and the King, please forgive us.”

            “The next time false accusatories happen, you will lose your heads!” Nina yelled, “Or be fed to my dragons, they are rather hungry. By the way, I am also expecting another baby, he could be your future King.”

            The villagers slowly backed out of the throne room with terrified faces; none of them wanted to be fed to a dragon, much less be under the rule of a dragon child.


	42. A Playful Threesome

Jess contemplated how to execute her plan to get away from Jackson and his army so she could be with her husband. She also worried about her child back in the castle with Elle and had no way of knowing how Felix was doing without a messenger bird. Sadly, most of the birds are now angry and they would deliver the message elsewhere; she quietly turned to Ramsey for help:

            “Ramsey, if you come with us, can you help me find out how my son is?” Jess asked in desperation, “I need to know that he is safe!”

            Ramsey nodded understanding Jess’ desperation, “Yes Huntress. I can help you deliver the message.”

            “Thank you, Ramsey,” Jess said in appreciation, “I am indebted to you.”

            “No, my huntress,” Ramsey said bowing, “There is no debt between us; for you are above me.”

            Jess placed her hand on Ramsey’s head in appreciation and acknowledgment to his loyalty and sent him on his way. _Deliver my message safely and freely my brave knight Ramsey…._ As Jess prayed for Ramsy’s safety back to the castle, she ran into the lead swordsman who was in charge of the young Gaberial:

            “Sargent…” Jess acknowledged, “What can I do for you?”

            “You can tell me exactly what it is you are planning, Huntress,” the Swordsman said, “I hear you plan to abandon your troops within the fortnight.”

            “That’s not true,” Jess said while beginning to sweat, “Who would say such a thing?”

            “You did,” the Swordsman said, “I heard you speaking with this welp!”

            Gabe was pulled around the corner of a tent with his hands tied a gag in his mouth and a dagger at his throat. “Tell me what it is you plan to do, Huntress! Or the welp dies!”

            Jess looked at the young man and tears filled her eyes, she couldn’t let a young man die for her own selfish reasons: “I was going to leave the camp and take a small army with me to scout further territory, Sir.”

            “Huntress, you should not be calling me _Sir_ for your postion is higher than mine,” the Swordsman said.

            “Then why do you question my authority?” Jess yelled, “You come here accusing me and dragging in an innocent young boy for no reason! Let him go and allow me to follow through with my plans! It will benefit us all!”

            The swordsman nodded at the guards and they turned Gabe loose. Gabe rubbed his wrists where the ropes had bound him and looked at Jess with sullen eyes:

            “I’m sorry Huntress,” he said sadly, “I told them what you had said so I could save my own neck; seems you have saved mine once again.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck where a noose should have been.

            “It’s fine Gabe,” Jess said, “Just don’t let it happen again, remember, I am giving you your life back. Don’t start walking backward on me.”

Gabe gave Jess half a smile, “I won’t, Huntress; you have my word and my sword. I will fight next to you until the day they slay me.”

            “Good, now go back to your duties and I mine,” Jess said as she walked back toward the aid hut to check on Rhoady and James; “Is she any better?”

            James pulled the gauze from Rhoady’s wound, “She’s better, Huntress, but not in any condition to travel. She needs another couple of days before we can scout.”

            “OK,” Jess said calmly, “Keep an eye on her wounds and let me know her progress so I can plan things accordingly. We all need to be healthy and safe for this.”

            Jess left the hut and walked toward the river to watch the men fish and see the water babble over the rocks and logs. Watching the water calmed her and she envisioned playing with little Felix in the river while watching him wade in the calm waters and walking over smooth river stones and pebbles while searching for mershells that mermaids and moonmaids had left behind for hatching but failed to be fertilized.

            “What are you looking at?” Jackson asked gently placing his hand on Jess’ shoulder, “The empty sky? The raging river? Or the empty dreams you have yet to fulfill?”

            “That was cruel…” Jess said as she pulled away from Jackson’s touch, “I have been fulfilling my dreams! Dreams I didn’t even know I had until I came back to Narnia! And the sky isn’t empty! It’s full of clouds and dreams and other seamless things waiting to be born! Everything you see is so black and white, why can’t you see things for what they are?!”

            “Whatever it is you’re tripping on, I want some,” Jackson said, “I have been seeing things for what they truly are, it’s you that has the problem! I have been nothing but honest with you and I love you! You can’t seem to decide between two men and which life you’d rather live! Life is black and white for you, not me!”

            Jackson turned on his heel whipping his cape around him and walked away trying to hide the tears streaming down his face. This wasn’t first time Jess had broken his heart and he knew it wouldn’t be the last.

 

♥♥

            After Nina finished spending time with her half dragon child she slowly ascended the stairs toward her bedroom to rest when BamBam accosted her:

            “Who are you?” BamBam asked angrily, “I want to know who you are and everything about you! NOW!”

            Nina shuddered and tried to hide in the stone wall that was behind her: “OK, I will tell you everything….” She said shaking and crying, “Please don’t hate me for who I am.”

            Nina sighed and began to tell her story, “I was considered a rebellious child for being so spoiled and rich back home; so I was sent away to _rough it_ so that I might learn my lesson. They hoped the experience would be humbling and that I would return home changed and act as a proper lady should…..sadly, my family was more disappointed in whom I had become than who I was when I left! Their plan backfired I guess….”

            As Nina hung her head in shame BamBam lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes: “I love you anyway, Nina. You’ve given me a beautiful daughter and another child is on the way. Making love to you is like magic and I can’t imagine myself without you for a day! You are my Queen and you are the Queen of Dragons! You are even more than your parents expected you to be; please don’t beat yourself up.”

            Joshua walks through the double golden doors with his bare chest and rippling arms exposed. Nina eyes him and bites her lip, “Do you want him?” BamBam asks as he licks Nina’s ear.

            “Yes I do,” Nina says as BamBam runs his left hand down the back of her skirt and fingers her from behind while Joshua walks up to them and fingers BamBam with one hand and Nina with the other.  Joshua gently rubs his thumb against BamBam’s butthole and his middle finger on Nina’s clit while BamBam inserts two fingers into Nina while sucking on her left nipple and enjoying the feeling of both Nina and Joshua while his penis became more erect than he could stand.

            BamBam tears the shear skirt from Nina’s body and continues to kiss her neck and chest while Joshua thrusts his thumb in and out of BamBam’s anus; BamBam continues down Nina’s body from her nipples to her navel to her pussy. Joshua delicately follows every movement BamBam makes so as to make sure he receives as much pleasure as Nina. The threesome continued for as long as they could all bear it, both physically and emotionally. After several orgasms, Nina could take it no longer while BamBam and Joshua finished each other off and finally laid to rest. The three of them lie on the bed panting and sweating before finally falling asleep.

            The next morning Nina awoke to both her husband and Joshua were gone. She put on her blue silk floral robe and went downstairs to the great hall: “Where is the King?” Nina asked a guard in a small panic. Bambam never left the castle without telling her where he was going.

            “I don’t know, my Queen,” the guard said stoically, “He did not say where he was going when he left with that young man this morning.”

            “What young man?!” Nina asked with a confused look on her face, “The man we had stay the night?!”

            “I believe so, my Queen,” the guard said, “They left together and the King had a large satchel with him. Looks as if he may be travelling for a few days.”

            “Where? Did he say where he was going?” Nina asked frantic to understand why her husband would randomly disappear with an estranged young man.

            “No my Queen,” the guard stood upright as if he had something to hide, “I’m afraid he did not say where he was going.”

            “I don’t believe you,” Nina said accusingly as she walked toward the dragon lair while stripping herself of her robe and descending into the lair to ride a dragon and find her husband.

            As Nina flew over the Dark Isle she spotted BamBam and Joshua getting ready to board a ship. She swooped down and landed flawlessly next to the dock where the men were loading cargo. Elegantly, Nina disembarked from her dragon and shamelessly walked naked through the crowd of men toward her husband with her head held high. Although she was 3 months pregnant with their second child, Nina had nothing to hide from her people just as her husband should be with her. Shameless and hiding nothing!

            “What are you doing?!” BamBam said grabbing Nina’s arm and trying to cover her with his cape, “This not only insulting but embarrassing! Why are you behaving like this?”

            “Why am I behaving like this?” Nina asked angrily and confused, “Why did you leave with a strange young man and not tell me or anyone else? Are you having an affair with him?”

            BamBam looked at Nina both disgusted and confused, “Last night was all about _you_! None of it was for me! I came here with Joshua to see him off back to mainland Narnia and the satchel is full of things that he will need for the voyage. That’s why I didn’t tell anyone where I was going; because I am not going anywhere! I’m not leaving you or our daughter or our unborn child! I do everything for you! It’s all about you…..”

            A tired and weary BamBam hugged his Queen and clothed her at the same time as seeing a tired, weary and overly sexed Joshua off on to the ship headed toward Narnia.

♥♥

 

            Yugyeom sulked while poking at the fire JB had built that night while Hazel and Austin nuzzled together in a dark corner pretending no one noticed them. Doodle pulled the meat apart from the daily hunt while Erykah boiled the broth for the soup and Junior continued to chase his dreams amongst the fireflies.

            “Why are you chasing those silly glowing bugs, Junior?” JB asked grumpily, “They are just like the butterflies you chased the other day….you can’t catch them and they are useless when you do.”

            Junior paused and looked at JB intently, “They are only useless if you feel your own dreams and your life is useless. Chasing dreams and true love is never use less unless you think it is; ask Austin and Hazel! They found true love in one another despite being opposites! Same with Yugyeom and the Huntress! Even Doodle has a love of his own; why can’t you have some faith too?”

            JB tossed his stick into the fire, “Maybe because I am more worried about BamBam and Jackson becoming friends and brothers again! Maybe because I want us to be a family again! I can’t live aimlessly and frivolously like the rest of you! I just want us to be a family again, do you understand that? That is why I am so grumpy and against so many ideas about getting back to Korea. I want us back as a whole before we go back so we can remember who we are! Doodle has done the best at that by keeping a picture of his wife. The rest of us have forgotten who we are.”

            “Clearly you haven’t,” Austin said out of the dark, “If you can recall all of that and then some, we may be able to revive more soldiers and bring back memories of those who were also called back to Narnia for the battle.”

            “Austin’s right,” Hazel said unbiased, “I stood frozen for several decades and I am still l willing to fight for the right reason. Whether Jackson or BamBam leads, it doesn’t matter now!”

            “It does matter!” JB yelled and slammed his fist down on a large stone,”BamBam works for the dark side and Jackson works for the light side! It absolutely matters!”

            “NO! It doesn’t, JB,” Hazel scolded, “Nothing matters at this point, light or dark. One of them will lead Narnia to success and it doesn’t matter whom at this point.”

            “It does matter!” JB yelled back, “BamBam is married to the last daughter of the white witch! It matters who wins! We can’t allow BamBam and his dragon Queen to win! If you think they should win then you should be removed from this crew!”

            Hazel backed down, “I’m sorry JB, I didn’t realize things had gone so deeply; please forgive me.”

            “I forgive you,” JB said humbly, “Please just understand, this is a mission between brothers. We can’t give up on one another.”

            “I understand completely,” Hazel said, “That is why I am here fighting alongside you! Family comes first.”

            JB smiled for the first time in ages and hugged Hazel along with everyone else; the whole crew came together as one and hugged to reassure one another that they would never part no matter what.

            “We cannot give up on one another, EVER,” Doodle said, “No matter what the circumstance is….never give up.”

            “I agree,” Yugyeom said, “We can’t give up or give in to anything while on this journey.”

            “Agreed,” said Mark, “No giving up and no giving in.”

            “Can I still chase my butterflies and fireflies?” asked innocent little Junior, “Or do I have to leave that behind too?”

            “You can still chase your butterflies and fireflies little buddy,” Mark said patting Junior on the head, “Don’t stop chasing you’re dreams, you’re doing it for all of us.”

            Erykah and Hazel nodded in agreement, “Junior, you and Doodle are keeping us alive, did you know that?”

Erykah chimed in: “You both are so positive….we just follow you…”

Mark nodded in agreement, “We do follow both of you because you’re so positive. I have wanted to give up so many times but you never let me! I even mated with a Moonmaid and almost died because if it. And still….both of you have been there.”

“We have also been there for Jackson and BamBam!” Junior said excitedly, “We have never left you. We will never leave you so long as you exist. Apart of Narnia, you will forever be.”

            “We will all be a part of Narnia,” Hazel smiled.

            “Well, I for one would rather not be _IN_ Narnia for much longer,” JB said, “We’ve been here far too long as it is. We need to gather our soldiers and get to the Dark Isle to defeat BamBam and his Queen! That way we can all go home!”

            “Is that really how the curse works?” Austin asked curiously, “We have to kill all the White Witch’s daughters in order to go back to where we come from?”

“That’s what we’re hoping,” Yugyeom said as he sharpened his arrows, “I’d like to stay and raise a family with Jess, but I’d also like to get back home and continue my music career.”

“We would all like that, Yugyeom,” Mark said calmly sipping his coffee, “It’s not realistic at the moment though. We need to defeat the dragon Queen before anything else and save BamBam from himself.”

The crew finished their breakfast, packed up camp and continued their journey to find soldiers and complete their mission to save BamBam.


	43. Miss Elle and Jess' Great Escape

The crew continued on their way toward the seaside towns; as they walked Erykah linked arms with Mark and put her head on his shoulder. Mark sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, I knew he had made a mistake by slowing getting closer to her; he just didn’t feel romantic toward her as much as she thought. Mark’s mind was set on getting to the Dark Isle and taking BamBam back to the castle where he belongs and killing his wife so the curse can end.

            “BamBam doesn’t have any children with that woman does he?” Mark asked with a scowl on his face, “Because we would have to kill them too. Any spawn from that woman is dangerous and powerful.”

            “Hey Doodle,” Hazel called, “You know that bow you found back at the river?”

            “Sure do!” Doodle glimmered.

            “Use it to kill the Queen and any of her children,” Hazel said, “It’s one of the only weapons powerful enough to even harm her a little. Otherwise, we need magic. And we need someone just as powerful or more than she is in order to enchant our weapons. Otherwise, we’ll just look like fools going in after her.”

            “What about the dragons?” Austen asked, “How do we defeat them?”

            “Again, if we can find someone powerful enough, we can enchant the dragons to be on our side,” Hazel said sternly, “We should stop in the port city and see if there is a wizard available to help us.”

            “Or that even wants to help us,” Mark scoffed, “People may be too terrified to even want to try!”

            “If we can’t find a wizard in Cair Paravel then maybe we can in Galma,” Austin said, “That’s where Claire found me, anyway; it’s how I ended up here on the main lands.”

            Yugyeom slapped Austin on the back, “No use in sulking about it now, it’s all over with and you have us as your family. Don’t worry about what happened between you and Claire and Kenya, it’s in the past. You’re also probably right, Galma may be a good place to find ourselves a powerful wizard.”

            “What would our options be once we find our Sorcerer or Sorcerous?” Erykah asked, “Would we ask them to rain down fire on the Dark Isle and sink it?”

            Mark laughed, “That’s actually not a bad idea! Hurling large stones of fire would take out the entire island and most of its people. Only thing we would have to worry about is the dragons and their Queen. I’m sure her and whatever children she may have with BamBam would survive it.”

            “Only if she has given birth to a dragon child,” Hazel said, “I hope your friends have awoken the rest of the army because we will need them.”

            “Yugyeom, have you been able to contact Jess?” JB asked, “I thought I saw you with a messenger bird the other day.”

            “If the bird has reached her, I hope she responds soon to let us know they will meet us in Cair Paravel and we shall set sail with the army from there.”

            “I’m still worried about them sirens,” JB said coldly, “Nasty things they are and they’ll try to get us on our way to Galma and toward the Dark Isle.”

            “So you’re saying they are not as beautiful as other sailors claim?” Erykah asked, “I was always told they are beautiful and charming and lead ships toward rocky shores to wreck them.”

            “They make sailors think they are beautiful and charming,” JB said disgusted, “They make ships wreck or attack the ships to eat everyone on board. Rumor has it that if you eat the flesh of a siren then you will live forever. Many sailors have attempted this and perished over their own greed.”

            Erykah shuddered at the thought of being torn to bits by a siren or being drowned by one; this is a voyage she was _not_ looking forward to, even with Mark next to her.

 

♥♥

 

            Back at the castle, little Felix wasn’t so little anymore! He’d grown rapidly from a green eyed bouncing baby boy to a striding strapping youthful young man. He has the eyes and powers of his father but the hair, determination and beautiful glow of his mother. Felix was able to levitate object by the time he was 5 months old and now that he is 12, Felix cannot only levitate object, but people as well! His archer skills are impeccable and he is currently being trained but Prince Jackson’s fencing master.

            “You’re skills are improving, Master Felix,” Germain said, “You’ll be ready to fight in no time.”

            “Thank you very much, Sir Germain,” Felix said with a polite bow.

            “No need to bow to me, Master Felix,” Germain said putting his sword away, “It’s not necessary.”

            “Sorry Germain,” Felix smirked, “Would you like to have tea? I can ask Miss Elle to bring some for us since we had such a long training session today.”

            “You’re very kind, Master Felix,” Germain said, “Miss Elle has raised you very well indeed. Youre mother will be proud when she comes home. I’m sure she’s very worried about you.”

            “Miss Elle, could you bring us some tea, please?” Felix asked as he stripped of his fencing gear, “Germain and I are thirsty and hungry after training.”

            “I’m sure you are,” Elle said, “You’ve been growing so fast I’m shocked you haven’t eaten the whole castle. I’ll bring some tea sandwiches as well so Master Felix can get back to his books.”

            “Awww….Elle, do I have to study the books today?” Felix complained, “Haven’t I read every book uncle BamBam left behind?”

            “You may have read them, Master Felix,” Elle said sternly, “But you’ve hardly practiced any of the spells and with the powers you have been given, those spells prove to be powerful enough to beat the dragon Queen. You also need to send a messenger bird to your mother, I’m sure she’s worried sick about you.”

            Felix threw a small fit after Elle left, “I really don’t like studying those books, Germain. I’m not a sorcerer! I’m an elf!”

            “Many elves have great powers, Master Felix,” Germain said sitting next to him, “Your father has them as well, but he only uses them during battle. He’s a healing elf, you see. Your father can touch any wound and heal the person completely so they can fight again.”

            “Will I be able to do that when the great battle happens again?” Felix asked curiously.

            “I believe that with the wonderful powers that have been handed down to you from both your mother and father, that you will be able to do anything; even rule Narnia.”

            Mr. Chon brought in the cart of tea and little sandwiches for Felix and Germain to rejuvenate themselves with, “Anything else, Master Felix?” Mr. Chon asked.

            “No thanks Mr. Chon, that will be everything,” Felix smiled, “We’ll ring if we need anything else.”

            “With the way you’re growing, Master Felix, I imagine you will need much more than this.” Mr. Chon chuckled and left the room.

            “Germain, do you think I could beat the dragons?” Felix asked picking up a tea sandwich, “Or bring them to the light side?”

            “If you study the books Miss Elle has asked you to and practice the spells, then yes, I believe you can,” Germain said setting down his tea cup and taking a bite of a ting ham sandwich, “Mmmm….Mr. Chon makes the most delicious tea sandwiches, don’t you think?”

            “Oh, these were made by Miss Elle,” Felix smiled, “I’d know her sandwiches or cooking anywhere. She’s always been very good to me.”

            “Then you should be good to her too and do as you are told,” Germain said sipping his tea, “She only wants what is best for you. Did you know your first two nannies were murdered?”

            “What?!” Felix asked in shock, “WHY? HOW?”

            “Well, the first one was executed at the hand of her own sister,” Germain said, “And the second was beheaded by a giant angry bird while protecting you and your mother.”

            “Why was the first one executed?” Felix asked, “I don’t understand.”

            “She was one of the four daughters of the White Witch,” Germain said, “Her twin sister murdered her because she failed to kill you.”

            “She was sent to kill me?” Felix again in shock, “Why? What did I do?”

            “It’s because of your powers,” Germain said, “The second nanny was one of them as well, but she didn’t want to hurt you. On the contrary, Kenya wanted to spare your life so you can defeat her sisters. Two remain but one has disappeared completely. No one knows where she is.”

            “Is the fourth sister the one married to Uncle BamBam?” Felix gulped hard, “I have to kill her?”

            “Yes she is,” Germain said, “And she wants to kill you because you are the chosen one. Everyone in Narnia thought it would be your mother but little did they know the prophecy actually said she would give birth to the chosen one. That is why you must study and practice your spells, Master Felix. It is very important that you defeat Queen Nina and do not fall in love with her daughter. You must become strong willed enough to not allow her daughter to bewitch you.”

            Felix sat up straight, “I will do my best Germain, I promise to study and practice hard so that we may reclaim Narnia and Uncle Jackson will remain on the throne.”

            “Atta boy, Master Felix,” Germain slapped Felix on the shoulder, “No run along, Miss Elle will be wondering where you are. Please study hard Master Felix, Narnia needs you.”

            Felix nodded at Germain, saluted him and ran out the door and up the stairs to the office to meet with Miss Elle for his sorcery lessons. Felix excitedly burst through the door to find that no one was there to greet him. Confused, Felix walked down the hall to his room, opened the door and found Miss Elle in a pool of blood on the floor near an open window. Felix ran over to Elle and cradled her in his arms. A loud screetch came from above him and as Felix looked up, he saw a small woman with the scales and tale of a dragon crawling on the ceiling.

            “Why did you kill her?” Felix yelled at the dragon girl, “What’d she do to deserve this?”

            The dragon girl floated gracefully to the floor and became human, “I couldn’t get to you without killing her, now could I?”

            “You….” Felix said grabbing his dagger from his boot, “You’re the one I was warned about. Get out of here, you don’t belong here!”

            “Show me your powers, Felix,” the dragon girl scoffed, “Aren’t you supposed to be able to kill me? Or would you rather our Kingdoms become one?”

            “Never! Get out of here, you demon!” Felix continued to thrust his dagger at the dragon girl.

            She morphed back into a dragon while jumping into the window sill, looked back at Felix and said, “My name is Vinny, and I’ll be back.”

            Felix dropped his dagger and fell to his knees while staring seemingly at his dead nanny, the only mother he’s ever really known. He looked at the through and through hole in her chest where the dragon’s tail had pierced her and he began to sob and grabbed her hand pressing it to his forehead. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to go on practicing his magic skills without her. Mr. Chon came in the door and found Felix on the floor with a bloodied Elle:

            “What happened Master Felix?” Mr. Chon asked.

            “A dragon girl came through the window,” Felix said, “I wasn’t here when it happened but I saw the creature. She was so….ugly and heartless. I hate all dragons! I don’t want any of them on our side, we must destroy them all!”

            “Be careful how you think and feel, Master Felix,” Mr. Chon said trying to keep him calm, “Once you learn that magic, if you go into this battle with a cold and angry heart, you will be no better than the Dragon Queen and you will fall to the dark side. Narnia needs you to stay strong, my boy.”

            Felix’s tears fell on Elle’s wound and it began to glow a bright blue as the wound closed and healed itself. Elle’s eyes opened and she gasped for air; in confusion, she looked around to make sure she was really alive. Felix cried harder as he hugged Elle being ever so thankful she had come back to life.

 

♥♥

 

            Jess vigorously packed hers and Rhoady’s things while Honey packed her own:

            “Are you OK, Huntress?” Honey asked gently, “The Prince was pretty harsh with you back there.”

            “I’ll be fine,” Jess said wiping the tears from her eyes and angrily stuffing clothes and blankets into a pack, “It’s not the first time he’s hurt me emotionally. He’s such a ruthless and jealous jerk!”

            “Is it true what he said though? About you not being able to decide between two men?” Honey asked curiously, “Are you not completely devoted to Yugyeom?”

            Jess paused and sat back on her knees and sighed heavily, “I want to love both of them, but it’s hard when one is my husband and lover and the other is just my lover. Jackson wants me to give him more than I am willing to because my husband and my son are more important to me. They are more important to me than this stupid war and this stupid mission! I wish we didn’t have to do all this so Yugyeom and I could be at home with our son and be a normal family!”

            “But you’re not a normal family,” Rhoady said weakly, “You’re a family of strong warriors and you can overcome this, I believe in you.”

            “I think Rhoady is right,” Honey said placing her hand on Jess’ shoulder, “You need to stop allowing Jackson to bully you and seduce you. You’ll never have the normal family life you want with Yugyeom if you continue to allow the Prince to mess with your head and heart. This is why we must leave and become separate troops. It’s what’s best for you and Rhoady will be able to heal easily with Ramsey along with us.”

            Jess put her hand on Honey’s, “Finish packing and make sure Ramsey has all the supplies we will need for the trip to Cair Paravel to meet with my husband. I received a messenger bird this morning with his troops coordinates and telling me to meet him there. We leave tonight.”

            “Yes, Huntress,” Honey finished packing and went to find Ramsey and tell him the plan. Upon entering Ramsey’s hut, Honey found him sidled up with one of the young swordsmen having a bit of foreplay:

            “Ahem…” Honey cleared her throat loudly, “Sorry to interrupt your little rendezvous, but I must speak with Captain Ramsey alone.”

            The young swordsman quickly put his clothes back on and ran out of the hut in a hurry: “Now why’d you have to ruin my fun?” Ramsey asked scandalously, “Jealous? You need some attention too? I’m ready and willing.”

            “You’re such a dirty centaur,” Honey giggled, “In all seriousness though, the Huntress says we leave tonight and she wants to make sure you gather all the supplies we will need.”

            “Do supplies include that young swordsman?” Ramsey asked while pulling Honey down onto his mat, “Or will you be the one to please me?”

            “You may bring the young whelp along as long as he stays quiet,” Honey said placing her finger over Ramsey’s lips, “We can pleasure one another all we want after we make camp elsewhere. Now please, put your horse cock away and get things ready to go.”

            Ramsey gathered himself and slowly began to put the supplies together in a knap-sack. He gathered all his bedding and rolled it up neatly so it would fit on a small wagon along with everyone else’s things. The young swordsman built a small cart to place Rhoady in so Ramsey could carry her with ease across the fields and rivers. Once the camp fires burnt down low and the soldiers were passed out drunk, the small crew of five snuck off into the night.


	44. Austen & FuShima

BamBam rode with Nina back to the castle to allow her to rest after such a ridiculous outburst that not only humiliated BamBam but the Kingdom as a whole! Suggesting that BamBam would take up a male lover and run away with him while abandoning his own children was absurd. If BamBam wanted to keep a male lover he would stay in the castle near him and Nina where they could all share one another. Joshua, as far as BamBam was concerned, was a one-time thing. He just wanted to make Nina happy, but nothing seemed to be working, nothing BamBam did made his Queen happy! He was becoming increasingly unhappy and feeling rather drained. BamBam decided to lock himself in the study and flip through some of the books Shareen had left behind for him to study in her stead. BamBam wanted very badly to be able to communicate with the dragons, but with Nina around, he wasn’t sure there was anyway he’d be allowed any such power over them.

            Nina walked down into the dragon lair to visit with her daughter and the newly hatched dragon: “How is the new dragon, my dear?” Nina asked Vinny.

            “She’s good,” Vinny said happily, “I killed the nanny today. Felix is helpless at learning the spells now.”

            “Don’t be so sure, my pet,” Nina said sitting next to her on the ledge of the lair and watching the serpents below splash about, “He’s much more powerful than you think. Which is why you must seduce him.”

            “How do I do that?” Vinny asked, “I am a dragon girl….”

            “Yes, but you are also human when you want to be,” Nina said, “I can train you in the art of being a seductive woman. That way our kingdoms can become one.”

            “I said that to him, but he called me a demon,” Vinny said lowering her head, “I feel like I have failed you and father.”

            “Nonsense,” Nina said, “You just haven’t learned yet and you’re also about to have a younger sister. Therefore, there are two of you Felix has to refuse.” Nina smirked evily.

            “You’re so conniving, mother,” Vinny said hugging her mother, “I love how evil we can be together.”

            “Remember my dear, the woman is always the neck of the relationship,” Nina said smartly, “Therefore, she can turn the head any way she wants.”

            Nina kissed Vinny on the head as they watched the two suns set and the two moons rise over the silver sea. As the moons sat over the sea it looked even more silvery than when you sailed across it, glimmering like a million diamonds while the moonmaids, sirens and serpents splashed about soaking up the moon energy.

 

♥♥

 

            Jess, Ramsey, Honey, Rhoady and the young swordsman packed their wagons and headed off to Cair Paravel on their own to meet with Yugyeom and the crew. Jess couldn’t wait to hug her husband again and get Rhoady well enough to fight, she still isn’t in good condition. The cart that the swordsman built for Ramsey to carry fit perfectly and Ramsey was able to carry Rhoady with ease and sighlently through the angry forest towards Glasswater Creek where they would set up camp and let Rhoady rest.

            “I can’t believe we left James behind,” Ramsey said quietly as he gently laid Rhoady down on a blanket of moss, “He could have been useful as well.”

            “He didn’t want to come, Ramsey,” Honey said, “He wanted to stay with the Prince and stay loyal.”

            “As if I am not loyal?!” Ramsey exploded, “I stood stoned in the middle of a battle field for decades! Don’t call me disloyal just because I want to save Rhoady and follow the Saviour.”

            “I’m not the Saviour, I’m not the chosen one,” Jess said, “My son is…”

            Honey, Ramsey and Gabe stop and stare at one another, “WHAT?!” they all say simultaneously.

            “Your son is the chosen one?” Honey asked, “Why didn’t you tell us? We could be protecting him! And now we are in the middle of the dark forest so the evil Queen will now know!”

            “She already knows,” Jess said calmly, “She killed two of my nannies and I’m sure she will kill the third if she hasn’t already.”

            Rhoady coughs, “I’m sure he is fine, Huntress. Look, a messenger bird is here.”

            Jess holds her arm out for the bird to land and deliver the message to her. Sure enough, it was from Felix: _Dear Mother, I hope this reaches you soon enough; Miss Elle was attacked by a strange dragon girl but I was able to heal her with my tears. She is helping me practice my magic so I can help you and father in the great battle against the dragon Queen and her dragons. I wish I knew what you look like, I miss you._

_Love, Felix_

            Jess’ eyes welled with tears as she rolled the message and stuffed it in her cuff for safe keeping. It was the first had written message she had ever received from Felix and she was very proud of him for contacting her in such an adult manner.

            “Come, let’s build a fire and celebrate,” Jess said, “My son is becoming a man!”

            “Already?” Ramsey asked, “Is that normal for humans?”

            “No,” Honey said, “But it’s normal for elves!”

            Rhoady coughed, “Congratulations, Jess, your son is almost a man. How old is he now?”

            “I’m not sure, he didn’t say,” Jess said smiling.

            “Let me see the message,” Rhoady held out her hand, “I might be able to tell you.” Rhoady stared at the hand writing intently, “He must be between 10 and 14 years old. He’s growing very rapidly, Huntress. This is a good sign for Narnia.”

            Jess got down on her knees and held Rhoady’s hands, “What else do you know about my son? What is his purpose?”

            “He’s going to save Narnia, silly,” Rhoady smiled, “And quit acting like I’m dying, I’ll be fine and back on my feet in a few days.”

            “Rhoady, you need to take care of yourself, don’t rush it,” a deep voice came from the dark, You’re still wounded pretty badly.”

            “James?” Rhoady asked, “Is that you?

            “’Tis I, I followed you lot through the forest,” James said proudly, “I thought about my loyalty to the Prince and my loyalty to the Huntress. Whom is more valiant? The Huntress of course! Huntress Jess, I am at your service. Also, I need to make sure Rhoady here doesn’t try to go to battle sooner than she should.”

            “I appreciate you being here James,” Jess said, “Thank you for changing your mind and joining us. We really couldn’t do without you.”

            “Jess is right,” Ramsey admitted, “I am good with my medical but I am nowhere near as inclined as you, James.”

            “Don’t make me blush, Ramsey, that’s not necessary,” James said while checking Rhoady’s bandages, “Who last changed her banges?”

            “I did, James,” Ramsey stepped up, “I’m sorry if they are not to your standards.”

            “No, on the contrary, Ramsey,” James smiled, “You did a great job! No infection, no green ooze, no puffiness. You may very well be on your feet in a few days, Miss.”

            Rhoady coughed, “Only if this cough goes away, I’ve had it for a couple days now.”

            James felt Rhoady’s forehead, “You do have a fever, maybe the infection has spread already. Does anyone know what mugwart looks like?”

            “I do!” Honey waved her hand.

            “Me too!” Gabe also waved his hand.

            “You two, please go find me mugwart and thistle in a hurry. If her fever spreads any farther she will die.”

            “WHAT?!” Rhoady panicked, “Why are you telling me this?”

            “There is plenty of mugwart in this area, we can save you,” James said calmly, “Don’t worry.”

            Honey and Gabe quickly walked into the forest to find the mugwart they would need to cure Rhoady of her illness while James pulled out all the ingredients he would need for the cure and began to boil it while Jess and Ramsey built the huts.

 

♥♥

 

            The crew finally arrived at Cair Paravel and rented rooms at an Inn near the Palace where they might be able to find a Wizard with the powers they need.

            “So where do we go, Austin?” Junior asked, “Where can we find a good wizard?”

            Austen looked around, “Well, we can check down Praven Street or Foremore Street, those are the places where people find wizards and witchdoctors.”

            “We don’t need a witchdoctor you idiot.” JB scowled, “We need a wizrard or sorcerer.”

            “Those are the only two places here I know where to find them,” Austin strugged, “I’m sorry I can’t be of more help. When we get to Galma I can direct you to other things.”

            “What kinds of things,” JB asked curiously.

            “Well, JB if you’re thirsty I can show you some brothels on Galma,” Austin winked, “if that’s what you want.”

            “I’m a man, of course that’s what I want,” JB said standing as tall as he could, “Any around here?”

            “Of course,” Austen said, “but please don’t tell Hazel, I really like her and want to gain her trust.”

            “Then why show a horny dwarf around the town?” JB asked curiously, “If you love her then stay with her and point me in the direction so you don’t get in trouble.”

            Austen pointed down a narrow alleyway, “Down there, Fishpond Point, you can find the best brothels on the island.”

            “Thanks Mate,” JB said slapping Austen on the back, “I owe you one.”

            “I want to go with you!” Austen shouted, “Let me go with you, JB.”

            “But you love Hazel, why go to a brothel?” JB asked.

            “Because there is someone I need to see,” Austen said, “Let me go with you.”

            “Who do you need to see, aren’t you in love with Hazel?” JB asked quietly.

            “Yes, and desperately, but I have also made my fair share of mistakes,” Austen said staring JB in the eye, “I need to see my son.”

            JB and Austin quietly snuck away from the crowd and wandered down the narrow alleyway toward Momokawa Brothel when a women jumped out of the shadows attacking Austin with a small dagger, “Give me what you have!”

            Austin wavered, “Mayaku, it’s me, Austin…I’m here to give you money for our son.”

            Mayaku lowered her dagger, “Austen? You’re here? When did you arrive?”

            “I was here months ago and met a woman I decided to sail with and then marry; when she left me I was stranded on the main lands of Narnia until I met another woman whom ended up being the younger sister of my previous wife. Since then I have been on the road with some wonderful people. I figured while I was here I would be a good father and give you the money you need.”

            “You’ve changed Austin,” Mayaku said pulling her scarf around her chest, “I am impressed with the man you’ve become. Will you take your son with you?”

            “He’s too young for this mission, Mayaku,” Austen said, “I can’t risk his life.”

            “Well I can’t keep him, I can barely afford to feed myself!” said Mayaku, “Please take him, there must be a female amongst your crew who can take care of him.”

            “JB, go have your fun, I am going to talk to my son and explain things,” Austen said with his head hung low, “I have a lot of explaining to do to him.”

            JB went off and indulged in the women while Austin explained to his son why he’d been gone so long:

            “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long, FuShima. I never meant to leave you alone for so long, but I needed to make money to help you mom.”

            FuShima fidgeted nervously, “I missed you daddy, may I go with you now?”

            “I wish you could, Son,” Austin cried, “But you are still so young.”

            “But I want to fight like you,” FuShima said innocently, “I want to sail on the sea with you.”

            Mayaku watched from around the corner and cried listening to her son’s wishes, “Please just let him go with you. It will break his heart and mine if he can’t.”

            Austen picked up his son, “OK, but if he dies, it’s your fault because you made me take him for your own selfish reasons. You’re a selfish brothel whore and I have friends who would be far better mothers than you. So I, therefore, I will gladly take him with me. At least he will have a better life on a ship or in a castle rather than here with you.”

            Mayaku sobbed as she fell to her knees watching her only child being taken away by a man who had loved her for so long and she couldn’t return that love to him. She watched her son go on to a better life while she stayed in the same place until she could regain confidence to become something better.

 

♥♥

 

            Jackson awoke hearing the army crying out in ager about Jess disappearing in the middle of the night: “What happened?” Prince Jackson asked angrily, “What’s going on?” Jackson stumbled backward partiallly drunk from the night before and not understanding what was happening to his Kingdom since he hadn’t reacted to a New Moon in months but only the full moon.

            “What is happening to me?” Jackson asked, “I always change every full moon and new moon. I haven’t been changing during the new moon.”

            “That is because you have been changing as a human,” the doctor said, “Your hormones and pheromones have been changing. Once your child is full grown, you will no longer be a wolf.”

            “So you mean….Jess and I….” Jackson gulped and hoped.

            “It is possible, yes,” the doctor said, “You and Jess could have created life and possibly another wolf child.”

            Jackson’s heart both leaped and sank at the same time, he’s been wanting a family with Jess for so long and now that the possibility is open he didn’t want to get his hopes up either.

            “Could our child be the savior?” Jackson asked, “The chosen one?”

            The doctor shook his head as he took Jackson’s temperature, “I don’t believe so you’re Highness. I believe the elf child is the one to save Narnia.”

            Jackson pulled away angrily, “If that disgusting Halfling is the chosen one then I don’t want a child with her. If my child isn’t the one to save and rule Narnia, then I hope the elf child dies!”

            “That’s not a kind thing to wish upon someone, you’re Highness,” the doctor said watching the Prince pace back and forth, “Thinking like that could come back at you in an unlucky fashion.”

            “I don’t care anymore,” Jackson said solemnly, “I’ve already lost Jess and she’s all I ever wanted. I just wanted to love her and have a life with her.”

            The doctor sighed as Jackson put his clothes back on, “Jess is a strong willed woman, she will do what she knows is best for her and her son.”

            “So putting herself between two men who would die for her is what she feels is best?” Jackson scoffed, “She is the reason why I drink every night, she is the reason for my angry out bursts, Jess is the reason for everything and she doesn’t see it.”

            “At least you do, you’re Highness,” the doctor said as he packed his belongings, “You understand why you are sick and why you continue to hurt yourself.”

            With that, the doctor exited the hut leaving Jackson to his own devices. Jackson picked a chair into the wall and knocking over his water bucket. Jackson knew there was nothing else he could do but wait for Jess to make up her mind.


	45. The Witchdoctor & Erykah's Wish

Felix helped Elle to the bed while Mr. Chon went to the kitchen to get some tea for Miss Elle to drink.

            “Are you OK, Miss Elle?” Felix asked as she lay down slowly, “Does it still hurt?”

            “What happened, Felix?” Elle asked bewildered, “I saw a dragon girl and she attacked me. The next thing I know I am walking toward a light and I see my mamma. She told me, _Turn around, that child still needs you_ , and then I woke up to see you crying.”

            “My tears healed you,” Felix said beginning to cry again, “My tears fell on the wound that dragon thing left on you and it healed! The wound went completely through your chest. If there wasn’t so much blood I could have seen the rug under you.”

            “Child, you have your father’s gift of healing,” Elle said as she cupped his face, “He would be so proud of you right now if he could have seen it happen. And will be very proud of you when he does finally get to see it happen, your mother too.”

            “Should I go get my books so we can practice together?” Felix asked excitedly, “Now that I know what I am really capable of, I want to practice more.”

            “Wait till Mr. Chon gets back with the tea,” Elle said with a worried voice, “And would you please close the window, I don’t want that _thing_ coming after me again.”

            Felix picked up a chair and sat next to the bed waiting for Mr. Chon to come back with the tea.

            “Do you remember what she looked like, Miss Elle?” Felix asked curiously, “I saw her transform from one creature to another.”

            “She did that with me too,” Elle said recalling how the dragon girl presented herself, “I heard a young girl calling for help outside the window and when I opened it I saw her hanging on the ledge as if she’d fallen from somewhere. I pulled her inside to safety to make sure she was OK. After I got her inside she transformed into this dragon creature then attacked me.”

            “I found her in the dragon form and she was crawling on the ceiling,” Felix said, “She then transformed into a normal human girl and began to beckon me and talked about uniting our Kingdoms.”

            Mr. Chon walked in with the tea and some soup for Elle so she can recover quickly and with ease after the dragon attack. Mr. Chon places an eating tray over Elle’s lap so he can serve her the soup and a cup of warm tea.

            “Is it your wonderful egg flower soup, Mr. Chon?” Elle beamed, “I really like that one.”

            “Yes Miss Elle,” Mr. Chon smiled, “I made sure it was your favourite. Maybe I should make every Thursday _Egg Flower Soup Day.”_

            “Oh that would be lovely,” Elle said blowing on the hot soup before putting the spoon full in her mouth, “Although, I would definitely lose weight weighting for every Thursday to roll around.” Elle giggled as she dabbed her mouth with the cloth napkin.

            Mr. Chon laughed at Elle’s flattering comment, “You are a very funny woman, Miss Elle. Now, I have work to do so I will leave you and Master Felix to your studies.”

            “Mr. Chon,” Felix stood up fast, “Will you wait here with Miss Elle while I go get the books.”

            “Yes, Master Felix,” Mr. Chon bowed and sat next to Elle as she continued to sip her tea and eat the soup.

            Felix quickly ran down the hall to the study where he grabbed a few of the books Elle had been making him read: _The Reincarnated Tome, Hubris: Heirloom of Eternal Damnation, Spellbound: Vengeance of Mystery, Lorekeeper: Terror of Eternal Bloodlust, Moonbeam: Alliance of Eternal Bloodlust_ and _The Dancing Grimoire_. Felix carefully picked up the books and walked back to his room where him and Elle could continue practicing his powers.

 

♥♥

 

            The next day, Nina took Vinny to see Mrs. La Croix in the study. “Mrs. La Croix is my teacher’s successor and now she will be your teacher,” Nina said stroking her daughter’s long blonde hair, “She will teach you to own your powers so they don’t own you. She will also teach you about your hidden gifts and even teach you new ones.”

            “I already know how to use my powers, mother,” Vinny scoffed, “I killed that stupid nanny that watches Felix, didn’t I? I don’t need a teacher-nanny to show me things. I can do it on my own!”

            “Your mother had the exact opposite attitude when she first arrive at the castle,” a shaky female voice said from a dark corner, “When she was first brought to my teacher, Mrs. Graham, Nina didn’t think she was a witch; she didn’t know who she was. Once woken up, the magic inside her began to accept that this is her true calling; this is her life now. And now look at her, she’s the mother of dragons and she has you, a beautiful dragon daughter that can morph from a centile being to a regular human being. One of the things I want to help you with is learning when to use that power and what you should use it for. Taking your age into consideration, one petty kill is fine, because you are learning, but if you should do it again then you are just a blood thirst monster.”

            “A petty kill?!” Vinny yelled, “A blood thirsty monster?! Are you going to let her talk to me like this? I’m the Princess, you can’t talk to me that way! I did what I had to do so Felix would want to unite our Kingdoms and we could rule the world together. Mother….” Vinny stamped her foot on the ground while balling her fists, Vinny had a bad habit of throwing fits when she didn’t get her way.

            “Perhaps I have been to lenient with her, Mrs. La Croix,” Nina said stroking Vinny’s face, “Please teach her well and be firm, I have another baby on the way that I need to take care of. Lock her in here with you if you have to, I won’t have my first born turning into a killing machine, especially when she’s supposed to rule Narnia.”

            “No Momma! Don’t leave me in here with her, I’ll be good,” Vinny cried as a guard held her back, “I don’t kill anyone else without your permission, I promise. Just don’t lock me in here.”

            “You’re going to stay in here and learn how to be a proper lady,” Nina said sternly, “You’re going to learn everything Mrs. Graham taught me and more because in the end, you will be more powerful than me. You are my successor and you will learn!”

            Nina turned around and walked out the door leaving a spoiled and terrified Vinny in the study, “Lock the doors, and only let them out for teaching purposes. Mrs. Mrs. La Croix will let you know when they are learning something outside of the study.”

            The guards locked the doors while Nina walked to the pavilion to meet with BamBam for a late lunch and tea. The steadily growing child inside her reminded Nina that she hadn’t eaten all day.

            “How is my beautiful Queen, this afternoon?” BamBam said rising from his chair to greet Nina, “How is our daughter?”

            “She’s locked in the study with Mrs. Mrs. La Croix going over spells and learning to control her powers,” Nina said sitting down hungry and exasperated, “She’s going to go through finishing classes just as I did before I became Queen, luckily she has more time than I did….and I am fine, thank you. This baby is keeping me on my toes even more than Vinny did. I think we’re having a boy this time, BamBam.”

            “What would you like to name him?” BamBam said excitedly, in fact he was so excited that Nina could see his eyes sparkle.

            “I…I was thinking Chanyeol or Ethan,” Nina said surprised at BamBam’s reaction, “What do you think?”

            “I think both those names are good,” BamBam said sitting back admiring his beautiful wife as she glowed with new life, “We can use both names. Name him Chanyeol but call him Ethan.”

            Nina was delighted to hear those words come out of his mouth about the baby names; she wasn’t sure if he’d agree.

            “I’m glad you like both the names,” Nina said drinking her tea, “Was a little worried you wouldn’t like the names.”

            “Baby, I like everything you do and say,” BamBam said putting his hand on Nina’s, “I know there was an issue at the docks with Joshua but, that’s over now. We can go back to normal.”

            “What is _normal_ , BamBam?” Nina asked, “Our daughter murdered someone without telling us. We’ve spoiled her too much and now poor Mrs. Graham has to deal with her tantrums. I feel like a terrible mother for not watching her more closely and giving her too much freedom. I won’t do that with our son.”

            “Well don’t smother him,” BamBam said, “The last thing we need is another rebel child, just, be the good and loving mother I know you are. The first child is always preparing us for the next and so on.”

            Nina began to cry and nodded in agreement. BamBam and Nina got married young, had children young and had to grow up fast. They both knew they had a lot of learning to do. They still have so much ahead of them.

 

♥♥

 

            As Austen exited the brothel with his 4-year-old son in his arms and a small pack with what little the child owned inside it, JB came stumbling out drunk and mostly naked with two ladies on either side.

            “Thanks for showing me this place, lad,” JB said drunkenly and slurring his words, “These ladies sure know how to have a good time!....who’s that? Who’s the child?”

            “This is my son,” Austin said, “He will be joining us on the voyage. Let’s go JB, find your clothes. We need to see if the others found a wizard.”

֍

            Meanwhile, Doodle, Erykah and Mark searched the town square for someone who could help them find a wizard who isn’t fake.

            “Why are we searching the town square for someone?” Doodle asked curiously, “All the false wizards and magicians will be here. We should look down the alleyways, all the good ones are usually in small shops and little signage.”

            “Good point little man,” Mark said as he stared down an alley with red lights and smog, “Why don’t we start with that alley? That looks like a good place to go where we can find some legit.”

            “I don’t like the look of that place Mark,” Erykah said grabbing Mark’s arm, “Can we go down an alley less…eerie?”

            “No, we should look down this one,” Mark said walking toward the alleyway, “I have a good feeling about this one. What do you think Doodle?”

            “It is a little eerie, Mark,” Doodle said twiddling his fingers, “But I am with you if you want to go check it out. Erykah, if you’d rather do some shopping you can stay here. Mark and I will go.”

            “Yes, I will do that,” Erykah said nervously, “I’ll look around at the shops here.”

            Mark and Doodle walked down the dark alleyway passing whores, beggars and thieves until Mark stopped in front of an old splintered wooded door with a strange symbol on it.

            “Hey Doodle, come look at this,” Mark said, “What do you think this is?”

            “It’s a witch doctor,” Doodle said, “That’s the symbol of a witch doctor, we don’t need one of those.”

            “OK, let’s keep going then,” Mark said and they continued on their way. Doodle walked up ahead and stopped in front of another door and shouted back to Mark:

            “Mark, I found one!” Doodle said pointing to the door, “It has the wizard symbol on it.”

            The door opened abruptly and a towering old man stood in the doorway looming over Doodle and scowling: “What is with all the shouting?”

            “Oh Mr. Wizard, we need your help,” Doodle said, “May we come in and explain our mission?”

            “Oh alright,” the old man said, “But don’t waste my time, I am a busy man always working on new spells. New spells are always needed for some bull-crockery that a client wants.”

            Doodle waved Mark in and the wizard sat them down at a large wooden table placing two mugs of ale and a plate of bread in front of them. Mark calmly began to explain their mission to the Dark Isle and what is needed to defeat the Dragon Queen.

֍

            Erykah wandered around the town square searching Hazel, Junior and Yugyeom or anyone else that was a part of their mission. As she looked around at the different shopping stalls, an incense stall caught her eye and she wandered over. All the incense were placed in jars so she couldn’t smell them.

            “What are the different scents in these jars?” Erykah asked the owner, “There are no labels.”

            “HAHA,” the stall owner laughed, “These are not incense my dear, it’s poison and potions. You need one for the man you love because he doesn’t return the feelings you have for him?”

            Erykah backed up, “That’s nonsense! Mark likes me, he told me he does!.”

            “He likes you, my dear,” the stall owner waggled his finger, “But he does not love you the way you want him to. I can help with that. Now let’s see….ah! Dried Jasmine, Rose De Mai and faery sugar with some mugwart. Make a tea out of this and watch his gaze turn.”

            “It’s a trick,” Erykah said shaking her head, “You just want my money.”

            “His name is Mark, right,” the stall owner said, “If you don’t like the contents of this one I can take you back to my shop and make something _extra_ special.”

            “Who are you? How do you know his name?” Erykah asked terrified of the little man.

            “I’m a witch doctor, I know everything,” He cackled, “Would you like this one or not?”

            “Take me to your shop,” Erykah said, “I want the best potion you’ve got. The strongest.”

            “Follow me pretty girl,” the witch doctor waved to Erykah and led her down the dark eerie alley she had avoided once before. They alleyway reeked of sex, feces and unwashed leper bandages. The witch doctor stopped in front of his shop door and jiggled an old iron key in the pad lock. The door creaked open and the little man waved Erykah inside.

            “Come on pretty girl,” the witch doctor said, “You don’t have to pay extra for the custom potion I want to make you.” The witch doctor closed the door behind them and Erykah sat down on a little wooden stool near the witch doctor’s work station.

            “So this is where the true magic happens?” Erykah said nervously, “What are you going to put in this potion?”

            “Basically, everything else I have at the stall but what makes this one special is I need a piece of you,” the witch doctor said, “The only way he will fall in love with you and only you is to put some of your blood in the mix. Otherwise, he could go astray. You don’t want that do you?”

            The witch doctor plucked a few jars from his wall of herbs and poisons: Jasmine, Rose Hips, coconut oil, Faery sugar, and hemlock. He slowly began to cook the elixir then picked up a bowl and a knife then walked over to Erykah, “Hold out your hand.”

Erykah slowly held out her hand for the witch doctor and made a gash in her palm squeezing the blood out into the bowl then wrapping her would in cloth. He poured the blood into the elixir stirring it in gently and choosing a vial for the elixir to be poured into. After the elixir cooled, the witch doctor pour it into the vial and handed it to Erykah.

            “Use it wisely and only use it once,” he cautioned, “Only add 3 drops into some hot water and let the floral scents to the rest. If you give him too much, he will die.”

            “Thank you very much,” Erykah said paying the little man and placing the vial in her pouch, “I am very grateful to you.”

            Erykah left quickly and hurried back to the town square where she found Yugyeom, Junior and Hazel standing in the centre talking with Austin and JB. She quickly approached them and noticed Doodle and Mark hadn’t returned yet.

            “Where are Doodle and Mark?” Erykah asked slightly out of breath.

            “They must have found someone to talk to,” Yugyeom said, “What happened to you hand?”

            “I was walking down one of the alleyways and someone cut me,” Erykah said, “I’ll be fine, it’s not deep.”

֍

 

            “Let me get this straight,” the old wizard said, “You want me to sail with you on a very dangerous voyage to the Dark Isle to help defeat the Dragon Queen? I’m afraid I am no match for her.”

            “How do you know unless you try?” Doodle asked.

            “HA! I don’t have to try to know she will kill me in one shot,” the wizard said, “How many other wizards have you asked?”

            “You’re the first one we have found,” Mark said, “We wanted to make sure we found someone real. We didn’t want to get jilted.”

            “That’s very smart of you and you found the real thing, I am just not powerful enough to do what you need,” the wizard confessed, “Truth be told, you won’t find a wizard or witch powerful enough to beat her. The only one who can defeat the Dragon Queen and any of her children is the chosen one. When you find the chosen one, you’ll have the most powerful person in Narnia.”

            “Thank you for your time and honesty,” Mark said, “We should be on our way, I think I know who the chosen one is.”

            Mark and Doodle exited the workshop and walked briskly back to the town square where they met with the rest of the crew.

            “Any luck?” Yugyeom asked.

            “We found one but he says he’s not powerful enough,” Mark answered, “Says we need the chosen one in order to defeat the Queen and any children she may have.”

            “Oh my God, Felix!” Yugyeom said, “Felix is the chosen one, but we don’t have time to go back! I’ll send a messenger bird when we get back to the ship to notify everyone at the castle.”


	46. Mrs. La Croix Shows Vinny her Powers

Jess watched as James began making the tea Rhoady would need to drink in order to cure the infection that was already deep inside her body.

            “Why did you send them off when you already have what you need?” Jess asked frustrated.

            “Because I don’t have everything I need,” James said slowly stirring the herbs in the warm water, “I need those two things to complete the healing tea. Without them the tea won’t be as effective.”

            “You’re so good to me, James,” Rhoady said weakly.

            “It’s my job, Rhoady,” James said, “I’m doing what I have to do in order to keep fellow soldiers alive.”

            “We appreciate you being here,” Jess said sitting next to James and watched him cook the tea.

֍

            Honey and Gabe walked through the brush in search of thistles and mugwort while also staying on guard for angry critters that may randomly attack.

            “What if we run into a giant angry rabbit?” Gabe asked almost poking Honey in the back with his sword.

            “If you’re so scared, why’d you come along?” Honey asked irritated, “And please put that thing away until you need it. You’re walking so close behind me you’re about to impale me.”

            Gabe quickly put his sword away and decided to walk next to Honey instead of behind, “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure nothing attacked us from behind and if it did, I would be attacked first.”

            “How chivalrous of you,” Honey said sarcastically.

            “You don’t have to be so mean about it, I’m just trying to be a good swordsman,” Gabe said in defense of his cowardliness.

            “There are some thistles up ahead,” Honey said, “And I’ll try to not be so mean, sorry Gabe.”

            Gabe ran ahead to pick the thistles and place them in Honey’s herb pouch. “Honey, what does mugwort look like?”

            “It’s a leafy green with 6 leaves sometimes 5,” Honey shouted, “Why? Do you think you found some?”

            “Are the leaves pointy?” Gabe shouted back.

            “No, they are round,” Honey answered, “Don’t pick the pointy ones, could be poison ivy.”

            Gabe walked back toward Honey with her herb pouch when he spotted the mugwort and something else that looked interesting: “I found the mugwort and looks like cannabis as well. Should we bring some of that back?”

            “Just get the mugwort so we can get back to camp and feed the tea to Rhoady,” Honey said impatiently, “She doesn’t need cannabis, James is making her a really good medicine.”

            Gabe plucked some of the mugwort and put it in the herb pouch and plucked some cannabis buds for himself placing them in his own pouch. Gabe and Honey began walking back toward camp when an angry deer jumped out at them rearing back and ready to charge. Gabe drew is sword and Honey loaded her bow with her newly sharpened arrows. The deer began to charge and Honey let her arrow fly striking the deer in the eye. The deer fell wounded but not dead, Gabe walked up the creature in pain and slit its throat.

♥♥

 

            Mrs. La Croix walked toward a bewildered and frustrated Vinny, listening to the sobs of a spoiled brat who was reluctant to learn anything about becoming a Queen. As Mrs. La Croix smoked through her telescopic cigarette holder she said, “You’ll make a pathetic dragon princess if you don’t learn how to control your powers and you’ll be an even more pathetic Queen if you don’t learn how to rule properly.”

            “Shut up you old bitch,” Vinny yelled, “I am going to make the best Queen this island has ever known. I will get my clutches on Felix and we will rule the whole of Narnia together.”

            “Not with that snitty attitude you won’t,” Mrs. La Croix said, “Now sit down here at the desk, I’ve found the books we need to go over today about your morphing. Do you know of any other powers you possess?”

             Vinny shook her head, “I only know how to morph and fly. I lied when I said I knew and understood all my powers. I just don’t want to be in here.”

            “It’s alright, I’ve worked with many girls like you. Girls who think they know everything, think they’ve got their whole life figured out and they don’t need any help,” Mrs. La Croix said, “I will help you become a great Queen like your mother and help you to discover all the secrets you possess deep within you. Yes, if you can get Felix to fall in love with you, you two will rule Narnia seamlessly, but if you don’t, he will kill you.”

            Vinny walked around to the desk and sat down, “Then I guess I’ll have to study hard. I must own everything he is and every power he possess.”

            “Don’t be greedy now,” Mrs. La Croix said, “You must be patient in learning these skills, if you rush it you could destroy everything you’ve ever wanted. I’ve watched it happen. Young girls casting love spells or trying to control their lover’s mind making them bend to their very will. Those kinds of girls tend to drive their lover insane to the point they commit suicide. So don’t be hasty.”

            Now, let’s begin with controlling objects, shall we? It is the simplest of tasks and one of the first things you learn. Next you’ll learn to light candle and fire places and then we’ll try to gain control of the morphing skill of yours.”

            Vinny opened a book and began to read on the art of levitation and candle lighting, she became so engrossed in the book she finished the entire thing in 2 hours.

            “OK, I’m ready to practice,” Vinny said proudly, “I’m ready to try levitating and moving objects.”

            “You should never practice magic on an empty stomach,” Mrs. La Croix said, “Your dinner is here for you, please eat first then we will start practicing.”

            A guard brought Vinny’s dinner to the desk and another guard cleared the books from her way. A lovely shrimp salad and small roasted game hen was revealed once the lid was removed.

            “Make sure she doesn’t eat any heavy foods,” Mrs. La Croix said, “I want her on a strict diet from now on.”

            “Yes ma’am,” the guard said.

            “Why do I have to go on a diet?” Vinny asked, “Does this mean no more eating with the dragons?”

            “That’s precisely what it means,” Mrs. La Croix said, “You’re going to start acting like a lady now, not a beast. If you continue to behave like a beast then a beast you shall become.”

 

♥♥

 

            Jackson awoke half naked and with a terrible headache the next day. He sat up rubbing his eyes and searching for his clothes before going outside. Once Jackson was finally dressed he wearily wandered outside to find several of his men mauled to death.

            “What happened?” Jackson yelled, “What happened to these men?”

            “It appears a wolf go them Sire,” an archer said, “No one saw or heard anything, so there is no way of knowing for sure.”

            “Find the doctor for me,” Jackson said in a panic, “NOW!”

            “Yes your Highness,” the archer said and ran off to the find doctor while Jackson stared at the men he mauled last night wondering if the doctor was really right about Jess carrying his baby. If it were true, would this have really happened?

            “You’re Highness,” the doctor called out, “Follow me please, let’s have a look at you.”

            “I thought you said this wouldn’t happen as long as Jess was pregnant,” Jackson said, “You got my hopes up for nothing?”

            “No Prince,” the doctor said filling a syringe with medicine, “You did it to yourself. There is a chance she still could be but your rage is what made you change on a night without a full moon.”

            The doctor stuck the syringe in Jackson making him dizzy and tired, “What’d you just inject me with? I feel like passing out.”

            “It’s a mixture of testosterone and morphine,” the doctor said, “It should keep you calm for the next few days so you don’t kill any more of your soldiers. You need those men and they need to start uprooting camp so you can catch up with Jess and the other soldiers who left.”

            “Tell the men I say to start packing and we need to leave as soon as possible,” Jackson said sleepily, “Have then bury the dead first, then start to pack. I will join them when the medicine wears off.”

            “The morphine should wear off in a couple hours,” the doctor said, “I’ll see you then.”

֍

            A few hours later Jackson woke up to find his men scrambling to get all the gear and food packed to continue their journey. A messenger bird landed on Jackson’s shoulder as he emerged from doctor’s hut. Jackson pulled not from the bird’s leg to see who it was from; it was from Miss Elle:

            _You’re Highness,_

_I hope this note reaches you soon, Felix is almost ready to join you and his mother in battle against the Dragon Queen. He has been training hard in his archery skills and extra hard in his alchemy; his magic powers have developed exceedingly and he’s almost a grown man now._

_Please write back as soon as you get this, the Dragon Queen’s daughter has found Felix and we must get him to Jess as soon as we can._

_Miss Elle_

            Jackson went inside to write back to Elle letting her know where the troops were headed and where Felix might find Jess.

_Miss Elle,_

_Felix is to join his mother first. She and some troops took a two day head start toward Cair Paravel; he should head there._

_Prince Jackson_

He attached the note to the bird and sent it back to the palace praying the bird doesn’t get caught.

            “Are we ready men?” Jackson yelled, “It’s time to meet with the Huntress and her troops. Jess’ son Felix will be joining us for battle in a couple days.”

            “Isn’t he a bit young to be joining battle, Sire?” the Doctor asked.

            “He’s half elf,” Jackson said, “They grow up in a matter of months. Same with any child that bloody dragon Queen may have. Any of her halflings will also be full grown warrior adults in a matter of months.”

            The Doctor nodded and put his things on the cart waiting for Jackson to gather all his belongings so everyone could get back on the road and meet up with Jess. The troops knew which direction they needed to for Cair Paravel and knew there would be a river to cross in the next day or so. Jackson was a little worried about getting all the soldiers from his Kingdom and all the troops from the original battle across, the Rush River tends to have strong currents and pulls people under without warning.

 

♥♥

 

            When they all returned to the ship Yugyeom went straight into the den and began writing to Elle asking her to send Felix as soon as he is ready for battle and that it is urgent he meet them at Galma. Yugyeom sent the bird off as the ship was setting sale for Galma.

            “If Felix is the chosen one then why are we going to Galma?” JB asked still drunk, “Shouldn’t we just go straight to the Dark Isle.”

            “No JB,” Yugyeom said, “He needs to meet us somewhere safe first and you sir, are too drunk to fight. We must go to Galma first, this will also prepare us for any unforeseen problems that may occur during the voyage.”

            “You mean like sirens?” JB asked.

            “That’s exactly what I mean,” Yugyeom said looking out at the sea, “We need to get supplies in Galma while we wait for Felix to arrive and hopefully he arrives safely and undetected.”

֍

            Erykah pulled some beer from the tap and poured in 3 drops on the elixir the witch doctor had given her. She immediately walked over to Mark to offer him the drink.

            “Would you like some ale, Mark?” Erykah said innocently, “We’ve all had such a long day.”

            “Sure,” Mark said, “Thanks! Cheers!”

            “Cheers,” Erykah said quietly, “Here take one to Yugyeom as well, he’s so worried about his son.”

            “Sure thing, doll,” Mark said, “Say, what kind of ale is this? It’s amazing! I’m feeling rather euphoric!”

            Mark sauntered gayly toward Yugyeom trying not to spill the ale on his way to deliver the drink.

            “Sit down old man and relax,” Mark said putting his arm around Yugyeom and handing him a mug of ale, “It’s been a long day of searching and now we’re back on the high seas without a care in the world.”

            “Are you feeling OK?” Yugyeom asked taking the beer from Mark’s hand, “We just got on the ship and you’re already acting drunk.”

            “I don’t know what kind of ale this is that Erykah gave me but it’s delicious!” Mark said stumbling around and almost fell overboard if Hazel hadn’t caught him.

            “Mark, I think you need to sit down inside,” Hazel said, “I’m worried about you.” Hazel took Mark into the captain’s den and lay him to rest.

            “But I’m not tired, Hazel,” Mark slurred, “I’m quit giddy and…..” Mark passed out on the bed and Hazel took the beer that was left. She took one sniff of it and smelled the elixir that had been put in it.

            Hazel walked outside to talk to Yugyeom and JB, “Something isn’t right about this ale, how are you feeling, Yugyeom?”

            “I feel fine, why?” Yugyeom asked, “What’s wrong with Mark, did he have too much?”

            “No, he was drugged,” Hazel said, “There is an elixir in his drink and I think I may know what it’s for.”

֍

            Once Erykah saw the coast was clear, she snuck into the captain’s den to see Mark. She quietly closed and locked the door behind her then snuck into bed with Mark to see if the elixir had done its job. Mark woke up to see a naked Erykah staring back at him smiling:

            “How are you feeling, Mark?” she asked innocently, “That ale hit you pretty hard, huh?”

            “Not as hard as I’m gonna hit you,” Mark said tackling Erykah while clumsily removing his clothes and kissing her.

            “Be gentle, Mark, it’s been a while,” Erykah said as Mark continued to vigorously kiss her neck, her sternum and her navel, “Mark, where are you going?”

            “I’ve been wanting to taste your pussy for so long,” Mark said continuing to kiss her inner thigh and slowly caress her clit with his tongue while running his hands up and down her silky body feeling her rise and writhe in pleasure.

            Erykah grabbed the pillow under her head and braced herself for the pleasure and the orgasms that were about to ensue. She knew this was going to be the beginning of the rest of her life with Mark and she couldn’t be happier.       

            After Mark finished her off with his tongue Erykah rolled over on top of him, “My turn,” she said as she slowly made her way down his muscular body to suck his perfect cock which she couldn’t wait to have inside her.


	47. Felix Takes Flight

Felix sat in what used to be Kenya’s quarters and turned it into his own personal workshop. He didn’t dare move anything around Uncle Jackson’s office in fear of him getting a good solid whipping when Jackson returned. Suddenly there was a loud screech from the window and then another and another; Felix turned and saw three messenger birds in his workshop window all carrying a note for him to read and each note from a different sender.

            Felix took one note at a time and read the same thing from each note but one, _Meet us in Cair Paravel as soon as you can._ The third note was different: _Meet us on Galma Island._ The third note was from his father and Felix would love nothing more than the work side by side with the great Elf archer.

            Felix had decided to study voo-doo on an expert level to see if he could really make the dolls and potions work. He had sewn together a doll for Nina, one for her daughter and one for the future child I knew was in her belly. Felix packed them into a bag with a couple other books and some potions he made earlier that week. He walked down the hall to see Elle in his mother’s room cleaning the windows:

            “I have to go now, Miss Elle,” Felix said calmly, “I’m fully trained and ready to meet my father on Galma Island.”

            “What….” Elle was cut off.

            “I just received three messenger birds, one from Uncle Jackson, one from mother and one from my father,” Felix said, “It’s time for me to go and meet with them for the final battle.”

            “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Elle whimpered, “Cause I’m not ready to watch you go.”

            “I’m ready Miss Elle,” Felix said giving her a hug, “You’ve been the best teacher a boy can ask for.”

            Elle held Felix’s face and looked into his big green eyes, “You’re a man now, Felix, you’re not a boy anymore. Go be with your parents and fight for you land and your right to be King of Narnia. But don’t you dare let that little bitch of a princess get a hold of you, do you understand me?”

            “Yes Ma’am,” Felix said smiling and hugged her once more before running down to the dungeon to find his own dragon awaited him, “I’ve been waiting to ride you all my life, and now we will finally become one.”

            Felix was hesitant to climb on the creature’s back but when the dragon nudged him on his back, Felix did as he was told. The giant golden lizard swiftly moved through the underground caverns toward the surface and began to run at full speed while spreading its wings and finally taking flight. Felix was ecstatic to see what was to become his entire Kingdom once the dragon Queen is defeated and he can raise the dragons to fight strictly for Narnia.

            “Tito,” Felix whispered, “Let’s fly over the Cherry Blossom Forest.”

            The dragon did as it was commanded and made a sharp right turn toward the Cherry Blossom Forest, The Stone Table, and the original battle field. Felix stared in awe as they breezed past everything so quickly. Suddenly, Tito began to dive down fast toward a group of people nearing Cair Paravel and landed like a graceful swan directly in front of Jess.

            “Hello Mother,” the handsom Silver haired young man said to Jess, “I’m here to help your troops reach father on Galma Island.”

            “Felix?” Jess said shocked, “Is that really you? Is that my baby boy all grown up?” Jess walked toward Felix as he slid off the dragon’s back.

            “Yes Mother, it’s me,” Felix said and then touched her stomach, “This isn’t father’s child, is it?”

            “What?” Jess asked terrified and tears filled her eyes, “What are you talking about?”

            “Yes, what is he talking about, Huntress,” James accused, “Why are you not carrying your husbands child?”

            Jess looked at all the accusing faces around her, “The Prince and I….” Jess fell to the ground sobbing and full of guilt, “The Prince and I have been having an affair since the day I came back to Narnia.”

            “Where you ever planning to stop,” Honey crossed her arms, “Or were you just going to continue with this affair and make Yugyeom think he has two children.”

            “Yugyeom left _weeks_ before we did,” Rocky said, “He’d be a fool to believe such a story.”

            “I’m taking my mother with me to meet my father on Galma Island,” Felix said picking Jess up and helping her onto the dragon, “Uncle Jackson should be here soon to meet with you. From here, please join us as quickly as possible.”

֍

            They all watched as Felix took the Huntress away on his golden dragon and flew toward Cair Paravel.

            “So we’re just supposed to wait here for the Prince?” Honey threw her hands in the air, “How long will that take? Rhoady is injured!”

            “Don’t worry about Rhoady,” James said, “The medicine tea should have taken affect already. She’s going to sleep for a few hours which means she’ll wake as soon as we reach Cair Paravel. Then we can get her a bath, clean clothes and bandages and find us a ship headed toward Galma.”

            “Are you suggesting we leave before the Prince arrives?” Rocky asked perplexed, “Didn’t Master Felix just tell us to wait?”

            “I’d rather get a head start and spend a night in a nice tavern where Rhoady can rest proper,” James said, “We all need a good night’s rest, good ale and good food.”

            “I agree,” Honey chimed in, “I think we could all use a little break and spending one night in a tavern would be nice so we can all let our hair down.”

            Rocky picked up the cart with a sleeping Rhoady riding in the back and the rest followed close behind him. It would still be a five hour hike to Cair Paravel, but what awaited them there would be more than they had bargained for.

 

♥♥

 

            “Wake up, Princess,” Mrs. La Croix said gently, “It’s time for your lessons in proper breakfast edict.”

            A sleepy Vinny roused from the beautiful dream she was having of flying over Narnia with Felix at her side and a bright rainbow in the distance.

            “Why did you have to ruin such a beautiful dream?” Vinny whined, “I was dreaming of my victorious future!” Vinny slapped the setae in frustration and began to pull at her golden curls while tears ran down her face. “Take me to my room! I need a new dress and a bath!”

            “You’re not going anywhere,” Mrs. La Croix said, “You’ll live in whatever room I say you do just as your mother did during her training. She only had a week to become the perfect Queen and you have 3 weeks. I may just crunch all your lessons into a week and half so you don’t get any sleep. How does that sound?”

            “Like cruel and unusual punishment,” Vinny said sipping her morning coffee, “What is this _breakfast edict_ you speak of?”

            “Something every Princess should learn in order to become a graceful and well respected Queen,” Mrs. La Croix said, “You will learn every utensil for every meal, learn to curtsy, bow, flip a fan, and walk, like a Queen. We shall put your sorcery aside for now for learning to be a Queen is far more important because once you learn that and your sorcery, you can become anything you want.”

            “So why can’t I just learn sorcery and become anything I want?” Vinny said snidely, “Forget this edict bull-shit and get on with it!”

            “Because girls like you need to be tamed,” Mrs. La Croix said, “Back in my day, if a princess acted inappropriately they allowed a guard to do anything they wanted to her sexually to make her more…obedient. Shall we do that to you? Make you become more submissive?”

            “You would ask a guard to rape me in order to get me to listen to you?” Vinny said throwing her coffee cup against a wall, “I don’t need your stupid edict training! Let me out of here, I need to go to the bathroom.”

            “Then you shall use the chamber pot behind that screen,” Mrs. La Croix pointed to a corner covered by a four panel screen, “Or you can piss yourself while a guard impales you on his cock. It’s your choice.”

            Vinny walked behind the screen, lifted her skirts and peed into the pale beneath her. She felt so vulnerable and out of place, Vinny just wanted to be back in the dungeon with the dragons again and flying alongside them. She came out from behind the screen and a guard approached her bending Vinny over the arm of the setae and lifting the skirts to prepare her for the potential end.

            “Now, are you willing to be obedient?” Mrs. La Croix said listening to Vinny whimper in fright, “Or do I have to make you be obedient?”

            “I’ll listen, I’ll listen!” Vinny cried, “Please just don’t hurt me….”

            The guard let her go and Vinny stood up right re-adjusting her skirts back into place, “Where do we begin?”

֍

 

            “How do you think Vinny is doing,” BamBam said smoking his pipe and watching the sunrise from their royal balcony.

            “I’m sure she’ll be just fine,” a naked Nina said putting on her robe, “She’ll throw a few fits and once Mrs. La Croix brings Vinny to her knees, she will listen.”

            “You don’t sound too worried about the situation,” BamBam said calmly, “So I won’t be worried either. I believe she is in good hands with Mrs. Graham, I mean, she did train you.”

            “She never had to use any harsh punishments on me though,” Nina said sitting down to drink some lemon water, “Mrs. La Croix may use these tactics with Vinny though and if she does, I hope they are successful.”

            “When can we expect our son?” BamBam asked, “Your belly has been growing rather rapidly as of late.”

            “Soon, my love,” Nina smiled, “ _Very_ soon.”

            “He won’t be a dragon will he?” BamBam asked curiously and worried.

            “No, he won’t be part dragon,” Nina smiled, “He will be very powerful however and does have a chance at ruling Narnia if Vinny doesn’t succeed.”

            “I believe Vinny is a very cleaver girl,” BamBam said very sure of himself, “Once she gets passed being a spoiled brat I think she will be able to do wonders.”

 

♥♥

 

            Erykah mounted Mark after several minutes of foreplay and oral sex; finally, she would have him inside her. The man she decided to fall in love with since Yugyeom wouldn’t have her. Erykah moaned as she slowly began to gyrate her hips and gripped the headboard while Mark smirked and bit his lower lip enjoying the view and the sounds she was making. He enjoyed her warmth and wetness while she enjoyed his mouth and hands all over her. Erykah was just about to orgasm when Mark suddenly flipped her letting her head and shoulder hang off the bed while he got on his knees, spread her legs and continued to pump into her. Erykah moaned loudly as Mark thrust slowly and deeply inside her while excitedly throwing his head back and enjoying the moment.

            Hazel heard the noise and broke into the captain’s chamber catching the twosome orgasming just as she entered. Erykah looked at Hazel and began to cackle while Mark continued to kiss Erykah all over her body as if he wasn’t yet finished with her.

            “STOP!” Hazel yelled, “Leave the room Erykah!”

            “You jealous, Hazel?” Erykah said as Mark inserted himself into her again while they were both on their knees, “Jealous you can’t have this kind of love?” Mark threw her onto the bed and began to kiss her not leaving room for anymore talk.

            Hazel walked over and threw Mark off of Erykah and dragged Erykah out of the captain’s den naked and exposed: “I am not the jealous one here, _you are_!” Hazel yelled, “You sick bitch! You knew he didn’t like you as much as you wanted so you had a potion made and drugged him? I don’t know that we can keep you on our crew after this.”

            “Hazel is right,” Yugyeom said bending down to cover the naked Erykah, “I’m sorry Erykah, but Mark is a closer friend to me. I love you, but I have to take care of my brother in arms first.”

            Erykah sobbed, “I know I brought this upon myself and the witch doctor was so convincing I had to try it! I’m sorry! I have humiliated the crew in a terrible way.”

            “Maybe we should give her another chance,” JB said, “Just take the potion away from her so she can’t use it again.”

            “I don’t know how long it lasts,” Erykah said, “Witch doctor told me to only use it once since there is hemlock in it. If I use it more than once he will die.”

            “Which means the potion could last for days or weeks,” Hazel said, “Did he use your blood?”

            “Yes, he used my blood which is where this cut came from,” Erykah sobbed, “Said that if he put a part of me in the potion that Mark would only have eyes for me.”

            “Yeah, he’ll have eyes only for you as long as that potion lasts,” Hazel scoffed, “Once the potion wears off he goes back to normal and you have to use it again. After a span of a week or two it would be safe to drug him again.”

            “He never told me that part,” Erykah said, “Only to use three drops in a drink and no more or he would die. If I used it more than once, he would die. So I was curious as to why the vial was so big.”

            “He was hoping you’d use more than one dose and kill him,” Doodle said, “Some witch doctors are actually Necromancers and you just may have met one.”

            “What’s a Necromancer?” Erykah asked.

            “It’s someone who controls the dead to kill other people,” Doodle said, “He would have used Mark’s sword skills to kill us all. Which alleyway did you go down, Erykal?”

            “I met the witch doctor at his stall and he convinced me to follow him to his workshop,” Erykah said, “He led me down the same dark and eerie ally you and Mark went down.”

            “Well, then, I wish Mark were sober for this conversation,” Doodle said scratching his little beard, “Because him and I did see a witch doctor symbol on an old door down that alleyway.”

            “I’d rather not go back there if that’s what you’re suggesting,” Erykah said shivering under Yugyeom’s cape, “I feel like I just sold my soul.”

            “You did, Erykah,” Hazel said accusatively, “You sold your heart and soul to an old witch doctor who gave you a potion to either poison the man you’re in love with or keep you coming back for more because it will always wear off.”

            Yugyeom picked Erykah up and led her down to the bunks below, “Time to stop being so judgmental everyone, she’s had a rough day just like the rest of us. I’m going to put her to bed and we’ll decide what to do in the morning.”

            ♥♥

 

            Jackson and the troops reached the river and were unsure of how to cross. One of the giants they had thawed picked up a cart of weapons and set it gently on the other side of the river then grinned a near toothless grin.

            “Great idea, giant,” Jackson shouted up to him, “Will you please move the rest of the carts for us?”

            The giant nodded and gently moved each weapon, cargo and soldier wagon to the other side. The soldiers on horses braved the risky waters and thankfully all made it safely across where they found the camp Jess and her troops had left behind. Jackson dismounted his horse and walked over to where the dragon tracks where:

            “There’s been a dragon here,” Jackson said worriedly to his swordsman, “It must have taken them back to the Dark Isle.”

            A Centaur walked up behind them, “You’re Highness, there are wagon tracks leaving this camp and headed toward Cair Paravel, we may have just missed them.”

            “Then how to you explain these dragon tracks?” Jackson asked angrily, “It must have taken Jess. We must get to Cair Paravel right away and find what is left of her troops and set sail for the Dark Isle.”

            “Sire, can’t we take a rest at Cair Paravel before setting sail?” Sir Allen asked pulling the Prince aside, “I know you love Jess and want to find her as soon as possible but the men need rest, they need a bit of fun. Let us stay at a tavern for a night.”

            Jackson stood up straight and turned to his men, “We have a few more hours until we reach Cair Paravel, when we get there I will pay for you to room in any tavern you like for the night; but we meet at the docks tomorrow at high noon. Where ever you choose to stay and whatever you choose to do is your business, but you will be at the docks by high noon tomorrow or you will be considered to commit treason.”

            Jackson mounted his horse and the troops headed toward Cair Paravel to meet with the troop who had followed Jess away from the Prince’s camp. Jackson knew Sir Allen was right about the men needing a break from the long trip, he didn’t want anyone to rebel against him. Jackson was determined to find his true love and win her over while also winning his Kingdom back.

           


	48. Claire Returns for Revenge

Claire sat drunkenly at a tavern in Galma waiting for her next client to walk through the door; at least this way she could eat tonight after her husband rand off with another woman. Claire couldn’t help but feel the way Austen must have felt when she disappeared on him after their wedding night. The very thought of her next client sent Claire raging: throwing bottles, knives, plates, whatever got in her way! The tavern owner’s wife gently carried Claire to the back kitchen and set her down on a barrel of wine.

            “What’s wrong m’dear?” the wife asked, “Mr. Clover not treain’ ya right?”

            “Mr. Clover is a dear,” Claire sniffled, “I was just hoping to be in a better off place than this by now.”

            “Oh, we all feel that way, my dear,” the wife stroked Claire’s hair, “Look at the fat bloke I married! Did you think I would have married him back then knowing we would still be in this stinky bin of a tavern? But we were young and had dreams to go beyond this place, sadly for us, it ever happened. But it can still happen for you!”

            “No it can’t!” Claire cried, “I destroyed the only man who truly loved me!”

            “Wha?!” the wife gasped, “That dastardly Mr. Oliver?! He was nothing but rubbish!”

            “No, no, not him,” Claire cried, “The man I left _for_ him. Austen is a kindred soul and very tender and loving….I can’t believe I gave him up just because he works on a ship.”

            “What’d this Mr. Oliver do fur ya?” the wife asked shaking Claire’s arm, “Did he give you children? A fancy home? Fancy clothes and jewels?”

            “You’re mocking me….” Claire scowled, “Do not mock me Mrs. Price! I’ve killed for less!”

            “Whoa child!” Mrs. Price said saving her skull from a pan, “I am not mocking you, but merely asking questions as to what you expected of this _high class man_.”

“Well, just like any ordinary girl would, I wanted all of those things!” Claire hung the pan between her legs and continued, “Austen would only have been able to bring me some of those luxuries legally. I don’t want to be the wife of a pirate….or…I didn’t want to be until I saw how good he was to me and how horrible Mr. Oliver treated me. Better to be a pirate’s wife than no one’s wife at all….”

            “Now I’m sure there is some truth in it,” Mrs. Price said patting Claire’s head, “You need to do what you feel is right and you’ve also just now shown me what I have been missing out on! Good men on the sea!”

            “You crazy old loon, don’t you dare leave Mr. Price! He’d go mad without you!” Claire said with compassion in her eyes, “You can’t leave him with all of this!”

            “All of this?! Humph….” Mrs. Price scoffed, “He left me with all this and three children to raise while he went to work for the Dark Isle. By the time he came back he hardly knew his name, his wife or his children! I would gladly leave him to this prison so I can explore my own freedom for a change.”

            “Whom did he work for on the Dark Isle?” Claire asked casually.

            “Queen Shareen and now she is dead,” Mrs. Price’s arm began to shake, “Why do you ask?”

            “Because she was my sister and Queen Nina is my cousin,” Claire said with her glowing green eyes, “I can help you with whatever you wish.”

            “Girl, you find me the right business to run behind my husband and I am yours,” Mrs. Price said snidely, “Bring it on!”

֍

Erykah and Mark stumbled into the same tavern Claire and Mrs. Price happened to be running:

            “May we have a room ma’am?” Erykah casually handed the money to Mrs. Price, “He’s not feeling well.”

            “Clearly…..” Mrs. Price said nonchalantly, “Take him upstairs and make sure he has a spit bucket.”

            Erykah delicately carried Mark up the stairs while watching everyone else checked in: JB & Junior, Doodle and Yugyeom, Austen & Hazel! Everyone has their partner! But Erykah knew Mark would never be hers without the elixir. She poured it into his drink one last time hoping this would be the time when no one would mess it up for her. Erykah wanted to be loved like anyone and anyway else would! ….Well…..maybe not anyway but definitely way anyone else would.

            “I saw that….” Claire said accusingly, “You’re poisoning that man…”

            “I just want him to love me,” Erykah said desperately, “Is that so wrong?”

            “It’s wrong when you do it the wrong way,” Claire said while snatching the veil of potion, “You have to do it with true intent, not magic. Your true love is the magic? You’re pathetic”

            Erykah shrugged, “I did that and it worked for a month. What else is there for me to do?”

            “Then you didn’t try hard enough,” Claire said placing the bottle on an end table,”A beautiful woman’s smile would last much longer…” Claire seduced Erykah with no apologizes.

            “Are you trying to seduce me, Claire?” Erykah asked, “It might be working….”

            Just as Claire and Erykah were about to make out; Mark stormed in with his cock strung out and both women were enamored by his enthusiasm. Mark collapsed and finished on Claire’s back in imminent eroticism.

Mrs. Price walked in the room the next morning to find both girls sprawled out over Marks naked body. Clair was fast asleep with her head on Mark’s left shoulder and left leg over top of his while Erykah worked to revive Mark’s manhood one more time:

            “Are you doing as much as the royal penis would ask of you?” Mrs. Price asked.

            Erykah looked down _,_ “I don’t know! Am I doing it right?!”

            “No dear, you’re not,” Mrs. Price shook her head, “No wonder this man hasn’t had good sex in a while…no good whores.”

            “I am not a whore!” Erykah shouted, “I am a soldier!”

            “Could have fooled me,” Mrs. Price said coldly, “A warrior woman would have saved this man, not poisoned him trying to fool him into lovin’ her!”

            “I was lonely, OK?!” Erykah admitted, “Everyone else has a lover but me, and the man I was in love with is married to someone else.”

            “At least you don’t want to break that, I guess. But if ya do, let me know…” Mrs. Price jugged Erykah with a wink, “Fur meh…”

            Erykah nodded and welcomed Mrs. Price into their circle of friends…if that was really a thing…

♥♥

 

            Jackson and his troops burst through the tavern doors after roping their horses and wagons in the near-by stables.

            Mrs. Price waddled up to Prince Jackson with a snarky look upon her face, “What’d ya like sir?”

            Jackson sneered at the grotesque woman in rags, “I’d like rooms for my men,” Jackson said loudly, “Women and rooms for all my men. How many rooms do you have available?”

            “I have 11 rooms fur ya, And I’m afraid you’ll have to find y’er own women to fuck.” Mrs. Price said in a sly voice, “How many to a room?”

            “Two men and two women a room,” Jackson said throwing a hefty sack of coin in Mrs. Price’s direction, “As ya wish, meh Lord,” she lazily curtsied to the Prince and showed the soldiers the tavern and the few women she had for hire.

            “If ya don’t like the cunt I have here you can find more down the road. I’m afraid most whores are runnin’f off to Cair Parval these days. Better money there I hear.”

            Jackson sat down at a table with Ramsey and began to complain, “Why did Jess have to leave like that? She said she would wait for me!”

            “Do you really think this is what she wanted?!” Ramsey asked angrily, “Jess didn’t ask to be cursed like this, she didn’t ask to be caught between you and Yugyeom! She wasn’t even sure if her first child was yours or his! Jess deserves better than this, she deserves better than you!”

            Jackson was taken a-back by Ramsey’s words, “You’re right, Jess does deserve better than me. She needs someone who will pay close attention to her and someone who admires her….I only admire myself and see Jess as an object of affection and something pretty and strong to have next to me; but I love her all the same and I truly wish that Felix was my son.”

            Rhoady tried to sit up-right, “Ramsey, let the Prince do what he wants; he will do it regardless of what you say anyway,” she grunted and lay back down while Doodle injected fae dust into her veins:

            “Will she be ok?” Junior asked innocently, “Rhoady won’t leave us will she?”

            “She’ll be fine,” JB said stroking Junior’s tail, “Rhoady just needs rest and water.”

            “We are coming to a river soon right?” Junior said bouncing around, “She can drink there!”

            “Not that river, little buddy,” Doodle said, “Rhoady needs something stronger, we need to go to a special island.”

            Junior’s eye’s glittered like a child, “Oooohh, What kind of island?”

            “An Island made of silver and crystal,” JB said mockingly.

            Doodle elbowed JB in the rib and cleared his throat, “We’re going to a special island where we can talk to the mermaids and they will help us to cure Rhoady.”

            JB corrected himself: “On this island little buddy! We shall find a cure for Rhoady and ye shall be married…” JB toppled over drunk onto the plank floor and Doodle attempted to drag him up the stairs to their room.

            Ramsey stepped on JB’s leg, “Allow me to help, friend.”

            Doodle smiled at the sight of Ramsey, “I’m so glad to see you! How did you get here so quickly?”

            Ramsey picked up the drunken dwarf, “We came here with the Prince,” Ramsey said reluctantly. “The Huntress road a golden dragon with her son to the dark isle without us, told us to follow with Prince Jackson and his troops.”

            “The whole crew is here Ramsey, we can all leave together at dawn! And get Rhoady and Mark better!”

            “MARK!? What’s wrong with Mark?” Ramsey became angry, “Who hurt him?”

            “She didn’t hurt him, Ramsey,” Doodle pushed against Ramsey’s strong chest, “She didn’t mean anything by it.”

            “WHO?!” Ramsey shouted.

            “Erykah,” Doodle said hanging his head, “But she didn’t want to hurt him, she just wanted to be loved! She met with a witch doctor and received a vial of love potion. She’s jealous of Jess and Yugyeom’s love just as Jackson is. Can you blame her?”

            Ramsey glared in hate, “No my woodland friend, I can relate. For someone is seeking my true love’s heart and yet here she lies dying because if his foolish acts.”

            “Then we will lie her next to Mark and find a cure for her illness,” Doodle said comforting his love sick friend, “Nothing is more important than love.”

            Ramsey wiped the tears from his eyes and helped Doodle carry Rhoady to the room and watch her slowly breathe next to a drunk JB: “Her breath is getting slower, my friend. We must hurry.”

♥♥

 

Vinny focused hard with Mrs. La Croix and her magic spells that she almost forgot about eating!

            “Mrs. La Croix,” Vinny said, “”I haven’t eaten in two days, I’d like a salad please.”

            “Something light for a change? Good news!” Mrs. Rayvanne clapped her hands and the guards brought in a salad for the Princess, “Now, that’s a meal for a Queen! King crab salad with a glass of red wine. You’re eating like royalty now my dear.”

            Vinny sneered, “I’d rather be a dragon.”

            Mrs. La Croix swung about with her eyes red and a green flame in her hand. She threw it at Vinny shouting, “WHAT?!” and she knocked the goblet out of Vinny’s hand and into the wall melting.

            “You stupid girl,” Mrs. La Croix said walking toward Vinny with her glowing eyes, “You will pay for this!” And with that, Mrs. Graham commanded a soldier to rape Vinny as punishment.

            He bent her over the desk in the study and forcefully entered himself into Vinny while knocking over her dinner and holding her arms over the front of the desk. There was no escape for Vinny and this was only going to make her stronger with her power and self-will. Nothing was going to keep her from the throne. Not any form of defilement nor a younger brother. Come hell or high water, Vinny would become Queen of Narnia.

֍

            Nina wandered around the castle with her ever swelling belly and listening to the screams of Vinny from the rooms in which she was locked and would remain until fit to be Queen. Nina shuttered at the screeching and sat down next to a pillar in the main hall whilst holding her belly and praying for a healthy boy. Nina didn’t want to have to subject another daughter to the same ridged training that Vinny is currently enduring; it breaks her heart to know her daughter is suffering because of lack of discipline and a bad attitude.

            As time slowly passed, Nina began to feel the familiar butterfly feeling when her son turned about in her tummy; she went upstairs to see Vinny’s magic birds and seek advice from them while her daughter was still in the grips of Mrs. Graham to seek help on a name for her child and who the father is. After her threesome with her husband and Joshua, she truly wasn’t sure.


End file.
